


WILD HEART

by makinomizuki



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Magic, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makinomizuki/pseuds/makinomizuki
Summary: Tres de las cuatro paredes de la habitación tapizadas con recortes de periódico, impresiones de expedientes, fotografías, post-it con notas, símbolos impresos y dibujados, copias de páginas específicas de libros de mitología, historia, ciencia, etc. todo ello unido entre sí de una u otra forma, con chinchetas de colores aquí y allá conectadas con tiras de hilos correspondientes y que se enlazaban a lo largo y ancho de la habitación con otros datos específicos. La pared libre tenía en cambio un esquema definido, con fotografías de varios personajes, algunos de ellos fichados por algún asunto criminal, otros pertenecientes a diversas esferas del gobierno, y otros tantos, personas que simplemente pescaron su atención mientras vagaba en la web buscando similitudes con una base de datos que él mismo había creado
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Jordan Parrish/Sheriff Stilinski
Kudos: 6





	WILD HEART

**Author's Note:**

> Aqui les traigo otra historia de mi amiga felina que quiere compartir con ustedes ahora una historia llena de accion romance magia mucha magia *-*

Autora: Felina  
Parejas: Sterek & Buddie & Noah/Jordan  
Fandom crossover: Teen Wolf & 9-1-1 (Universo alterno)  
Género: Romance, sobrenatural, licantropía, acción  
Clasificación: NC-18 

WILD HEART  
~*~

Al sonido de la cítara, el piano y la flauta, se estaba componiendo la melodía precisa para su concentración. La habitación de al menos seis metros cuadrados estaba en silencio, la melodía sonando exclusivamente a través de los auriculares inalámbricos en sus oídos, alejándole así del bullicioso sonido de la ciudad más allá de las paredes y ventanas de su piso. 

Tres de las cuatro paredes de la habitación tapizadas con recortes de periódico, impresiones de expedientes, fotografías, post-it con notas, símbolos impresos y dibujados, copias de páginas específicas de libros de mitología, historia, ciencia, etc. todo ello unido entre sí de una u otra forma, con chinchetas de colores aquí y allá conectadas con tiras de hilos correspondientes y que se enlazaban a lo largo y ancho de la habitación con otros datos específicos. La pared libre tenía en cambio un esquema definido, con fotografías de varios personajes, algunos de ellos fichados por algún asunto criminal, otros pertenecientes a diversas esferas del gobierno, y otros tantos, personas que simplemente pescaron su atención mientras vagaba en la web buscando similitudes con una base de datos que él mismo había creado. 

Entre ellos, algunas figuras tienen potencialmente su interés, y encabezan el esquema en cascada. Los grandes y brillantes ojos marrones se centran en las fotografías y la información incompleta que tiene de ellos. Un SEAL, un fuerza delta, un detective del departamento de policía metropolitana que solicitó ingresar a un grupo de operaciones especiales pero no fue admitido por razones que el agente federal no consiguió encontrar en su expediente oficial, y un Ranger. 

Lo que estos cuatro hombres tenían en particular eran varias cosas, a decir verdad, desde el aspecto físico, hasta los resultados de sus desempeños en combate. Justo ahí es donde se centra el interés del joven agente federal, Stiles Stilinski. En la ausencia de heridas de combate, de cicatrices mínimas o problemas de salud física. En los uniformes con rastros de sangre que, se han identificado, les pertenece, a pesar de la ausencia de heridas; en la tela quemada con restos de pólvora, pero una vez más, sin heridas visibles. Y hasta ahí ha llegado la información que el agente federal ha podido obtener, el resto de sus expedientes personales están sellados. 

El repentino sonido de una alarma previamente programada interrumpe la concentración del agente. Sus dedos se mueven ágiles hasta la única mesa en la habitación, donde su móvil descansa junto a una portátil y una impresora. En más, ni siquiera una silla de uso personal. Stilinski canceló la alarma, deslizó el dedo por la app de audio cerrándola también y vio la hora en la pantalla de su celular, mediodía. Era hora de desconectar y seguir su rutina. Tiene que preparar su comida y alimentarse, o a las dos en punto su padre llamará para recordárselo, y como intente mentirle, fallará miserablemente. 

Así que renuncia a su investigación personal, suspira y abandona esta habitación. En la pared que llama “lo salvaje”, uno de los nombres no le es tan indiferente, de alguna forma se siente familiarizado con él. 

Derek Hale.

Stilinski hizo su propia investigación, persiguiendo las tenues pistas del expediente del delta, pero no llegó a nada. Excepto, tal vez el tatuaje del símbolo triskel que él también lleva tatuado en su espalda, pero mientras el delta lo lleva entre los omóplatos, él lo porta en la espalda baja. De todas formas, tiene varias teorías de por qué dicho símbolo celta podría ser un eslabón de familiaridad entre los dos, pero todavía ninguna lo suficientemente fuerte como para decantarse por ella. 

La misma cosa le sucedía con los otros sujetos de interés: Evan Buckley, Edmundo Díaz y Jordan Parrish. Con este último tiene en concordancia el símbolo de la espiral celta, el agente federal lo tiene tatuado en el vientre, justo alrededor de su ombligo, mientras que el detective lo porta en la espalda, casi sobre la nuca. El primero, Ranger y antiguo bombero en LA, lleva tatuado a lo largo del brazo derecho, el símbolo del árbol de la vida, Stilinski lo lleva en el muslo derecho también. Y con el SEAL, el símbolo del pentagrama estrella, casualmente el SEAL lo lleva tatuado en el centro de la espalda, mientras el agente federal lo lleva en el pecho, a la altura del corazón. 

Cuatro tatuajes celtas que Stilinski tatuó en su cuerpo en diversos momentos de su vida. ¿Por qué especialmente celtas? Stilinski no está del todo seguro, simplemente se sintió identificado o atraído por cada uno de ellos en cada ocasión. El más antiguo es el triskel, obtenido durante una rebelión adolescente junto a su amigo Scott McCall en su ciudad de origen, Beacon Hills en California. Le siguió el árbol de la vida, tatuado durante un momento difícil con su padre, su única familia; el agente tenía ya 24 años, y había sido reconocido como un talento natural, enviado directamente a las oficinas del FBI en Washington, separarse de su padre había sido uno de los momentos más duros de su vida, y aquello simplemente había sido una especie de promesa y escape emocional. 

Después se tatuó la espiral celta, cuando al año de su estadía en DC, su padre fue aceptado como detective en la policía metropolitana, de manera que podían vivir juntos de nuevo. Para el patriarca Stilinski, renunciar a Beacon Hills había sido una decisión más sencilla, antes que soportar la distancia. Como familia, padre e hijo tenían un vínculo mucho más estrecho de lo que se atreverían incluso a aceptar. 

Finalmente, el pentagrama estrella, tatuado hace algunos meses, durante su cumpleaños 25, un regalo de su padre, de hecho. Quien se animó a hacerse un tatuaje también, a pesar de las renuencias iniciales del hombre. Fue un día de locos, habían intentado celebrar en un día que, por fin, consiguieron libre simultáneamente. El desayuno en un restaurante cerca del edificio de los Stilinski, donde viven en pisos diferentes, se fue al caño cuando un asalto sucedió en un banco a un par de calles, todo se volvió caótico y perdieron casi todo el día, sobre las siete de la tarde, sin haber probado bocado, rompen la dieta y se atiborran de pizza, hamburguesa y cerveza, y mientras vuelven a casa, un local los atrae. Se tatúan al calor de la adrenalina y el primer trabajo real en conjunto, FBI y policía metropolitana. 

― ¿Por qué un pentagrama estrella? Tienes fijación con los celtas, eh, hijo. ― Noah, como se llama el hombre, le dice con una sonrisilla, mirando con un toque de recelo la aguja con que el tatuador comienza a dibujar el símbolo en la piel de su hijo. 

― En realidad, solo me gusta. Se siente como que es lo que necesito, papá. Y deja solo de mirar, te están esperando en esa silla. ― El más joven señala a su lado, donde otro tatuador espera pacientemente a que el hombre de ojos claros se decida. 

― Bien, bien. Algo discreto, por favor. 

― Usted decida, jefe. Dónde y de qué tamaño lo quiere. 

― ¡Hazlo bien, papá! Que sea en la espalda, un dragón o un tigre estarían cool. 

― Stiles, tengo 44 años, por favor. 

― La edad no importa. ¡Haz algo genial! 

Entre risas y exclamaciones divertidas, Noah finalmente accede a tatuarse un dragón, pero en el antebrazo izquierdo, queda realmente bien. Con colores verde y azul en el relieve de las escamas, y unos brillantes ojos dorados. 

Cuando el detective Stilinski vuelve al trabajo en el distrito seis, sus compañeros de división (Operaciones Especiales) vitorean la burbuja de juventud y celebran su tatuaje. Los ojos azules del detective Parrish lo siguen de cerca, sonriendo complacido por la astucia de su compañero. 

― Quién lo diría, Stilinski, todavía hueles a novato, pero tienes las pelotas para hacer esas cosas, eh. Te sientes más de la división ahora, hermano. ― Otro de los detectives señala, palmeándole con camaradería el hombro. 

Luego tienen una reunión para revisar avances en los casos actuales. El detective Parrish le mira insistentemente, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero nunca encuentra el momento o el valor, Stilinski no lo sabe ni se detiene a pensarlo. El trabajo es extenuante durante esa semana. 

Y los meses que le siguen. 

Hasta esa tarde, cuando llama (videollamada, porque conoce las tretas de su hijo) solo para asegurarse de que no ha perdido el tiempo en su habitación salvaje. 

― Dios, papá, deberíamos dejar de hacer esto. 

― Tuviste anemia hace dos meses, y además la gracia de perder el conocimiento en plena conferencia matutina en el FBI. Ambos sabemos, Stiles, que cuando tu mente se clava con algo, podrías pasar días sin comer o dormir a menos que se te vigilen los tiempos y sigas una rutina establecida. 

― Bien, ya entendí. Pero sí, mira, estoy cocinando. ― Cambia la cámara por la trasera, para que su padre vea los ingredientes cocinándose en la cazuela. Luego cambia nuevamente a la frontal. ― Papá, ¿qué tan bien te llevas con Parrish? 

― ¿Jordan? Somos buenos compañeros, pero no diría que amigos. Todavía no tengo esos vínculos con nadie en la división. ¿Por qué? 

A pesar de que todavía hay ocasiones en que siente la mirada de su compañero, pesada y fija e insistente en su espalda, como si le mirara cuando no le ve, como si quisiera preguntarle algo, pero no encuentra nunca el momento, la oportunidad o el valor. 

― Curiosidad. 

― Stiles. 

― Bien, estoy en medio de, algo, y puede ser que el nombre de tu compañero haya salido colado por ahí. 

― ¿Me tengo que preocupar? 

― No. Realmente no, papá. Por el contrario, esto podría ser algo bueno. En fin, te dejo o quemaré mi comida. Y es raro hablar contigo cuando escucho el eco del baño, ¿por qué no me llamas de otra parte? 

― Cállate, venía para acá así que solo aproveché. Te veo luego, hijo. 

― ¡Cuídate~! 

…

En algún lugar del mundo, un hombre alto, de cuerpo atlético y músculos bien definidos, se mueve sigiloso en el terreno escarpado de un bosque. Enfundado con su equipo táctico y un fusil M16 en alto, con la mira agudizada. No está solo ahí, su team le acompaña, cuatro miembros más que se mueven con la misma pulcritud, acechando una casa en medio de la nada donde, según inteligencia militar, se esconde un importante terrorista que amenaza la seguridad nacional. 

El equipo se detiene cuando el líder lo indica, luego se dispersan de acuerdo a las instrucciones recibidas. Y en medio de un rápido y eficaz plan de ataque, someten y detienen a al menos media docena de hombres, sin desatar una pequeña batalla campal. Para cuando se ponen en marcha hacia el Pentágono en Virginia, Hale apenas se percata de que está inquieto porque esa noche será luna llena. 

El hombre todavía siente la adrenalina, no hubo suficiente acción para su instinto, el regreso a la base a varios kilómetros se le hace eterno, el viaje en helicóptero para volver a Washington, aún más, y no hay tiempo para disfrutar del amanecer pese a que atraviesan el espacio aéreo cuando este sucede. Pero una vez que cumple con su parte y le permiten relajarse, él no duda en marcharse, directo al parque Rock Creek, corre a toda velocidad por sus más de 8 km2, lo hace por toda la tarde, hasta que el sudor empapa copiosamente su ropa y se siente lo suficientemente ligero como para irse a su departamento. 

Cuando llega a casa, se va directo a la ducha, y mientras el agua fría moja su cuerpo, siente un calor nacer en su espalda, justo entre sus omóplatos, donde sabe que está tatuado el triskel que le recuerda la serenidad y el control en que debe mantenerse. 

― Mierda, luna llena. ― Gruñe, enfocando sus sentidos en el mantra aprendido. ― Tierra, Mar, Cielo. ― Repitiéndolo incesantemente, respirando profundo y exhalando lento. 

Es así como lo evita. La transformación plena e involuntaria, afectado por la influencia de la luna llena, de su gravedad presionando sobrenaturalmente contra sus instintos. Esperando que el lobo emerja, que le aúlle y le rinda tributo. Hale sabe que no debe ceder, no cuando todavía puede sentir los rastros de la adrenalina circulando por sus venas, y definitivamente no, cuando experimenta ese tipo de calor. 

Y se reprime mentalmente porque fue su descuido, debería haber tenido sexo en algún momento durante los últimos 27 días. Desde que ha madurado, su naturaleza lobuna busca aparearse en cada luna llena, por lo que él, como muchos otros hombres lobo con característica alfa, deben tener relaciones sexuales al menos antes de que la luna complete su ciclo (a menos que cuenten con un compañero estable), de lo contrario, durante la luna llena el deseo sexual repunta y no puede ser saciado por cualquier ser humano. 

A Hale no le gusta el sexo banal, y sinceramente no tiene sexo casual una vez al mes con cualquiera, generalmente se masturba lo suficiente para saciar sus anhelos, y una o dos veces al año tiene sexo real, pero siempre le cuesta mucho encontrar a la persona adecuada. Alguien cuyo olor sea lo suficientemente agradable a su olfato. 

― Joder. ― Gimotea, bombeando con firmeza su erección. ― Esto va a ser un dolor en el culo. ― Siseó. 

A sabiendas de que masturbarse durante la luna llena significa dormir nada y usar mucho su mano. O ese juguete sexual que simula una vagina y no le ofrece el placer suficiente, pero bueno, peor es nada. 

― Mierda, mierda. ― Gruñó, sintiendo la forma en que el juego de caninos cambiaba en su dentadura, los colmillos en particular. 

Cuando Hale lanzó un gruñido, el sonido hizo eco en la ducha, devolviéndole un gesto necesitado de placer más allá del movimiento furioso de su mano. Maldijo de nuevo cuando laceró sus labios con sus propios colmillos una y otra vez, el ligero sentimiento de incomodidad y ardor desapareciendo tan rápido que encontró aquel rastro de dolor, terriblemente placentero mientras su mano se movía más rápido, más fuerte. 

Sintió entonces cómo su tatuaje ardía de nuevo, esa vez contagiando la sangre que circula por sus venas y provocándole esos espasmos de placer y agonía que sacudían su cuerpo casi con violencia. Hale conoce estos síntomas, vienen cuando masturbarse no será, ni de cerca, suficiente. Vivió este placentero dolor una sola vez en el pasado, cuando su cuerpo reconoció el camino de la necesidad sexual durante la adolescencia. 

Entonces incluso desconocía mucho sobre el mundo lobuno. Su familia no era ajena a su condición sobrenatural, pero el único que podía orientarlo nunca se dio el tiempo de hacerlo porque el trabajo le tenía esclavizado. Su padre, quien era agente de la CIA y actualmente estaba asignado a las oficinas de Londres, en Inglaterra. Y su madre, había intentado tener la charla con su hijo, pero el joven Hale de aquel entonces, taciturno y gruñón, había negado y decidido por cuenta propia que tenía conocimiento suficiente para encargarse por su cuenta. 

Por supuesto, se equivocó y en grande. Con suerte el calor que despertó la sexualidad de su naturaleza lobuna lo asaltó en el bosque cercano a la residencia que todavía consideró hogar por aquellos años. Era una luna llena roja, y tuvo el suficiente espacio para revolcarse, gruñir, arañar, aullar y retorcerse con cada doloroso espasmo de placer. Intentó masturbarse, pero en nada aliviaba el deseo, su falo permanecía endurecido durante largos períodos de tiempo, eyaculando tanto que cuando aquello pasó, el adolescente Hale apenas tuvo fuerza para abrir los ojos y descubrir la figura de su madre acercándose, con una cobija que usó para envolverle y cubrir su desnudez, ayudarle a levantarse, empujarlo en el auto y llevarlo a casa para que se duchara y durmiera. 

Aquel día durmió 24 horas, y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para avergonzarse por haber sido encontrado justamente por su madre, en el despertar de su sexualidad lobuna, perfectamente desnudo, probablemente apestando a su propio semen y sucio; debió ser una imagen terrible, pero bueno, es su madre y seguro puede manejar dicho nivel de trauma visual y olfativo ¿verdad? De todas formas, no iba a averiguarlo. Cuando volvió en sí, su padre estaba ahí, avergonzado por su falta y entonces, a pesar de que era tarde le explicó la importancia de la sexualidad para los hombres lobo, particularmente durante luna llena. 

― El impulso sexual es una cosa muy fuerte que debes tener en consideración a partir de ahora. Ya que como hombres lobo somos básicamente una raza en peligro de extinción, nuestro instinto es aparearnos para reproducirnos. Derek, esto es vergonzoso de decir para mí, pero debes masturbarte a menudo, y cuando seas lo suficientemente adulto, tener sexo con regularidad. 

Hale se obliga a apartar de su pensamiento aquel recuerdo, porque lo que siguió después de eso fue todavía más vergonzoso de lo que podía manejar ahora que su cuerpo ha entrado en ese calor y necesita centrar todos sus sentidos para mantenerlo a raya. Antes de que su instinto lobuno pretenda salir y buscar un desfogue real con otro cuerpo. 

Un cuerpo que compartiera su temperatura corporal, que oliera a bosque, a deseo y afecto. Hale repitió mentalmente su mantra tierra, mar, cielo sin querer renunciar a su propio autocontrol. Fue ajeno a las consecuencias que, en su estado, traía cantar esas palabras con su tatuaje encendido y activado, brillando con luz carmesí en su espalda. 

Y estableciendo un vínculo mágico con quien, el destino le tenía preparado, sería su compañero de vida. 

…

Fue una oleada repentina de calor que se propagó por todo su cuerpo. Una sensación floreciente de anhelo que conocía, porque vamos, es un hombre que ha sentido deseo por otras personas antes, comenzando en la adolescencia; pero esto era diferente, más intenso y tan entrañable que era como si estuviera reconociendo un amor apasionado. 

La cosa es que, está solo en su departamento.  
Y actualmente sin prospectos en el horizonte.  
¿De dónde venía entonces tal necesidad? 

― ¡Ngh! ― Se volvió un poco más grave cuando sintió un ardor en su coxis, probablemente donde el tatuaje del triskel está impreso en su piel. 

Además, su cuerpo ha reaccionado con voluntad propia, moviéndose a la habitación, desnudándose por completo y tumbándose en su cama de costado, bombeando su endurecido miembro con la diestra, pero buscando con la siniestra el orificio entre sus nalgas. La postura no es la más cómoda, pero tampoco es que le resulte novedosa. Alguna vez experimentó la masturbación anal, y le había gustado en la misma medida en que le había avergonzado. 

Jamás intentó el sexo anal real. Ni para ofrecerlo, mucho menos para recibirlo. Sin embargo, cuando consigue colar el dedo medio en su entrada y lo mueve de manera tal que roza su próstata y los espasmos sacuden violentamente su anatomía, el joven Stilinski acepta que no renunciará a esto hasta que se sienta satisfecho. 

Y es apenas un minuto más tarde que lo percibe. La sensación de manos grandes moviéndose por su cuerpo, acariciando su vientre, su pecho, sus brazos. Incluso la sensación del cosquilleo en los labios después de ardientes besos. Abre los ojos de par en par cuando siente aquello. Su interior siendo llenado por algo mucho más grande, grueso y caliente que sus dedos. Se sofoca en placer y gime tan alto que más tarde, cuando recupere la conciencia, se dará cuenta de que incluso se ha enronquecido. 

Pero en ese momento lo único que atina a hacer es registrar cada sensación. La forma en que mueve su cuerpo como si realmente estuviera siendo embestido por otro hombre. Uno apasionado, que gime en su oído como animal que muestra sus colmillos e impone su deseo sometiéndolo a la luz de sus ojos rojos. 

― ¡Ngh! 

Cuando Stilinski alcanza un orgasmo, y se encuentra jodidamente agotado pero muy satisfecho. No piensa en nada más. Así, desnudo, sudoroso y sucio, se envuelve en las mantas de su cama, sucias de su semen también. Con el vestigio de una silueta que le resulta bastante familiar, esfumándose de su brumosa mente relajada. Él lo conoce, porque algunas de su fotografías componen parte del tapiz que compone su pared salvaje. 

Cuando despierta, horas más tarde y con el sonido de la alarma de su móvil, Stilinski tarda en ubicarse a sí mismo. Parpadea confundido y luego arruga la nariz. Apesta a sexo, al olor viciado de su eyaculación mezclada con su sudor. Maldice cuando se da cuenta de la ventana cerrada y el aire acondicionado apagado. 

― Ok, ¿qué clase de sueño húmedo se apoderó de mí ayer? 

Pregunta que probablemente quedará en el aire.  
De momento, al menos.  
Porque a menos que pueda explicarse a sí mismo teniendo tales eventos oníricos y terriblemente lascivos con uno de sus sujetos de investigación, Stilinski no tiene otra respuesta. 

…

La estación aeronaval en Dam Neck es actualmente su casa, lo que sea que pueda significar desde que el hogar dejó de componerse de una bonita casa en los suburbios o el sueño de una esposa y un par de críos jugando con el perro en el jardín. 

Para Edmundo Díaz, simplemente “Eddie”, como le llaman sus compañeros de pelotón, Virginia nunca había sido su estado favorito. Todavía hay ocasiones en que echa de menos California, y su horrendo calor veraniego como las cervezas heladas en la parrillada de fin de semana con toda la familia. Y vaya que los Díaz eran una gran familia. Echa de menos a su abuela, también a sus padres, aunque nunca fueron buenos apoyándole en sus decisiones. 

Todos los días recuerda el gesto de decepción que cruzó los rostros de sus padres cuando se los dijo. 

― Voy a enlistarme este año, quiero ser un SEAL. 

Tenía veinte entonces, ahora, a sus 34, lo único que lamenta es que rara vez puede pasarse por casa y saludar a los suyos. Con suerte no había una “Sra. Díaz” esperándole en una casa propia, ni críos ni perro. 

― Reunión en cinco. 

El aviso pone en alerta al equipo. El DEVGRU, grupo de desarrollo de guerra naval especial de los estados unidos, que honestamente sí, es un dolor en el culo tremendo nombre, incluso las siglas. Por eso, todos son felices de ser recordados simplemente como el ST-6, y hacer honor al grupo SEAL que dio origen a este grupo conocido como la élite entre las élites. Y bueno, actualmente rodeado de lo mejor de lo mejor, es un poco egocéntrico inflar más el ego por ser reconocidos simplemente como efectivos, letales y capaces. 

El ST-6 se reúne en la sala de conferencias a la que acuden siempre que una misión será presentada y luego ellos pueden prepararse para ejecutarlo. El Coronel Kyle está ahí, pero definitivamente no solo. 

― Tenemos aquí a tres compañeros Ranger que estarán apoyando en la misión. Sargento Hwak. ― El Coronel señaló a un hombre de tez afroamericana. ― Sargento Smith. ― Luego a otro de facciones toscas, piel morena y una postura enteramente rígida. ― Y el sargento Buckley. ― Añadió, el último Ranger, de piel clara, cabello rubio y francos ojos verdes ¿o eran color miel, azules? 

Eso último ha sido el pensamiento del SEAL Díaz, que no ha podido sacarle los ojos de encima al Ranger Buckley, que sonríe cuando es presentado y luego asume la seriedad que compete a la explicación con que continúa el Coronel. 

Francamente, Díaz escucha, pero no está únicamente concentrado en la misión explicada. Sus sentidos también ponen empeño en captar todo cuanto puede del Ranger. Y descubre que sí, sus ojos son verdes, pero dependiendo de la cantidad de luz que se filtra en sus pupilas pueden asumir otros tonos. También es capaz de escuchar su corazón, los armoniosos latidos, mucho más en control que el resto de los militares en la sala. Pero por sobre todo, descubre su verdadera naturaleza, y se siente feliz por ello. Porque huele a lobo, a otro hombre como él, con esa naturaleza animal que los hace más sensibles a todo, con sentidos hiper desarrollados. 

Díaz emite un gruñido áspero y bajo, lo suficiente para que solo fuera captado por el rango auditivo del otro hombre lobo. Y observa con entusiasmo por el rabillo del ojo, cómo los labios de Buckley se estiran y dibuja una sonrisa cálida, apenas perceptible pero real. La naturaleza lobuna del SEAL se regocija y hace cosquillear sus pies, con la necesidad y el anhelo de salir a correr con el manto nocturno sobre sus cabezas. 

No lo sabe en ese momento, probablemente tampoco el Ranger, pero definitivamente habían construido un vínculo irrompible en ese momento. 

… 

La forma en que Parrish comenzó a observar a su compañero Stilinski no podía ser camaradería pura. Había algo que sacudía su pecho y le hacía sentir inquieto, algo que tiraba de sus emociones y le provocaba estúpidos aleteos en el estómago. No es que Parrish sea ajeno a los enamoramientos, es que no puede creer que esté sintiendo esto por otro hombre. Tampoco es que sea homofóbico, dios no, él respeta todas las formas de expresión, siempre que no sean perversas u obligadas. 

Por otro lado, la cuestión ni siquiera sería que fuera un hombre, si al menos fueran cercanos en edad y tuvieran algo más que el trabajo en común. Pero no, jodidamente no. El detective Stilinski le lleva al menos dieciséis años, y es perfectamente heterosexual, viudo y leal a su único hijo, según les ha dicho, un agente federal que labora en las oficinas locales del buró. 

― Mierda, por qué tengo que interesarme en un compañero de trabajo tan inalcanzable. ― Suspiró, hablándole al espejo en la ducha de la división. 

Luego su corazón se salta un latido cuando escucha a otros entrando en las duchas, entre ellos, justamente su compañero Stilinski. De pronto se avergüenza cuando se da cuenta de que solo lleva una toalla enredada en la cintura. Y los ojos de Stilinski se posan en él por más tiempo del que debería, o eso piensa el ojiazul. Pero entonces se percata de que mira específicamente una parte de su anatomía, el tatuaje cerca de su nuca. 

― Hey, Jordan, es la primera vez que te veo aquí. Generalmente eres el primero en correr, hombre. ― Escucha que le dice uno de sus compañeros. 

― Oh, sí. ¡Sorpresa! ― Atina a decir, visiblemente incómodo y nervioso. 

― Oye, si eres gay o algo, no te preocupes hombre. Pero déjame decirte, soy heterosexual y, además, casado. ― Dice otro, mostrando incluso el anillo de bodas en su mano. 

― Vamos chicos, no incomoden al muchacho. ― Stilinski sonríe conciliador, empujando con su hombro al más joven. ― Siempre puedes darles un guiño coqueto y más de alguno saldrá huyendo y hasta amenazándote de acoso sexual, pero te dejarán en paz. 

Parrish asiente con torpeza. Pero devuelve la sonrisa y empuja con su hombro de la misma manera, mientras lucha por no mirar al hombre desvestirse. 

― ¿Quién lo diría? Los novatos haciendo buenas migas. ― Señala uno del grupo. Hay burla, pero no malicia en su voz. 

De hecho, es así con todos. Una camaradería bastante agradable. Parrish tiene dos años en la división, pero se siente como un auténtico novato, desde que es el más joven y reservado de todos. A pesar de que fue novato por apenas casi un año cuando llegó Stilinski. 

Stilinski le contesta algo a su compañero, pero Parrish no lo registra, está más ocupado en mantener en control las reacciones de su cuerpo. Enrojecer furiosamente solo levantaría más sospechas y él realmente no quiere lidiar con eso. Tampoco quiere arriesgarse a que Stilinski lo capte, ese latido apresurado de su corazón que pierde contra la sonrisa radiante del hombre cuando palmea su trasero como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. 

Parrish parpadea varias veces, como perdido en el gesto amistoso que, lo jura, Stilinski no ha tenido con absolutamente ningún otro compañero de división. ¿Está coqueteando con él? No, esa es, por seguro, la respuesta correcta. Solo está siendo amable y amistoso, y probablemente lo ve como una especie de hijo postizo. Sí, eso es más seguro. Parrish sabe de Stiles, hijo y agente federal, y la niña de sus ojos, aunque es un niño, uno bastante inteligente hasta donde Stilinski ha conversado cuando, ocasionalmente, se permite compartir algo sobre su familia. 

― Pero no hablaré más sobre mi hijo, ni siquiera sé si es seguro revelar que trabaja para el FBI, aunque tampoco es que diga que es secreto. Cielos, Jordan, solo ignórame cuando tengo un par de cervezas encima. 

Oh sí, ese es otro detalle. Un par de veces solamente, pero han compartido un trago después de una jornada especialmente extenuante de trabajo. 

Parrish se convence entonces de que debe mantenerlo a raya, esa atracción que ya nació por su compañero Stilinski. Porque no hay oportunidades ahí, y él nunca ha tenido suerte en eso de enamorarse. Hubo una vez una inteligente chica que le gustó, pero ella ya tenía su propio proyecto de vida y no figuraba en la lista. 

…

Cuando el agente Stilinski es llamado a la oficina del director, asume que cruzó la línea en su investigación personal y finalmente le han pillado. Al entrar y darse cuenta de que hay otras dos figuras en la oficina, aparte del director, asiente mentalmente. 

― Mierda, es aquí donde me convierto en un peligro para la nación. ― Piensa, con un toque de paranoia, sobra decir. 

― Agente Thomas, mi compañera Agente West. ― Se presentan. Stilinski observa claramente la identificación que portan y entiende que la CIA ha estado metiendo su nariz donde no la llaman. 

Bien, es cuestión de inteligencia, así que asume que sí, fue él quien metió su nariz demasiado a fondo donde no debía. 

― Los agentes aseguran que has tomado ventaja de tu posición en el FBI para obtener algunos expedientes militares, Stilinski. 

― No realmente, señor. 

― ¿No? ― La agente West pregunta, una de sus cejas elevada finamente. 

Stilinski asiente, sin titubeo alguno. 

― Tenemos pruebas de que has descargado archivos de la base de datos militar en un computador cuya dirección de la IP pertenece a su departamento, agente Stilinski. 

― Eso puede ser verdad. Pero hay un fallo en su planteamiento en tal caso. Si he descargado archivos militares, no he tomado ventaja alguna de mi posición en el FBI, es simplemente que poseo la inteligencia suficiente para llegar al fondo de mi curiosidad de turno. 

Los agentes de la CIA abren la boca, claramente impresionados por el descaro del muchacho. El director suspira, se saca los anteojos y talla el puente de su nariz con marcada frustración. 

― Ustedes deben tener fichado al agente Stilinski, su inteligencia le trajo aquí después de todo, pero estoy seguro de que era material para la CIA. ― Dijo el hombre, con más canas durante esos dos años de las que obtuvo en los otros diez que ya tenía de experiencia. 

― Lo era. Y definitivamente lo es ahora. Debe acompañarnos, Sr. Stilinski. 

― ¿Qué tan graves son los problemas que tengo ahora? 

― En realidad, queremos su apoyo. 

Stilinski se permitió la expresión de sorpresa, e incluso vitoreó internamente ante su evidente logro. 

…

La primera vez que el agente federal se reunió con los cuatro, sintió algo que tiró de sus entrañas. Y un ardorcito en cada uno de sus tatuajes. Y al parecer, algo similar debió pasarles a ellos, porque sus ojos titubearon, y en el caso de Hale (que por alguna razón fue a quien más atención prestó) frunció el entrecejo mientras le miraba enfáticamente a él. Justo a él. 

― Bien, eh. Hola, bienvenidos. ― Saludó, pero había más que nervios en su tono de voz, una especie de urgencia que llamó la atención del resto en la sala. 

― ¿Por qué nos reunimos? ― Preguntó Buckley, con tono sereno pero mirada curiosa. 

― Sobre eso, Teniente Buckley. ― El agente federal aclaró su garganta, pasó por el costado hacia el frente de la sala de conferencias y accionó el sistema de proyección para mostrar su proyecto. ― En realidad, cuando inicié esta investigación fue meramente por curiosidad y ocio, pero al parecer a algunas facciones de nuestro gobierno le pareció más interesante y decidieron partir de lo que ya tenía avanzado. ― Paseó la mirada por los presentes, esperando que alguno interrumpiera con alguna pregunta o algo, pero todo lo que encontró fue ojos fijos en él. Así que aclaró una vez más su garganta y prosiguió. 

…― A lo largo de las últimas décadas, casos “especiales” han captado la atención del gobierno, la prensa y otras organizaciones menos licitas y más ambiciosas. En fin, lo que más llamó mi atención acerca de esto fue que estos casos “especiales” se repetían consistentemente en contados personajes, y algunos de ellos tendían a desaparecer, tanto como les fuera posible, durante cada luna llena. Lo que me llevó a investigar un poco más fantásticamente y menos racional. Llegué entonces a los mitos y algunas mitologías, más allá de la extensa bibliografía novelística, cinematográfica y… 

El agente Stilinski paseó de nuevo la mirada por sus invitados, todos tenían el ceño fruncido. Bien, no Parrish, pero le daba la impresión de que él, por alguna razón desconocida, quería darle una buena impresión. 

…― Sí, eso no es importante. Iré al grano, he concluido que todos ustedes son hombres lobo. O casi, todavía tengo mis dudas con usted, detective. 

Dijo, a bocajarro y sin anestesia. Todos ellos se le quedaron viendo, no había más que una férrea serenidad en los ojos de los cuatro hombres. Hale fue el primero en dar un paso al frente, y descruzar esos brazos que habían atrapado los ojos del agente federal en más de una ocasión mientras hablaba. 

― ¿Hombres lobo? 

― Sí. 

― ¿Nosotros cuatro? 

― Así es. 

― Y llegaste a esa conclusión porque… ― Dijo, enfatizando la última palabra con alevosía, esperando una explicación más clara y, de preferencia, corta. 

― Bueno, en su caso, Capitán Hale, por la impresionante cantidad de misiones en las que ha salido ileso. Físicamente ileso, pero con uniformes que no cuentan la misma historia. Y otra serie de evidencias que el departamento de defensa ha intentado ocultar muy bien porque, bueno, ustedes y yo sabemos que los grupos militares élite a los que pertenecen han tenido éxito en todas sus misiones por la presencia de cada uno de ustedes. De hecho, me ha sorprendido que no los hayan unificado antes en un solo grupo, cambiarle el nombre en algo como…

― ¿Estuviste husmeando en mi expediente? ― Preguntó Buckley con interés, cortando la verborrea del agente federal de paso. No que lo haya considerado particularmente molesto, es que no le gusta cuando la gente se va por las ramas, prefiere las cosas directas. 

― Tuve autorización de sus superiores. De hecho, de todos ustedes. No cometí ningún delito, en ese punto al menos. 

― Suena a que lo hiciste en algún momento, Agente Stilinski. ― Siseó Díaz. 

― En mi defensa, Teniente Díaz, todo estaba siendo exclusivamente con fines personales. No era una investigación que quisiera hacer pública, solo… estaba matando el tiempo y saciando mi curiosidad. ― Dijo, tan convencido de sí mismo que los otros cuatro no tuvieron más que creerle. 

Porque, además, su corazón latía armonioso y olía a brutal sinceridad. A Buckley le cayó bien de inmediato (con todo y su verborrea, podía tolerarlo, gracias), Parrish solo quería hacerse amigo suyo, porque bueno, hijo de su crush actual, gracias de nuevo. Díaz y Hale eran los más reticentes, probablemente más severos consigo mismos. 

― Supongamos que te creemos, ¿por qué estamos aquí? ― Preguntó Díaz, receloso en su tono. 

― Básicamente, quiero formar una manada con ustedes. Es decir, como mencioné hace unos segundos, me intriga que el gobierno no haya creado antes un grupo especial con todos ustedes. Incluso con los otros que no están aquí. 

― ¿Otros?

― En otras facciones del gobierno, incluso en el medio político, de ellos fue más difícil llegar al fondo de sus identidades sobrenaturales porque, bueno, los políticos no suelen ser los que se ensucian las manos, sino quienes mandan a otros a hacerlo. ― Dijo, enfatizando con un movimiento de manos quienes son esos “otros”, parte de quienes, por supuesto, están delante de él. ― Me dijeron que eligiera cuatro, así que lo hice. 

― ¿Fue difícil? ― Preguntó Parrish con demasiada prisa como para amortiguar su ansiedad. Los otros tres lobos resoplaron ruidosamente, apestaba a ansiedad. ― Quiero decir, entiendo que ellos estén aquí. Fuerza delta, Ranger, SEAL. Son militares élite. ¿Por qué estoy aquí, agente Stilinski? 

― Detective Parrish, usted, me atrevo a jurarlo, es el más fuerte de todos aquí. ― Respondió con seguridad. 

Tres lobos gruñeron en discordancia. Bien, solo dos, uno de ellos estaba olfateando alrededor de Parrish con sumo interés. 

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ― El detective le preguntó al Ranger, francamente incómodo con ser olfateado como si fueran animales. 

A ojos del delta y el SEAL, un par de cachorros, siendo el Ranger el más pequeño de ellos. Había un brillo de diversión en los ojos de ellos. El agente federal se percató de ello, pero de alguna manera decidió reservarlo para sí, quizá lo traería a colación algún otro día, en otro momento. Tal vez, cuando logren vínculos de manada. Sí, eso sonaba en su cabeza como una buena idea. 

― Mi olfato no es tan sensible como el de los hombres lobo nacidos. Así que tengo que olfatearte más de cerca para adivinar qué eres. ― Buckley invadió tanto el espacio personal del detective que fue capaz de enterrar su nariz en el cuello de éste y aspirar con fuerza. 

Parrish se estremeció, de una manera no incómoda pero tampoco era precisamente feliz con la invasión de espacio personal. 

Justo entonces otro gruñido sonó en la sala. Algo más ronco y alto. Buckley dio un paso atrás, sonriendo hacia Díaz, que tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Y si estuviera convertido en bestia, probablemente sus fauces estarían babeando mientras los colmillos se muestran con autoridad. 

― No huele a hombre lobo, pero huele a familia. ― Dijo, guiñándole un ojo al SEAL, acción que el agente federal también observó, pero de la que no dijo nada, haciendo simplemente nota mental de dicho comportamiento. 

― ¿Debería llevar una especie de diario a partir de ahora? Sí, debería hacerlo. Será cool. Una bitácora, a lo Mark Watney en The Martian, aunque no es que esté atrapado en Marte con…

― Cerbero. ― Dijo. En voz baja, como si no fuera algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso. 

Voz que de todas formas todos escucharon, incluso el agente federal, que cortó su hilo de pensamientos al escucharle. 

― ¿Qué? ― Buckley preguntó con cautela, deseando acercarse de nuevo para olerle otra vez. 

Un poco más hacia el pulso en su pecho, durante su vida como hombre lobo (que no eran tantos años en realidad) fue aprendiendo a priori cosas como que es más fácil saber ciertas cosas cuando presta atención a los latidos del corazón y la forma en que huele la sangre que bombea desde ahí. 

― Soy un cerbero. 

― ¡Lo imaginaba! Quiero decir, no podía saberlo con certeza, pero tenía algunas opciones… 

― ¿Te conviertes en un perro de tres cabezas? ― Preguntó Buckley, interrumpiendo de nuevo la verborrea entusiasmada del agente federal. 

Que no dijo nada porque, la verdad, estaba curioso al respecto también. No tenía imágenes claras de la transformación completa del detective, solo esbozos de lo que podían ser sus habilidades, que incluían una especie de campo de energía que podía amurallar lo que el perro quisiera. 

Hale y Díaz elevaron una ceja, casi sufriendo dolor de cabeza por lo bien que parecían entenderse, sin intentarlo, el Ranger y el agente federal. Parrish elevó la mirada al cielo raso de la sala, contando mentalmente hasta diez antes de dar su respuesta. 

― No. ― Parrish dijo con simpleza. 

― Oh. 

― ¿Acaso te conviertes en un lobo de verdad? ― Preguntó, un poco a la defensiva, la verdad. Porque no está precisamente acostumbrado a ser interrogado sobre su naturaleza ni cómo la proyecta. 

― Nop, solo me crecen orejas peludas, garras, todo un juego de colmillos y dientes mortales y mis músculos se sienten también más poderosos. Pero creo que eso es porque no soy un lobo nacido. ¿Ustedes pueden? ― Pregunta, cambiando su atención al delta y el SEAL, que suspiran, queriendo ponerle un bozal al Ranger. ― Quiero decir, huelen a lobo, realmente lobo. Como, ya saben, ¿hombres lobo más animales que hombres? No sé mucho sobre esto, de todos modos, así que estoy curioso. Y tú, Eddie, siempre evades mis preguntas. 

― ¿Por qué será, Buck? 

― ¿Porque tampoco sabe, Teniente Díaz? ― No, no fue el Ranger, fue el agente federal quien preguntó. Pero la mirada del Ranger parecía decir su tácito acuerdo. 

Díaz revoleó los ojos, Hale gruñó sonoro en su garganta, elevando la vista al cielo y rogando por paciencia. ¿Por qué le han enviado aquí? Él tenía una misión que preparar con su equipo. 

― Es una probabilidad que no sepas, es decir, investigué a tu familia y al parecer eres el único lobo en ella. En cambio, con el Capitán Hale, su familia es tan antigua y tradicionalista que juro que todos son lobos, como tipo, lobos de sangre pura o algo así. 

― Metiste tu nariz en mi expediente hasta el fondo, Stilinski. ― Bufó el delta. 

― Eso no está a posta en su expediente, Capitán Hale. Pero, tengo mis trucos bajo la manga, que de todas formas la CIA ya descubrió y por eso me tienen aquí, atrapado entre cuatro seres sobrenaturales que bien podrían hincarme el diente para acabar con toda evidencia y… 

― Divaga, agente Stilinski. ― Interfirió Díaz. ― Estamos dando vueltas en círculos aquí. 

― Como los caninos. ― Añadió el agente, ganándose una mirada severa del SEAL y el delta. El Ranger soltó una risita, mientras que el detective sonrió más discretamente. ― ¿Qué? ¿Prohibidos los chistes de perro? 

― Sí. ― Sisearon Díaz y Hale. 

― No. ― Dijeron sin pena Buckley y Parrish. 

Como dato adicional, los cuatro simultáneamente. Por lo que a oído y mirada del agente federal, resultó honestamente cómico. Iba a tener una manada bastante entretenida. 

― Bien, bien. Voy a tomar en consideración sus aportaciones. Pero, de todos modos, a lo que iba antes de que saliéramos de tema, formemos una manada. 

― ¿Y tú vas a ser el alfa, Stilinski? 

― Sabe, Capitán Hale, me tomo mi tiempo para dirigirme a usted por su rango, así que le agradecería que intentara hacer lo mismo y dejar de referirse a mí con ese tono despectivo. ― Gruñó, menos lobuno, pero sí bastante enfadado. 

Hale sintió un pinchazo de excitación en la entrepierna, reacción de su naturaleza lobuna que suprimió de inmediato, aunque presentía que no a tiempo para ser captado por el olfato pulido de cierto lobo nacido que sonríe con altanería, como quien encuentra agua en el desierto y sabe que podrá negociar con ella al menos un tramo del tedioso camino hacia convertirse en manada.

― El silencio no compensa nada, Capitán Hale. 

― Entonces, agente Stilinski, ¿va a ser el alfa? 

― De ninguna manera. ¿Por qué iba yo a asumir el cargo cuando tenemos cuatro seres sobrenaturales aquí? En mi opinión, usted Capitán Hale, tiene las habilidades, por algo es Capitán ahora. Pero, no me agrada, así que voto por el detective Parrish. ― Dijo, mentón elevado y -adorablemente- enfurruñado. 

Y no, no es que el adorablemente haya sido pensamiento de Hale. 

― Mierda, no. No él. Joder, es como un pensamiento que se queda atascado en mi cabeza hasta que simplemente lo sigo. ― Rumió el delta. En pensamiento, por supuesto. ― Estúpida luna llena, haces mi instinto estúpido o qué. 

― Es luna llena en unos cuantos días, ¿qué tal si elegimos alfa esa noche? ― Propuso el detective, que por nada del mundo quería quedar en el medio entre una discusión Stilinski vs Hale, porque, bueno, él quiere congraciarse con el agente federal, gracias. 

― ¡Aquí! De acuerdo con eso. ― Sí, ése fue el Ranger. 

― ¿Y exactamente cómo va a ser esa selección, detective Parrish? 

― ¡Yo tengo el método perfecto! ― Exclamó el agente federal. 

Con un brillo malicioso en sus -preciosos- ojos marrones (y una mierda, no, el delta no es quien ha pensado que esos grandes ojos marrones sean preciosos. Bien, lo hace, (con una mierda lo hace) alza incluso su mano. 

El detective simplemente asiente en acuerdo. El Ranger sonríe con renovado entusiasmo. El SEAL solo quiere que termine la tortura (porque nunca recibió capacitación para algo de esta naturaleza), mientras que el delta. Bueno, él estaba ocupado peleando con sus instintos. 

Antes de que pudiera librarse del todo, el delta se le quedó mirando, con tal intensidad que incluso los ojos verdes del capitán se tiñeron de un carmín simplemente radiante. 

― ¿Me estás escaneando? ¿A lo Superman y sus rayos láser? ― El agente preguntó, con nervios, claros y más que evidentes cuando los latidos de su corazón aumentaron lo suficiente para que los sentidos de los sobrenaturales lo percibieran. 

― Tienes tatuajes. ― Dijo Hale, como si eso fuera suficiente para explicar su punto. 

― Como todos en esta sala, capitán Hale. 

― Llevas mi triskel. 

― Oh, sobre eso. Sí. 

― Y mi pentagrama estrella. ― Agregó Díaz. 

El agente federal suspiró, Parrish y Buckley no necesitaban decirlo, pero estaban mirándole como esperando una explicación. Sabe que pueden sentirlo, que probablemente lo han percibido desde que entró en esta sala. Respiró profundo y soltó el aire lentamente, mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su camiseta. Salvo los signos vitales de cierto delta, los otros tres sobrenaturales no se sintieron particularmente impactados por el gesto. 

Cuando el agente Stilinski deslizó la camiseta (con un algo -sensualidad, pero se niega a admitirlo incluso en pensamiento- que excitó a Hale) hasta sacársela por completo, mostró los tatuajes visibles en aquella parte de su anatomía. El espiral delta configurado alrededor del ombligo, el pentagrama estrella sobre el corazón, y en la espalda, justo a la altura del coxis, el triskel. 

― No llevas mi tatuaje. ― Musitó Buckley, enterándose de que sí que llevaba el de Díaz (él lo ha visto con sus propios ojos, aunque no ha podido tocarlo -besarlo es lo que quiere, pero qué son los detalles-), y por la mirada de Parrish, también suyo, aunque no puede ver el del detective. 

― Sí lo hago. Está en mi muslo, ¿quieres verlo? ― Preguntó, amagando con desabrochar sus pantalones. 

― Sí. ― Dijo el Ranger. 

― No. ― Gruñó el delta. 

Tres pares de ojos se centraron en Hale. Esos son Buckley, Parrish y Stilinski. El primero con curiosidad, el segundo con pena ajena, el tercero con un gesto indescifrable entre la sorpresa y la indignación. Díaz, por su parte, sonreía ligeramente, al tanto de los celos del delta, y el extraño comportamiento posesivo que estaba manifestando hacia el agente federal. Claro, hay excitación en la ecuación, pero por la forma en que Hale mira a Stilinski, seguramente es más que eso. Incluso si apenas se conocen. 

― ¿Por qué no puedo? Es mi cuerpo, mi tatuaje, Capitán Hale. 

― ¿Quieres desnudarte para todos nosotros? No tenía la mínima idea de que fuera un pervertido, agente Stilinski. 

El duelo Stilinski vs Hale era divertido para Díaz, entretenido para Buckley, y una cosa misteriosa para Parrish. Eran como esa típica relación amor-odio que aludía también cierta tensión sexual. 

― ¿Van a besarse y follar salvajemente después de esta reunión? 

La pregunta (sin pelos en la lengua) de Buckley saca a los protagonistas del duelo de miradas del ensimismamiento. 

― ¡Qué! ¡Dios, no! ¡Jamás! ― Exclamó el agente, frunciendo el ceño con desdén. Aunque su cara ha enrojecido furiosamente. 

― Cállate, teniente Buckley. ― Gruñó Hale, cruzando los brazos como si esa postura fuera suficiente para mantener cierta distancia con la atmósfera actual. 

― Dios, creí que sería un poco más discreto e inteligente, teniente Buckley. ― Declaró el agente Stilinski. Azorado, sobra decir. 

― Es solo que ustedes huelen. 

― ¿¡Qué!? ― Chilló el agente. ― ¿Cómo que olemos? 

― A excitación. Tensión sexual, sí. Eso, agente Stilinski. ― Dijo, encogiendo los hombros casi con aire desinteresado. 

Una vez más, Díaz estaba sonriendo divertido. Y Parrish no sabía cómo ayudar al agente federal, porque obviamente es el único con desventaja ahí, incapaz de oler. Porque sí, claro que huele a excitación, junto con el lobo de ojos verdes. 

― Capitán Hale, ¿podría ayudar un poco aquí? Como, desmintiendo, por ejemplo. ― Reclamó, mirando con ojos furiosos al ojiverde. Furiosos, tanto como avergonzado. 

― El teniente Buckley no dice mentiras. ― Gruñe, para variar. Casi pareciera indignado. 

― ¡Que no qué! ¡Obviamente es incierto! ¡Yo no…! Saben qué, olvídenlo. Eso es todo por hoy, no puedo más con ustedes. Estúpidos lobos con sentidos hiper desarrollados, desconsiderados e idiotas. ― Gimió, saliendo de la sala, colocándose su camiseta con prisas (sí, casi que ha discutido semidesnudo, lo que no había ayudado a que el lobo Hale se calmara, gracias) y abrochando los botones con desorden mientras se apresura hacia otra sala en esta parte del edificio. 

Sobra decir, instalaciones secretas de la CIA en la ciudad. Se encierra en la habitación, una cocina descubre, lo que le motiva, porque necesita una taza de café. Así que se acerca a la cafetera, feliz de que esté a tope con café caliente. Se sirve una taza y lanza una maldición cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose lo sorprende. 

― Capitán Hale, qué hace aquí. 

― Necesitamos hablar. Y aclarar esto, agente Stilinski. 

― ¿Aclarar qué? 

― Me deseas y te deseo. Eso es obvio. 

El agente se atragantó con el sorbo de café que intentó tomar con calma. Pero claro, el estúpido lobo tenía que hablar sin pelos en la lengua. 

― ¡Maldición! Mi lengua~ ― Gimoteó, con la boca abierta y la lengua afuera, escaldada, sensible. 

Y tentadora. Muy tentadora, a ojos del lobo Hale. 

― Deja de provocarme, no he tenido sexo y la luna llena está cerca. Estás volviendo loco a mi instinto, agente Stilinski. 

― ¡Qué! Oh dios, no me digas que mi castidad está en riesgo con ustedes a la luz de la luna llena. 

― No, imbécil. Somos hombres lobo no violadores. 

― Pero acabas de decir que te provoco, que me deseas. ¡Y yo no he hecho nada! 

― En mi opinión experta de hombre lobo, es porque somos compatibles. Mi instinto lo supo en cuanto entraste en la sala de conferencias. Y ahora, cuanto más discutes conmigo, tu propia excitación se eleva, puedo olerte, agente Stilinski. 

El agente selló los labios unos instantes. Procesando todo lo que el delta dijo. Luego dejó su taza de café a un lado y encaró al lobo. 

― ¿Esto puede estar relacionado con mis tatuajes? 

― No veo por qué. Esa coincidencia puede tener una explicación, pero dudo que tenga relación con la tensión sexual entre nosotros. 

― Joder, no tienes nada, nada de tacto para hablar de esto, ¿verdad? 

― Solo quiero aclararlo, te lo dije cuando entré aquí. 

― Sí, entonces, ¿qué quieres aclarar, capitán Hale? 

― Podemos resolverlo, si quieres. 

― ¿Me estás ofreciendo sexo casual? 

― No sería casual, exactamente. 

― Bueno, estoy seguro de que nos estamos conociendo justo ahora, así que en serio dudo que haya tal cosa como sentimientos entre nosotros, capitán Hale. 

― Yo… ― El delta selló los labios, una perfecta línea de silencio sepulcral en su rostro serio. ― Como hombre lobo, realmente me siento fuertemente atraído por ti, Stiles. 

Esa primera vez escuchando su nombre en labios del lobo le provocó al castaño algo parecido a un mini-infarto. No es como si hubiera tal confianza. Pero, de alguna manera, le había gustado. 

― Lo entendí, es tu instinto. 

― El instinto de un alfa cuando encuentra a su pareja. ― Quiso añadir, pero lo dejó en su pensamiento, asintiendo en cambio a las palabras del castaño. 

― Lo único que quiero aclarar aquí, Derek, es que, si algo sucede entre nosotros, no soy fan de las relaciones casuales. 

Hale también quiso decir que era su caso. Pero luego miró hacia atrás, a esas personas que sí fueron relaciones casuales, mero desfogue carnal, y tuvo que morderse la lengua (figurativamente, gracias, que aunque sana rápido no es masoquista). Sin embargo, está seguro de que su instinto responde a Stilinski, y que él hará lo posible por darle a eso algún sentido. 

Y después de la incómoda charla, en mutuo silencio, decidieron zanjar el tema. Stilinski regresó a su café, le dio la espalda al moreno y esperó pacientemente a que se retirara o algo, porque la incomodidad nunca ha sido una situación que sepa manejar o tolerar. Hale finalmente dio media vuelta y abandonó la cocina. De todas formas, tenían muchos, muchos días para conocerse. 

Para convertirse en manada.

…

Parte del entrenamiento para ser manada, según el joven agente Stilinski, el grupo comenzó a compartir espacio, lo que implicó para la CIA ofrecerles todo un piso en uno de los edificios más residenciales de la ciudad, lo suficientemente cerca de Rock Creek para que el parque se convirtiera en parte de sus sitios de vinculación. 

― Y no hay implicación sexual alguna en ello, ¿ok? ― Stilinski se apresuró a aclarar. 

Luego cuatro pares de ojos le miraron con la misma expresión. Ni siquiera lo habían considerado. Bien, vale, el delta lo hizo, pero no iba a dejar que esa información rondara los oídos del agente federal porque ya fue testigo de cuán incómodo se pone. Aunque ambos sigan exudando tensión sexual, y eso lo estaba frustrando de sobremanera. Tener la luna llena a unos días de suceder, no era reconfortante para él. 

De todas formas, los cuatro seres sobrenaturales eligieron su “habitación” en el piso, el agente Stilinski se recreó con la forma en que lo hicieron. Primero, cada uno visitó cada habitación, olfateando cada rincón, mirando por la ventana la panorámica y, el agente lo juraría, la cantidad de aire y sol que entra por ella. Luego, los cuatro tomaron sitio en la mesa rectangular del comedor, se miraron intensamente, aunque el agente piensa que era una batalla de miradas para decidir la jerarquía actual, más allá de sus rangos militares y policiales. Finalmente, un gruñido generalizado y cada uno dirigiéndose a la habitación seleccionada. 

El primero en derecho fue el Capitán Hale, luego le siguió el detective Parrish, el teniente Buckley y al final el teniente Díaz. En este punto, el agente federal se percató de que Díaz estaba siendo considerado con Buckley, porque fueron los únicos realmente interesados en inicio por la misma habitación, la más brillante de todas. 

― Bueno, supongo que eso me deja con la habitación más oscura. ― Dijo, honestamente más en tono de broma que de reclamo. 

Sin embargo, cuando el agente Stilinski fue consciente de la ubicación de su habitación, gimió y lanzó una maldición. Porque, honestamente ¿tenía que ser justo a lado de la de Hale? 

― Puta mierda. ― Siseó mentalmente. 

Y, sin que el castaño se diera cuenta, el delta se estaba regodeando con hacerlo saltar sobre su piel como si fuera la peor cosa que podía pasarle. ¿Quería una relación que no fuese meramente casual? Bueno, él estaba descubriendo que no tendría problemas con ello. 

Stiles ya le gustaba. 

De una forma, podría decirse, poco convencional.  
Pero vamos, un hombre lobo es atraído primero por sus instintos, después se enamora y, si tiene suerte, llega a amar y ser amado.  
El instinto ya está hecho. 

El inicio de la convivencia no trae consigo demasiadas complicaciones, salvo alguna que otra diferencia en las formas. Stilinski estuvo, más que nunca, consciente de los tres militares viviendo bajo el mismo techo, y un agente policial que aspiró a serlo, por lo que sus comportamientos eran bastante similares en ciertos hábitos. Hábitos que fue capaz de clasificar en apenas un par de días, pero que se harían definitivos una semana después, cuando pasaran juntos la primera luna llena. 

Se despertaban con abrumadora puntualidad a las 5am, sin necesidad de alarma, salían a correr por Rock Creek una hora, como mínimo, retornaban y dedicaban otro par de horas a ejercitar el cuerpo con pesas y otros aparatos que Stilinski usaba ocasionalmente, pero se olvidaba de sus nombres el 99% de las veces. No conforme, de 8 a 9am, entrenaban artes marciales mixtas entre sí, el agente federal estaba tomando video de sus actividades, y hasta ahora se ha dado cuenta de que Hale y Díaz son mejores en esto, si tuviera que elegir un líder de manada, un alfa, tendría que ser realmente uno de los dos. 

Era solo hasta que pasaban por toda esa rutina que llegaba el momento de desayunar. Un desayuno conciso y sustancioso, se tomaban bastante en serio eso de que “el desayuno es el alimento más importante de todo el día”. Al menos, colaboraban para preparar sus alimentos, no tenían gente extra ahí para eso, y aunque a Stiles ya se le daba un poco más la cocina, tampoco quería sentirse atado a ser el “chef” de la manada. Bien, sus pancakes se han establecido ya como parte del menú diario, y quizá también sus rollos de huevo muy al estilo oriental. Pero en más y con el resto de las comidas del día, todo funcionaba en equipo. 

Claro que, eso hace también que sea necesario establecer roles para las compras, porque cinco personas juntas en un super mercado no era precisamente atractiva y discreta o factible para un perfil bajo. 

― ¿Mañana estarán cansados? Es decir, después de la luna llena cómo andan de energía, he leído que en algunos casos terminan K.O.

― No es tanto así, pero probablemente comeremos el doble en el desayuno. Y nuestros sentidos estarán un poco embotados. ― Buckley señaló. 

― ¿Por qué? 

― La luna llena empuja demasiado durante la noche, pero cuando se retira, hay cierto aletargamiento de la naturaleza lobuna. Estamos satisfechos por el encuentro con la luna, tanto que, considéralo como si dormitáramos. ― Fue entonces Díaz quien comentó. 

― Ok, bien. Entonces voy a echar un ojo en la nevera y revisar las provisiones que sean necesarias, es temprano así que aún hay tiempo para abastecer. A partir de qué hora exactamente debo preocuparme por el control. 

― Somos hombres lobo en control, decidimos sucumbir a la luna porque es sano, agente Stilinski. ― Hale dijo, con un tono más hosco de lo que incluso ha pretendido. 

― El Capitán Hale quiere decir que no necesita preocuparse, agente Stilinski. No trataremos de huir y atacar a las personas. ― Señaló el detective Parrish, casi mirando con desaprobación al delta. 

Aunque el castaño no pareció particularmente afectado. En esos días de convivencia, después de lo dicho respecto a la tensión sexual entre ambos, la verdad es que se estaban comportando tan normalmente como podían. Todo y que, ya se dijo, siguen desprendiendo ese olor picante y agridulce, con sus corazones en ningún momento realmente serenos y la piel punteada de una ansiedad manejable pero continua. Tal como la expectativa misma. 

― Bien, bien. Entonces, vamos a revisar las provisiones, anotamos lo que hace falta y si alguno es voluntario, viene conmigo para las compras. 

― Estamos seguros de que a Derek y a ti les hace falta estrechar lazos, son los que tienen más problemas de comunicación, agente Stilinski. ― La opinión de Diaz casi le dolió al castaño, quien no pudo menos que aceptar su argumento y ceñirse a él cuando el propio delta suspiró con resignación. 

Minutos más tarde, agente federal y delta se despedían del resto y salían rumbo al supermercado más cercano. En tanto, Díaz, Buckley y Parrish se sentaron a discutir un pequeño tema que consideraron importante y que no han podido abordar con el par presente. 

― ¿Es esto algo como la cuestión de los compañeros? ― Buckley aventuró. 

― Definitivamente lo es. Esa tensión sexual no es solo por la diversidad de personalidades. Huele como más que eso. ― Díaz aseguró con un efusivo asentimiento. 

― Siendo así, ¿tenemos que mantenernos al margen? Porque tengo algunas ideas que… 

― Definitivamente al margen, Buck. ― Se apresuró el morocho. 

― Ustedes dos realmente se conocen bien, ¿trabajaron mucho antes? ― Parrish pregunta con curiosidad. 

― Solo una misión, en realidad. 

― Oh. ― Parrish se negó a agregar más nada, casi imaginando lo que aquello significaba. ― Entonces, he escuchado vagamente acerca de los compañeros, pero cuando me dispuse a investigar el tema, no encontré realmente mucha información disponible, no en la web al menos. 

― Hay textos, algunas familias los manejan como parte de sus bibliotecas familiares. Es un tema algo delicado porque no es común, y puede ser influido por algunos hechizos, poderosos y más fáciles de realizar de lo que deberían. Aunque en tal caso son vínculos temporales, duran el tiempo suficiente como para hacer daño. Si un compañero que ha encontrado a su complemento es rechazado, literalmente la muerte estará en la lista de opciones. 

― Eso es, cruel en muchas maneras. 

― Lo es. Por eso es que se ha procurado mantener la información más bien oculta. Mucho de lo que te encuentras en la web puede ser mentira, estar modificado o ser una cuchilla de doble filo. 

― ¿Tu familia tiene ese tipo de información? ― Buckley preguntó. Como siempre, intentando sacarle información al SEAL, a pesar de que alguna vez tuvieron un algo íntimo, desconocía bastante de él. 

― Sí. 

― ¿También vienes de familia de hombres lobo? Quiero decir, ¿todos lo son? ― Parrish preguntó, moviéndose inquieto en su sitio. ― Sé que el agente Stilinski mencionó algo, pero, bueno, si quisieras compartir con nosotros. 

― El gen lobuno no predomina, hay generaciones que han llegado sin un solo hombre lobo, en la actual, somos pocos, algunos primos y primas solamente. Soy el único alfa, pero no tengo una manada. El resto de la familia se ha dispersado por México y otros países de Sudamérica. 

― ¿No consideras a tu grupo SEAL tu manada? ― Parrish insistió, más curioso de lo que Díaz pudo imaginarlo. 

Y al menos parecía estar sacándole todo lo que Buckley había intentado, pero que no le reveló en detalles, dándole respuestas tan escuetas que simplemente lo dejaba igual. 

― Los vínculos de manada deben ser más que solo lealtad aprendida. El patriotismo o la tendencia a la violencia y la ira no son precisamente características que buscaría en una manada. Pero basta de hablar de mí, qué hay de ti, Parrish, ya se dijo antes pero todavía tengo curiosidad sobre cómo lo has manejado o cuándo descubriste tu naturaleza. 

― Oh, sobre eso. Nunca lo he platicado, en realidad. 

― ¿Es secreto, tabú? ― Buckley se lanza a preguntar de frente, casi como si buscara ofrecerle alguna justificación aceptable en caso de que no quisiera compartirlo. 

― Bueno, secreto más o menos, no he conocido a nadie como yo. Y aunque llegué a percibir el aroma de hombres lobo en la ciudad, nunca me sentí lo suficientemente confiado como para acercarme a alguno. Convivir con ustedes es una experiencia extraordinaria para mí. 

― Entonces, ¿cuándo lo supiste? ¿Cómo fue? En mi caso, ya que fui transformado por la mordida, no fue nada genial, hubo mucho dolor y todo un lío durante días hasta que me fui aclimatando, pero para un cerbero, no puedo imaginarlo. 

― ¿Porque se les conoce como perro del infierno?

― Sí, francamente. 

Parrish suspiró antes de comenzar su relato. 

― No sé exactamente cuándo despertó esta naturaleza en mí, el primer recuerdo que tengo es de cuando tenía apenas tres años. Tenía esta sensación de calor por todo el cuerpo, recuerdo haber llorado con terror, diciéndole a mi madre lo que pasaba. Mis padres me llevaron al pediatra como cualquier padre preocupado por los síntomas dichos por su hijo. Terminé visitando varios especialistas de la salud en los primeros años. Esta sensación de calor no se presentaba todos los días, tampoco dolía en realidad, hasta los seis años simplemente me asustaba. Después de eso dejé de decirles a mis padres que sucedía, así que pensaron que simplemente había terminado. 

― ¿Entonces ellos no saben? ¿Que eres diferente? ― Buckley preguntó, disculpándose casi de inmediato por interrumpir. 

― Ellos no saben, y yo prefiero que siga así. 

― ¿Qué pasó después de los seis? ― Fue turno de Díaz de preguntar, queriendo llevarlo de nuevo a donde se había quedado. 

― Comencé a notar que se intensificaba en luna llena. Luego hubo una vez en que este calor se manifestó, como serpientes de fuego envolviendo todo mi cuerpo. Tenía trece años la primera vez que sucedió, y yo ya estaba más consciente de los cambios, del calor diario, más intenso en luna llena, de noticias de muerte por toda la ciudad. Busqué información y, de alguna forma, simplemente lo supe. Un perro del infierno, un cerbero custodiando las puertas del infierno. A los trece, cuando aparecieron las serpientes de fuego, hubo un crimen particularmente horrendo en mi ciudad, una especie de secta guiada por un líder perverso e inhumano. Creo que tenía que asegurarme de que su alma se fuera directo al infierno, o algo. Había otra presencia entonces, no he sabido que era hasta ahora, pero desde entonces cuando hay crímenes lo suficientemente perversos que culminan en muerte, y estoy relativamente cerca, cerbero saldrá a la superficie y habrá muchas serpientes de fuego siseando por todo mi cuerpo. 

Buckley jadeó con algo parecido al asombro y el miedo. Él apestaba a eso. Probablemente se estaba imaginando algo mucho más horroroso de lo que realmente había sido. Los ojos de Díaz brillaron en carmín por un instante. 

― ¿Otra presencia, dijiste? 

― Sí. 

― ¿La sentiste de nuevo alguna otra vez? 

― No, realmente no. 

― ¿Recuerdas algún olor? 

― No. Pero no era muy consciente de mis sentidos hiper desarrollados, solía concentrarme más en entender el calor, y esa vez en que las serpientes de fuego no me quemaran. O que mis padres se dieran cuenta porque había sucedido en casa, aunque estaba encerrado en mi habitación. Espera, ¿por qué es eso importante? ¿Sabes algo? 

― Solo recordé vagamente algo, pero me gustaría retomarlo cuando regrese el agente Stilinski, si no te molesta, claro. 

― No, está bien. Esperemos su regreso. 

…

El camino al supermercado no es más que silencioso por los primeros minutos. Pero bueno, es Stiles Stilinski quien va sentado en el asiento del copiloto, por supuesto, no lo soporto por más de cinco. 

― Entonces, ¿piensas que estamos teniendo problemas de comunicación como dijeron los chicos? 

― No. Solo estamos tensos continuamente por este deseo estúpido que se ha ceñido en mi piel y sacude mis entrañas. ― Siseó entre dientes, evitando mirarle incluso de reojo. 

Porque todo lo que podía sentir es arrepentimiento. Su olor era demasiado intenso una vez se encerraron en su automóvil. Ni bajar las ventanas para dejar entrar los olores del exterior ayudaba. 

― Bien, eso te pasa a ti. Pero yo realmente no he pensado en querer tener sexo contigo, Derek. Sin ofender, eres atractivo y sexy, pero yo soy capaz de centrar mi atención en otras cosas que no sea el sexo. 

― probablemente tu conciencia está ahí. Pero tu inconsciente, más unido a tu instinto, me manda otras señales. 

― ¿Cómo que otras señales? ― Pregunta con prisas, girando el cuello hacia el moreno con tal velocidad que siente un nervio tensarse y maldice entre dientes por el tirón y el dolor. 

― Déjame ayudar con eso. ― Murmura el lobo, alargando la diestra y posando sus dedos sobre la piel de su cuello en la parte trasera.

De inmediato el castaño siente que el dolor disminuye y apenas unos segundos después, ha desaparecido por completo. 

― ¿También puedes curar el dolor de otros? 

― No es curarlo, agente Stilinski. Es tomar el dolor, sacarlo de tu sistema. Si fuera una herida física más grave, la herida seguiría ahí. No es sanar, solo tomar. 

― Oh, bien. Todavía es genial. No tenía ninguna referencia de eso en mi investigación. 

― No solemos usarlo. Nuestro factor curativo se encarga de las heridas corporales propias. Con mis compañeros delta, nos enseñan a soportar el dolor. 

― Pero espera, en los reportes de sus misiones, sí había testimonios de los rescatados que decían haber sentido alivio a pesar de las heridas, cuando las tenían. Físicas y emocionales. ¿Emociones también? 

― Una emoción como respuesta fisiológica, ese tipo de dolor puede ser tomado. El dolor de un sentimiento, no. Las emociones son intensas pero relativamente efímeras. Supongo que sabes eso. 

― Sí, sí. Entiendo el concepto. Pero entonces, este tomar el dolor es otro super poder lobuno, eh. Ustedes son demasiado geniales. 

― Y peligrosos, si no aprendemos apropiadamente sobre el control. Un hombre lobo nacido tiene más probabilidades de crecer en armonía y funcionar en la sociedad. Un hombre lobo transformado como el teniente Buckley, es otra historia. Él tuvo suerte, o probablemente sea correcto decir que fue apropiadamente elegido, su personalidad le permitió adaptarse. 

― Mi investigación está limitada, pero ¿realmente hay varias formas de transformar a un humano en hombre lobo? 

― Las hay. La más natural es cuando un alfa muerde con la intención. Pero se puede a través de otras formas, con magia incluso. 

― ¿Magia? 

― Dime, Stiles. ¿Realmente no lo sabes? 

― ¿Eh? 

― La razón por la que, coincidentemente, portas en tu cuerpo los tatuajes de nosotros cuatro. 

― No, yo no, Derek. 

…

A su regreso, los otros tres parecen ansiosos por llevarlos al comedor, incluso si es hora de discutir lo que comerán, parece haber otro tema central. 

― ¿Qué sabes sobre los perros del infierno? ― Pregunta directo Díaz. 

― ¿Aparte de la mitología? 

― Sí, aparte de eso. Vamos, sé que tienes más que investigaciones al azar en la web, vimos la cantidad de cajas con libros que entraron en tu habitación cuando nos mudamos. 

― Bien, bien. Pero básicamente es constante. Guardian de las puertas del inframundo, en la concepción griega. 

― ¿Puede ser influido por otros? 

― El cerbero de Hades fue derrotado en varias ocasiones por diversos personajes mitológicos, pero no influido, derrotado. Hay diferencia. 

― Bien, lo pondré en otras palabras. ¿Es posible que un cerbero despierte si alguna fuerza poderosa intenta manipular el destino de un alma que deba entrar en el infierno? 

El agente federal meditó su respuesta unos instantes. Unos buenos minutos a decir verdad, pero por la mirada fija y la postura de su cuerpo, los cuatro sobrenaturales decidieron esperar pacientemente. 

― Supongo que puede ser. No he querido entrar demasiado en detalles con un tema en particular, pero ahora que lo mencionas y por lo que me preguntó Derek antes, supongo que un hechicero, brujo o mago, como sea que deban ser llamados, alguien con la habilidad de acceder a la magia, podría. En algunas mitologías se cree que es posible intercambiar favores con seres infernales si quieres evitar el infierno y acceder al paraíso. Cerbero es un guardián, por lo tanto, sí, es probable. Ya que su tarea es custodiar las puertas para evitar que salgan los muertos o entren los vivos, supongo que aplicaría para asegurar que las almas de los muertos que están destinadas al inframundo, entren sin intentar cambiar su destino. No sé, hay tanto que considerar en este punto. ¿Por qué? ― Pregunta, finalmente enfocando su mirada en Díaz, quien había comenzado el tema. 

― Estamos ayudando a Parrish a entender su pasado. Pero, también porque me llamó la atención algo que nos compartió de su experiencia como cerbero. No sé en tu familia, Hale, pero en la mía, los brujos son muy populares. Latinoamérica tiene una entrañable cultura al respecto. 

― He escuchado sobre hechiceros, brujos, magos, también sobre emisarios, bardos y druidas. La familia Hale es lo suficientemente antigua para que algunas historias perduren, tanto como cuentos orales transmitidos de generación en generación, como por algunos textos que han logrado recopilarse por siglos. Cualquier figura mágica que se atreva a interponerse en el camino del halo final está destinado a la magia oscura, y no suelen tener un final feliz. Para nadie. 

El delta estaba mirando enfáticamente al agente federal. Lo que hizo que todos centraran su atención en él. 

― Oh cielos, ¿estás pensando que soy alguna de esas figuras mágicas? 

― Estoy casi seguro de ello. Pero, tengo este presentimiento de que la luna llena podría revelarnos esta noche la verdad. 

― Esto era inicialmente sobre Parrish, pero hemos terminado de nuevo en ustedes dos. Ya dejen fluir la tensión sexual, por favor. ― Gimió el Ranger, levantándose e internándose en la cocina, finalmente mirando dentro de las bolsas con las compras. ― Carne, perfecto. Hagamos algún asado o algo, tengo hambre. 

Hale y Stilinski se quedaron en su sitio con la palabra en la boca. Parecía que a sus compañeros les gustaba molestarlos con el asunto de la tensión que, en su defensa, no dependía exclusivamente de ellos, era una cosa de instinto. ¡Del instinto lobuno, gracias! 

― Voy a llamar a mi padre, necesito un escape de toda esta mierda. ― Gimió el agente federal. 

Sin darse cuenta del titubeo en la mirada del detective cuando mencionó a su padre. El castaño se perdió en su habitación, realizando una videollamada desde su portátil. 

― Stiles, ¿cómo lo estás llevando? 

― Lo suficientemente bien como para que la CIA todavía no mande espías a molestarnos. ¿Qué tal las cosas por allí, papá? ¿No echan de menos al detective Parrish? 

― Claro que sí. Su ausencia se ha resentido en el trabajo diario. Además, estaba llevando una investigación pulcra, ahora que estamos retomando sus notas, nos sentimos un poco perdidos sin su visión. ¿Cómo está él, por cierto? 

― Es bastante más reservado de lo que pensé. Incluso parece algo tímido, y es mayor que yo. 

― Sí, ése es Parrish. Pero deberías verlo en acción. Él se impone, y su rostro no es para nada amable o tímido. ― El hombre dice con una sonrisilla. Luego suspira. ― Realmente hace falta por aquí, inyectaba a la unidad de juventud. 

― Él te gusta, eh. 

― Claro que me gusta, Stiles. Sabes cuán difícil es encontrar elementos realmente capaces. No lo vayas a echar a perder, ¿de acuerdo? 

― Papá, el detective Parrish va a regresar más preparado que nunca. Tendrás suerte si la CIA o el gobierno no intenta retenerle, como a los otros chicos. Ellos son fenomenales, papá. 

― Estás más entusiasmado. 

― Lo estoy. Esta noche es luna llena, papá. 

― ¿Y? Dios, es en serio ¿verdad? Como, absolutamente en serio, con toda esa investigación de tu habitación salvaje. ¿Son reales? ¿Estás ahora mismo conviviendo con personas con poderes mutantes? 

― No son poderes mutantes, papá. Y no puedo decirte más, o presiento que entonces la CIA realmente irrumpirá en cualquier momento y me mandarán de regreso a casa. Peor aún, me mantendrán encerrado por seguridad nacional. 

― Vale, entiendo. Mantenme al tanto sobre ti, hijo. De todas formas no me gusta cuando pasas días sin comunicarte. 

― Estoy bien, papá. Te llamaré después, ¿bien? Cuídate. 

― Cuídate, Stiles. Te quiero, hijo. 

El agente federal no fue capaz de devolverle las palabras. Más por vergüenza en ese momento, porque justo acaba de recordar que vive con seres sobrenaturales que podrían, perfectamente, haber escuchado todo. 

― Mierda, debería encontrar la forma de insonorizar mi habitación. ― Murmuró entre dientes. 

Y algo en las yemas de sus dedos chispeó con finas partículas multicolores, antes de que las paredes fueran realmente insonorizadas, aunque él no se percató, demasiado ajeno a su propia naturaleza. 

No así los seres sobrenaturales en el piso, alertados por la onda mágica acariciándoles la piel, tentando sus sentidos. Intercambiaron una mirada, pero acordaron en silencio no mencionar nada. Saben que, sea lo que sea el castaño, deberá descubrirlo a su propio ritmo. 

…

Cuando el manto nocturno finalmente cae sobre la ciudad y la luna y las estrellas ocupan sitio en el negro firmamento, los cinco finalmente se internan en Rock Creek, lo suficientemente profundo en el parque como para escapar a la civilización. Es zona boscosa ahora, árboles altos, tierra escarpada, mullida por piedras, raíces, hierba viva y muerta, y la fauna propia del parque. 

― Entonces, vamos a hacer esto realmente sencillo. El grupo necesita un líder, la manada necesita un alfa, y me parece que puede quedar demostrado cuando superen una serie de obstáculos y pruebas en Rock Creek. El primero en culminarlas será el alfa, ¿de acuerdo? 

Cuatro gruñidos fueron toda la respuesta que el agente federal necesitó. El circuito constaba de varios obstáculos, algunos sencillos, otros más complejos. El agente federal incluso había abusado de ciertos aromas, solo para confundirlos o irritarles el olfato, y complicarles más el reto. 

Para iniciar la carrera el agente federal propone que inicien en distintos puntos del parque, siguiendo una pista diferente, pero con el mismo objetivo al final. El agente Stilinski espera que refuten o lo consideren una pérdida de tiempo, pero no lo hacen. Asienten y se comportan con la debida seriedad, como si esto fuera uno de esos entrenamientos de las fuerzas especiales que se consideran misiones reales y casi lo son, salvo por el hecho de que no usan fusiles reales, por ejemplo, pero todavía hay ahí enfrentamientos con todo, y algunas armas blancas perfectamente capaces de herir a cualquiera que se distraiga, aunque sea un poco. 

En ese momento el castaño comprende por qué Hale porta ya el cargo de Capitán, probablemente con un toque de inconsciencia y mucho de costumbre, organiza a los otros tres. El Ranger y el SEAL obedecen como lo hacen en cualquier otra misión, aunque para Díaz es un poco más difícil pues él ya dirige su propio equipo, pero no parecía reacio a seguir las indicaciones de otro alfa. Para Parrish era todo más nuevo, más motivante y vigorizante también. Se le notaba entusiasmado, incluso los otros tres lobos podían saberlo por el aroma que estada despidiendo. 

― ¿Me tengo que preocupar por el entusiasmo que tan obviamente están mostrando? Quiero decir, es luna llena y estarán por ahí solos y…

― Stiles. Control. ― Hale dice, como recordándole que son lobos, pero no animales salvajes que representen un peligro para nadie. 

― Ok. Ok, bien. Pues, aquí espero. 

Cuando la última palabra fue dicha, los cuatro sobrenaturales se dispersaron por distintos puntos de Rock Creek. El agente federal se quedó parpadeando con aire confuso. Todo porque el movimiento de los cuatro había sido rápido y eficazmente silencioso. Stilinski incluso agudizó el oído, queriendo escuchar algo, el crujido de hojas secas, piedrecillas y ramas secas en los caminos escarpados del bosque. Pero solo seguía escuchando los sonidos nocturnos del parque. Luego recordó el sistema de cámaras que había instalado para seguirles el rastro y se sentó en una roca para encender su equipo, préstamo de la CIA sobra decir, por lo que está seguro de que es tecnología de punta. 

― Y probablemente todos los datos estén siendo enviados directamente a alguna computadora matriz. Conozco los riesgos que implica cada decisión que tomo, pero realmente quiero entender cómo funciona una manada. Una manada con dos alfas, y un cerbero. Mierda, no debería estar haciendo esto. 

El monologo del agente federal es interrumpido cuando accede a la imagen infrarroja de las cámaras instaladas en puntos estratégicos (obviamente ocultos) y se percatada de un par de cosas. La primera, el 50% de ellas ya están desactivadas, probablemente hecho por la manada; y segundo, era imposible descubrir el momento o la forma en que eran desactivadas, eran movimientos lo suficientemente rápidos como para ser apenas registrado como una sombra en una milésima de segundo y luego, estática. 

― Oh mierda, genial. ― Musitó el castaño, sonriendo inconscientemente, orgulloso por haberlos conocido específicamente a ellos. 

Porque una manada así, fuerte, poderosa, segura; era el grupo perfecto para enfrentar todos esos problemas que acechaban en la nación desde su interior. Como, obviamente, otros seres sobrenaturales que estaban aprovechando sus habilidades para hacer el mal, en lugar del bien, o por lo menos mantenerse al margen. 

En tanto el castaño descubría que ahí no haría otra cosa más que aburrirse esperando a que la manada terminara el recorrido, son justamente ellos quienes superan los obstáculos, algunos bastante creativos, del agente federal. Tras un recorrido de alrededor de treinta minutos, el agente federal ya había realizado algunas investigaciones desde su propio celular, y tuvo la grandiosa idea de “presionar” y “probar” el instinto de los sobrenaturales, así como su lugar en la manada. 

Stilinski sacó la navaja táctica militar que su padre le había regalado cuando fue aceptado en las filas del FBI. Sonrió al recordar el orgullo paterno y la gran fiesta celebrada en casa, con sus amigos más cercanos en Beacon Hills. Por un momento, él se permitió extrañar aquella vida. Pero no se detuvo en ello, no cuando todo lo que tenía ahora llenaba sus manos y mantenía su mente ocupada. Respiró profundo y se hizo un leve corte en la palma, lo suficiente para que destilaran algunas gotas de sangre que cayeron sobre tierra y grava natural. Casi de inmediato saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo trasero y lo ata alrededor de su mano. 

Luego escucha un sonido particular. Desde los ramajes de un árbol cae una figura que pronto reconoce, se lanza a su alcance aprisa. Es un hombre lobo en toda su forma, las orejas puntiagudas que más le hace pensar en los hermosos elfos del Señor de los Anillos, las pobladas cejas respingadas hacia arriba, el cabello enmarañado de un profundo negro azabache que engrandece su apariencia intimidante. Los ojos carmesí, los largos y filosos colmillos, las garras afiladas muy lejos de ser grotescas le parecen atractivas. 

Sí, ese es el instante en que Stiles Stilinski se percata de que algo está cayendo en picada en su pensamiento, porque cuanto más le puso atención a Derek Hale y esa imponente danza de músculos bien trabajados acercándose a él, arrancándole un jadeo y encendiendo una llama que no tenía idea, contenía en lo más profundo de su corazón, de su alma. 

Cuando Hale reduce la velocidad de su carrera, lo hace solo para evitar lastimarlo cuando lo embiste, como si fuera a taclearlo, pero en su lugar solo lo carga antes de estamparlo contra el rugoso tronco de un árbol, presionando luego sus labios con un toque de salvaje anhelo que, siendo honesto con su propia necesidad, Stilinski no niega ni por asomo. Hay labios compaginando con maestría, lenguas traviesas y mucha saliva. Es un beso apasionado, fogoso y mucho más rápido de lo que hubieran querido. Para cuando rompen el beso, le toma un segundo al agente federal recordar dónde está o qué hace ahí. 

― Estabas esperando esto, ¿verdad, Stiles? ― Gruñe el lobo. No con enojo, sino con picardía. Sonriendo con galantería. Todavía manteniéndole en vilo. Con una mano sosteniendo su trasero. 

― Lo estaba, sí, creo que sí. ― Jadea, todavía mareado por la intensidad del beso. Pasando su lengua por los labios como para saborear la saliva del moreno dejada en ellos. 

― ¿Pero tenías que ir tan lejos como para enloquecer a mi instinto? ― Gruñe, mordiendo la clavícula del agente federal. No le hiere, pero deja una marca blanquecina ahí donde sus dientes presionaron. Ayuda que la camiseta del muchacho dejara al descubierto toda esa zona de su anatomía. 

― ¿Qué? 

― La sangre, Stiles. ― Gruñe de nuevo, esa vez incluso inspeccionando el corte vendado en la palma de la mano izquierda del agente. 

Y cuando se habla de inspección, hay que mencionar su nariz pegada al pañuelo, vendaje improvisado que desaparece cuando las garras del lobo lo destrozan y en cambio siente la rugosa y muy caliente lengua lobuna lamiendo la herida. 

― Oh sí. Eso, yo solo, quería verificar el estado de los lazos de manada. Si alguno de ustedes vendría corriendo para socorrer al único humano de la manada. Ganaste, ¿felicidades? Oh dios mío, ¿por qué estás mirándome mientras tienes tu naturaleza alfa al descubierto? 

― Por un instante, cuando percibí el olor de tu sangre, realmente pensé que estabas en peligro. Joder, Stiles, no debiste. 

― ¿Te asusté? 

― Sí. 

― Aceptas las cosas con demasiada facilidad, Derek. ― Obvia. 

Negándose a aceptar la charla de días anteriores, las implicaciones de la tensión sexual de la que, sobre todo Buckley, ha señalado tan abiertamente existe entre ambos. Negándose a reconocer los furiosos latidos de su corazón. Emocionado, caliente, anhelante. 

― Estamos en un punto donde es innegable. Estamos, destinados. Mi instinto lo sabe, y el tuyo también, aunque seas más humano que, algo más. 

― Por qué noto cierta reserva cuando agregas el “algo más”. Derek, ¿sabes algo que yo no? ― El lobo gruñó, soltándole finalmente, aunque solo para que el agente federal pudiera poner los pies sobre el suelo de nuevo. Todavía cerca, sus torsos rozándose, casi capaces de escuchar y seguir el ritmo de los latidos ajenos. ― Derek, ¿otra vez con eso de que soy alguna especie de ser mágico?

― Mírate la mano. 

El castaño obedece. No necesita pensar demasiado para saber que se está refiriendo a la mano herida. Cuando se mira la palma, se percata de que no hay más herida ahí, ni un rastro de cicatriz siquiera. 

― ¿Cómo? ¿Lo hiciste tú? Cuando me lamiste, ¿me curaste? ¿el factor curativo es transferible? 

― Demasiadas preguntas, Stiles. 

― Oh bueno, perdóname por no entender las cosas que suceden en mi cuerpo sin que yo me entere, Derek. 

― ¿Peleando de nuevo? ― La pregunta es repentina. 

Y sorprende al agente federal, aunque no parece inmutar al delta. Ha sido el Ranger, llegando junto a ellos con pasos ligeros y una transformación menos imponente que la del moreno, pero de todas formas increíble. Hay una risa socarrona en el rostro de Buckley, que no desaparece ni cuando Díaz se le une y parece reñirlo con la mirada. Parrish, por su parte, parece dubitativo entre seguir ahí o retirarse. 

― Deberías haber sabido que la sangre no olía a peligro, Hale. 

― Cállate, Díaz. 

― Vuelves loco el instinto de nuestro alfa líder, agente Stilinski. ― Añadió el SEAL, ignorando la mirada fulminante del delta. 

― Qué. 

― Incluso yo supe que nuestro estimado Stiles no estaba en peligro. ― Sonrió el Ranger. 

― Son insoportables. Terminó el recorrido, según la propuesta del agente Stilinski soy el líder de la manada, pero quiero que sepan que en esta manada lo que más importa es la lealtad y el compañerismo, no la jerarquía. ― El capitán Hale se aseguró de decir, aprovechando eso para zanjar, otra vez, el tema respecto a su interés romántico y sexual por el castaño. 

― Estamos conformes con eso. Entones, agente Stilinski, ¿era necesario usar esos olores tan nauseabundos? Mi estómago todavía está revuelto. ― Gruñó Díaz, mostrando los colmillos en forma amenazante, pero en tono bromista. 

― Lo siento, era necesario para confundirlos. 

― Buen trabajo, fue como un entrenamiento doblemente más retador que cualquiera de los ejecutados en Dam Neck. Me agrada, repitamos otro día. 

― Sí, sí. Ahora, podemos regresar y ducharnos. También quiero comer pasta, pollo frito y una cerveza bien helada. 

― ¿En serio estás pensando en comida? Tengo esos olores atascados en mi nariz, Buck. 

― Mi olfato no es tan sensible, recuerda que no soy alfa, Eddie. Jordan, ¿qué dices? ¿cómo te encuentras?

― Sobre eso, creo que debemos llamar a la policía, quizá incluso al FBI. 

― ¿Por qué? ― Preguntó el agente federal. 

― Encontré un cuerpo, son solo huesos, pero definitivamente es humano. 

― Oh, joder. 

El agente federal y los militares siguieron al detective hasta lo más profundo del parque, había un pozo a medio escarbar en la zona, en efecto, medio cuerpo esquelético a la vista.  
El detective confesó que, transformado en cerbero, su olfato es incluso más sensible que el de un hombre lobo, y el olor a muerte es uno con el que está familiarizado al ser un perro del infierno. Por tanto, encontrar un esqueleto había sido simple y brutalmente, natural para él. Escarbar, su instinto. 

En efecto, la policía metropolitana fue llamada, y una representación del FBI también. De manera que habría trabajo colaborativo. Por alguna razón, el detective Stilinski fue arrojado al caso, y la manada tuvo que presentar su declaración oficial. Por supuesto, no son sospechosos, pero sus aportes fueron importantes. 

Antes de que llegara la policía metropolitana y el FBI, ellos habían recorrido los alrededores en busca de pistas. Por supuesto, a la vista no había nada. Pero para un perro del infierno había suficientes migas para tener algo. 

― Mira, el trabajo te siguió, Parrish. ― Su compañero bromea, ha terminado de tomar su declaración y sabe que tiene que marcharse para seguir el caso. Pero, por alguna razón, y a pesar de que han pasado apenas unos días, quiere un poco más de tiempo con el más joven. 

― Tonterías, Stilinski. ― Asegura. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, mientras ambos comparten un café en la improvisada tienda que funciona ahora como puesto de comando para la investigación de campo. Después de todo, resultó haber más de un cuerpo. 

― ¿Te van bien las cosas con mi hijo? Con el agente Stilinski, quiero decir. 

― Es como conocer compañeros de dormitorio en la universidad. Nos estamos adaptando bastante bien. 

― Bien. Si se sobrepasa, puedes quejarte conmigo. 

― No me vería muy apto para este proyecto militar si fuera a quejarme de alguien del equipo con su padre, Stilinski. 

― Cierto. 

Luego hay un peculiar silencio. Es incómodo, pero no de una mala manera. Beben más café y tras un minuto de miradas y sonrisas avergonzadas, se decantan por hablar de casos activos de la unidad. Parrish aporta esa alternativa fresca para el rumbo de un par de investigaciones, y Stilinski comprueba que el chico es el más cercano a él en la unidad y que le extraña. 

…

Al volver al piso de la manada, los miembros finalmente pueden tomar una merecida ducha. Los tres baños del piso son ocupados primero por los hombres lobo, después lo hace el cerbero y el agente federal. En tanto, estos últimos se permitieron hablar del caso, y una vez más el castaño encontró al detective hablando con cierto tono soñador de su padre. 

Estuvo tentado de preguntarle si acaso le gustaba, o si solo es una admiración tipo “amor platónico”, o más honestamente sobre su trabajo. Sin embargo, se guardó todas sus preguntas, y para cuando los cinco pudieron descansar hasta la mañana siguiente, durante el ejercicio matutino, los hombres lobo y el cerbero intercambiaron tácticas de batalla cuerpo a cuerpo en el gimnasio del piso inferior en el edificio. 

Esa mañana, fue Hale contra Parrish, y Buckley contra Díaz. Si el Ranger señalaba cada que la oportunidad se presentaba, la tensión sexual entre Hale y el agente Stilinski; él no estaba siendo menos esa mañana con el SEAL. La relación entre ellos en efecto es algo más estrecha e íntima, da pauta para ciertos comportamientos. Parrish estaba curioso al respecto, y sabe que el agente federal también, por lo que cuando el detective mencionó el coqueteo de sus compañeros durante el desayuno, el castaño puso voz a sus propias inquietudes. 

― ¿Exactamente qué tipo de relación tienen ustedes dos? ¿Son novios y tratan de mantenerlo en secreto?

― No. ― Respondieron al unísono. 

Pero ambos tenían esa sonrisa que dejaba entrever que estarían más que encantados con que así fuera. La atracción mutua era obvia, pero el castaño no deducía todavía por qué en tal caso no lo hacían oficial. 

…Flashback…

Durante la colaboración aquella en Dam Neck, Buckley y Díaz se habían conocido de una forma mucho más, íntima. 

El Ranger no podía relajarse. Casi nunca tenía oportunidad de estar cerca de otro hombre lobo. Y ahora está ahí, revisando el equipo táctico para la misión que iniciarán en un par de horas. 

― ¿Qué, teniente Buckley? 

― Buck. ― Dijo. El teniente Díaz elevó una ceja con interrogación. ― Puedes llamarme solamente Buck, me siento más cómodo. 

― Oh, bien. Entonces, Buck ¿pararás de mirarme en algún momento? No quiero que te distraigas en la misión. 

― Jamás lo hago. Soy un Ranger, teniente Díaz. 

― Bien, entonces ¿qué pasa? 

― Somos iguales, estoy completamente encantado aquí, Eddie. Puedo llamarte Eddie, ¿verdad? 

― Ya lo hiciste. 

― Pero si te molesta, lo dejaré de hacer. 

― No es necesario. Así que, estás pegado a mí mirándome como si me quisieras saltar encima, porque soy hombre lobo como tú, Buck.

El rubio asintió. 

― No he conocido muchos como nosotros. 

― ¿Qué hay de tu familia? 

― Ellos son personas normales. 

― ¿Fuiste mordido? 

― Sí. Lo supiste por mi olor, ¿verdad? 

― Sí. 

― ¿Y tú eres un lobo nacido?

― ¿Por qué lo piensas? 

― Hueles diferente. Los pocos hombres lobo que he conocido huelen más como yo, y coincidentemente todos fuimos mordidos. Así que estoy fascinado, quiero preguntarte tantas cosas. 

Al final, el Ranger estaba suspirando, con sus ojos claros fijos en el rostro del SEAL. Díaz tragó hondo, su manzana de adán moviéndose al compás de su gesto. El silencio que siguió fue extraño, de una forma agradable. Sus cuerpos se atrajeron como polos opuestos del imán, el Ranger sintió el frío metálico del muro en el avión de carga, mientras el cuerpo del SEAL prácticamente se pegaba al suyo. 

Había un par de respiraciones pesadas, de corazones acelerados y pulso inquieto. 

Cómo habían pasado de estar charlando a esto, Díaz francamente no lo sabe. Tampoco está seguro de quién se movió primero. ¡Pero Dios! Por qué los labios del hombre eran tan dulces y suaves.

…Flashback…

Aquello todavía quedaba en secreto entre los protagonistas. No saben por qué, pero compartir aquella experiencia con otros no les agrada. Como si aquello pudiera romper la burbuja en que mantenían el recuerdo. Recuerdo que, a fin de cuentas, no han emulado, pese a que la ronda de besos de aquella noche encendió un calor demasiado vívido e intenso entre ambos. 

Terminado el desayuno, la manada se encontró sin saber qué hacer. Han pasado la luna llena, han decidido el alfa líder de la manada, y han descubierto que el entendimiento entre ellos sucede de una forma bastante natural. Sin embargo, hay un tema del que todavía no han hablado, y el agente federal no quiere dejarlo pasar otra vez. 

― Entonces, ¿qué fue eso de la curación veloz anoche, Derek? 

El líder alfa volvió la mirada al castaño. Verde contra marrón. No era que el delta quisiera ocultarle cosas al agente, es que había esperado que lo descubriera por su propia cuenta. 

― ¿Has leído sobre magia? 

― Muchísimo. 

― ¿Y? ¿Qué opinas al respecto? 

― Sería bastante genial que existieran magos, al estilo Gandalf, por ejemplo. Eso sería espectacular. 

― ¿No magos como en Harry Potter? ― Buckley pregunta, interesado en el rumbo de la conversación. Él sabe que Stilinski no es un humano como cualquier otro, pero tampoco sabe a qué huele. Por supuesto, él no es el conocedor sobre aromas sobrenaturales. 

― Me gusta más el planteamiento fantástico de Tolkien. Pero Rowling es increíble también. Si me preguntas, ambos mundos son sencillamente otro nivel. 

― Están saliéndose del tema central, chicos. ― Díaz les recuerda, mirando fijamente al delta, cuyos ojos rojos siguen encendidos. ― ¿Hale? 

― Cuanto más hablamos al respecto, más claro se vuelve para mi instinto. Pero, cuando lo comprendas, Stiles. ― Añade, centrando su atención en el agente federal. ― Tu lugar en la manada será diferente. 

― ¿Diferente cómo? Cuando comprenda qué.

― Quien eres realmente. El tipo de ser sobrenatural al que perteneces. 

― ¿Yo? Imposible. ¿De nuevo con eso de que soy un ser mágico?

― Hemos intentado hacértelo notar, agente Stilinski. Los tatuajes en tu cuerpo, la agudeza de tu inteligencia, la curación que mostraste ayer, ¿sabes que insonorizaste tu habitación?

― Ese fue Derek, ¿no, capitán Hale? Espera, que hice qué en mi habitación. ― Incluso él, acostumbrado al dinamismo de su mente activa, se sorprende por las preguntas que hace. 

Mira tentativamente a los cuatro canes (como aparentemente será más fácil pensarlos), quizá intentando dilucidar algunas respuestas por cuenta propia y solo observándoles las expresiones. Falla en ello, pero le quedan claras algunas cosas. Como el intento verde en las cuencas de Hale, o el café ocre de los ojos de Díaz y el azul claro de Parrish o los inconfundibles verdes grisáceos de Buckley. Hay algo en el fondo de sus pupilas que, sin embargo, parece común en los cuatro, un tono azul púrpura metálico que las bordea, casi pareciera la característica específica para los seres sobrenaturales, como una marca que, probablemente, salta a la vista solo para él, como ese supuesto ente mágico que se supone es. 

― No fui yo anoche. 

― Y sí, fuiste tú en tu habitación. ― Añadió Díaz. 

Buckley y Parrish en ese momento se quedaron un poco al margen de la conversación. Porque ambos realmente estaban casi en el mismo punto que Stilinski. Desconociendo todo sobre magia. 

― Pero, lamiste y entonces…

― No fui yo, fuiste tú, Stiles. 

― ¿Están insinuando que soy un mago? ¿Capaz de autocuración? Y otros hechizos, embrujos, qué se yo. 

― Sí, aunque creo que probablemente seas más un druida que un mago o un hechicero. En mi opinión, eres un ser mágico que obtiene su poder de la naturaleza.

― Hay diferencia entre hechicería y magia. Y si fuera algo natural, como dices, ¿no debería ser yo el primero en realmente saberlo? 

― Según quién. ¿Has hablado con algún hechicero o mago para saber? ― Díaz preguntó. Con un tono más mordaz del que pretendía. 

― Tú sí, ¿verdad? Si no charlado, al menos sabes de su existencia. Te pones a la defensiva con facilidad, como cuando Parrish mencionó la historia detrás de descubrir su naturaleza como cerbero. ¿Y sabes qué? Eso me acaba de crispar los nervios, en una manada no debería haber tanto secretismo entre los miembros. ― Sabe que al final ha sido un poco exagerado, pero también piensa que no está de más comenzar a poner algunas cartas sobre la mesa, o reglas a cumplir. Como sea. Solo necesita sacar de su sistema tanto como pueda en ese instante. 

― Hay una historia en la familia Díaz, nada que deba ser explicado ahora mismo. 

― Como si tuviéramos algo más que hacer. 

― Pues sí, ¿no crees? Por ejemplo, que te pongas a explorar ese poder tuyo. ― Gruñó el alfa SEAL. 

― Ok, tema sensible. Lo anoto mentalmente, no alterar al teniente Díaz con preguntas sobre su familia. ― Bufa, no hay un tono juguetón, sino una auténtica molestia, o un hastío que crispa al alfa SEAL también. 

Hale se tensa en su sitio, con un sentimiento creciendo en su vientre. Como si su naturaleza lobuna entrara en conflicto en ése preciso instante. Porque como alfa líder el bienestar de la manada es prioridad. Pero si dos de sus miembros discuten entre sí, e incluso si uno de ellos es otro alfa, que bien podría retarle y hacerse del mando, su instinto siempre elegiría la seguridad de Stilinski por encima de cualquiera. 

Cualquiera.  
Hay un pensamiento veloz en su mente que vincula a su familia, la relación tan estrecha y ejemplar de sus padres junto al temperamento de sus hermanas. Sin embargo, descarta el hilo casi de inmediato, más centrado en marcar límites con su manada. 

― Basta, ambos. Díaz tiene razón, Stiles, tienes que ponerte a explorar tu naturaleza. En tanto, nosotros vamos a tener un entrenamiento como manada. Vamos a pedir misiones al departamento de defensa y actuar como grupo. 

― ¡Qué! Derek, no creo que sea buena idea. Aún, al menos. 

― Por qué no. 

― Solo, no creo. 

― ¿Hay algo así como una visión futura sucediendo en tu cabeza que augure malos resultados? 

― No. 

― Bien, tú a lo tuyo. Yo hablaré a SOCOM. 

― Derek.

― ¿Qué, Stiles? 

― Tengan cuidado, la CIA, SOCOM, quién sea. No confíes en nadie. 

― Lo sé, Stiles. 

El capitán Hale se levantó, e indicó al teniente Díaz que lo siguiera. El teniente Buckley y el detective Parrish decidieron salir y reunirse con el detective Stilinski, según el Ranger, para hacer un seguimiento cercano al caso que ellos abrieron al descubrir los cadáveres en Rock Creek. Parrish le siguió por inercia, sumamente interesado en reunirse con su compañero Stilinski. 

De esa manera, el agente Stilinski se quedó solo en el piso. O casi, sabe que Hale y Díaz están en el único salón habilitado como oficina, contactándose con los altos mandos en SOCOM. 

― Así que, sin remedio, me pondré a investigar. 

El agente se encerró en su habitación, sacó libros y encendió su portátil, está seguro de que algún giro podrá darle a su investigación como para realmente comenzar a conocerse. Lo que sea que eso signifique, porque vamos, hay varias teorías de la personalidad al respecto, sobre como el ser humano nunca termina de conocerse, y ahora aquí está él, agregándole un dato sobrenatural a la ecuación, como para complicarse un poquito más las cosas y poner a su cerebro a trabajar. 

― Bueno, una mierda, mucho qué hacer y yo todavía estoy pensando en ese jodido beso con Derek. En serio, qué estaba pensando. ¿Realmente me voy a tener que cuidar de su instinto? Porque está claro que me influye de una manera o de otra. 

…

El sitio de encuentro es un restaurante cerca del departamento de policía metropolitana, cotidianamente lleno de diversas figuras policiales. El detective Stilinski les saluda con una mano, llamándoles para que se le unan en la mesa elegida, de cara a la calle. Por alguna razón que el detective Parrish no piensa en el momento, es lanzado a sentarse junto a su compañero, mientras el teniente Buckley ocupa sitio delante de ellos. 

― Entonces, ¿cómo van las cosas? ― Preguntó el teniente. 

― Estuvimos revisando casos congelados que hayan sido reportados en el área, hay más de lo que me gustaría reconocer, y datan de un par de décadas atrás. 

― El forense le ha dado prioridad, ¿verdad? ― Quiso saber el detective Parrish. 

― Ya sabes cómo son las cosas, Jordan. 

― Esto es importante, más de lo que se imaginan. ― Gruñó, sus ojos centelleando, por apenas un parpadeo, pupilas rojo fuego. 

Durante el discurso de ida y vuelta entre los tres, una camarera se acerca a tomar la orden, sonríe con amabilidad en dirección a todos, pero tanto más amable con el detective Stilinski. Por un segundo Parrish siente un ardor en la boca de su estómago, causado por celos absurdos (por obvias razones, comenzando por el hecho de que no existe nada entre él y su compañero de unidad), el teniente Buckley llama su atención por debajo de la mesa, y ambos terminan de pedir sus alimentos. 

― ¿Tiene algo que ver con eso en lo que mi hijo está metido con ustedes? ― Preguntó, mirando alternadamente a su compañero y al teniente, habiéndose perdido la mirada del cerbero hacia la mesera, quien se ha retirado ya con sus pedidos. 

Luego, mientras el Ranger toma la palabra, Parrish recuerda a la chica que les ha atendido. Se encargaron de un caso en el que ella estuvo involucrada, había sido víctima de acoso sexual en un trabajo anterior, y gracias a la mediación del detective Stilinski, que tenía cierta habilidad para hacer amistad, el dueño del restaurante le había ofrecido trabajo a la chica. Ella estaba agradecida con él, y francamente lo veía más como una figura paterna que como un interés amoroso. 

Parrish tiene que aprender a controlarse. 

― Puede decirlo, detective Stilinski. Y sí, tiene relación con lo sobrenatural. No estamos al cien seguros, pero sí bastante cerca de eso. ― Respondió el teniente. Con una expresión seria que Parrish no le había conocido en esos días. ― Detective Stilinski, no quiero inmiscuirme en su trabajo ni meterme con su unidad o sus superiores, pero ¿notó si alguien se puso particularmente nervioso con este caso? ¿si se dieron órdenes repentinas o un poco incongruentes?

― No que yo me percatara. Se siguió la línea legal, sin obstáculos en el camino, pero es innegable que con lo que obtuvimos, este no es un caso prioritario para el departamento. 

― ¿No? ¿Con tantos cadáveres? 

― Todos ellos con al menos una década bajo tierra. Vamos, Jordan, sabes que tenemos un par de casos que ameritan más atención que esto. Y no es que no entienda…

― No, no. Realmente no entiendes, pero no te culpo. Y sé que tienes razón, hay al menos un par de asesinos seriales sueltos por ahí. 

El detective Stilinski centró sus ojos en su compañero, cayendo en cuenta de que había algo que él, o ellos, sabían, pero que no estaban compartiendo. 

― Jordan. ― Le llamó, de esa manera en que haría con su hijo, con un tono de advertencia que demandaba explicaciones más claras. 

Solo que Parrish no es su hijo, y él no debería tomarse libertades de esa naturaleza, ni presionar ni… ni sentirse absurdamente ofendido por la diferencia entre su comprensión del mundo y la que, definitivamente, tiene Parrish y esos militares que conoció el día anterior en Rock Creek, uno de los cuales está sentado delante de ellos. 

― Nosotros nos encargaremos, detective Stilinski. Solo queríamos saber cuál sería la línea que estaría siguiendo el departamento. No tenemos jurisdicción y dudo mucho que nuestras autoridades quieran dejarnos a cargo, pero encontraremos la forma. Esto es, como Parrish ha dicho, importante, más de lo que ustedes pueden entender. 

Las palabras del teniente Buckley incomodan al detective Stilinski. De una forma que no puede explicar, pero expulsa olores que fruncen la nariz del teniente y su compañero. 

― Noah, no queremos meternos en el trabajo del departamento. Solo queremos echar una mano. ― Parrish dice. Y no lo dice con tono calmado, hay cierta severidad en su voz y un brillo diferente en sus ojos, que instala un nerviosismo en el estómago del detective Stilinski que reconoce, pero no quiere prestar atención. 

Es el tipo de nerviosismo que experimentó hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando conoció a su difunta esposa y la admiró por su determinación. Esa sensación había sido la base del enamoramiento que llegó poco después, tras algunos encuentros que dejaron una estela de felicidad que no imaginó perdería tan pronto. Sí, pronto. Porque había ideado una larga vida a lado de Claudia, pero ella le había dejado antes siquiera de terminar de construir los muros de su futuro. 

― Ok. ― Y entonces es el monosílabo su única respuesta.

Se sume en pensamientos y, por un minuto, a Parrish le recuerda bastante al nivel de concentración que el agente Stilinski también ha mostrado ya. Encuentra esa similitud padre-hijo interesante, una marca Stilinski, piensa. Y una sonrisa tira de las comisuras de sus labios contra su voluntad. Porque él está formando manada con Stiles, pero le encantaría hacerlo también con Noah. En un sentido más íntimo y menos de camaradería. 

― Detective Parrish. ― Buckley murmura el nombre del más joven, amortiguando el sonido bajo la palma de su mano al simular un bostezo. ― Apestas a atracción, hombre. ― Añade, antes de apartar la mano de su cara y mostrar esa sonrisa divertida que hace enrojecer furiosamente las mejillas del detective Parrish. 

Es justo ese el momento en que la mesera regresa, dejando sus pedidos pulcramente delante de cada uno de ellos, recordándoles estar a sus órdenes por si necesitan algo más. Les desea buen provecho y se retira con la misma amabilidad de antes. Parrish tiene la suficiente voluntad como para controlar sus celos, y sonríe de vuelta en agradecimiento. 

― Entonces, haremos eso. ― Dice, aclarando la garganta y centrándose en el platillo delante de él. Porque, bueno, antes de que la chica llegara, él se había emocionado pensando de formas poco decentes en su compañero de unidad. 

― Si Stiles pregunta, no me vieron comer papas fritas. ― Dice el hombre, llevándose una a la boca, empapada en cátsup y gimiendo de placer. 

El olor de Parrish profana gloriosamente el olfato de Buckley, que arruga la nariz y luego sonríe hacia el cerbero, acusándole con la mirada por su excitación. 

La próxima media hora transcurre entre bromas relacionadas con el agente Stilinski y su preocupación por la dieta diaria del detective Stilinski. Tanto Parrish como Buckley agregan algún que otro comentario divertido también, pero de momento son más reservados. Pagan la cuenta y se despiden, acordando permanecer en contacto vía telefónica. 

Cuando vuelven al piso de la manada, Díaz y Hale han salido, pero el agente Stilinski sigue encerrado en su habitación. 

― Bueno, hay que aprovechar el tiempo, ¿entrenamos? ― El teniente Buckley pregunta, y el detective Parrish no tiene problema en acceder. 

Sudan mucho en las siguientes horas, hasta que son cerca de las cinco y el castaño asoma su rostro por ahí recordándoles que ni siquiera han comido. 

― Necesitan estar más conscientes de la ingesta, ¿es así en Fort Benning, teniente Buckley? ¿O en el departamento de policía, detective Parrish? Porque, joder, es así en el FBI y si uno no programa sus comidas, puedes pasar días sin recordar siquiera que las tripas gruñen y que podrías caer en un cuadro anémico en cualquier momento. 

― Solo, vamos a comer, agente Stilinski. ― El Ranger dice, sonriendo divertido por la cara del agente, su ceño fruncido y los aspavientos de sus manos. 

― ¿El teniente Díaz y el Capitán Hale no han regresado? ― Parrish cuestiona, en tanto limpia el sudor excesivo que resbala por todo su rostro. 

― No. Pero el capitán Hale llamó, dijo que llegarían a cenar. Si me preguntan, con lo tarde que es, lo nuestro también va a parecer cena. Así que, estaba pensando, ¿pollo, pizza, comida mexicana o china? 

― China. ― Dijeron al unísono. 

Stilinski asintió, comenzando a buscar en su móvil los números que, con anticipación, ha guardado respecto de lugares para pedir comida, cerca del piso y a precios accesibles. Cuarenta minutos más tarde, los tres estaban devorando los fideos, el arroz frito, los dumplings, el cerdo agridulce, los rollos primavera y hasta el tofu picante. La mesa del comedor era un pequeño campo de batalla, y cuando terminan con todo, literalmente con todo, hay montones de recipientes plásticos sobre la mesa que necesitan ser enjuagados antes de botarlos en una bolsa y sacados al recipiente correspondiente de basura. 

― Mis tatuajes comenzaron a sentirse cálidos hace un momento. ― El agente Stilinski dijo de pronto. Pero no se le veía preocupado o incómodo. 

― ¿Alguna razón? ― Parrish preguntó, dejando de intentar recoger el desorden. Sumamente interesado en lo que el agente acababa de decir. 

― Sí, resulta que Derek tenía razón. Soy un druida, hasta donde he podido delimitar. Y parece que al reconocerlo, eso activó lo que sea que representan mis tatuajes. ¿Alguno siente algo en el suyo? 

― No. ― Dijeron, nuevamente a la par, intercambiando una mirada. 

El agente Stilinski asintió. 

― Supongo que tendré que seguir investigando, pero estoy cansado. Y ahora mismo solo me apetece sentir en la estancia, encender la tv y mirar cualquier cosa que me distraiga. 

― ¿Alguna película de interés? Podemos sentarnos y acompañarte, ¿verdad, teniente? 

― Dejemos de llamarnos por el cargo o el apellido, qué tal si solo somos Buck, Jordan y Stiles, ¿eh? 

― Tú nombre es Evan. ― Obvió el castaño. 

― Sí, bueno, prefiero Buck. ― Dijo, encogiendo los hombros como si realmente no pudiera explicar la elección. 

― Bien, por mí perfecto. De todas formas a Derek ya le digo así, por lo que, ¿por qué no? 

― Ok, me gusta. 

Finalmente terminan de recoger el tiradero, es Buckley quien baja la basura, mientras Parrish y Stilinski buscan algo para mirar, descartando películas románticas o de humor, decantándose por una de misterio. Los tres terminan opinando a lo largo de la película, sobre lo que hubieran hecho o cómo habrían actuado. Saben que están pensando en el caso que el departamento de policía y el FBI han decidido congelar por falta de pruebas, el caso que ellos saben tiene un tinte sobrenatural y en el que, Parrish sospecha, ahora podrán tener más recursos a mano para seguir. 

― Entonces, Stiles ¿crees que puedas luego encontrar algo en tus habilidades que nos ayude con el caso de Rock Creek? 

El agente volvió la mirada al detective, asintió casi por inercia. Parrish sonrió, como si aquello aliviara algo en su interior. Luego Buckley se inquietó, con una sonrisa haciéndose grande en su boca. Al minuto, Hale y Díaz entraban en el piso, con bolsas con comida y un semblante relajado. 

El Ranger se apresuró hacia ellos, con sus ojos particularmente pegados a la silueta del SEAL. 

― Tardaron mucho. 

― Después de SOCOM, tuvimos que reunirnos en las oficinas de la CIA con algunos agentes. 

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Nadie me dijo nada. ― El agente federal preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Claramente ofendido. 

― Cálmate, Stiles, SOCOM lo indicó. Nos asignaron algunas misiones. Mañana estaremos viajando a Fort Bragg. 

― Oh, ¿y qué hay de toda esta cosa de manada? ¿Qué voy a hacer mientras están fuera? ¿Cuánto tiempo será? 

― Stiles, tú también vienes. ― Hale reconfortó. Si es que era necesario. 

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A qué voy? 

Hale gruñó. Ese tipo de gruñido lobuno que ponía la piel del agente en calidad gallina, chinita. Pero que al mismo tiempo sacudía su interior hasta sentir pinchazos en la entrepierna. 

― ¡Ok! Qué tal si ustedes dos hablan en privado, mientras pongo al día a Buck y al detective Parrish. ― Díaz dijo, lanzando al delta y al agente federal a la oficina. ― Agente Stilinski, haga el favor de insonorizar la oficina, por favor. ― Añadió, con un tono demasiado pícaro para el gusto del castaño. 

Que de todas formas no pudo decirle nada porque la puerta fue cerrada en su cara dejándole con las palabras en la boca. 

― ¡Es que mi sitio en la manada es el más bajo! ― Se quejó, refunfuñando pero insonorizando la habitación casi por instinto. 

― Estás excitado. ― Hale dijo con aparente calma. Y los poderosos brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. 

― ¡Ya lo sé! No puedo controlarlo si eres sensualidad andante, Derek. Así que, en este punto, es tu culpa. 

― Claro, como sea, deja explicarte lo de Fort Bragg. 

En tanto Hale le explicaba a Stilinski, Díaz hizo lo propio con Buckley y Parrish. 

― Estaremos una semana en Fort Bragg, para entrenamiento como equipo. SOCOM ha insistido en añadir a algunos otros militares, por lo que el entrenamiento será extenuante. 

― ¿Y después? ― Buckley preguntó. 

― Tendremos una misión en el extranjero. 

― ¿También Stiles? ― Parrish cuestionó entonces. Con un toque de preocupación que casi parecía propio de un hermano mayor. 

― ¿Ahora es Stiles? 

― Lo acordamos antes de que Derek y tú llegaran. Llamarnos por nuestros nombres. 

― Ya veo. 

― Si no lo incomoda, teniente Díaz. ― Añadió Parrish, casi avergonzado. 

― Oh, no. Eso está bien. Puedes llamarme Eddie, Jordan. ― Él aceptó, sin ningún tipo de oposición, el ambiente en la estancia se suavizó de inmediato. 

― Entonces, Stiles viene ¿participará activamente de la misión? 

― Lo hará. ― Díaz respondió. 

Y en tanto ofrecía algunos detalles a Buckley y Parrish, en la oficina, Hale tenía que tomar más tiempo para cumplir con la idea original. Explicarle a Stiles. 

― ¿Por qué voy? Soy un agente de campo, pero no ese tipo de campo, Derek. 

― Es importante, Stiles. Creí que lo entenderías sin tener que explicarlo a detalle. Es cuestión de manada, necesitamos trabajar en equipo en cualquier escenario. Y esta misión es importante. 

El agente achicó la mirada. Como si supiera que hay algo más en esa justificación que Hale no le está diciendo. 

― No soy hombre lobo ni cerbero, pero tengo esta intuición que me hace sospechar de tus palabras, Derek. Qué me estás ocultando. 

― Nada. 

― Derek. 

― Stiles. 

El agente farfulló entre dientes una maldición. Porque obviamente el lobo no estaba dispuesto a contarle. 

― Bien. Iré, pero espero que de aquí a mañana tengas los suficientes para decirme la verdad. Una manada no debería tener la más mínima duda entre sus miembros, ¿cierto? 

― Stiles. ― Gruñó, probablemente exasperado por sus exigencias. 

― Solo digo que, entre todos los presentes, Eddie y tú son quienes mejor deben entender la fuerza de una manada con lazos estables, confianza, camaradería, y todo ese comportamiento lobuno que mantiene a la manada unida. 

― Bien. Tú ganas. No quiero dejarte solo. 

― ¿Qué? 

― Escuchaste, no finjas que no, Stiles. ― Volvió a decir, esa vez con tono áspero, pero sin gruñidos en el medio. 

― No, no. Sí escuché, es solo que no entiendo. No es como si me quedara indefenso, o de pronto algo o alguien vaya a venir por mí mientras ustedes no están. 

― Sé que no. Pero, ya dije, no quiero dejarte solo. Quiero que estés ahí, para observarnos, para aportar ideas que no se nos ocurrirán a nosotros. Quiero que te integres en la manada, y de paso tenerte cerca. Perdóname por ser todo instinto, Stiles. ― Siseó, añadiendo un toque de ironía al final de sus palabras. 

― Espera, estoy conmocionado y, me siento increíblemente importante para ti. El tipo de importancia que una persona le da a otra cuando siente algo. Ya sabes, realmente sentir, no solo con el instinto sino. ― El agente se tapa la boca con una mano y abre los ojos de par en par, antes de apartarla y exclamar un… ― Oh dios mío, ¿te gusto? En serio, gustar. Más allá de tu instinto y toda esta mierda que no termino de asimilar pero que también hace estragos en mí. 

― Sí, me gustas. Pero, ambos sabemos Stiles, para hablar de auténticos sentimientos, hay que conocernos. Así que, si convivimos más, eso puede llegar a suceder. ― Hale de pronto le mira con una expresión parecida a la sorpresa, como cuando alguien descubre algo que ni siquiera había considerado. ― A menos que eso sea un problema para ti. Quiero decir, nos besamos en luna llena, pero no necesariamente debe significar que queremos lo mismo. 

― Cállate, Derek. Y bésame, este es el momento ideal para que lo hagas. 

El agente Stilinski ya tendría tiempo para pensar en lo demandante que estaba siendo. En su defensa (argumentará), sigue siendo culpa del Capitán Hale, de esa sensualidad que desborda y le seduce con cada movimiento, incluso si su expresión es severa o sus ojos verdes demasiado distantes a primera vista, era capaz de vislumbrar en sus pupilas una emoción mucho más cálida y honesta. 

Mientras sus labios se fundían en una sola pieza, las manos del castaño se aferraron a la ancha espalda del moreno, jadeando entre besos por la excitación que le provocaba la sensación de los sólidos músculos bajo el tacto de sus manos. La forma en que parecían danzar una melodía instintiva que ejecutaba notas en las que él era el principal instrumento para componerla; acorralándole contra el único escritorio en la sala que funciona como oficina, subiéndole de un momento a otro sobre la tabula rasa en tanto continúa devorando su boca. 

Joder. Stilinski se sacudió en pensamientos, apartando el rostro y luchando por bocanadas de aire en busca del oxígeno que no le ha llegado a los pulmones. Hale, por su parte, no parece tener ese problema, ha aceptado -con un gruñido ronco vibrando en su garganta- que se aparte pero no ha dado por terminada la ronda de besos, atacando entonces el níveo cuello, dejando breves mordiscos ahí donde se encuentra uno de los preciosos lunares que adornan su piel, reconociendo el anhelo por descubrir aquellos que pincelan el resto de su cuerpo, el que permanece oculto bajo las capas de ropa que, sabe, no puede arrancarle en ese momento. 

― Dios, Derek. Dame un maldito respiro, idiota. 

― Cállate, Stiles. Estoy siendo amable. 

― No me digas, ¿cómo te pones entonces cuando realmente vas por ello? No me va el sexo sadomasoquista, te advierto. 

Hale finalmente deja de explorar el cuello y los hombros -sí, había tenido la osadía de mover la polera, aunque eso hubiese significado estirar un poco el cuello V en búsqueda de más páramos de piel-, centra sus intensos ojos verdes en los brillantes marrones, lame los labios rosados y luego pega su pelvis a la ajena mientras una sonrisa pícara adorna su boca. 

― No así, pero no soy delicado. Sin embargo, estoy seguro que cuando lleguemos a eso, te va a encantar, Stiles. 

― Oh mierda, Derek. Déjame ir. ― Gimió. Literalmente, gimió, revolviendo sus piernas e intentando inútilmente cerrarlas. Las propias piernas del moreno estaban en el medio, y el evidente bulto en su entrepierna podría hacerle sonrojar. 

Una de las cejas del hombre lobo se elevó finamente, la sonrisa en su boca se torció con mayor lascivia. El castaño tragó hondo, notando por primera vez, la diferencia entre él y el delta. 

― No me vas a comer de un bocado, ¿verdad? 

― No. Pero podría saborear otra parte de ti, Stiles. 

― Oh mierda, mierda. Me estás coqueteando tan descaradamente. 

― ¿Te estás quejando? 

― No, estoy planteándome aquí la probabilidad de dejar que me corras mano, Derek. 

― Pues, no tardes en decidirte. ― Dijo, pasando sus manos por los muslos del castaño de forma provocativa. 

Stilinski se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto que no hizo más que exaltar al delta. Hale aguardó pacientemente, con su propia excitación abultándose en sus pantalones. 

― Dios, no. No podemos, Derek. ― Declaró, tras tomarse sus buenos dos o tres minutos para meditarlo. Y recrearse la pupila con el hombre tan sexy y atractivo delante suyo. 

Hale parpadeó, como asimilando el rechazo del castaño. Luego asintió, con una expresión demasiado seria y dio un paso atrás. 

― Bien. 

― No es que no quiera, Derek. En serio, manosearnos estaría de poca monta. Sería excitante y súper genial. Pero, no podemos. Es decir, no soy así de fácil en realidad. 

― No lo estaba insinuando, Stiles. 

― Sé que no. Pero, solo quería aclararlo. Yo sé que tener sexo, o algo cercano al sexo contigo debe ser una experiencia simplemente extraordinaria, pero no así, tan pronto, tan…

― Está bien, Stiles. Entiendo. Tampoco es que le proponga esto a cualquiera, quiero que sepas eso. 

Stilinski asintió, pero había algo en su mirada que hizo saber a Hale que no le estaba precisamente creyendo. Se sintió ofendido, juzgado sin razón. 

― Bien, entonces. Saldré ahora. ― Dijo, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, Hale puso la siniestra contra el marco, impidiéndole la retirada. Su pecho chocando con la espalda del agente federal, sus respiraciones alteradas, no demasiado, pero tampoco regulares. ― ¿Derek? 

― Sé que todavía tienes tus resistencias con esto, que no lo entiendes del todo. Pero soy serio, y no, aunque lo pienses, no voy teniendo sexo casual por ahí solo por estar caliente o algo así. 

Entonces la bombilla se iluminó en el pensamiento del castaño. Y giró sobre su eje para enfrentar la mirada resentida del moreno. 

― ¡No quise decirlo! Derek, joder, lo siento. 

― Intento avanzar contigo solo por eso, porque eres tú. Stiles, no me comportaría de esta forma con absolutamente nadie más, nunca lo he hecho. Es, eres tú. ― Insiste, no queriendo adornar aquello con palabras románticas ni promesas instintivas que podían caer demasiado fácil en ese momento. 

Pero sí quiere que entienda que es como si ahora él girase alrededor de Stiles exclusivamente, esperando que le llame, que marque la pauta definitiva para cada una de las cosas que quiere hacer con él. Más allá del sexo, que obviamente promete ser espectacular, es capaz de imaginarse toda su vida con él. Porque, maldita sea, es su compañero. El compañero, como la representación alfa que lo complementa, como si fuese una hembra, aunque sabe que no lo es. Y no importa, porque los compañeros no abarcan el género si no la compatibilidad mística, puestos en este punto. 

― Bien, vale. Lo pillo, Derek. Entonces… ― Stilinski aclara su garganta, con las mejillas repentinamente más calientes de lo que pudo tenerlas mientras se besaban apasionadamente. ― Qué tal si, antes del fabuloso toqueteo y el sexo caliente, tenemos un par de citas, al menos. 

― Tendrás que guiarme, no he tenido una sola cita decente en toda mi vida. 

― Es broma, ¿verdad? 

― ¿Te parece, Stiles? 

― Ok, sí. Puedo encargarme de eso también. Espera, dijiste “decente”, lo que significa que sí has tenido citas. 

― Las contaría con los dedos de una de mis manos, y todavía sobrarían dos o tres dedos. 

― Solo tenías que decir dos o tres. 

― Estoy alargando el tiempo de estar contigo a solas, Stiles. ― Gruñó, casi ofendido porque el castaño no estaba valorando sus pobres intentos. 

― Oh. Bien, no necesitas quebrarte la cabeza tanto, podemos pasar tiempo, cuando haya tiempo para eso. En serio, Derek, ahora mismo creo que tenemos que prepararnos para viajar, ¿no? 

― Sí. ― Gruñó, no de buen humor, sobra decir. 

― Podemos sentarnos juntos en el vuelo, sabes. 

― Perfecto. ¿Voy a poder besarte en el viaje? 

― ¿Lo haces a propósito, Derek? 

― ¿Qué cosa? 

― Ser un ente de sensualidad que me provoca de muy mala manera. 

La sonrisa que se ofrecieron mutuamente fue, claramente, lascivia absoluta.  
Y sí, solo para información extra, Hale en efecto le besó durante el viaje. Importándole poco que fuesen en clase turista o que las personas alrededor fueran más bien intolerantes y encontraran de mal gusto verlos comerse la boca todo el camino. Que tampoco fue tan largo. 

Cuando descendieron, el teniente Díaz de todas formas se metió con ellos. 

― Al menos podrían haber sido un poquito discretos. 

― Estamos iniciando algo, besarse es normal. 

― Es normal cuando ya son algo, Derek. 

― Cállate, Eddie. 

…

Se mueven a Carolina del Norte, hasta el condado de Cumberland, bordean la ciudad de Fayetteville y a media tarde llegan a la base militar Fort Bragg. La manada se dirige de inmediato hasta la oficina de ARSOC (Mando de operaciones especiales, bajo el liderazgo de SOCOM), donde deben reportarse con el Teniente General a cargo. 

El agente federal no puede evitar mirar alrededor, interesado por la disposición de los edificios y los grupos militares entrenando aquí y allá. Para Hale, Díaz y Buckley esto es cotidiano, pero incluso Parrish luce especialmente excitado y curioso. Por supuesto, él intentó entrar a uno de estos grupos, pero no pasó las pruebas. 

― Una vez que hablemos con el Teniente General, cenaremos en los comedores y se nos asignará un dormitorio especial. No esperen que sea tan privado o lujoso como nuestro piso en Rock Creek. 

El resto de la manada asintió al capitán Hale, mientras entraban en un edificio y eran registrados por un escolta a la entrada. luego entraron en un ascensor y subieron los tres pisos que componían el edificio, al parecer, exclusivo para asuntos administrativos. 

― También, nos informarán qué militares se unirán a nosotros durante las misiones programadas. 

― ¿Cuántas de ellas, capitán? ― Parrish preguntó. Dudoso de que sea prudente llamarse con familiaridad en una base militar. 

― Tres. Una por semana a partir del próximo sábado. 

― ¿Estos militares estarán conviviendo con nosotros en el dormitorio? 

― No, Stiles. Ellos no son manada. 

― Oh, bien. Entonces solo estaremos acoplándonos con ellos en las preparaciones tácticas. 

― Así es. 

La conversación terminó cuando se encontraron frente a la sala de conferencias que les indicaron. Hubo cierta sensación a deja vú, porque así fue como se conocieron, hace no demasiado tiempo. 

Entraron y los militares se cuadraron de inmediato con respeto hacia la figura de autoridad ahí presente. El agente federal simplemente inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, Parrish le imitó.

― Teniente general. 

― Bienvenidos, Capitán Hale, teniente Díaz, teniente Buckley, detective Parrish y agente Stilinski. Recibí sus expedientes anoche, bastante interesante el proyecto. Tengo entendido que entre ustedes hay un alfa líder, mis hombres tendrán que seguir sus indicaciones, ¿es correcto, capitán Hale? 

― Sí, señor. 

― Y la razón por la que hay un detective y un agente federal en el equipo es porque son “manada”, ¿cierto, capitán Hale? 

― Sí, señor. 

― Quiero que sepa que estoy un poco escéptico con todo esto, pero si usted y su manada demuestran que no es una pérdida de tiempo ni inversión innecesaria de recursos militares, entonces seguiré con esto y me abstendré de llamar a SOCOM para cancelarlo. 

― Sí, señor. 

― Bien. ― El teniente general pulsó entonces el intercomunicador al centro de la mesa en la sala de conferencias, y un segundo después otros cinco militares estaban entrando ahí. ― Ellos serán su apoyo. De los mejores hombres en Fort Bragg, capitán Hale. Asegúrese de emplearlos apropiadamente. 

― Sí, señor. 

― En ese caso, los dejo para que se conozcan. Recuerde reportar el curso de las misiones, capitán Hale. 

― Sí, señor. 

Cuando el teniente general salió de la sala, Stilinski esperó que los militares se relajaran. Y lo hicieron, la postura al menos, pero el ambiente se sentía tenso. Y el agente federal tampoco estaba feliz, porque esa era la primera vez que veía al delta responder continuamente con el simple “sí, señor” que era mecánico para los militares ante sus superiores. Quitando eso, los cinco militares añadidos al grupo estaban mirando de mala gana a Hale, Díaz y Buckley se colocaron a sus costados como si estuvieran listos para ponerse al frente si alguno hacía un movimiento en falso. 

― Dinámica de manada. Los betas protegiendo al alfa. ― Pensó, aunque sabe que hay sustanciales diferencias entre una manada de hombres lobo y una de lobos, hay muchas otras características bastante similares. 

― Capitán Derek Hale, estaré a cargo en las próximas semanas. ― Se presentó, extendiendo una mano hacia el primero de los militares. 

El que olía a liderazgo y que, probablemente, era el que estaba influyendo a los demás. El delta de todas formas no estaba por los términos de dejarse amedrentar, porque, bueno, es el alfa, gracias. 

― Bruce Wick. ― Aceptando la mano, el militar de rango capitán, igual que Hale, la apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria. 

― Ellos son mis compañeros, teniente Edmundo Díaz y teniente Evan Buckley. ― Los nombrados estrecharon la mano del capitán Wick, aceptando el desafío de su apretón con serenidad. 

― Teniente John Smith. 

― Teniente Alex Gideon. 

― Teniente Luke Alonso. 

― Capitán Franco Renner. 

En orden, Wick es un hombre blanco, de ojos azules y cabeza rapada, musculoso, pero no tanto como los hombres lobo. Aún así emanaba aura de liderazgo, y si los hombres lobo no fueran tal, Stilinski piensa que podrían haberse sometido a su guía. 

Smith es afroamericano, igual que Renner, ambos evidentemente de complexión más gruesa y ancha que los hombres lobo. Y transmitían esa sensación de poder furo y fiereza que Stilinski prefería ni siquiera llegar a indagar. 

Gideon tiene aire inglés, demasiado pulcro y serio. En musculatura, la suya es la más delgada, pero Stilinski todavía juraría que lo tiraría al piso a morder el polvo si lo provocaba demasiado. 

Y Alonso tiene aire latino, usa barba de candado (aunque para nada tan sexy como la barba de Hale, gracias) y parece listo para entrar en batalla en el momento en que se lo indiquen. Stilinski imagina que en las misiones es él quien se lanza al frente siempre. 

Salvo Wick y Gideon, que lucen de unos cuarenta de edad, los otros tres lucían más bien jóvenes. Es por eso que le sorprende que Gideon sea teniente y no capitán, como Renner. 

― ¿Qué tal si entrenamos un poco antes de la cena, capitán Hale? ― Es el capitán Renner quien pregunta. Y no hay asomo de broma en su propuesta. 

Stilinski traga grueso, mira a Hale con inquietud.  
Hale asiente, luego vuelve su mirada al castaño. 

― Vienes a observar, Stiles. Toma nota y luego haces el análisis necesario para ver dónde habremos de mejorar en los próximos cinco días para funcionar en manada, ¿entendido? 

― Sí. ― Atina a decir, un poco pillado por sorpresa al recibir una indicación tan directa. Y también embobado, no va a negarlo, Hale estaba en su elemento, sin duda. 

― Elija el campo, capitán Renner. 

Diez minutos después la manada y sus aspirantes a miembros temporales, estaban en un campo de entrenamiento en la base militar, con varios espectadores presentes, Stilinski identificó a todos ellos como admiradores definitivos del equipo de casa. 

― Jordan, ¿estás seguro de participar? Sé que eres fuerte, pero aquí es sin habilidades especiales, ya sabes. ― El agente preguntó al detective por lo bajo. 

― ¿Crees que no puedo con ellos porque son militares, Stiles? 

― Son Boinas Verdes, Jordan. Y creo que en este punto no necesito entrar en detalles. 

― Estaré bien. Si no participo, hacemos quedar mal a la manada, y ya estamos en desventaja contigo como observador. 

― Eso es cierto, ¿no es injusto? Espera, deja lo consulto con Derek. ― El castaño ni siquiera atendió al rubio cenizo, se acercó al delta, llamando su atención con un carraspeo. Hale le atendió con la mirada. ― ¿5 a 4? 

― Estaremos bien. Será un uno a uno hasta que un equipo sea vencido, Stiles. 

― ¿Seguro? 

― ¿Dudas de la manada? 

― Es solo que son Boinas Verdes, ¿sabes? 

― Sí, llegué a entrenar con algunos en Fort Guliik durante mi fase de entrenamiento en selva, Stiles. 

― Vale, vale. Ya entendí. Confianza. ― Dijo, apartándose y escogiendo un sitio en el campo desde donde pudiera observar el largo y ancho del mismo.

Como ha indicado antes Hale, serían enfrentamientos sucesivos de uno contra uno, hasta que un equipo fuera derrotado en su totalidad. Será combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque la sugerencia de usar cuchillos militares había sonado por ahí entre la excitada audiencia. Escuchó al capitán Wick decir algo como “reservarlos para mañana”, mientras se reía con suficiencia. 

Stilinski sabe que hay algunos de fuerza delta presentes aquí, pero al parecer ninguno del equipo a cargo de Hale, porque no parecían interesados en apoyarle. De hecho, nadie estaba por esos ánimos, por lo que solo puede advertir que estos boinas verdes tenían su historia de leyenda en Fort Bragg. 

― Denles una lección digna, chicos. ― Stilinski dijo, y aunque fue básicamente un susurro, él sabe que la manada lo ha escuchado. 

Inició Parrish, porque realmente han elegido al aparentemente más débil para demostrarles de qué estaban hechos. Después de todo la manada ha estado en entrenamiento con el detective y conocen sus habilidades y destrezas. Del otro lado enviaron a Gideon al frente, y al comienzo del combate, realmente parecía que el teniente ganaría, pero de un momento a otro, cuando ya su ropa estaba sucia por todas partes, el detective Parrish se las devolvió, una tras otra, sin descanso, hasta que Gideon terminó casi inconsciente en el piso. 

Los vítores y la provocación hicieron eco entre la audiencia, solo entonces el agente federal reparó en un pequeño grupo de mujeres, todas ellas fuertes y con aura de determinación que le podrían haber puesto a temblar si no supiera que no tendría motivos para enfrentarse a ellas. Y vale, no es que él sea un inútil, se entrena y practica artes marciales mixtas, pero el riguroso entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo de las fuerzas especiales estaban completamente en otro nivel. 

Alonso tomó sitio entonces, amenazando con hacer a Parrish morder el polvo en un minuto. Y una vez más, el detective estuvo en el piso realmente mordiendo el polvo al principio, se repuso y regresó los ataques recibidos multiplicados por dos. Parrish tendía a usar más los puños que las piernas, mientras que Alonso era un 50/50, por lo que varias de sus patadas impactaron puntos sensibles en la anatomía del detective. Parrish siseó varias veces, y trató de cubrir sus puntos débiles cuando una pierna los buscaba. Fue cuando una patada buscó su cabeza que él dio un golpe certero en la ingle, desnivelando la concentración de Alonso lo suficiente para tomar ventaja y darle una serie de golpes en los costados hasta que lo dejó sin aire, luego un golpe directo a la nariz, haciéndole sangrar sin atisbo de culpa. 

La audiencia comenzó a lanzar vítores a favor de la manada, aunque todavía se decantaban en preferencia por los boinas verdes. 

Cuando Smith tomó sitio, la audiencia se encendió al por mayor. El afroamericano sacó músculo y mostró los dientes, perfecta dentadura blanca que brillaba más que la vida sexual de Stilinski por el momento. Sí, mal chiste, pero de todas formas fue algo que atravesó su pensamiento, por lo que, había que anotarse un acierto. 

Parrish inhaló profundamente, notando cómo los golpes recibidos casi sanaban por completo, lo que definitivamente le daría ventaja. Pero fue justo cuando pensó en aquello que percibió una variación en el aroma de Smith. Él no era un humano. Tampoco hombre lobo, era algo y alertó el instinto del cerbero. 

Cuando Smith arremetió contra Parrish, el detective no logró contenerlo, los golpes dolían como si lo estuviesen azotando con puños de concreto puro, la sangre brotó de su boca por la fuerza con que impactaron su estómago. Hale gruñó bajo, un sonido áspero que vibró en su garganta y fue suficiente para que su compañero entendiera su mandato. Parrish no hubiera querido hacerlo, pero este no era un combate a muerte, solo es una absurda presentación que simulaba más una disputa de territorio entre lobos. Como fuera, Parrish se rindió, saliendo del círculo de combate marcado con cal sobre la tierra. 

― Buck, tu turno. ― Hale dijo, sus ojos verdes mirando con furia a Smith. 

A él y su osada trampa al no mostrarse como lo que realmente es desde el principio. Entre hombres lobo hay ciertas normas que se cumplen a rajatabla, como nunca esconder el olor al encontrarse con otros lobos o criaturas sobrenaturales. Pero Smith. El maldito lo hizo aposta, lo que también reflejaba su excelente control sobre sus habilidades sobrenaturales. 

En su sitio, Stilinski no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el despliegue de poder, y al mismo tiempo preocuparse por Parrish. Siguió al chico con la mirada hasta que él se instaló junto a Hale, que examinó su cuerpo con mirada crítica antes de palmearle el hombro y ofrecerle una botella de agua. El agente confió en que eso significara que no había peligro alguno. 

Cuando Stilinski volvió la mirada al campo de batalla, Buckley estaba dando una amplia gala de sus mejores golpes. Smith finalmente estaba siendo arrinconado, y el castaño quiso ponerse a lanzar vítores y palabras de aliento al teniente. Cerca de cinco minutos transcurrieron y el enfrentamiento que se había estancado en un poder igualitario, finalmente se inclinó a favor del Ranger. Smith se rindió cuando sintió que le fracturaría un brazo si no lo hacía. 

Al momento en que Renner entró en el campo, Buckley prácticamente jadeó derrotado. El capitán afroamericano desplegó un poder similar a Smith. Lo que hizo gruñir de nuevo a Hale, entonces con algo más de presencia. 

― Sal, Buck. ― Díaz dijo, sin dar tiempo a que Renner atacara una sola vez al Ranger. 

― Pero, todavía no… 

― Hazlo. ― Hale repitió la orden de su compañero alfa. 

Y cuando Buckley vio el destello carmín en los ojos del delta, entendió que debía obedecer, probablemente por su propia seguridad. Díaz le palmeó un hombro cuando pasaron uno a lado del otro al cambiar de sitio. 

― Es un poco desleal lo que Smith y tú hicieron, Renner. 

― En ningún momento se habló de reglas especiales, Díaz. ― Renner sonrió con burla, haciendo crujir los músculos al mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, abriendo y cerrando las manos en puños. 

Este enfrentamiento terminó en poco más de tres minutos, Stilinski comprobó que un alfa enojado era de temer, porque Díaz casi mandaba a Renner a la enfermería, pese a que Renner probablemente era un hombre lobo alfa como él. Claramente aquello había sido por el engaño, y por lo que pudo hacerle a Buckley si él no le pedía salir. Bajo ninguna circunstancia se permitiría el SEAL que alguien lastimara a su… su, algo más que amigo. Díaz comprende que tiene una charla pendiente con Buckley, algo sustanciosamente importante como el giro de la relación que han mantenido desde que se conocieron. 

Después de eso, Hale y Wick llegaron a un acuerdo, dejaron pendiente su enfrentamiento para el último día de los entrenamientos de preparación para las misiones. Y no, no era cordialidad, era más como que Wick y su equipo -probablemente manada- querían dejar que la sed de venganza se les asentara en las entrañas. 

Camino al dormitorio, donde se cambiarían antes de dirigirse al comedor, Stilinski le preguntó a Parrish cómo se encontraba. El detective le aseguró que ya estaba muy bien, que no debía preocuparse. El agente aceptó sus palabras, mirándolo de arriba debajo de todas formas, para asegurarse de que no estuviera intentando restarle importancia a algún golpe que pudiera estar tardando en sanar. 

En algún punto entre su preocupación por la manada y la falta de sentidos hiper desarrollados como los seres sobrenaturales, su magia se activó y pudo sentir un calor hormiguear en las yemas de sus dedos antes de que su mano se extendiera hasta tocar la nuca de Parrish, justo donde el espiral celta permanece tatuado en la piel del cerbero. Y fue como una serie de chispazos eléctricos corriendo a través de sus venas que calentó el mismo tatuaje que rodea su vientre. 

Aquello sucedió en cuestión de segundos, pero fue suficiente para que los hombres lobo se enteraran y lo miraran con sorpresa. Parrish, por su parte, no solo estaba sorprendido, sino que gratamente más ligero. 

― Y no querías creerme. ― Hale dijo en tono bajo, sonriendo con cierto orgullo. 

― Pero, ni siquiera sé lo que hice. Jordan, ¿estás bien? 

― De maravilla, gracias Stiles. ― Dijo, esbozando una sonrisa y palmeándole un hombro. 

El agente todavía frunció el entrecejo, no le hacía sentir precisamente cómodo que la magia apareciera y desapareciera, básicamente, a voluntad, dejándole sin control alguno. ¿Qué si alguna vez lastimaba a alguien? ¿A un miembro de la manada? 

― Stiles, está bien. Tu magia no va a traicionarte. ― Hale dice, intentando consolarle. Justo cuando llegan al que será dormitorio de la manada. 

― ¿Cómo sabes eso, Derek? ― Pregunta, entrando en el dormitorio y suspirando casi de alivio al ver que había ahí solo seis camas, y había suficiente privacidad con mamparas dividiendo los espacios entre cada una de ellas. 

― Solo confío en ti. ― Respondió, encogiendo los hombros mientras le mira fijamente y algo se sacude en el vientre del castaño. 

― Puedo tratar de contactarte con alguien. Alguien que te pueda ayudar a entender mejor tu poder. ― Díaz dijo, tan de pronto, que Stilinski se permitió parpadear claramente confundido. ― Es un brujo, mi familia tiene ciertos nexos con un grupo de ellos en México.

Stilinski parpadeó de nuevo, algo más confundido. 

― Tenía la impresión de que estabas absolutamente en contra de todo lo mágico. 

― No. Pero no les tengo gran aprecio, la verdad. Tú eres otro tema, y algunos seres mágicos, solo… mi familia fue expulsada de su territorio original por un aquelarre, así que. ― Díaz dejó la frase ahí, sin más explicaciones. 

La manada entendió de inmediato. Incluso el agente federal. 

― Bien, vale. Si es posible, eso me vendría de perlas, honestamente estoy muy perdido aquí, he leído un montón de cosas, pero no consigo darle forma a tanta información. 

― Te haré saber cualquier resultado. ― Dijo, yendo a una de las camas al fondo, lanzando ahí su bolso y comenzando a sacar un conjunto limpio. 

― Bien, las duchas suelen ser compartidas, iremos todos juntos. ― Hale dijo, emulando los movimientos de su compañero, eligiendo la cama cerca de la puerta. 

― ¿En serio? 

― Stiles, date prisa. 

Minutos más tarde la manada estaba en las duchas, algunos militares entraban y otros salían. Stilinski y Parrish recibieron un buen número de miradas desagradables. Básicamente les estaban haciendo sentir fuera de lugar. Y lo estaban, ambos saben eso. Los militares son simplemente recelosos, cualquier otra figura en sus bases suele ser sinónimo de enemigo a menor o mayor escala. 

Hale fulminó con la mirada a más de un militar, sobre todo aquellos que dirigían su mirada desagradable a Stilinski. A un par le gruñó, literalmente gruñó. Pero, a diferencia de la mayoría, estos sujetos habían mirado al castaño con otros ojos, otras intenciones. Por primera vez en toda su vida, Stilinski pensó en todo el porno que hay con uniformes de camuflaje y cabezas rapadas, mucha testosterona y sexo rudo. Se le revolvió el estómago, era sucio de muchas maneras. 

― Respira, Stiles. ― La voz de Hale le llega como un susurro suave y comprensivo. 

Y las emociones nauseabundas se asientan en el agente, bañarse con realmente poca privacidad, cambia aquello con otras mucho más bochornosas. Todo y que él sabe de duchas compartidas gracias al FBI, el hecho de haber alcanzado a ver a Hale medio desnudo antes de entrar en uno de los cubículos. Él definitivamente era una especie de dios griego reencarnado, cuya anatomía había sido cincelada con devoción y divinidad. Cada línea de sus músculos parecía brillar con una luz que atrajo su mirada como la presa que cae en el cebo. 

― Stiles, no es lugar ni momento. 

No, no ha sido Hale. Esa es la voz de Díaz sonando con advertencia. Mientras le empuja al cubículo aledaño al del delta, que parece sumamente despreocupado por los efectos que provoca en el agente federal, porque los seres sobrenaturales ahí presentes captaron indiscriminadamente su olor a excitación y el acelerado palpitar de su corazón. Incluso la forma en que tragó saliva fue ruidosa, con su manzana de adán subiendo y bajando dos o tres veces antes de ser capaz de despejar el velo de deseo que había nublado sus ojos. 

― Estúpido Derek. ― Gruñó entre dientes, sumamente avergonzado. 

Hale soltó una risa franca desde su cubículo.  
Stilinski hubiera deseado abrir el grifo del agua fría, pero le apetecía sentir la tibieza llevándose el sudor de su cuerpo. 

Más tarde, al entrar en el comedor, las miradas siguieron a la manada. Especialmente a Parrish y Stilinski. Hale entonces ni siquiera les prestó atención, tampoco Díaz y Buckley estaba más ocupado en analizar el menú disponible. 

― En el FBI no obtuve tantas miradas. 

― En realidad, es porque eres del FBI que muchas miradas te siguen. Algunos piensan que estás aquí en medio de una investigación, así que están a la defensiva. Y ya que soy un detective de la policía metropolitana, asumen que de alguna manera estoy cooperando contigo. Buck, Eddie y Derek son una especie de daño colateral. 

― No me gusta el ambiente militar. ― Concluyó el castaño. ― Y estoy seguro de que una investigación federal causaría mucho más revuelo, y tendría que haber pasado primero por las propias cortes marciales. 

― Ocasionalmente hay colaboración con otras agencias. ― Parrish señala. ― De todas formas, solo vamos a tratar de ignorarlos. Incluso si alguno quisiera meterse contigo, saben que ciertamente tendrían que pasar por encima de Derek. Y por ende de Buck y Eddie. En este punto no soy uno de tus mayores apoyos, lo siento por eso. 

― Jordan, cásate con mi padre. ― Dice de pronto. 

E incluso si Parrish sabe que es una broma tonta, y que solo es su forma de agradecer sus palabras y preocupación, él tiene la decencia de sonrojarse, balbucear y tomar en su charola platillos al azar de la barra de comida. 

Stilinski sonríe con un toque de culpa, sin embargo, las palabras habían salido de su boca antes de que siquiera las hubiera pensado. Y bien, el filtro mente-boca nunca ha sido precisamente una de sus fortalezas, así que solo dejará que el bochornoso momento pase. De la misma forma en que intentará ignorar el sublime momento de erotismo en las duchas. 

Sí, dejar que pase. 

― No va a suceder, Stiles. ― La voz ronca y sumamente sexy de Hale susurra en su oído. 

Y Stilinski tiene en bien casi derramar todo lo de su charola. Con suerte Hale tiene reflejos de envidia y se la ha sacado de las manos antes de que sucediera. Siguió el camino y eligió una mesa casi vacía en el comedor. 

Casi, porque justo ahí estaban reunidos Wick y el resto de su manada.  
Stilinski quiso decir que no era buena idea, pero luego él mismo descartó esa idea. Al contrario, era el movimiento perfecto para tratar de lograr algunos lazos, aunque fuesen temporales, era importante llegar a tener un trato cordial. 

…

Cuando Díaz y Buckley se quedaron solos en la modesta habitación que sería exclusiva de la manada, ninguno hizo nada por evitar lo que sucedió. Claramente ambos lo deseaban. Cuando sus cuerpos se encontraron a medio camino y unieron sus labios besándose con anhelo, el resto fue, muy probablemente, instinto puro. 

Hale se llevó a Stilinski y Parrish a un entrenamiento exclusivo nocturno. Parrish necesitaba mejorar su visión nocturna en situaciones de alto riesgo, y Stilinski a protegerse de un ser sobrenatural con su magia. Francamente, Díaz presiente que Hale simplemente les dio tiempo y espacio, porque Buckley ha estado apestando a deseo desde que tuvieron el enfrentamiento con la manada de Wick. Adrenalina, sumada al hecho de que Díaz había intervenido antes de que Renner tuviera alguna oportunidad de golpearlo duramente, simplemente había sacudido todo su ser. 

El momento en que el Ranger comenzó a tirar de la casaca del SEAL, mientras molía sus caderas contra las ajenas, Díaz supo que estaban a punto de abrir una puerta que no podrían cerrar. El beso en Dam Neck pudo sortearse porque no había sido más que eso, una serie de besos apasionados, pero nada más. Esto, tocarse piel a piel, podía incluso ser mala idea. 

Podía.  
Pero Díaz se encontró deseando tomar el riesgo. 

― Buck, ¿necesitamos hablar antes de seguir? ― Preguntó, no porque no supiera lo que quiere con el Ranger, o porque no estuviera seguro de lo que sea que hay entre ellos. 

Porque, dios, si hay algo de lo que está seguro es del vínculo que los ata. Que los acercó desde el día en que se conocieron. Sí, solamente se besaron mucho entonces, y después de ese día nada. Habían cumplido la misión y prácticamente pensó que perderían contacto, pero de una forma u otra se habían buscado. Comenzaron con absurdos mensajes de texto, luego llamadas cortas, hasta que acordaron reunirse de tanto en tanto cuando no estaban de servicio. ¿Y cuánto hacía de eso? ¿Seis meses? Tal vez más. 

Pero no habían pasado de comer juntos o tomarse unas copas, hablar de sus trabajos y, en el caso de Díaz, evadir muchas de las preguntas personales o familiares. No es que no confiara en Buckley, es que hay cosas en su familia de la que no está orgulloso. Familia que se odió entre sí, que se tuvo miedo, facciones que inevitablemente se presentaron. Su familia era grande, pero no un ejemplo de unidad. Salvo su abuela, y algunos primos, incluso sus padres nunca estuvieron muy cómodos a su alrededor, le tenían miedo. 

― ¿Eddie? ― Buckley le llama con suavidad, acariciando su barbilla tupida de vello facial, le mira con ojos curiosos, preocupado quizá. 

Díaz maldice mentalmente por haberse distraído de esa manera. Jodiendo el ambiente y mandando al diablo toda la excitación. Sabe que Buckley no está molesto, hay comprensión en sus pupilas claras, y él solo puede inclinarse para besarle de nuevo. Más lento, dulce. Como si necesitara eso para seguir adelante, para ahuyentar los recuerdos de su infancia y adolescencia que han dejado una huella imborrable y dolorosa en su cabeza. 

Extraña a su abuela. También a su abuelo, aunque él ya no está y fue cazado por un brujo en zona fronteriza hacia Centroamérica. Por eso desprecia tanto a los seres mágicos, porque le arrebataron a alguien importante, alguien que no le temía, que le enseñaba cómo ser hombre lobo, como ser alfa. 

Cuando separan sus labios, el rostro del Ranger es un farol encendido, sus ojos brillantes estrellas con luz propia. Está tranquilo, emocionado y sensible. Sus labios mojados e hinchados. Díaz apoya su frente con la ajena, entrelaza sus dedos y deja un besito sobre la punta de su nariz. Buckley se ríe bajito. 

― Parece que, después de todo, no iremos a por eso, ¿verdad? 

― Lo siento, Buck. 

― Yo no. Es decir, parece que aunque no iremos por eso, todavía estamos bien, ¿cierto? Así, juntos, besándonos. Estamos compartiendo algo más que deseo o excitación, ¿verdad, Eddie? 

― Lo estamos Buck. Joder, claro que lo estamos. 

El Ranger suelta otra risita, y luego es él quien inicia otra serie de besos. Hay caricias confiadas, cierto roce de cuerpos. Ciertamente la excitación se presenta de nuevo. Y puede que ninguno haya estado muy consciente cuando sus manos se movieron sobre el cinturón y pantalones del otro, apartando las estorbosas prendas hasta que logran asir entre sus manos el miembro ajeno. Si en medio de los besos, y el calor y los gemidos, sujetan sus penes juntos, tampoco es que estén muy conscientes de eso. Que la habitación apeste a sexo cuando los otros regresan y solo Hale junto con Parrish lanzan una maldición, ellos ignoran sus quejas, se acurrucan juntos en la misma cama y Stilinski abre la boca, los ojos de par en par. Mira alternadamente de la pareja a Hale, a Parrish, de nuevo a Hale. 

― ¡No vamos a hacer lo mismo, Derek! ― Y exclama a voz en cuello. 

Como si Hale siquiera lo estuviera considerando cuando no, obviamente no. Porque Hale sabe que él no se conformaría con acurrucarse juntos bajo las mantas, él querría ir todo el camino y follarlo toda la noche. 

― Joder, Derek. Tensión sexual, capitán. ― Díaz gruñe. 

Y Buckley tiene la decencia de reírse con ganas, amortiguando sus risas contra el musculosos pecho de Díaz, su novio -por si no ha quedado claro, nada más-, y espera que ninguno de sus superiores lo escuche o le mandan a detención por romper el reglamento y ser indisciplinado. 

Stilinski farfulla cosas que todos hacen como que no entienden. Le dejan ser cuando se va a su cama y casi quiere duplicar el tamaño y el grosor de las mamparas. Cosa que, sí, joder, sucede, porque bueno, es un ser mágico. Stilinski había pensado que un Druida, pero cada vez tiene más dudas al respecto. Pero ahí está, la magia sucede y él todavía no entiende de dónde viene o cómo la activa. 

Y Parrish se pregunta si Derek irá a masturbarse en algún momento a lo largo de la noche, o si saldrá de ahí buscando un refugio en la base para hacerlo. Porque está seguro de que está increíblemente caliente, probablemente dolorosamente duro bajo sus calzoncillos, que es lo único que usa cuando se tira a dormir. También se pregunta si debiera preocuparse por esa tensión sexual entre Derek y Stiles, o si tendría que indagar sobre los problemas que podría traerle a Noah saber que su hijo tiene un rollo gay indefinido con un hombre lobo. 

Esa noche los únicos que duermen largo y tendido, son Buckley y Díaz.  
Y se repite toda la semana.  
Incluida la rutina del duelo con la manada Wick, aunque día tras día se siente más como cierta camaradería -muy al estilo militar, sobra decir-, que auténtico duelo por territorio.  
Funciona para el objetivo, las misiones. 

…

Una de las misiones, la segunda de ellas, se desenvuelve literalmente en la selva. Stilinski no está muy feliz en medio de este tipo de atmósfera. La idea de viajar por américa del sur tenía más relación con carnavales pintorescos y una buena dosis de bebidas alcohólicas de las que no pudiera decir qué licores tiene mezclados. En cambio, está ahí, en alguna parte de la Amazonia, y no, tampoco tiene nada que ver con guerreras amazonas que los estuviesen persiguiendo para expulsarlos de su territorio, con poca ropa y muy peligrosas. 

Actualmente están ahí, en plena selva, a unos kilómetros de Florencia, ciudad colombiana que en realidad habría querido explorar con calma, pero por la cual apenas si cruzaron porque sus caminos son los más cercanos al punto al que la manada se dirige. 

Y por manada ya no solo se refiere a Derek, Jordan, Buck y Eddie, sino que con ellos van Wick, Smith, Alonso, Gideon y Renner, quienes, ya lo había asimilado, eran miembros temporales de la manada. Por cuestiones de logística y en favor de un grupo de rehenes internacionales que un grupo terrorista tenía retenido contra su voluntad en algún punto selva adentro. 

No eran rehenes que el departamento de defensa hubiera podido mediar para traer de regreso. Hay personas importantes en juego, un senador y el secretario del departamento de defensa, ni más ni menos. Con sus familias incluidas. El grupo se mueve sigiloso, los todoterreno habían quedado atrás hace ya varios kilómetros. Hay cierta tensión entre los militares, avanzando paso a paso en un terreno por demás escarpado, rodeados de una humedad que, el agente está seguro, los molesta de sobremanera porque es calor, un calor insoportable para él, dos o tres veces más para los sobrenaturales. 

Las armas en alto, siempre listas para ser usadas, sus ojos viendo cada detalle del terreno, sus oídos atentos al mínimo sonido. Pero, es la selva, y si algo tiene son sonidos, de una fauna muy rica y una flora todavía más. Es la amazonia, la maldita y hermosa amazonia. Cuando se escuchan rugidos felinos, el agente solo espera que eso no provoque algo en todos esos lobos que esté relacionado con lucha de poderes animales. Sabe que es estúpido, pero lo pensó. Se siente aliviado cuando observa a los militares seguir sus caminos sin descentrarse. 

Comienza a admirarlos más que antes. Porque, volviendo a cierto tema sobre su formación, sí, él es un agente de campo. Pero nada comparado con esto. Nada. 

Stilinski y Parrish llevan una HK416, según fueron orientados por los militares, sería de fácil manejo y efectiva en batalla. La carabina no pesaba demasiado, pero en manos del agente federal se sentía definitivamente diferente, acostumbrado al peso de una semiautomática. Parrish se adapta bien, el departamento de policía metropolitana seguro tiene de ellas en sus operaciones especiales, además de que el detective ya había aplicado al ejército. 

Unos minutos después Hale, que va al frente, hace una señal y el grupo se detiene. Los comandos fueron indicados y aprendidos desde la semana de compañerismo y adaptación en la base Fort Bragg, y se habían terminado de familiarizar en la primera misión hace unos días. No tardaron en separarse en grupos de dos, Stilinski se movió con Hale y Parrish con Buckley. Díaz lo hizo con Wick, ya que su rencilla con Renner había dejado una pequeña marca que nadie quería empujar y volverlo un error. 

Encontraron la base de operaciones del enemigo. El campamento es como muchas de esas fotografías que Stilinski vio sobre la mesa de análisis den Fort Bragg, solo que aquí también hay mujeres y hasta niños. El daño colateral será demasiado doloroso y vergonzoso para su país. Sabe que no hay posibilidad de negociación, porque su país no negocia con terroristas. Los destierra, los elimina. 

Traga hondo y espera que Hale no resienta los olores que debe estar expulsando. Hay movimiento en el campamento, para cuando el combate inicia es un poco tarde para pensar, hay hombres lobo aquí también. En el campamento enemigo, y por si fuera poco, un brujo. El sonido de las metrallas y algunas granadas hace eco en la selva, el campamento pronto se llena de gritos y mucho movimiento. Hay enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo también, y Stilinski casi no lo ve venir cuando un disparo golpea su chaleco antibalas por la espalda, cuando se gira, todavía medio sofocado y adolorido, se encuentra con un muchacho que no debe llegar siquiera a la edad adulta, tiembla y mantiene el arma en alto, le amenaza con tirar a matar. 

Hay una guerrilla ahí, mezclada con terroristas estadounidenses. Su gente contra su gente. Y es patético, de muchas maneras. Stilinski trata de mediar con el chico, porque mierda no, no puede levantar su arma y asesinar a un adolescente. Y realmente no necesita hacerlo, hay un tiro certero atravesando el pecho del jovencito, exacto sobre su corazón. El agente traga hondo de nuevo, ni siquiera quiere saber de quién vino el disparo. Esto es un enfrentamiento a muerte. Si bien se busca el menor daño posible o lograr la discreción, no siempre es posible. 

Tampoco sabe cuánto tiempo pasó, pero le tiemblan las manos y usó el 70% de sus municiones. El enemigo fue sometido por diez hombres: ocho hombres lobo, un cerbero y él, que siente que hizo nada y se enoja porque es consciente de que su magia no hizo acto de presencia en ningún momento. Consciente de que el brujo presente casi le corta el brazo a Alonso y a Renner lo dejó sin vista ni oído. Wick y Hale lo sometieron, Díaz fue quien cortó de tajo su garganta. 

Tienen prisioneros de guerra, que serán llevados por un grupo que arribará en quince minutos. Los rehenes fueron puestos a salvo, todos y cada uno de ellos. Físicamente al menos, porque en lo emocional, Stilinski sabe que aquello será complicado, pero espera, no imposible. 

Hale y Wick están terminando de revisar el campamento, de organizar a su gente y asegurarse de que ningún prisionero vaya a hacer alguna estupidez. Parrish entonces se acerca a Stilinski. 

― ¿Estás bien? 

― Esto es como la guerra, ¿verdad? 

― Tal vez una pincelada. Entonces, Stiles, ¿estás bien? 

― Quiero vomitar. 

― Hazlo. 

Stilinski lo hace. Se da la vuelta y avanza apenas unos cuantos pasos cuando vuelve el estómago, aunque saque básicamente hiel. La mano de Parrish frota su espalda en consuelo, pero no le dice nada más. El castaño lo agradece. 

Mientras regresan en su propio convoy, Stilinski se da cuenta de que no es esto lo que tenía en mente cuando aceptó investigar y formar parte de la manada. La CIA solo quería conocerlos mejor y saber sus habilidades para hacer un mejor uso de sus fuerzas. Pero él no se había imaginado tener que participar de este tipo de misiones. La primera, hace unos días, había sido mucho más sencilla, no hubo un enfrentamiento y mucho menos muertes. 

― Stiles, mírame. ― Es finalmente la voz de Hale la que le llama. 

Y el castaño se siente necesitado de encontrarse con él. Jadea cuando se percata de las heridas en su cuerpo, de la sangre en sus ropas, del brillo carmín en sus ojos. Sigue en modo alfa, con colmillos, pero sin garras. 

― No estás sanando. 

― Lo estoy. Solo va más lento. Algo hizo ese brujo. 

― Oh dios. 

― Está bien, no es letal, Stiles. 

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? 

― Puedo sentirlo. Y estoy preocupado por ti, hueles a angustia, una muy profunda. Y a miedo. 

― Fue demasiado, Derek. 

― Lo sé. 

― Tendré pesadillas. 

― Lo lamento. 

― Bésame. 

Stilinski no está seguro de porqué le ha pedido lo último. Pero se siente mucho mejor cuando los labios del delta cubren los suyos y le besa dulcemente. Apacigua sus emociones y le ofrece una tranquilidad que calma también los temblores de sus manos. Stilinski suspira contra la boca de Hale, consciente apenas de que todavía hay colmillos en el medio, pero que, de alguna manera, no le está lastimando en absoluto. Sabe cómo besarle a pesar de su naturaleza lobuna fuera. 

Hay otra serie de suspiros conforme el beso se alarga, o los besos mejor dicho. Stilinski no está seguro del momento en que lo jala más cerca, casi tumbándolo sobre su cuerpo mientras él lo hace sobre el asiento trasero. Ni siquiera es el momento, y está seguro de que Parrish, al frente, se concentra en conducir pero tiene las mejillas coloradas. Las yemas de los dedos del castaño hormiguean, luego se sienten cálidos. Siente también el tatuaje en su espalda baja calentarse, y el mismo triskel entre los omóplatos del moreno hace lo propio. Su magia emerge, y sana las heridas de Hale mientras se siguen besando. Cuando el moreno está curado, el resto de los tatuajes en Stilinski se calientan y sus similares se encienden en sus respectivos dueños. Parrish ve cómo sanan los tenues cortes que alcanzó a recibir del brujo, igual que Díaz y Buckley. 

La magia de Stilinski parece caprichosa, se aparece cuando menos la espera, pero es condescendiente con la manada. Su, manada. En otro de los todoterreno, Díaz toma nota mental, Stilinski necesita conocer a ese brujo en el que su familia todavía confía en Veracruz, México. 

…

Transcurren un par de semanas antes de reunirse de nuevo. Durante esos días la manada estuvo entrenando en distintos escenarios. Y el agente Stilinski estaba realmente explorando sus nuevas habilidades. Iniciando por cómo acceder a ellas, por supuesto. Pero ahora mismo, el detective Parrish no quería preocuparse por sus compañeros de manada, todo lo que quería era entrar en el departamento de policía, saludar a sus compañeros de unidad y, tal vez, tomar un café con su compañero Stilinski mientras comparten información sobre los casos en curso, y quizá incluso pueda colar una o dos sugerencias sobre el caso de Rock Creek. 

La unidad está vacía, sus compañeros están fuera trabajando. Parrish suspira, pero todavía se toma el tiempo de revisar sus expedientes mientras se prepara un café y espera. Media hora más tarde recibe un texto de su compañero Stilinski, citándole en un local a veinte minutos desde ahí. Parrish, por supuesto, se apresura. 

Cuando encuentra al detective Stilinski, él está terminando una orden de papas fritas y un buen corte de filete. Sonríe y se sienta frente a él, pidiendo lo mismo que su compañero. 

― ¿Qué tal la milicia? 

― Supongo que no tan malo, pero tampoco precisamente bueno. Es decir, son las fuerzas especiales. 

― ¿Tuvieron misiones? ― El detective Stilinski preguntó. 

Y por su tono de voz, Parrish estuvo seguro de que en realidad quería sacarle información. Sobre su hijo. Lo que le desinfla un poco, porque estaba esperando que lo extrañara, que se interesara realmente por cómo él se sintió en Fort Bragg y en esas misiones que le mostraron un mundo que no se compara precisamente con lo que vive en el día a día en las calles de Washington. 

― ¿Jordan? 

― No puedo darte detalles, Noah. 

― Stiles estuvo ahí, ¿cierto? En misiones reales, entrenando como cualquier militar. Intentó ocultarlo, pero sé que no es el mismo desde que volvió. 

― Noah, no te compliques, Stiles está bien. 

― No tienes hijos, Jordan. No sabes lo que es enterarte, hasta que ya ha sucedido, que tu hijo estuvo en medio de una misión que puso en riesgo su vida. 

― Se arriesga todos los días en el FBI. ― Dijo, queriendo poner en perspectiva la situación. 

Su compañero Stilinski frunció el entrecejo en una forma que lo hizo sentir incómodo. Él nunca quiso que el hombre que le gusta le diera esas miradas. Como si realmente pensara que no tiene idea, que no lo puede entender. 

― No tengo hijos, pero tengo personas que me importan. Una en particular, que arriesga su vida todos los días cuando sale a trabajar. Pero sí, no tengo hijos así que tal vez no pueda entenderlo, Noah. 

El hombre finalmente parece darse cuenta de su actitud, aclara la garganta y larga un suspiro, pincha el último trozo de carne con distracción, luego vuelve a mirar a su compañero. 

― Perdona, Jordan. No era mi intención. 

― Stiles es tu hijo, entiendo eso. 

― No tenía que echarte la bronca como si hubieras tenido alguna responsabilidad. 

― Noah, ¿sabes lo que Stiles ha estado haciendo? ¿Con nosotros? 

Stilinski asiente. Parrish lo imita, no se siente mejor. Es como si su gran secreto tampoco fuera importante para el hombre. 

― ¿No tienes miedo? ¿O algo? 

― Stiles confía en ti, en todos los que estuvieron con él. Si él confía, no tengo nada que temer. Pero, no entiendo todo, Jordan. No conozco los detalles, la investigación de “lo salvaje” de Stiles fue más un misterio que algo que realmente conociera o entendiera. Sé que hay secretos, que hay cosas que no entenderé precisamente, así que no te sientas presionado. Es algo especial, pero no sé exactamente en qué medida. 

― ¿Quieres saber?

― ¿Quieres decirme? 

Parrish está tentado de responder algo como “quiero muchas cosas, contigo”, pero se calla. Su orden llega en ese momento, y él no sabe cómo continuar. Siente como si solo estuviera intentando darle motivos de tenerle en su pensamiento, empujando sus necesidades en un hombre que, claramente, tiene cabeza solo para su hijo y el trabajo. 

…

― ¿Estuviste en Fort Bragg y no me dijiste, Stiles? 

― Papá, habrá ocasiones en que no pueda informarte de lo que hace la manada o a dónde va. 

Es así como inicia la conversación la noche en que padre e hijo logran reunirse en casa del primero. El hombre lanza una maldición, claramente ofendido por los límites de cuánto puede saber. 

― Papá, está bien. Todo está bien. Por cierto, esta semana no podré llamarte. Pero estaré bien, con la manada. 

― ¿Y por qué no podrás contactarme esta vez? 

― Voy a entrenarme, o algo así.

El Stilinski mayor frunció el entrecejo.  
Su hijo no quiso decirle que un brujo estaría llegando a primera hora desde México.  
Para mostrarle o darle cierta orientación respecto a su magia. 

…

Díaz Salió desde las cinco de la mañana para recoger a su pariente lejano (como se empeñó en puntualizar) en el aeropuerto. Cerca de las nueve entró junto con el susodicho en el piso. El hombre debe tener al menos cincuenta de edad, es de piel morena, ojos oscuros, cabello entrecano y viste de forma muy singular. 

Ni bien la mirada del brujo cayó sobre el agente Stilinski, los ojos del brujo se pusieron en blanco, con la boca entreabierta y el cuerpo tenso. Díaz indicó con un simple movimiento de mano que esperaran, que nadie se moviera o acercara. No pasó demasiado para que el brujo volviera a la normalidad. 

― Un mago puro, marcado por la Luna. ― Dijo, achicando la mirada mientras camina hasta el castaño y coloca una mano sobre el pecho del agente. ― Hay mucho que enseñarte, muchacho. Pero el control, siempre dependerá solo de la voluntad en tu corazón. 

Stilinski se quedó sin palabras, porque honestamente no entiende lo que el brujo quiso decirle. Hale se mueve sigiloso, pero con claro recelo hasta colocarse junto al castaño, dirigiendo sus ojos de alfa al visitante. Díaz no dice nada, no interviene, deja que las cosas simplemente sucedan. La seguridad del brujo, de nombre Javier, parece importarle lo mismo que nada, hay claramente un desapego familiar hacia este hombre. 

Buckley y Parrish miran alternadamente entre los otros cuatro, como esperando que en cualquier momento algo estalle. Pero no sucede. Javier se mantiene sereno, su mano se aleja del pecho del agente y mueve la mirada hasta el delta. 

― Tú debes ser su compañero. 

― No. ― Niega el lobo Hale de inmediato, pero hay un titubeo en sus ojos verdes. Probablemente solo el brujo, que le está mirando fijamente, se dio cuenta de eso. 

― Probablemente físicamente no han completado el ciclo. Pero emocionalmente lo son, sabes que no puedes llevarme la contraria. ― Javier sonríe con suficiencia cuando Hale simplemente emite un gruñido bajo, ronco en la garganta. 

― Eh, ¿hola? Sujeto de interés superior presente. ― Stilinski dice, levantando la mano y señalándose en un gesto bastante cómico. 

Parrish y Buckley no contienen la sonrisa, Díaz farfulla algo entre dientes -con una curva que asemeja una sonrisa-, y Hale lo fulmina con la mirada. El agente encoge los hombros, restándole importancia a la mirada del moreno. 

― Parece que sabe mucho sobre hombres lobo y magia, Sr. Javier. ― Dice, casi siendo tímido al referirse de aquella manera al brujo. 

― En mi pueblo me dicen “Don Javier”, pero señor no está mal. 

― Oh, puedo cambiarlo, si quiere. 

― Da lo mismo. En este punto te debo más respeto del que me debes tú a mí. 

― ¿Por qué? 

― Jerarquía, un mago puro siempre estará por encima de un brujo en la línea de poder. 

― Oh. 

― Pero ya que insistes, señor está bien. ― Añade, con esa sonrisa que desliza un tipo de picardía a la que Stilinski no está acostumbrado. 

Asume que debe ser por la sangre mexicana en las venas del brujo. Y esa personalidad chispeante tan propia de los latinos. Está seguro de que podría avergonzarle con solo una mirada. 

― ¿Es confiable? ― Hale pregunta de pronto. 

Y no, no está mirando ni al brujo ni a Stilinski. Sus ojos alfa caen como dagas sobre Díaz. El SEAL asiente, sin dejarse intimidar por los ojos del delta, alfa contra alfa no suele terminar en un lobo metiendo la cola entre las patas. Más bien en probables fauces salivando mientras retan al otro. Con suerte este par de alfas sabe convivir y se comunican apropiadamente con intensas miradas y gruñidos vibrantes en sus gargantas. 

― Sí. ― Responde finalmente. Relajando los músculos y mirando al brujo. ― Pariente lejano, casi nunca estamos en contacto, pero sí, confiable. 

Javier asintió, como si supiera algo que escapa al entendimiento del castaño.  
Stilinski achica la mirada, frunce los labios y resopla con frustración. 

― Bien, entonces enséñale. Jordan, Buck, nos vamos. 

Parrish y Buckley se miraron entre sí, luego preguntaron simultáneamente “por qué”, pero siguieron a Hale y Díaz fuera del piso, escuchando algo sobre hacer las compras y luego quemar un poco de adrenalina en el gimnasio del piso inferior. 

Stilinski suspiró cuando se quedó a solas con Javier. No teme de él, y confía en Díaz. Es manada, y entre miembros nunca buscarán lastimarse entre sí. Y, de todas formas, el brujo no luce peligroso ni le hace sentir en peligro. Así que suelta algunas preguntas al azar. 

Cuando Stilinski preguntó si no hubiera sido mejor que él fuera a Veracruz en lugar de que Javier hubiera tenido que hacer el largo viaje, el brujo fue muy conciso. 

― Catemaco es tierra de brujos, durante marzo y octubre tenemos celebraciones particulares. En marzo es más público, pero en octubre sucede un auténtico aquelarre, brujos y brujas de todo el mundo viajan hasta Catemaco solo para celebrar nuestra identidad. Otros no son bienvenidos.

Stilinski asintió. Están justo a inicios de octubre, el clima frío se desliza cada día con más fuerza sobre Washington, pero no es nada que no pueda manejar, en este punto no es tan diferente de California, y de todas formas lleva suficiente tiempo viviendo en el estado. Sin embargo, estando cerca de Rock Creek de alguna forma sí hace más fresco el clima de sus alrededores inmediatos. 

― ¿Otros como yo? ― Pregunta, queriendo imaginarse cómo sería el clima en ese lugar nombrado por el brujo. 

Catemaco no le suena mucho, sabe que hubo algún resultado durante su investigación, pero no indagó en ninguno de ellos. Se estaba arrepintiendo un poco. Solo un poco. 

― Los magos son seres de luz, auténticamente superiores. No sabes mucho sobre ti mismo, ¿cierto? 

― Básicamente acabo de descubrir que soy un mago, antes pensé que era un druida. 

― Teoría adecuada, sin embargo, los magos son incluso más poderosos que los druidas. La diferencia de un mago junto a cualquier ser mágico como los druidas o los brujos radica en algo muy sencillo. Son magia pura. 

― ¿Entonces soy magia pura? 

― Lo eres. 

― Cómo lo sabe. 

― Es algo que se siente a tu alrededor, joven Stilinski. 

― Puede decirme Stiles, Don Javier. 

El brujo sonríe de nuevo, como antes. Las mejillas del castaño se encienden tenuemente. 

― No es de mi incumbencia, pero déjame decirte algo, Stiles. Completar un círculo, como lo que tienes con ese lobo, hará más estable tu magia. 

― ¿Qué? ― El agente espera que su voz no haya salido demasiado estrangulada, porque enterraría la cara contra lo que sea para esconderse. ― ¿Algo que ver con lo que dijo antes? Sobre que estoy marcado por la luna. ― Añadió, buscando desesperadamente no pensar demasiado en lo que tiene con el lobo Hale. 

Sea cual sea ese algo. Instinto, atracción, emociones furtivas, amor. Quería averiguarlo lentamente, pero casi parecía que el tiempo mismo el destino los estaba empujando a gran velocidad. Es decir, los besos son innegables, y la sensación de seguridad en la misión en la selva amazonia. Stilinski se agitó incómodo, queriendo alejar esa línea de pensamientos de su cabeza.

El brujo sonrió, claramente pillando todo al vuelo. Comienza a sospechar que este brujo debía ser algo así como de los más poderosos y además experimentado, porque estaba enterándose de todo, incluso si él no decía específicamente nada. 

― Todo lo que pueda desestabilizar tu pensamiento, los círculos sin concluir, pueden llegar a ir en tu contra. Si hay algo que debes saber desde este momento, Stiles, es que la magia no se controla. Un mago es poderoso porque se entrega libremente a su poder, porque tiene voluntad de corazón, ingenio, inteligencia, valores firmes, creencias conscientes. Un mago no es bueno o malo por imposición, coacción o porque puede ser hechizado por otros, un mago elige su camino. Si tiene cimientos firmes, no claudicará; si hay espinas en su corazón, las ambiciones podrán envenenar fácilmente su alma. Estás marcado por la Luna, sí, probablemente naciste durante una noche de luna llena o luna nueva, además, tienes ahí esa atracción y vínculo especial con el lobo Hale. Sí, bastante marcado por la luna, diría yo. 

Stilinski parpadeó varias veces, luego achicó la mirada, frunció el entrecejo y finalmente suspiró ruidosamente. Eso sonaba como mucho sobre lo que trabajar, y no estaba seguro de poder llegar a ello sin tropezar en el camino. Y puesto en tales palabras, tropezar podría ser peligroso. Para él, para su manada, para su papá, para cualquiera que esté cerca de él. ¡Por dios! Quizá incluso sin estar cerca. 

― No seas miedoso, no es tan terrible como suena. La palabra clave en todo esto debe ser “puro”, eres un mago puro. Lo harás bien. 

― Don Javier, no me siento motivado, hay que confesarlo. No es que sea miedoso, es que, verá, mi cerebro y yo… 

― Tu cerebro y tú estarán bien. Mira, Stiles, ya que vas a pensar excesivamente en esto, mejor demostrarlo. ¿Algún sitio donde podamos practicar? 

― Mh, hemos estado usando el Parque de Rock Creek para ejercitar y eso, hay una zona marcada para la manada, no hay personas alrededor.

― Excelente. Vamos allá. 

― ¿Ahora mismo? ¿Sin más teoría? Don Javier… 

― Ahora. 

Stilinski se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba siguiendo al brujo sin más. Era como si el hombre tuviera esa palabra paternal con que su progenitor tiende a indicar cómo y a dónde quiere que se mueva. 

Casi dos horas después de mucho descubrir por cuenta propia y una presencia simplemente tranquila de parte del brujo, como un vigía de mirada penetrante y sabiduría arcaica, el castaño y recién asimilado joven mago, finalmente se conectó, realmente conectarse, con su naturaleza mágica. A Javier le sorprendió que, en medio de su concentración, el joven mago fuera capaz de invocar sonidos de la naturaleza y componer una melodía. Tal cual si ahí estuvieran presentes auténticos instrumentos de viento. Él reconoce la flauta y una muy peculiar melodía que le hace pensar en los todavía vigentes cantos indios. 

Cuando el mago abrió sus ojos, eran grises y chispeantes, como centellantes truenos jugando en sus pupilas. Su piel permaneció pálida, sus lunares vivos, y la energía brillando en las yemas de sus dedos. Javier sonrió, no sin un toque de precaución, y le invitó a liberarse. 

No sobre-analizar nada, tener algún movimiento osado como invocar el fuego, el agua, el viento o la mismísima tierra, que se sacudiera bajo sus pies o se levantara en muros firmes a su alrededor. Que llamara a los animales del parque, que incluso trajera con su pensamiento cualquiera que no estuviera ahí, invocar las almas de animales míticos era probable para él. Un dragón o un fénix, el límite estaba en su imaginación, y en la voluntad de su corazón. 

Stilinski titubea, no se siente tan poderoso, aunque lo seduce la idea de los animales míticos. Es inevitable que ambos se dibujaran en su pensamiento, que un dragón de agua serpenteara en su mente, atravesando las ideas sin sentido arremolinadas ahí; que un fénix de fuego le acompañara, agitando sus enormes alas y ondeando las impresionantes plumas en la parte trasera. Hay una especie de rugido y un chilido agudo surcando las oleadas de pensamiento, como un océano embravecido que lentamente se transforma en calma mientras aquellas míticas criaturas surcan sus vientos. 

― Stiles, despacio chico. 

Escucha vagamente, y sabe que es Javier. Sus ojos siguen abiertos, pero obviamente está ausente, navegando en los límites de su imaginación y la curvatura de sus pensamientos. El cosquilleo en las yemas de sus dedos decrece cuando trata de serenarse, de retroceder en los linderos de su mente, porque de pronto sabe que son demasiado bastos y que las fronteras son engañosas. Los ojos grises se van apagando al ritmo de su retroceso, junto a una respiración más relajada y un ritmo desacelerado de palpitaciones en su pecho. 

Luego las marrones pupilas aparecen de nuevo. El mago parpadea varias veces. Se percata de que todo alrededor se agita, suave pero claro, como si una ventisca hubiera mecido las altas copas de los árboles. Pero no solo eso, sus ropas están empapadas, gotas de agua resbalando por el contorno de su rostro. Y en sus dedos, una sensación de calor que parece irreal. Las palmas de sus manos están rojas, calientes y húmedas. Stiles no está seguro de lo que sucedió, pero Javier está sonriendo complaciente, incluso ofrece unas palmadas mientras se acerca. Por alguna razón, el brujo está seco de pies a cabeza. Igual que todo a su alrededor. 

― ¿Llovió sobre mi cabeza? ¿Como si una pequeña nube oscura hubiera estado ahí dejando caer una gloriosa tormenta?

― No, Stiles. Pero puedes asumir que fue algo parecido. Debo decir que me impresionas, tal nivel de magia en unas cuantas horas. Como dije, un mago puro. 

― Ni siquiera sé lo que hice, Don Javier. 

― Conectaste con la chispa de magia en tu interior. Dale tiempo, la dominarás por completo con la práctica. Ahora es justo volver. Por cierto, buena melodía india la que tocaste. 

― ¿Toqué? 

― Bueno, más o menos. Había una melodía sonando todo el tiempo que estuviste en trance mágico. 

― Wow. 

― Sí, wow. 

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuánto le había hecho falta la música instrumental y de viento durante aquellas semanas. Esa fue probablemente la razón por la que incluso produjo música mientras conectaba con su chispa mágica. O lo que sea que haya dicho el brujo. De cualquier manera la verdad es que se sentía un poco cansado. Y no era la cosa más agradable andar con las ropas destilando agua. 

― Huele a agua salada. 

― La luna tiene una gran influencia sobre los océanos, Stiles. 

― ¿Traje agua de mar? 

― Sí. 

― Wow. 

…

Cuando entraron nuevamente en el piso, la manada ya estaba ahí. Sumamente tranquilos, sobra decir, como si realmente no se hubiera enterado de lo que sucedió en Rock Creek. 

― ¿Por qué estás empapado? ― Hale interrogó, genuinamente curioso. Y preocupado, al parecer, por su ceño fruncido y la mirada fulminante que le dirigió al brujo. Además de ese… ― ¿Qué demonios le enseñaste? 

― Stiles solo conectó con su chispa mágica. No te pongas territorial, alfa Hale. Tú chico está bien. 

― No es mi chico.

― No soy su chico. 

Habían dicho simultáneamente. Hale con el ceño fruncido (y el corazón acelerado, pero nadie más en la manada lo mencionó), Stilinski con un rubor trepando por sus mejillas.

― Seguro. Eddie, ¿alguna posibilidad de que llame a tu abuela? 

Díaz asintió. Luego lo llevó a su habitación, para que tuviera privacidad. Encendió su portátil y en tanto arrancaba el sistema, no dudó en cuestionarlo. Primero sobre los avances del agente federal, luego sobre el motivo de su llamada. 

― Stiles hará un buen trabajo. Lo supe desde que entré por la puerta. Es noble, y quiere cosas buenas para la humanidad. Se lo dije, cuando termine por asentar el vínculo sentimental con el lobo Hale, será todavía mejor para su control. Llamaré a tu abuela, mi prima, porque tu manada necesita saber. 

― ¿Mi manada? Estoy con mi manada, Javier. 

El brujo suspiró. Sin ocultar la decepción cruzando sus ojos oscuros. 

― Así que realmente estás renunciando a tu derecho legado con la manada Díaz. ― No preguntó, realmente aseveró. ― Es una pena, Eddie. 

― Mi familia no termina por acoplarse. Y no puedo esperar eternamente a que acepten lo que soy, lo que somos. Se lo dije a María y los demás, si quieren libertad podían venir, pero decidieron que no. Sabes bien que todos ellos viven en México, reprimidos, temerosos. Yo no puedo vivir así. 

Hubo un tenso silencio. Cortado apenas por el rumor de los movimientos de Díaz abriendo la aplicación de videollamada en su portátil. 

― ¿Qué quisiste decir con hacerles saber?

― Magos como Stiles solo existen en la tierra ocasionalmente. No intento ser ave de mal agüero, pero cuando ellos existen, las contrapartes en la oscuridad siempre estarán ahí también. Tenemos que vigilar. 

― ¿Algo más que me puedas decir? Ya sabes, no soy un brujo, ni un lobo como la Abuela que es capaz de la brujería también; pero quiero anticipar cualquier cosa posible con mi manada. 

Javier lo miró unos instantes, como si sopesara las ventajas y desventajas de ofrecerle información. No, Díaz lo comprendió de pronto, cuando sintió su vello erizarse. 

― No hagas eso, sabes que lo detesto. 

― Tienes una conexión casi completada, Eddie. Con otro lobo, uno convertido, no nacido. Sabes que a tu familia… 

― Mi familia no tiene nada qué opinar al respecto. Y tampoco tú, Javier. 

― Bien, bien. No me meteré donde no soy bienvenido. Solo, recuerda que no eres un alfa como Hale. Eddie, estás marcado, lo sabes. 

― No lo digas como si no lo supiera. ― Siseó. 

Y no, no es que estuviera marcado en términos de compromiso con otra loba o lobo. No en un ámbito sexual o sentimental. Edmundo Díaz estaba marcado en un sentido espiritual. La razón por la que no se sentía cómodo alrededor de los brujos radicaba ahí. En esa verdad con que tenía que vivir el resto de sus días. Aunque no fueran tantos como deseara. Los hombres lobo por naturaleza son longevos, viven largas vidas en comparación con un humano promedio. Pero él, Eddie sabe que incluso si no tiene certeza, una vez que complete el ciclo de vinculación con Buck, su reloj de vida comenzará a descontar los segundos. 

Había sucedido durante su adolescencia, una bruja que había caído en la locura, lo maldijo cuando él junto a algunos de sus familiares, invadieron su territorio en busca de uno de los suyos, un niño de apenas tres años, tierna edad en que servían para innumerables rituales mágicos. Por supuesto, la manada Diaz de aquel entonces no iban a permitir que un miembro fuera sacrificado de ninguna manera. 

Entrar en territorio de la bruja fue, de por sí, un paso en falso. Cuando la bruja enloqueció y comenzó a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, Díaz, como alfa, se puso por delante tratando de evadirlos mientras se acercaba con la intención de matar. Y lo hizo, atravesó el pecho de la bruja y le arrancó el corazón, pero un hechizo lo había alcanzado. De la larga vida que debía tener el hombre lobo, la bruja había arrebatado un gran porcentaje de ella. Su muerte a cambio de la vida del hombre lobo. Un autosacrificio. 

Mierda, diría Díaz.  
Desde entonces, el pentagrama estrella fue tatuado en el centro de su espalda. Como una muda petición al cosmos para que la vida no le abandonara demasiado pronto. 

Con el pasar de los años la maldición fue siendo más clara para la manada. El brujo Javier fue quien desveló su verdadero alcance cuando el lobo alfa de su familia alcanzó la veintena de edad. 

― Izel perdió las cabales hace medio año. Su esposo fue masacrado por una manada que vino desde Centroamérica. Desde entonces no había parado en su búsqueda de la reencarnación de su esposo. Sabíamos que había perdido la cordura, pero el aquelarre simplemente la expulsó de Catemaco. No nos comprometimos con otras consecuencias, su casa estaba tan alejada de los pueblos y la ciudad. Eddie, lo lamento. No puedo deshacer su maldición. Y terminará de activarse cuando tú encuentres el amor. Si llegas a ser amado y te comprometes, me temo que no vivirás una larga vida. Tu alma se irá apagando lentamente cuanto más seas amado. 

― ¿Eddie? Eddie, cariño. 

Una voz femenina, más bien cansada pero sumamente familiar, alcanzó los oídos del SEAL. Enfocó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que amada abuela estaba en la pantalla de su portátil. Claramente ha sido llamada mientras él se perdió en sus recuerdos. 

― Hola, abuela. ¿Cómo estás? 

― ¿Me preguntas a mí, mi niño? Cuando eres tú quien luce tan perdido. Javier dice que lo has encontrado. A tu compañero de vida. 

― Sí. 

― Oh, mi niño. 

Mierda.  
Esa es la verdad.  
Eddie no había pensado francamente en esto cuando aceptó a Buck durante su estancia en Fort Bragg. La sensación de plenitud y felicidad había sido superior a su marca. Pero ahora. Quería arrojar todo, destruir. Desgarrarse el corazón de ser necesario. 

― Eddie, Javier me lo dijo. Sobre ese joven mago. Mi niño, no pretendo sonar egoísta ni imprudente, pero un mago. Eddie, un mago puede romper una maldición como esa. Pídeselo, vive una larga vida junto a tu compañero. 

― No, abuela. ― Dijo. Rostro serio, cruzado por algo más que indignación. 

― Mi niño, Eddie, escucha…

― No abuela, escuchen ustedes. Sí, tú también Javier. No estoy pidiéndole esto a Stiles, no voy a poner presión sobre sus hombros. Ya tiene bastante con lo que liarse actualmente. Magia que descubrir y controlar, adaptarse a la manada de esta manera, asumir su propio vínculo con Derek. No, definitivamente no estoy pidiéndole nada a Stiles. 

― Eddie, no estás tomando ventaja de él. 

― ¿No? Me parece que sí. Ahora que comienza a tratar de entenderse siendo un mago, voy y le pido que me ayuda con una marca. Casualmente. 

― Eddie, mereces tomar lo que Dios pone en tu camino. 

― ¿Ahora creemos en Dios? 

― Eddie, sabes bien lo que tu abuela quiere decir. 

― Sí, Javier. Lo sé. Así que, como dije, es un no.

Su abuela, Isabella Díaz, suspiró. El monitor de su portátil le regresó al teniente una imagen que se quedó grabada en sus retinas. Isabella Díaz ya no era la mujer fuerte, de ojos francos y facciones experimentadas que recordaba. Ella ahora lucía realmente como una anciana cansada de la vida, con mirada opaca y cabello completamente blanco, con arrugas surcando su cara y los huesos demasiado evidentes en su cuello, clavícula y pómulos. Su abuela es una mujer lobo, sí, pero la edad finalmente le estaba dando alcance. Y aún a ellos, longevos y un poder de curación que les hacía inmunes a prácticamente todas las enfermedades humanas, eran alcanzados y maltratados por la edad. Sobre todo cuando más de un siglo pesaban ya sobre los hombros de la anciana. 

― Lo siento, abuela. Es solo que no se siente bien para mí. Como si esto no fuera correcto, no ahora al menos. 

― Está bien, mi niño. Está bien. 

…

Una vez que el SEAL estuvo devuelta con el resto de la manada, los ojos de Buckley lo siguieron fijamente, como si estuviera analizando la razón por la que estaba exudando olores de tristeza y melancolía. Joder, debería tener mejor control sobre eso, pero ahí estaba, esa era su realidad, no podía dejarlo pasar tan simple como antes de que el Ranger llegara a su vida. Porque en verdad, en verdad le gusta, lo quiere. Quizá demasiado cerca de amarlo, de convertirlo en su todo y terminar de encender la marca e ir perdiendo lentamente su alma. 

― ¿Eddie? 

― Estoy bien, Buck. Solo charlé con mi abuela, la extraño sabes. 

Díaz dice, pero tanto Buckley como Parrish y, por supuesto, Hale, saben que está mintiendo. O disfrazando parte de la verdad. Stilinski no tiene sentidos de hombre lobo y definitivamente no puede oler emociones, pero no es tonto y el brillo en los ojos cafés del teniente reflejan lo suficiente. 

― ¿Qué tal unos tequilas? ― El brujo ofrece. 

Parece que intenta romper el tenso ambiente, y de paso sonsacar algo de licor. Stilinski está seguro de que Javier sabe que no puede embriagar a los sobrenaturales con facilidad, ¿cierto? Así que solo está tratando de sacar ventaja, tal vez. 

― No eres fan del tequila, ¿o sí? ― Preguntó, negándose a contener su curiosidad. ― Es decir, no me tengo que preocupar por ti cayendo de borracho, ¿verdad? 

El brujo soltó una ruidosa carcajada. Díaz maldijo entre dientes con algo parecido a la vergüenza ajena. Stilinski frunció el entrecejo. 

― Muchacho, soy un brujo, mexicano. Es probable que incluso los hombres lobo caigan antes que yo. No puedo decir mucho sobre un perro infernal, sin embargo. ― Añadió, dirigiendo su mirada a Parrish. 

― El licor me afecta, no tan rápido como un humano, tampoco tan lento como un hombre lobo. Estoy en el medio, supongo. 

― Excelente. Veamos quién soporta más, hombres lobo, cerbero, brujo o mago. 

― ¿Qué? ¡Yo no debería beber! ― Evidentemente fue Stilinski quien levantó la voz. 

― ¿Eres legalmente menor de edad? 

― No. 

― Entonces, ¿hay tequila en esta casa? 

Ninguno sabía qué hora de la noche era. ¿No habían comenzado cuando todavía era de día? Bien, casi juraban que en ese momento no importaba. Demasiado, al menos. Porque había varias botellas de tequila rodando vacías sobre la mesa del comedor, también rodajas de limón y mitades usadas, granos de sal salpicando aquí y allá la superficie, algunos refrescos de toronja y agua mineral. Vale, y algunas otras cosas que Javier sacó de su bolso de viaje y que etiquetó como secreto de familia. 

El primero en haber sido noqueado por las bebidas fue el agente Stilinski. Honestamente había soportado apenas dos o tres chupitos en forma, luego algunas bebidas que el SEAL y el brujo prepararon, siguiendo tradiciones familiares. Y una mierda, el agente los acusó de mezclar ahí hierbas raras, porque no era posible que estuviera flotando en ratos o pisando nubes de algodón en otros. Sí, lo habían perdido, y era terriblemente risueño, más parlanchín y mimoso, restregándose cariñoso con todos. Aunque Hale se llevó la peor parte, y no se quejaba el alfa, porque le encantaba sentir la respiración del castaño contra la piel de su cuello o en sus mejillas cubiertas de barba cada que dejaba caer un beso o se reía estúpidamente contra él. Por el contrario, gruñía en tono celoso (y nada reservado) cuando el castaño iba con los otros siendo demasiado cariñoso. 

El siguiente en caer fue Buckley, la verdad, ni siquiera Parrish como prácticamente apostó el Ranger con la manada. Así que estaba perdiendo algunos dólares por su propia intolerancia. El único que realmente sufrió por el estado de embriaguez de Buck fue Eddie, porque el lobo estaba actuando como un novio competitivo, asegurando que podía levantar más peso o que sus bíceps eran más anchos y poderosos. Estuvo molestando sobre eso cuando prácticamente empujaba sus bíceps en la cara del SEAL, que no paraba de estar de acuerdo, pero tampoco lo convencía de parar. En más de una ocasión quiso besarle, y casi sucedió porque el Ranger estaba completamente desinhibido, pero al parecer también más preocupado por ganar esa estúpida competencia de músculos. 

Los siguientes en rendirse, porque presentían que estaban casi en el límite de la embriaguez, fueron los alfas. Y Parrish estaba sumamente sorprendido de ser el único que al final continuaba bebiendo y charlando con Javier. 

― No te gusta el chico Stiles, ¿o sí? 

Aunque dicha conversación hubiera tomado un giro inesperado para el cerbero. 

― ¿Qué? No, por qué. 

― Lo miras a menudo. Aunque sí, sospeché que no había interés romántico, pareces más un hermano mayor, incluso cierto gesto materno ahí. 

― Somos manada. 

― Era más que eso, jovencito. 

― ¿Qué clase de brujo eres? ¿Puedes leer la mente o algo? ― Preguntó, achicando la mirada y sintiéndose un poco nervioso. 

Porque eso no sería gracioso. Que el brujo supiera sobre sus unilaterales sentimientos por su compañero de trabajo y padre del agente Stilinski. 

― Probablemente más bien algo. ― Dijo el brujo, sonriendo con esa picardía a la que la manada ya se estaba adaptando desde que llegó. 

― ¿Me tengo que preocupar? 

― No. No estoy invadiendo tu privacidad ni nada. Solo lo mencioné porque, obviamente, ese mago y el lobo Hale están a punto de vincularse. Y tener sexo también. ― Añadió, con una sonrisa juguetona. 

Parrish gimió bajo, se tapó la cara con las manos y rogó que eso no fuera cierto, no estaba listo para escuchar los indecentes sonidos del sexo ebrio entre Stiles y Derek, gracias. Y es que, a esas alturas, eran los únicos brillando por su ausencia en la estancia. 

Buck estaba dormido, tirado sobre el cuerpo de Eddie como si pesara cualquier nada. Díaz también estaba dormitando, aunque por su respiración, Parrish estaba seguro de que no estaba profundamente dormido. Quizá porque su ¿tío? Todavía estaba ahí. 

― ¿Es usted tío de Eddie? 

― Mi relación sanguínea con Eddie es más lejana. La parte de la familia que nos emparenta ya no está en este mundo, y los Díaz son demasiado complejos para entrar en detalles. 

Parrish asintió. Más por cordialidad, que por no tener curiosidad al respecto. 

― Entonces, ¿realmente aprecias a Stiles como miembro de la manada solamente? 

― Sí. 

Javier asintió, pero por la forma en que lo miró, Parrish juraría que no le estaba creyendo. Pero bueno, no es como si necesitara contarle nada sobre sus pensamientos unilaterales por el papá de Stiles, ¿verdad? 

…

Stilinski se supone que debería haberse ido a su habitación. Y lo hizo, pero solo fue ahí a cambiarse la ropa, darse una ducha rápida tratando de apagar el estado de embriaguez, y una vez haberse puesto el pijama, ni siquiera fue capaz de meterse bajo las mantas de su cama. Giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó a la habitación de Hale. 

Ni siquiera tuvo que llamar, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de esa habitación, ésta se abrió y el moreno se hizo a un lado permitiéndole pasar. 

― Me dejaste pasar. ― Dijo, indicando claramente la afirmación, pero también su confusión. 

Hale suspiró, cerrando la puerta y quedándose ahí, porque Stilinski tampoco parecía saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo puesto que estaba a mitad de camino entre la puerta y la cama del lobo. 

― Ibas a pedirlo de todas maneras. 

― Sí, pero… ¿qué estamos haciendo, Derek? 

― Avanzar, supongo. 

Stilinski resopló con expresión frustrada. Y miró con una amplia gama de emociones a Hale, fulminándolo con sus expresivos ojos marrones. Preciosos, Hale nunca se cansaría de ellos. 

― Esto es estúpido, ¿lo sabes? 

― Qué hay de estúpido en esto, Stiles. 

― No estamos enamorados. 

― ¿Seguro? 

― ¡Derek! No hagas preguntas trampa. 

― No lo hago. Me gustas, te gusto. Esa fase ya la pasamos, ¿enamorados? Bien, puede que no de una forma empalagosa, pero definitivamente tenemos sentimientos mutuos. 

― Mierda, pensé que era yo el único ebrio aquí. 

― No estás ebrio, yo tampoco. 

― ¡Si lo estamos! 

― Lo estabas hace una hora, cuando todavía estabas besando mi barba o riéndote como idiota contra mi cuello. Ahora estás algo mareado, pero no ebrio. Y mi sistema ya sacó todo el licor. 

― Malditas habilidades lobunas. ― Masculló, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado estúpido para estar ahí. 

― ¿Qué quieres, Stiles? 

― ¡Qué! ― Exclamó, un poco pillado por sorpresa. Porque Hale siendo directo siempre le parecía bizarro. 

― Dime, qué es lo que quieres de nosotros. Es más, ¿quieres siquiera que exista un nosotros? Cuando nos besamos en la selva, sé lo que sentí, olí tus emociones. ¿Quieres dejar que fluya? 

Stilinski selló los labios, que era mucho decir porque, ok, no es tan hablador como algunas personas pueden pensar. Pero tampoco es que suela estar callado, a menos que se concentre en lectura, investigación o estrategias. 

O sus propios sentimientos.  
Que era, honestamente, lo que estaba tratando de identificar con claridad.  
Apreció que Hale le diera espacio, que no insistiera. Que se quedara clavado en el mismo lugar, sin hacer el mínimo amago de moverse, sea para acercarse o alejarse. 

― Tengo miedo, Derek. 

― ¿De? 

― De nosotros. 

― ¿Por qué? 

― Porque se siente como si realmente solo tuviera que pasar. Ya sabes, tu instinto y no sé, quizá como mago también tengo algo que me atrae a ti sin que yo tenga parte en la decisión. 

Hale lo miró fijamente, buscando quizá en su rostro y en sus ojos el trasfondo de sus miedos y resistencias. Él no podía entenderlo, porque él es un hombre lobo nacido, ha crecido con el instinto a flor de piel, los sentidos hiper desarrollados. Los humanos siempre son difíciles de entender porque son incongruentes, huelen a determinadas emociones, pero la mayor parte del tiempo realizan acciones que no empatan. Acumulan hasta que explotan, y casi nunca son honestos con sus propios sentimientos. 

Incluso Stiles estaba actuando de esa manera. Temeroso de sus propias emociones y sentimientos, dudando de ellos, excusando su existencia a razones que escapan de su control. ¿Qué importa si es instinto o destino? Todavía era real. Todavía era su decisión. No es como si él fuera a empujarlo hacia abajo e imponerse. 

― Stiles, quiero acercarme a ti como pareja. Pero si eso es un paso demasiado grande para ti, no lo damos y ya. 

― También quiero. ― Susurró. Desviando la mirada y moviendo con timidez las manos a la altura de su regazo. ― Aunque siento que todavía tenemos mucho por conocer del otro. Ni siquiera conozco a tu familia, ni tú a mi padre. No sé mucho sobre tu pasado, ni tú del mío. 

― Podemos ir conociendo, poco a poco. Hay cosas que responderé fácilmente, habrá otras que me costarán, pero terminaré compartiendo. 

― ¿De verdad? 

― Sabes que no miento, Stiles. 

El castaño asintió, volviendo nuevamente sus ojos a las verdes pupilas del moreno. 

― Entonces, ¿estamos a bordo, Stiles? ― Hale pregunta, finalmente dando el par de pasos que le separan del agente. 

― ¿Esa es tu forma de pedirme salir contigo? Apestas en romance, Derek. ― Farfulló, golpeándole el pecho mientras una sonrisa tira de las comisuras de sus labios. 

― No puedes pedirle peras al olmo, Stiles. ― Dijo, sonriendo con suficiencia. 

― Cállate, este es el momento en que me besas. 

― No sé si quiero besarte, tomaste demasiado tequila. 

― ¡Derek! ― Gimoteó ofendido, pegándole en el pecho otra vez. ― Me duché y cepillé mis dientes, idiota. 

― Lo sé, puedo oler el dentífrico, tu gel de ducha y el champú. Hueles bien, Stiles. ― Dijo, dejando que sus ojos se vistan de carmín mientras sujeta la cintura del castaño con sus manos y acerca su nariz a su cuello, paseándola por la línea de su garganta, aspirando la esencia de su compañero. ― Me encantas, Stiles. 

La añadidura no hace más que hacer sonrojar copiosamente al agente, quien no tiene paciencia y sí mucha vergüenza ante el tono sugestivo de su novio; así que tira de su cabello con fuerza, estampando sus labios con los del lobo, gruñendo cuando duele un poco, pero derritiéndose entre los fuertes brazos cuando el beso cobra confianza y se alarga entre suspiros y jadeos, movimientos clave y el sonido húmedo del intercambio entre labios y lenguas. 

El momento en que ambos dejaron de pretender que no tenían una conexión más allá de la atracción física y la tensión sexual, el resto simplemente fluyó con la misma naturalidad con que Stiles podía ahora sentir la magia circulando en sus venas; del mismo modo en que, seguramente, Derek lo sentía en su instinto y cada uno de sus sentidos de hombre lobo. 

― ¿Vamos a tener sexo? 

― ¿Eso quieres, Stiles? 

― No. Hasta el final, no. 

― Entonces, qué quieres. 

Stilinski llevó una mano entre sus cuerpos, acariciando el erecto pene bajo los pantalones de Hale. Sonrió con lascivia y el brillo de la lujuria serpenteando en sus ojos marrones. Hale gruñó áspero mientras empujaba a su amante sobre la cama y trepaba siguiéndole. Bien, no penetración, pero definitivamente iban a masturbarse. Si luego podía usar su boca, está seguro de que va a fascinarle. A ambos. 

Incluso si para ambos el sexo banal no se siente bien, y apenas hace unos minutos todavía estaban luchando entre sí por dejarse llevar, a ninguno le preocupa particularmente tocarse tan íntimamente en ese momento. Porque son novios ahora, pero la atracción estuvo ahí, probablemente antes siquiera de conocerse personalmente. 

No lo traen a la conciencia mientras comparten besos y agitan sus caderas el uno contra el otro para saciar la necesidad de placer, pero está ahí, el momento aquel en que Hale estaba tan necesitado una noche de luna llena antes de encontrarse con Stilinski; el mismo instante en que el agente federal se masturbó en su cama presa de sensaciones que no parecían suyas. 

Sí, instinto, destino.  
Qué mas daba, ellos simplemente nacieron para encontrarse.  
Y amarse bajo la luz de la luna. 

…

Por la mañana, cuando Díaz despertó, la rubia cabellera todavía estaba enterrada contra su pecho, medio escondida bajo su cuello. Buckley seguía en brazos de Morfeo, babeando su camiseta y quemándole la piel con su aliento. El alfa pasó su mano por la ancha espalda del otro lobo, esperando despertarle lentamente. Le tomó algunos minutos arrancarle de las profundidades oníricas. 

Al Ranger no le impactó despertar de esa manera, honestamente estaba encantado. Sonrió ni bien el olor de Eddie inundó sus fosas nasales cuando respiró profundo, entre desperezando su cuerpo y la felicidad de tal despertar. 

― ¿Te aplasto? 

― No. 

― Joder, ¿qué diablos puso Javier en el tequila? Mi cabeza duele, como si realmente tuviera resaca. ― Gimoteó apenas atravesando la nebulosa red del despertar. 

― Receta de familia. Secreto, no puedo decirlo sin traicionar, así que mis labios permanecen cerrados. ― Dijo, francamente un poco divertido por el ceño fruncido del rubio, y el puchero que quiso besar. Conteniéndose porque, mierda, era doloroso pensar en ello después de la charla con su abuela el día anterior. 

― Necesito una ducha. Y desayuno picante, y dulce. 

― ¿Picante y dulce? ― Díaz elevó una ceja con interrogación, siguiendo con la mirada los movimientos de su compañero. 

― Cállate, tengo resaca. ¿Dónde está Javier? Quiero quejarme. 

― Él debe estar durmiendo todavía, no es un brujo madrugador después de una buena borrachera. 

― Bien, bien. Me quejaré después. Ahora, yo a la ducha, tú consígueme comida picante y dulce~. 

Díaz sonrió, pero se levantó dispuesto a cumplirle el capricho. Buckley se perdió en el pasillo. Y cuando lo perdió de vista, Díaz suspiró. Amaba a ese tonto, incluso si la marca apagase su alma, él todavía estaba enamorado de un idiota a quien conoció hace meses. Ni siquiera un año o más. Pero sí, sabe que es él. 

…

Parrish estaba trabajando con mayor regularidad en el departamento de policía, su unidad tenía bastantes casos activos, un par de ellos más calientes que el resto. Lo de Rock Creek seguía en standby, no porque ellos quisieran, sino que estaban encontrando obstáculos a cada paso. Algo de ilusión se había hecho el cerbero durante la estancia de Javier. El brujo mencionó que podía estar relacionado con un ritual de lo más oscuro que ocasionalmente comentaban algunos brujos o brujas en Catemaco. Le ayudaría a averiguar si alguno había ido más allá de la charla, porque, por raro que pareciera, al aquelarre se le daba más atender situaciones sencillas como amarres, hechizos de amor, limpias espirituales y trabajitos que rara vez terminaban en muerte. 

― Aunque eso no me hizo sentir particularmente mejor. Cuando dijo eso, de hecho, sentí escalofríos. 

― ¿Cuándo dijo qué? ¿quién? Jordan

― Noah. 

Parrish parpadea por inercia cuando la silueta de su compañero ocupa todo su campo de visión. El hombre sonríe, palmea su hombro y finalmente se sienta frente a su escritorio. Enciende su portátil y desliza una microusb en el puerto, cliqueando varias veces. 

― Entonces, ¿vas a contar o es secreto? 

Parrish suspiró ante la pregunta de su compañero. Entiende que todavía no supera el hecho de que haya cosas de la manada que no pueda compartir. Stilinski parece darse cuenta demasiado tarde, así que suelta una maldición baja y luego centra su atención en el más joven. 

― No quise decirlo de esa manera, Jordan. 

― Te traiciona el inconsciente, Noah. 

― Tal vez. Pero realmente no quise que sonara así. Diablos, solo olvídalo, estaba curioso por lo que estabas murmurando para ti mismo con tal concentración. 

― ¿Estás interesado en algo relacionado conmigo? 

― Qué. Sí. ― Stilinski se percató de que el rostro de Parrish estaba cubierto de confusión. ― ¿Por qué te sorprende, Jordan? 

― Es la primera vez desde que me sumé al proyecto de tu hijo que muestras interés en mí. 

― ¿Qué? 

Parrish aclaró su garganta, sonriendo nervioso mientras agrupaba algunas fotografías en los expedientes sobre su escritorio. 

― Nada. Estoy ocupado aquí, no me distraigas Noah. 

Stilinski le dejó ser durante unos minutos. Tratando de enfocarse en su propia carga laboral. Pero no podía, seguía volviendo a ese momento. 

― Jordan. 

― ¿Mh? 

― Sí tengo interés en ti. Eres un compañero valioso en la unidad. Honestamente, incluso te considero un amigo, ¿sabes? Así que no vuelvas a pensar que no. Es decir, sí, probablemente continúe preguntando por Stiles y todo, pero bueno, es mi hijo, y sé que es un adulto y que trabaja para el FBI, o no sé actualmente qué facción del gobierno, así que me preocupo por su bienestar. Igual que por el tuyo, Jordan. 

Parrish sostuvo la mirada de Stilinski.  
Fue un error, los ojos claros del hombre solo conseguían calentar sus mejillas y acelerar su corazón.  
Además, ahora sabe que incluso tiene título de amigo en su línea de personas valiosas, por lo que no lucha contra el calor de la ilusión. 

Ofrece una sonrisa y murmura un agradecimiento antes de perderse ambos en sus respectivos expedientes.  
El ambiente se aligera. 

Por la tarde salen para arrestar a un sospechoso. La cosa se complica en algún punto y termina en persecución. A pie. El detective Stilinski nota la diferencia de edad, y de estatus -sobrenatural-. El detective Parrish mueve las piernas en una carrera digna de los cien metros en las olimpiadas, solo que llevaba muchos más sosteniendo esa velocidad. Igual que el par de sospechosos que estaban cruzando callejones y trepando muros o vallas como si fueran Jackie Chan en sus mejores años. 

― ¡Maldición! ― Farfulla entre dientes, tratando de adivinar el curso de la persecución y tomando atajos. 

Pierde de vista a su compañero y los sospechosos, pidieron apoyo antes, pero sabe que no llegarán a tiempo, las sirenas de las patrullas todavía se escuchan demasiado lejos. El detective Stilinski recuerda detalles de la investigación y finalmente presiente hacia donde se dirigen. Corta el paso por un par de calles y vislumbra a la distancia el edificio administrativo del Instituto Smithsoniano, un auténtico castillo erigido en piedra arenisca roja y una bandera nacional ondeando en lo alto de una de las torres. 

No le habían encontrado sentido antes, pero ahora parece que lo pueden encaminar. Estas no son más que oficinas administrativas, pero justo esa debe ser la razón por la que muchos movimientos podían justificarse al interior del gobierno. El detective chasqueó la lengua y frunció el entrecejo con marcado enfado. Por supuesto, corrupción, maldita como siempre. 

Lo que no tenía sentido es que la persecución se hubiera traslado a azoteas y continuara ahí. ¿Estaban ellos dando saltos de película entre un edificio y otro? Si Stiles estuviera ahí seguramente habría mencionado ya varias teorías, como si tuvieran ahí clones de Spider-Man o incluso a Neo en la Matrix. 

― Dios, pensando estupideces en el trabajo. ― Gruñó, accediendo a un edificio y subiendo de inmediato por las escaleras de emergencia. 

Esperaba llegar a la azotea y obtener desde ahí alguna nueva vista. Ser soporte real. Pero en este punto, presentía que en verdad estaría siendo más un estorbo que alguna ayuda. Y la verdad, una parte de él siente curiosidad por la verdadera forma de Parrish, sus habilidades y toda esa historia secreta que estaba alrededor de su hijo. 

Cuando el detective Stilinski llegó a la azotea, apenas podía respirar apropiadamente, sudaba copiosamente y tenía un dolor en el costado que amenazaba con hacerle caer de rodillas. Pero no podía, lanzó una maldición por lo bajo cuando se dio cuenta de que Parrish estaba en el edificio del frente, peleando en una impresionante desventaja de 6 a 1. Los malditos no tenían pizca de honor. 

Alcanza a escuchar una especie de gruñido lastimero cuando Parrish es alcanzado por varios golpes, algunos de ellos claramente le hieren en zonas peligrosas como el interior de los muslos o los costados. El detective desenfundó su arma y la levantó. Pero a esa distancia, era sencillamente imposible. Maldijo de nuevo, pero cuando estuvo por retroceder con la intención de dirigirse a ese edificio, sintió algo. 

…

El agente Stilinski no está seguro de cómo sucedió, asume que responde a todo eso de los vínculos de manada, sobre todo ahora que ellos se habían ido acercando y entendiendo más desde las misiones que salieron de Fort Bragg. Lo que fuera, Stilinski estaba agradecido, porque podía apoyar a uno de los suyos incluso sin estar realmente ahí. Él estaba en una estúpida reunión con agentes de la CIA, presentando un informe que, deliberadamente, ha dejado fuera muchos, muchos detalles respecto al comportamiento de la manada en las últimas semanas. 

Tampoco sabe con exactitud cómo logró el vínculo con su padre. Confía ciegamente que es simplemente por eso, porque es su padre. Y porque él, siendo este mago puro que es todo genialidad, debe tener más habilidades de las que incluso ha leído o sabido a través de Javier. 

Desconoce mucho sobre el alcance de sus poderes, pero también ha venido descubriendo que muchos de ellos acuden a él cuando más los necesita, y hoy era uno de esos momentos de necesidad. Porque estaba ayudando a su padre sin desconectarse de la reunión, hablando con los agentes como si parte de su pensamiento no estuviera en otra parte. Conectado con la mente de su padre y vinculado, de alguna manera, con el tatuaje de su padre. 

― ¡Papá, muévete! 

― ¿Stiles? 

― Te explico más tarde. Muévete, más cerca. 

El detective Stilinski hizo lo que se le indicó. Conoce la voz de su hijo y el tono desesperado y mandón que suele emplear, así que ni siquiera duda y decide que sí, terminado esto tendrá un montón de preguntas. 

Avanza unos cuantos metros más y justo en el filo de la azotea siente un tirón que nace en la boca de su estómago y luego vibra hacia arriba, se calienta en su pecho y finalmente se libera hasta el antebrazo izquierdo, ahí donde su tatuaje de dragón repentinamente brilla, con sus colores verde y azul en el relieve de las escamas, y los brillantes ojos dorados que destellan como dos joyas de oro cegadas por el sol. 

― ¡Drapetévo! ― Exclamó la voz de su hijo, y el dragón emergió, literalmente, de su antebrazo. Liberándose de las cadenas de su piel. 

La formidable bestia serpentina se elevó desde su antebrazo como una nebulosa criatura que rugió con voz propia mientras ascendía y se movía al frente, hasta el rascacielos donde Parrish estaba siendo mermado por media docena de sobrenaturales que el detective no supo exactamente el momento en que se unieron a los dos sospechosos iniciales. 

― ¡Ekmidenízo! ― Volvió a escuchar la voz de su hijo en su mente. 

Y el dragón lanzó una bocanada de fuego, como si tuviera la intención de aniquilar todo en aquella azotea. Parrish fue envuelto de inmediato en su propio fuego, el fuego del perro del infierno se dibujó en la anatomía del detective como una capa en tonos naranja y amarillo crepitando con una suavidad casi similar a la seda, capa que lo protegió del fuego mágico del dragón. Los otros sobrenaturales levantaron los brazos, como si aquello pudiera protegerles. Y pese a que incluso Parrish pensó que serían reducidos a ceniza, no fue así. 

― ¡Alysídes! ―El fuego que llovió sobre ellos se transformó en cadenas que envolvieron manos y tobillos de los sobrenaturales, tirando luego de sus cinturas y encadenándolos en un solo grupo. ― Gýrise piso. ― La voz del mago fue una orden para el dragón y regresó, serpenteando en el cielo con un par de rugidos antes de descender y hacerse tan pequeño que volvió a tatuarse en la piel del detective Stilinski. 

― Jordan. ― El hombre apresuró una vez más sus pasos, bajando por las escaleras de emergencia hasta el ascensor del último piso en la parte superior, llamando por radio a su compañero, pero encontrando nada más que estática, intentó también con su celular, pero era enviado directo al buzón de voz. ― ¿Stiles? ― Llamó, reconociendo que la sensación tirante y cálida que había experimentado anteriormente ya no estaba ahí. 

En efecto, no recibió respuesta, supuso que su hijo había cumplido con lo principal, proteger a Parrish. El detective Stilinski encontró a su compañero pocos minutos después, esperando junto a los sospechosos los refuerzos. 

― ¿Estás bien? ― Stilinski preguntó de inmediato, acercándose para verificar las heridas que sabe recibió. 

― Estoy bien, no sangro más. ― Dijo, sonriendo con absurda ilusión. Porque ahí está Noah, preocupándose por él. 

― Esto es una locura, Jordan. ― Farfulló, un poco enloquecido y otro tanto emocionado. ― Tengo un montón de preguntas, sabes. 

― Supongo, pero habrá que guardarlas para más tarde, nuestros refuerzos están abajo. También tengo preguntas, ¿cómo hiciste lo del dragón? 

― No fui yo. Fue Stiles. 

Parrish asintió, más curioso, pero asumiendo que este era el tipo de magia que Stiles podía hacer ahora. Noah y él intercambiaron miradas, hubo entonces un ligero rubor arropando las mejillas del cerbero, bajó la mirada y se miró las manos, como si necesitara corroborar que su forma sobrenatural se había ido. 

― ¿Estoy en problemas? ― Stilinski preguntó de pronto. 

― ¿Qué? ― Parrish volvió la mirada hacia él, sin entender su pregunta. 

― Todo esto es secreto ¿no? Y aquí estoy yo, presenciando algo que no debía. Es más, estoy preocupado, ¿alguien vio todo? ¿alguna cámara de seguridad? ¿alguien con un celular o algo?

― Sabremos eso en un momento. Pero si es así, la CIA se encargará. 

…

No fue necesario encargarse de nada, de alguna manera el agente Stilinski había levantado una barrera que dejó los sucesos sobrenaturales dentro, encapsulados en una especie de realidad alterna, al mero estilo de Dr. Strange, se atrevió a decir el agente cuando reunió a la manada, y a su padre, para explicar lo sucedido, esa misma noche

― Increíble. ― Dijo Buckley con los ojos de par en par. 

― Sí, pero es una mierda también. ― Masculló el agente, mordiendo un trozo de pizza. ― Me sentí muy cansado, dormí por casi cinco horas en cuanto conseguí deshacerme de la CIA, y ahora estoy comiendo como cualquiera de ustedes. Hombres lobo que pareciera que no tienen fondo. 

― Mastica primero y luego habla, no seas maleducado, Stiles. ― El hombre le llamó la atención, acercándole una soda y lanzándole una toalla desechable. 

El castaño bebió un trago y se limpió alrededor de la boca, no seguro de realmente haberse manchado con la salsa picante que derramó sobre su trozo de pizza, o si quizá había algo de queso pegado a su mentón. 

Hale y los demás estaban mirando con curiosidad a Stiles, porque literalmente estaba devorando su comida. No había actuado así antes, durante su entrenamiento con Javier, y eso no parecía normal. Pero al mismo tiempo Díaz dijo, tras haber llamado al brujo, que aquello era una forma de reponer energía. La magia que Stiles todavía no aprendía a controlar a voluntad, gastaría más energía vital de la que se recuperaba con un descanso simple, necesitaría dormir y comer. 

― Entonces, ¿no más secretos para mí? Estoy algo así como ¿dentro? ― Noah preguntó. 

Los sobrenaturales centraron su mirada en él. Luego tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia Hale. El delta dejó que sus ojos se vistieran de carmín antes de mirar a Stiles, que no parecía particularmente preocupado por el intercambio silencioso de miradas entre la manada. 

― ¿La CIA nos va a dar problemas si tu padre entra? 

― Si el alfa lo acepta en la manada, supongo que no. Se me ocurrirá algo para justificar al nuevo miembro sin tener que revelar aun mi condición de mago. 

― Bien, entonces no más secretos para usted, detective Stilinski. 

― Puedes llamarme Noah, muchacho. 

Stiles estuvo tentado de meterse con su padre y recordarle que Derek era un Capitán y que debería mostrarle más respeto. Luego recordó que el Capitán en cuestión y él estaban, oficialmente, tomando la delantera como pareja y decidió que era mejor así. Una relación suegro-yerno antes que una alfa-beta humano. 

― ¿Mi padre es tu beta humano? ¿Soy tu hembra alfa? No quiero ser hembra, pero es genial si comparto jerarquía contigo. ― Dijo, haciendo algo con sus cejas que pretendía ser coqueto, pero se vio ridículamente cómico en él. 

― Qué. ― El detective Stilinski preguntó. 

Hale se golpeó la frente. 

― Por qué somos tan compatibles. ― Gruñó. 

El agente Stilinski estaba sonriendo, con ojos y arruguitas formándose alrededor de ellos, masticando con entusiasmo mientras encoge los hombros y le dice con la mirada que no hay vuelta atrás. 

― Un momento, ¿ustedes dos están saliendo? ¿Eres novio de mi hijo? 

El capitán Hale intercambió una mirada con el agente Stilinski. Ciertamente estaban ahí, de alguna manera, aunque no habían existido proposiciones claras del tipo “¿quieres ser mi novio?”. De hecho, Stiles lo había acusado de carecer de romanticismo, lo que no era un error, era fatal en esa parte, porque nunca había sentido la necesidad de quedar bien con nadie. 

― Estamos, sí papá. ― La voz del castaño irrumpe su tren de pensamientos. 

Y solo entonces Hale se da cuenta de que permaneció en silencio demasiado tiempo. Su novio le miró con una sonrisa pequeña, como si le quisiera transmitir que estaba bien, que no se lo ha tomado personal o como una mala señal. 

― Estamos saliendo, señor. 

― Oh bien. Sí, el “señor” en este momento fue agradable, antes no sabía que eras novio de mi hijo. Pero, como dije, puedes llamarme Noah, y supongo que puedo dirigirme a ti por tu nombre. 

― Claro que puede, Noah. 

― Excelente. Entonces, Derek ¿qué intenciones tienes con Stiles? 

― ¡Papá! 

― Es una pregunta sencilla, y honesta. Lo sabes, Stiles. 

― No es momento de avergonzarme, papá. Cielos, tengo 25, todo un adulto aquí. ― Gruñó, señalándose a sí mismo mientras hacía un gesto que no ayudaba a su propio argumento, porque estaba haciendo pucheros y estaba cerca de montarse una rabieta. 

― Sigues siendo mi hijo. El único, es mi deber asegurarme de que salgas con personas adecuadas. Su título militar o su condición sobrenatural no me importan, pero sus intenciones contigo sí. 

― Papá, todavía es demasiado, ¡la manada está aquí! ― Exclamó, honestamente sonrojándose como farolillo. 

Parrish aclaró la garganta, y se puso en pie de inmediato, anunciando que estaría en su habitación. Díaz y Buckley hicieron lo mismo. Y aun con la ausencia de los tres miembros, Stiles todavía sabía que el daño ya estaba hecho. Su padre, por otro lado, no se había molestado del todo, bien, puede ser que sí se haya pasado un poco, pero es su hijo de quién se está hablando. Y hace unas cuantas semanas ni siquiera tenía pretendientes, ahora de buenas a primeras se entera de que tiene novio, bueno, él quiere saber algo más que eso. 

― Mi intención con Stiles es amarlo hasta que seamos un par de ancianos cascarrabias. ― Hale dijo, respondiendo la pregunta del detective y tomando la mano de su novio bajo la mesa al mismo tiempo. ― Stiles es mi compañero, para un hombre lobo es tan importante como para un humano decir que encontré a mi alma gemela o mi otra mitad. 

Stiles le miró, sabe que esto es algo de lo que Hale ya había hablado. El instinto y la atracción natural, pero escucharlo en esas palabras. Este es el romance del que estuvo hablando antes. 

― Eso suena utópicamente romántico, Derek. 

― Es lo que es, Noah. Amo a Stiles, de una forma que en el entendimiento humano puede ser inverosímil, pero es verdad. He elegido a Stiles, y Stiles me ha elegido a mí. Créame, estaremos juntos toda la vida. 

La conversación al respecto se dio por terminada ahí. Pero el detective todavía amenazó con mantener un ojo en él hasta confiar plenamente en sus palabras. Hale lo invitó a hacerlo, estaba más que dispuesto a demostrarlo. El agente federal decidió entonces que terminar su pizza era menos vergonzoso. 

…

Esa mañana, mientras entrenaban en el gimnasio del piso inferior, solo Buckley y Díaz estaban ahí. Hale ha salido tras ser convocado por SOCOM, y Stilinski por la CIA. Parrish estaba de vuelta en su trabajo en el departamento de policía. 

― Fue sorprendente saber que Stiles y Derek finalmente decidieron salir. La magia de Javier funcionó, aunque más bien fue el tequila. ― Buckley dijo, rompiendo con una risa que vibró en el pecho del SEAL. ― Envía mi agradecimiento a Javier, la tensión sexual me volvía loco todos los días. 

― Se lo haré saber. ― Díaz dijo, sonriendo y entrando en el ring al costado del gimnasio. ― Ven, tengamos un encuentro. 

Buckley sonrió con entusiasmo. Y tras seguirlo dentro del ring, hubo intercambio de golpes con manos y piernas durante minutos. Algunos golpes dolieron, se sacaron el aire mutuamente en más de una ocasión, hubo rounds en los que Díaz se alzó victorioso, otros en los que Buckley consiguió imponerse. Ahí eran solo dos militares practicando, dejando fuera sus habilidades sobrenaturales porque entonces el alfa se impondría inevitablemente. 

Así que esto ayudaba a mantener la confianza y el buen humor de Buckley. Que aprendía también un poco más, porque incluso siendo Ranger su entrenamiento militar todavía estaba un par de niveles por debajo del rango de un SEAL o un delta como Hale. 

Cerca de las once de la mañana se detuvieron, ambos sentados en el piso, bebiendo agua y limpiando el sudor de sus caras. 

― ¿Crees que nos vayan a dar más misiones? 

― Seguramente. ― Díaz miró a su compañero, notándole ligeramente incómodo. ― ¿Qué pasa?

― Tengo la impresión de que el gobierno está sacando provecho de nosotros. Ya sabes, como sobrenaturales. 

― No hay diferencia a como era antes. Estamos ayudando a personas inocentes, Buck. 

Buckley asintió, pero todavía no se sintió cómodo. Luego decidió no pensar en eso, se movió invadiendo el espacio personal de Díaz e intentó besarle. Y lo hizo, solo que no como quería, apenas había caído contra las comisuras porque Díaz se había movido antes de alcanzar sus labios. 

Buckley se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Ha dolido darse cuenta de que no es una coincidencia o una reacción al azar. Días realmente estaba evitando sus besos. 

― ¿Te arrepientes, Eddie? 

― ¿Qué? 

― De nosotros. ¿Estás arrepentido ahora?

― No. 

― Entonces, ¿por qué sigues evadiendo mis intentos por besarte? Has estado actuando así desde que Javier estuvo aquí. Pero hace un par de semanas que se ha ido, y no has cambiado. 

― Buck, no es así. 

― Parece. No nos hemos besado en semanas, Eddie. Pero en Fort Bragg incluso dormimos en la misma cama. ¿Qué cambió? 

Díaz suspiró. No quiere contárselo, pero tampoco quiere que piense así. 

― Es, complicado, Buck. Pero, estoy trabajando en ello. 

Buckley lo observó, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Díaz. Como si buscara ahí las cosas que no le estaba diciendo. 

― Te amo, Eddie. ― Dijo. 

Y selló los labios con fuerza en cuanto lo hizo. No solo porque, al parecer, aquello había escapado antes de que funcionara el filtro cerebro-boca; sino también por la expresión desarmada de Díaz. Como si esas palabras le hubieran hecho algún daño. 

― Yo… 

― ¡No te arrepientas! ― Exclamó el alfa Díaz, respirando laboriosamente y sintiendo el ardor en el centro de su espalda, donde el tatuaje de su pentagrama estrella parecía querer fundir su piel. 

― ¿Eddie? 

― Estoy bien. ― Siseó. 

Luchando contra el efecto de la maldición y el hechizo oculto en el pentagrama estrella. Dos tipos de magia enfrentándose entre sí. 

Buckley intentó acercarse, pero una fuerza invisible lo empujó hacia atrás. Él aterrizó sobre sus rodillas tras una voltereta en el aire. Su naturaleza lobuna se reveló al instante, como si alguna fuerza externa lo hubiera amenazado. 

Y lo hizo, para pesar de Díaz, la maldición lo había hecho. Atacado porque ahí estaba el vínculo, evidente y fuerte. Los sentimientos de Buckley por el alfa eran verdaderos y profundos. Díaz sabe que esto lo acercará a un final que no quería. Perder su alma, convertirse en una bestia peligrosa. 

― Espera, espera Buck. ― Dijo, jadeando y luchando. Centrando sus sentidos, tratando de empujar el efecto de la maldición a algún sitio en su cuerpo. 

― Stiles. Necesitamos a Stiles. 

― ¡No! 

― ¡Algo te está haciendo daño! 

― ¡Lo sé! Lo sé, Buck. Estoy bien, dame tiempo. No lo llames. 

Buckley gruñó bajo, un sonido doloroso vibrando en su garganta. Sus ojos clavados en la silueta agitada de Díaz. 

Luego ambos sintieron un tirón en la boca del estómago, sensación que se mantuvo ahí por minutos, hasta que el agente Stilinski entró en el gimnasio, con la respiración agitada y sus ojos marrones yendo del Ranger al SEAL como para asegurarse del estado de cada uno. 

― ¡Por qué mierda no me dijiste, Eddie! 

― ¡Puedo manejarlo! 

― ¡Obviamente! ― Gritó, la ironía deslizándose en su voz severa. Se acercó rápidamente al alfa, lanzando una blasfemia cuando la misma barrera que mandó volar a Buckley amenazó al agente. No lo lanzó por el aire, pero quemó sus dedos como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. ― Es una maldición, ¿verdad? 

― Sí. ― El alfa Díaz gruñó, la sensación de ardor no se ha vuelto intensa, pero manteniendo la misma tampoco ayudaba precisamente. 

― Ok, ok. Puedo manejar esto. ― Dijo, levantándose y alejándose unos cuantos metros. Sacó su móvil y pronto los lobos le escucharon nombrar al brujo. 

Estuvo ahí algunos minutos, hablando poco y escuchando más. Probablemente Javier le estaba dando todos los detalles alrededor de su maldición. Buckley había querido no escuchar, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba hacerlo, porque Eddie nunca le decía nada. 

― No confías en mí. ― Dijo en un murmullo, luciendo francamente herido. 

― Buck, no es así. Quería protegerte, y protegerme también. ― Díaz gruñó alto cuando su naturaleza alfa se reveló, al parecer como reflejo cuando la intensidad del efecto de la maldición aumentó. 

― Eddie. ― Jadeó, alargando las manos y recibiendo otra vez el mismo ataque que antes, solo que estaba vez lo repelió lo suficiente como para no ser lanzado hacia atrás. ― Fue mi culpa, ¿verdad? Cuando me confesé, hice esto. 

― No, Evan Buckley. No te atrevas a culparte. 

― Pero lo hice. Javier se lo acaba de decir a Stiles. El momento en que fueras amado por tu compañero, la maldición actuaría. Por eso estabas evitándome. 

Díaz no tuvo fuerza para negar eso. Y antes de que la conversación siguiera, Stiles estaba de nuevo delante suyo. 

― Esto va a doler. A ambos. 

― ¡Qué! ¿Por qué a él? 

― Porque ustedes son compañeros. Tal como Derek y yo. Buck te ama, Eddie. Y aunque no se lo dijiste, lo haces también. La maldición te afecta únicamente a ti ahora, pero cuando la retire, lo hará por igual. 

― No la retires entonces. 

― ¡Eddie! ― Exclamó Buckley, mostrando los colmillos y gruñendo enojado. 

― No. ― Insistió. 

― En este punto, no depende solo de ti. Eddie, si no la retiro tu alma… 

― Sé la consecuencia. 

― La pérdida de un compañero puede ser fatal, lo sabes también. 

― No hemos completado el vínculo. 

― Lo hicieron. 

― ¡No! ¡No lo hicimos! 

― Sí. Lo amas, lo asimilaste primero. Te ama, lo acaba de aceptar con el corazón abierto, ¿verdad? Se completó, no hay vuelta atrás, Eddie. 

― Hazlo. ― Fue la voz de Buckley la que sonó con determinación. ― Por favor, Stiles. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. 

― Como dije, esto va a doler. Mucho, a ambos. 

Los aullidos desgarradores que sonaron e hicieron vibrar todo el edificio pareció quedarse ahí todo el día. Había sido tan doloroso como ser desarmado pieza por pieza y luego vuelto a juntar, como si cada hueso y músculo hubiera sido desensamblado de su sitio, y cocido a la fuerza de nuevo en su lugar. Algo de eso había sucedido, porque fue separar la naturaleza lobuna de la humana en ambos, romper los hilos oscuros que se habían enredado entre ellos, porque ese era el efecto profundo de la maldición, y luego permitir que se unificaran de nuevo había sido como desnudarles el alma y unirla entre sí con un vínculo tan fuerte que socavó la poca energía que les quedaba. 

Díaz y Buckley estuvieron inconscientes después de eso. El agente Stilinski soportó la vigilia solo hasta que las figuras de Parrish y Hale irrumpieron en el gimnasio, después de eso también se desmayó. 

Cuando Buckley abrió sus ojos, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la luminosidad de la habitación, se percató de la amargura en su boca. No solo ese sabor incómodo propio de cada despertar, era como si hubiera vomitado hiel y ni siquiera hubiera usado enjuague bucal. Era terrible, y le estaban dando ganas de vomitar de verdad. Se giró con cuidado, suspirando cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el piso y la fresca sensación calmó un poco los nervios en su estómago. Parpadeó de nuevo, buscando en la mesa de noche la botella de agua que suele tener ahí, alcanzándola y dando un largo trago, suspirando de nuevo con alivio. 

― Al fin despiertas. 

El Ranger levantó la mirada, sonriendo cuando vio ahí a su compañero Parrish. Aunque luego la expresión de su cara cambió drásticamente cuando su mente fue bombardeada por los recuerdos en el gimnasio. 

― ¡Eddie! 

― Tranquilo, Eddie está bien. 

― No, no lo estaba. ¿Dónde está? ¡Jordan! 

Parrish lo sujetó por los hombros, impidiéndole salir de la habitación. Luego el rugido del alfa Hale consiguió provocar los nervios de Buckley lo suficiente para contener su ansiedad. Todo y que Hale ni siquiera estaba en la misma habitación.

― Escucha, Eddie está en su habitación. No ha despertado. Pero está bien. ― Añadió ni bien notó las facciones del rubio tensarse. ― Stiles dijo que solo tu presencia lo despertará, efecto de la maldición. Pero no puedes traerle de la inconsciencia si estás alterado, necesitas tranquilizarte. Llamarlo y hacerle saber que estás aquí, esperando por él. ¿Entiendes, Buck? 

Buckley retrocedió, caminando de un lado a otro en el espacio de apenas un par de pasos. Se mordió el labio inferior e intentó centrarse, de momento, en su respiración. 

― Eddie está bien, ¿verdad? Su vida no está en peligro, ¿cierto? ― Preguntó con ansiedad, luchando por mantener bajo control su naturaleza lobuna, aunque los colmillos estaban ahí y le cosquilleaban los dedos. 

― Eddie no está en peligro, Buck. 

― Bien. Ok, sí. Entonces, necesito una ducha para relajarme, dame veinte minutos. 

En la ducha, dejó que el agua fresca golpeara su rostro y luego su espalda mientras se tranquilizaba lo suficiente para ir y traer a su amante de regreso de la inconsciencia. Aseó sus dientes y se colocó ropa cómoda. No se molestó por secar bien su cabello ni colocarse calzado, tomando algunas respiraciones profundas, el lobo Ranger se dirigió a la habitación de su amante. 

Hale estaba ahí, justo en la puerta, como una especie de guardián. Cuando Buckley se acercó, el alfa delta lo olfateó, tomando una inhalación profunda directo de su cuello. El Ranger sabe lo que está haciendo, oliendo sus emociones para determinar si realmente está listo o no para entrar. 

― Adelante, Stiles está dentro. 

― Lo sé. 

Cuando Buckley entró, jadeó involuntariamente. Porque ahí está Eddie, respirando parsimoniosamente, acostado en su cama, en solo bóxer y sudor perlando su piel. 

― ¿Por qué? ― Preguntó, paseando la mirada entre el SEAL y el agente. Esperando que entienda solo con eso, porque no tiene el estómago ni la paciencia para ser más específico. 

― Físicamente está bien, Buck. Simplemente no pude alcanzar su mente porque, bueno, la maldición era muy específica. Solo su compañero puede traerle de vuelta. Pero, hombre lobo nacido, su temperatura corporal es mayor a la de un humano e incluso de un hombre lobo convertido como tú, está sudoroso y semidesnudo por eso. 

Buckley asintió, incapaz de agregar nada. Moviéndose con pasos titubeantes, sentándose en el costado derecho, alargando una mano para tomar la diestra de Díaz y apretarla con cariño. 

― Entonces, ¿qué hago? ― Pregunta sin apartar su mirada del rostro de su amante, notando que se ve pacífico. Casi demasiado para su gusto. 

― Solo cierra tus ojos y háblale. Si es sobre tus sentimientos por él, mejor. Estaré fuera, con Derek. Tómate tu tiempo y no te preocupes, no despertará de inmediato, dale tiempo. 

Buckley asintió. Luego escuchó a Stilinski salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta y avanzando más allá junto con los pasos de Hale, probablemente hasta la cocina, dándole suficiente privacidad. 

― Tenía miedo, sabes. Tenía miedo de admitir que me había enamorado de ti. La verdad es que sentí esto el día que nos conocimos. Pensé que era estúpido pensar en algo como el amor a primera vista, porque definitivamente no debía ser real. Me convencí de que, lo que pasara entre nosotros, era solo un pasatiempo. Pero nunca lo fue. Desde el primer beso que compartimos, Eddie, lo sentí. 

Buckley suspiró, dejando que la sonrisa tirara de sus comisuras y el brillo verdoso salpicara sus pupilas. Acarició con el pulgar el dorso de Díaz, acercándose un poco más e inclinándose para dejar un beso casto sobre los labios del alfa. 

― Quiero decirte muchas cosas más, pero también quiero preguntarte otras tantas. Eddie, te amo. En serio lo hago. Amo tu personalidad, tu temperamento. Amo la forma en que te desempeñas en acción, ser SEAL es como algo que fue hecho pensando en ti. ― Dice, sonriendo con un toque de vergüenza. 

― Amo la forma en que me besas, o cómo me abrazaste en Fort Bragg. He extrañado esos momentos desde que regresamos. Esa es una de las preguntas que tengo para ti, Eddie, ¿por qué dejamos de dormir juntos ahora? Supongo que alguna relación debió tener con todo esto de la maldición. Voy a creer eso a menos que estés dispuesto a abrir tus ojos ahora mismo y decir algo más. 

Díaz sin embargo, no despertó. Su respiración continuaba tranquila, su vientre subiendo y bajando parsimoniosamente. Su temperatura era alta, sí, pero era una calidez que Buckley no encontraba peligrosa o alarmante. Stilinski tuvo razón, Eddie está bien. 

― Quiero que me cuentes sobre tu familia, sé que no te gusta mucho hablar de ellos, pero realmente quiero conocer sobre ellos. Si quieres quejarte de tus papás, tus hermanos o cualquiera en tu familia, quiero escucharte y despotricar contra cualquiera para apoyarte. Quiero que compartas conmigo todo eso que te has estado guardando, que confíes en mí como confío en ti. No tengo mucha familia, creo que lo sabes. Somos solo mi hermana Maddie y yo, ella se casó con un compañero desde hace años, tienen un par de hijos que son preciosos, pero no los he visto desde que nacieron. 

Buckley sonrió un poco más, animándose al recordar a su familia. Su hermana, su cuñado y sus sobrinos. Había llegado a creer que no necesitaba nada ni nadie más, pero entonces. 

― Entonces llegaste a mi vida, Eddie. Y sé que han sido solo meses, pero para mí es como si hubiéramos estado cerca toda la vida. Como si nuestras almas hubieran estado vibrando alrededor del otro siempre, esperando el momento justo para reunirse. Así que, aquí estamos. Este es nuestro momento, Eddie. Abre tus ojos, mírame y dime. Dime que me amas también, que crees en lo nuestro y que estamos listos para seguir adelante. 

Díaz no despertó de inmediato.  
Stilinski ya se lo había advertido.  
Así que empujó las lágrimas y la desesperación al fondo de sus pensamientos. 

― Tómate tu tiempo, ¿bien? No voy a ninguna parte. Estoy aquí para ti, Eddie. Te amo. 

…

El detective Stilinski se sorprendió cuando su móvil vibró con una llamada entrante de su compañero Parrish. Él ya le había advertido que no estaría disponible tras darle una breve pero concisa explicación de la situación con el teniente Díaz y el teniente Buckley. 

― ¿Algo fue mal? ― Preguntó de inmediato, imaginando que solo algo así podría haber cambiado los planes iniciales. 

― ¿Qué? No, no. Es decir, Eddie aun no despierta, pero Buck está con él haciendo lo propio. Stiles dijo que solo debemos esperar. 

― Oh, bien. Pensé lo peor ya que llamaste. 

― Lo siento, no pretendía preocuparte. 

― No es nada. Entonces, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte, Jordan? 

― ¿Tienes tiempo para salir a comer? 

― Oh, mierda. Es tan tarde ya. Sí, sí. ¿Dónde quieres que nos reunamos? 

― Te enviaré la ubicación. 

El detective Stilinski no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso por la repentina llamada. Parrish no es el chico que suele buscarle por compañía, así que le extraña ser invitado a comer sin una razón laboral. Es decir, Parrish no mencionó nada sobre el caso que todavía están revisando con los sobrenaturales en el Instituto Smithsoniano, además de la relación que aparentemente guarda con los esqueletos encontrados en Rock Creek. 

Trata de ignorar los espacios en blanco de la cita a comer. Claro, no se trata de una cita, cita. Es una reunión entre compañeros que no tiene motivo profesional, pero podría ser parte de las razones amistosas con que sus otros compañeros de unidad se reúnen incluso para las parrilladas de fin de semana en familia. 

― A quién engaño, no he tenido parrilladas particularmente interesantes incluso durante mi trayectoria como Sherif en Beacon Hills. Eso, tomando en cuenta que las reuniones de fin de semana solían incluir a Scott y Melissa en la ecuación. 

Decidido a ignorar la punzada de soledad y añoranza, el detective Stilinski se concentra en el expediente actual, tratando de analizar lo más posible antes de darse el tiempo para salir a almorzar. Se dirige al local indicado y se sorprende al encontrar un restaurante local bastante familiar y modesto a unas cuantas calles del departamento. Parrish ya está ahí, le saluda desde el fondo del restaurante con una sonrisa incómoda, así que se dirige ahí sin preocuparse por no tener a nadie indicándole el camino, porque, ya lo notó antes, es lo suficientemente pequeño y cómodo como para que sean apenas un par de meseras las que atienden las mesas. 

― Un sitio agradable, ¿desde cuándo lo conoces, Jordan? 

― Secreto de familia. ― Dice, pero la sonrisa crispada en sus labios deja entrever que solo está lanzando la primera excusa que se le ocurre. 

― Bien. ¿Cómo siguen las cosas en Rock Creek? 

― Igual. No cambió nada en la última hora. ¿Te distraje? 

― No, merecido descanso, mi cerebro no estaba procesando más de todas formas. 

El discurso es interrumpido unos minutos mientras hojea el menú y pide su comida, Parrish imitándole. Luego hay un inquietante silencio entre ellos. El detective Stilinski no está acostumbrado, Parrish suele ser un poco más hablador, no tanto como su hijo, pero tampoco tan silencioso e inquieto como ahora. 

― Bien, qué pasa. Solo dilo. 

Parrish le mira, abre la boca pero no dice nada, se muerde el labio inferior y resopla con marcada frustración. 

― ¿Es algo sobre la manada? 

― No exactamente. 

― ¿Sobre algún miembro específico de la manada?

― Podría decirse. 

― ¿Trabajo? 

Parrish agita la cabeza de un lado a otro ofreciendo una clara negativa. 

― Bueno, ahí todas mis opciones. No te tortures, y no me tortures de paso, Jordan, ¿qué sucede? 

― Mi cerbero entró en celo, o algo así. 

El mayor Stilinski parpadeó, francamente sorprendido y confundido. 

― Qué. 

― Yo, tengo el deseo sexual a tope desde ayer. Es inaguantable. 

― Ok, otra vez, ¿qué? Quiero decir, ¿eso es posible? ¿Los machos entran en celo? 

― Mi cerbero es pansexual. El género es lo de menos. 

― Bien. Ok. ― Stilinski aclara su garganta, bebe un sorbo de agua y aclara de nuevo su garganta. ― Diablos, Jordan, no tengo idea de qué decirte. O cómo podría ayudarte. 

Los ojos azules de Parrish resplandecen con un tono dorado o rojizo, es más como un par de brasas ardiendo en sus pupilas. Pasea su lengua a lo largo de sus propios labios y juega nerviosamente con el tenedor sobre la mesa. 

― Mi cerbero y yo hemos coincidido ya con alguien. 

― ¿Te gusta alguien? 

― Sí. 

― ¿Soltera? O soltero, diablos, lo siento, no pretendo ser prejuicioso. 

― Técnicamente es soltero, pero… ― Parrish lame sus labios de nuevo. ― Es complicado. 

― ¿Alguna oportunidad? Con él, quiero decir. 

Parrish lo mira significativamente.  
Stilinski se siente observado, pero no se siente incómodo. 

― Me inclino por el no. ― Dice, aparta la mirada y suspira. 

― Hey, Jordan. No te desanimes, es su pérdida de todas maneras. 

Parrish asiente.  
Luego sus órdenes llegan y ambos decidan comer un poco, incapaces de llenar el silencio entre ellos.  
Stilinski todavía no entiende por qué lo buscó. 

― ¿Es doloroso? El celo. 

― No exactamente. Pero, es una necesidad continua, y un vacío constante. 

― ¿Puedes satisfacerlo con otra persona?

― Supongo. 

― Bueno, ¿alguna otra persona de interés? 

Parrish lo mira de nuevo. Y mantiene sus ojos en él.  
Stilinski siente cómo el pulso se le acelera. 

…

Buckley se acuesta junto a Diaz, no suelta su mano, sigue platicando con él de todas esas cosas que le tienen estúpidamente enamorado de él. Llega un momento en que se siente adormecido, así que se acurruca y con su rostro en el pecho del alfa, se acomoda con la intención de descansar, con el sonido de su corazón martillando con ritmo en su oído. 

Está dormido en un minuto, y una bruma de tranquilidad rodea su sueño. No sabe el momento exacto en que la silueta de Díaz se dibuja en su sueño, ni el gusto que se apodera de sus ilusiones cuando le sonríe y camina hasta él, abrazando su cintura con la siniestra y asiendo su cuello con la diestra, presionando sus labios juntos en un beso demandante y acalorado. Buckley responde el beso con algo de torpeza al inicio, todo porque lo ha tomado desprevenido, pero cuando le sigue el ritmo se siente increíblemente bien. 

Como si un peso fuera sacado de sus hombros y la presión en su pecho terminara de difuminarse. No le importa que esto sea un sueño, es un equivalente catalizador para su deseo inconsciente. Que su amante despierte y puedan tener estos besos que le hacen sentir que puede tocar el cielo con las puntas de sus dedos. 

― Te extraño tanto, Eddie. Puede ser estúpido porque no ha pasado tanto tiempo en realidad. Pero, a mi favor, estuviste distante en los últimos días, lo sabes. 

― Claro que lo sé. Pero voy a decirte todo lo que quieres escuchar una vez que despiertes para mí, Buck. 

― ¿Qué? 

― Despierta, Buck. 

La ilusión onírica de Buckley se disuelve lentamente, dejando una estela de vibrante alegría que sacude su sueño y alterna con un rápido parpadeo mientras se sienta en la cama y observa a su amante sonreírle con pereza. 

― Despertaste. ― Susurra, parpadeando de nuevo y dándose cuenta de que afuera ha oscurecido. Lo que significa que durmió bastante más de lo que hubiera imaginado. 

― Lo hice. Gracias a ti, Buck. 

― No hice nada, Eddie. 

― Sí lo hiciste. Me hablaste, y luego mientras dormías, tu calor y el latido de tu corazón llegó a mí, guiándome a través de las sombras de los miedos que había sembrado por culpa de la maldición. 

― Pero ahora se ha ido. Stiles la rompió. 

― Lo sé. Y tú me trajiste de vuelta también. Soy afortunado porque mi manada me apoya. Pero, sobre todo, soy afortunado por tenerte a ti, Buck. 

Buckley gimotea con algo parecido a la vergüenza, le golpea un brazo y luego lo abraza. Sus manos descansando en la ancha espalda de Díaz. 

― No intentes apartarme de ti nunca más, Eddie. 

― Nunca más, Buck. 

Es ahí cuando se besan de nuevo. Tan real que casi es doloroso, porque finalmente se liberan los sentimientos de ambos. Que estuvieran en la cama solo ayuda a todo lo demás. Porque es inevitable para Díaz empujar a Buckley sobre el lecho, persiguiendo su boca como si fuera aquella la única forma en que puede mantenerse vivo. Que sus manos buscaran la tibia piel bajo la camiseta del rubio, solo una acción adyacente a sus anhelos. 

― Quiero hacerte el amor, Buck. 

El susurro de Díaz sopla contra la mandíbula del Ranger cuando lleva una línea de besos por su mentón, seducido por el pulso latiendo en su garganta. 

― Adelante, lo he esperado desde hace mucho, Eddie. 

El suspiro casi hace eco en la habitación, junto al rumor de cuerpos buscando mayor contacto y caricias sinuosas. 

…

El agente Stilinski aclara la garganta y dirige la mirada en la dirección de la habitación de Díaz. Con un sonrojo en las mejillas se da cuenta de que el SEAL ha despertado, y que justo en ese momento parece estar reconciliando sus miedos con el Ranger. 

― Derek. 

― Lo sé. Qué tal si salimos. 

― Sí, gran plan. 

El agente prácticamente corre fuera del piso, poniéndose nervioso y tímido mientras entran al ascensor y marca la planta baja como destino. 

― Que tengan sexo es algo perfectamente normal. Nosotros también lo hicimos, y ellos no salieron corriendo de la habitación. 

― ¡Porque insonoricé la habitación, Derek! Y, tengo mis límites, ok. 

Hale se ríe sin pizca de burla, solo complacido con descubrir otra faceta de su novio. 

― Entonces, ¿Jordan va a regresar a dormir? Ha estado todo el día fuera. ― El castaño dice con la intención de desviar el tema. 

― ¿No te dijo? ― Hale pregunta, inclinando el rostro para mirarle. Las puertas del ascensor se abren y ellos salen al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio. 

― ¿Decirme qué? ― Pregunta, siguiendo el paso hasta su auto, de pronto consciente de que Hale tiene el propio y haber mencionado salir no significaba necesariamente juntos. Aunque, son novios, por lo que es lógico. 

Hale gruñe en tono bajo, se acaricia la barba con aire pensativo y luego sube en el asiento copiloto en el auto de su novio. Stilinski sube rápidamente también, todavía mirando con obvia curiosidad a su amante. 

― ¡Derek! 

― Jordan está con tu papá, Stiles. 

― Oh. 

― Como, estar, estar. 

― ¡Qué! 

Hale suspira, luego sujeta la mano de su novio en el volante, impidiéndole iniciar el motor de paso. 

― Sé que no te diste cuenta porque todavía estabas reponiéndote después de suprimir la maldición de Eddie. La naturaleza cerbero de Jordan se inquietó desde ese momento. Tengo la impresión de que hubo un efecto secundario de tu magia en todo eso, pero nada contraproducente. 

― Eso todavía no explica por qué Jordan está con mi papá en lugar de la manada. 

― Porque, si no te diste cuenta. Somos dos parejas aquí. Buck no se despegaría de Eddie hasta que despertara y consecuentemente todavía estará actuando todo empalagoso alrededor de él, ellos son así. Nosotros también estamos juntos, aunque somos más apasionados que melosos. 

Stilinski elevó una ceja. Mirando descaradamente a su novio, recreándose la pupila con cada músculo. 

― Sí, te amo. Pero eso no quita que me pones todo cachondo con ese cuerpazo que tienes, Derek. 

― Gracias, mi placer ser un buen postre para tus ojos, Stiles. 

― Oh, cállate. Entonces, Jordan está con mi papá porque nosotros cuatro somos un recordatorio insufrible de su soltería. 

― Más o menos, sí. 

― ¿Más o menos? Termina de explicarte, Derek. 

― Sabes que a Jordan le gusta tu padre, ¿verdad? 

― Lo sospeché. Pero ahora que lo dices como una afirmación, no me quedan dudas. 

― Entonces, la consecuencia de tu magia en Jordan, que al parecer es más mágico que cualquier hombre lobo, nacido incluso, provocó este efecto de calor en él que lo impulsó a buscar la compañía que sabe podía estabilizar su cerbero. 

― ¿Calor? 

― Celo. 

― ¡Mierda! ¿¡Jordan y mi papá están teniendo sexo!? 

― Realmente no lo creo. Pero tu papá definitivamente le está haciendo compañía. 

― ¡Dijiste que Jordan está en celo! ¡Con mi papá! ¿Cómo no van a estar teniendo sexo? 

― ¿Crees que Jordan se lo diría? ¿O que tu padre aceptaría liarse con él con un tono meramente sexual? 

El castaño suspira, baja la mirada y farfulla una negativa.  
En ese punto, se siente mal por Parrish. Porque es manada, es familia.  
Y ama a su padre. 

…

Parrish ayudó a recoger las latas de cerveza de la mesa de centro. Mientras Stilinski llevaba la caja de pizza vacía a la cocina, donde la desechó tras doblarla y meterla en una bolsa de basura que sacaría más tarde. 

― Siento haberte quitado todo el día, Noah. 

― Nada de qué disculparse. Además, estuvimos trabajando todo el día. En mi casa, pero trabajo a fin de cuentas. ¿Te has calmado lo suficiente? 

Parrish asiente, tras haber aplastado con sus manos cada lata de cerveza, depositándolo en otro cesto de basura. Porque claro, Stilinski recicla. 

― Gracias. Será mejor que me marche ahora

― ¿Estás bien volviendo a Rock Creek? Puedes quedarte y pasar la noche, tengo una habitación extra. 

― También tengo un departamento, en caso de que no me sienta cómodo volviendo a Rock Creek. 

― Pero no tendrías que manejar. Jordan, en serio, me preocupa que este celo tuyo se dispare y alguien pueda sacar provecho de ti. 

― ¿Tengo que recordarte que soy un sobrenatural?

― Puede haber otros sobrenaturales que todavía puedan aprovecharse de ti. 

― Eres así con Stiles, ¿verdad? 

― Sí. 

Parrish asiente. No puede decir que se sienta feliz con eso. Porque claramente no quiere ser considerado como otro hijo en el pensamiento de Stilinski. 

― No soy tu hijo, Noah. 

― Sé que no. Pero eres joven, no puedo evitarlo. 

― Entonces, ¿seguirías pidiéndome quedarme si te digo que me gustas? Que la razón por la que quise pasar el tiempo contigo con todo este asunto novedoso del celo es porque tu olor me calma, así como los latidos de tu corazón y el calor que emanas. 

El detective Stilinski abre los ojos de par en par. Su olor, por supuesto, cambia. Parrish da un paso atrás, arrepentido de su imprudente honestidad. No dice nada, pero sus movimientos son claros. Está marchándose. Cuando está en la estancia, a punto de tomar su móvil, la mano de Stilinski sujeta su brazo. 

― No te vayas, Jordan. Hablemos. 

Parrish se gira bruscamente. Más de lo que pretendía. Se zafa del agarre en un parpadeo, sintiendo el hormigueo ahí donde su piel entró en contacto con la ajena. Podía sentir el fantasma del suave toque de los dedos y la palma de su mano. 

Stilinski clavó sus ojos en la mirada del muchacho, suspirando inconscientemente porque ¡con un demonio! ¡le ha arrojado una bomba sin decir “agua va”! Ese me gustas tenia implícitas más cosas de las que probablemente quiera ser consciente en este preciso momento. 

― ¿Noah? 

― No estoy seguro de todo lo que significa tu celo, pero, estoy bien con cosas como abrazos. Incluso, besos. Sí, puedo ofrecerte eso, sin dudas. Besos y abrazos. O abrazos y besos. Diablos, estoy sonando como mi hijo, ¿verdad? 

― Un poco, sí. 

― Mierda. ― Farfulla, se peina el cabello hacia atrás, por el simple hecho de pasarse los dedos entre los mechones castaños y luego aclara su garganta. Sus ojos clavados de nuevo en la cara sorprendida del ojiazul. ― Solo digo, Jordan; es mejor si tienes compañía, probablemente quieras más de mí, y lamento no poder dártelo. Pero lo digo en serio, hablemos, explícame. Y a cambio puedo abrazarte y hacernos un burrito bajo las mantas o algo así. 

― Eso… ― Parrish aclara su garganta con marcado nerviosismo. ― Eso es, de hecho, mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado realmente, Noah. 

Luego hay un inquietante silencio abriéndose paso entre ellos. Es incómodo, pero no necesariamente de una mala manera. Es más como el torpe nerviosismo de dos personas que saben que hay algo burbujeando entre ellos pero no fueran capaces de ponerlo en las palabras y términos correctos. 

Ambos abren y cierran las bocas varias veces, pretendiendo decir algo que simplemente no encuentra palabras para ser expresado. 

Stilinski no va a comprometerse con algo que no siente, del todo o con la misma intención e intensidad con la que obviamente debe sentir su compañero. Pero también sabe que sí, que hay algo ahí, que ha estado probablemente desde que lo conoció cuando se integró a la unidad en el departamento de policía. Washington es, después de todo, un mundo completamente diferente a su pequeña ciudad de Beacon Hills en California, pero Jordan, de alguna manera, le había hecho sentir algo así como “en casa”. 

En tanto, Parrish cambia el peso de un pie a otro, notoriamente inquieto en ese punto. Quiere arrojarse al frente, enredar sus manos en los hombros del mayor y besarle con todo lo que tiene para él. Quiere decirle que está tan profundamente enamorado de él, que duele. Sin embargo, se contiene. Porque sabe que no es el movimiento más honesto, aunque ya le haya ofrecido besos y abrazos. Dios, ¡besos y abrazos! 

― Noah. ― Parrish suspira. 

No un suspiro enamorado, precisamente. Hay un toque de temor e inquietud en su voz. Un calor que bombardea su torrente sanguíneo y le hace sentir la sangre hirviendo al rojo vivo. Es doloroso por un instante, luego es simplemente cálido, como algo que es parte de él. 

Stilinski no se ha perdido del cambio en sus facciones. Mutando de la incredulidad y el miedo, al dolor y luego a una relajación tan palpable que las facciones en el rostro de Parrish le resultan sencillamente atractivas. 

Después de eso, no saben de dónde vino, pero están aferrados el uno al otro, besándose como si la vida dependiera de ello. 

No muy distinto al calor abrasador que palpita entre las paredes de la habitación del teniente Díaz. O el mismo calor que se encierra en una habitación de hotel a varias calles del piso en Rock Creek, donde el capitán Hale y el agente Stilinski deciden que explorar más allá de caricias inocentes el cuerpo del otro, es la cosa más importante en turno. 

…

Hacía rato que las ropas habían sido un absoluto estorbo para ambos. Sí, acaban de entrar en sincronía con sus sentimientos no hace demasiado, pero todavía es como si sincronizar sus cuerpos también fuera muy necesario. 

Buckley descansa sobre la pelvis de Díaz, la espalda inclinada hacia abajo mientras besa con entusiasmo la garganta de su amante, al tiempo en que sus manos raspan los marcados músculos en el vientre, delineando cada pectoral como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Hay jadeos y gemidos rebotando aquí y allá en las paredes de la habitación, componiendo un concierto de sonidos eróticos que incentivan el deseo mutuo. 

Las manos de Díaz acarician los costados del rubio, se pasean por la ancha espalda y se pierden por sus hombros cuando nadan hacia el frente y trazan la marcada línea de su clavícula. 

Hay un pequeño juego de piernas y cuando termina, Díaz ha invertido posiciones, con su cuerpo abarcando la musculosa anatomía jadeante debajo del Ranger. Buckley se ríe, con ojos y labios, acaricia el pecho del alfa con la diestra mientras la siniestra bombea suavemente el falo entre las piernas, nota el vello rizado en la base, el que rodea los testículos y se pierde más allá a lo largo de sus piernas. Le encanta, el vello grueso y oscuro que salpica las poderosas extremidades inferiores de su alfa. 

― Cuándo vas a follarme, ¿eh? Me estoy quemando aquí, Eddie. ― Ronronea. O maúlla quedito. Algo, Díaz no está seguro de tener suficiente control sobre sus sentidos como para dilucidar claramente los sonidos que su amante emite. 

Y no importa.  
La verdad.  
Buck puede hacer todos los sonidos que quiera y seguir excitándole a punto de ebullición. 

El SEAL sujeta la cintura del rubio por los costados, se afirma e insta a que eleve la cadera hasta que siente las torneadas nalgas rozando contra su torso. De esta manera puede ver toda esa anatomía tan íntima de Buckley, desde su pene firme y rojo de la punta, hasta el orificio prieto entre sus nalgas. 

Díaz se inclina, pasea su nariz por la parte interna de los fuertes muslos, olfateando el aroma de su amante con cada inhalación. Buckley tiembla bajo su exploración olfativa, siente cómo se sacude su erección, sumamente complacido y curioso por la forma en que evolucionará todo esto. 

No pasa demasiado tiempo para que la lengua del SEAL reemplace la exploración que hacía con su nariz, lamiendo la sensible y febril piel del Ranger ahí mismo, dejando algunos mordiscos que seguramente dejarían huella, en la ingle, acercándose de nuevo a la pelvis, mordisqueando también los testículos, pero sin ofrecer más que un par de lametazos al erecto pene. Todo porque lo que realmente le importaba estaba más atrás, justo entre sus nalgas. 

Díaz separó con sus manos los tiernos duraznos, mordisqueando uno a uno los aterciopelados glúteos y luego llevando su lengua por la periferia que decanta en su cavidad anal. Buckley jadeó fuerte y descontrolado cuando lo sintió, tan íntimamente cerca que su corazón galopó como potro desbocado. Su erección se sacudió nuevamente, y él no tuvo reparo en llevar una mano a ella, con la necesidad palpitante de tocarse. 

El lobo alfa le dejó ser, no tenía problema alguno en que su amante tuviera más de un orgasmo esta noche. Su lengua se movió ávida alrededor del orificio, salivando e incluso escupiendo ahí para dejarle más húmedo, después de algún tiempo finalmente presionó la primera falange de uno de sus dedos en el estrecho agujero, abriéndose paso con cierta resistencia. La presión alrededor de su dígito era extraordinariamente excitante, y el olor que desprendió del cuerpo del lobo beta golpeó con entusiasmo su olfato. 

― Oh dios, Eddie. Date prisa y fóllame~. 

― Si suplicas de esa manera, en realidad solo quiero tomármelo con más calma, Buck. 

El Ranger gimió ronco, un sonido lobuno resonando en su garganta con algo parecido a la demanda y un lloriqueo suplicante. Los ojos del SEAL cambiaron a rojo carmín y la sonrisa que crispó sus labios fue espontáneamente pícara y malvada. Buckley aumentó el ritmo de su mano, bombeando con mayor intensidad, casi como si deseara correrse y esperar que el aroma de su semen despertara la misma desesperación que él siente, en su amante. 

…

Hale empujó sabiamente su pelvis contra las caderas de Stilinski, frotando y gozando la fricción mientras sus labios siguen recorriendo los pliegues en la clavícula del castaño. Saboreando cada delicioso sonido que deja escapar de sus labios entreabiertos, rojos y húmedos después de la cantidad finita de besos que ha presionado contra ellos desde que tuvieron que parar ahí -un hotel modesto- porque, de ninguna manera, podrían llegar al piso en Rock Creek y mezclar aromas con Buck y Eddie marcando ahí como si la vida les dependiera de ello. 

― ¡Oh dios~, Derek~! ― El castaño gimió áspero, echando la cabeza con tal fuerza hacia atrás, que casi le dolió el cuello. 

Casi, no es como que tenga tiempo para detenerse en esos pequeños detalles cuando las uñas lobunas estás trazando figuras sin sentido en sus caderas desnudas. Con suerte han llegado a la cama, la verdad, porque habían comenzado a sentir esa quemazón hormigueándoles la piel de pronto, con el deseo a flor de piel. 

Al principio Stilinski pensó que podía ser algún hechizo estúpido que alguien lanzó sin que se dieran cuenta. Luego pensó que debía ser el instinto de Hale imponiéndose finalmente. Una vez que comenzaron a dar rienda suelta al deseo, desnudándose con prisas porque la necesidad de tocar la piel del otro era irrefrenable, algo de claridad se coló en el pensamiento del mago, asentándose ahí para ser analizada más tarde, cuando la bruma de excitación y placer se disipara. 

Sí, más tarde.  
Porque justo en ese momento solo podía pensar en sexo.  
Porque, mierda, el sexo con Derek es otro nivel. 

― No tengo tiempo para ser romántico, Stiles. ¿Estás bien con eso? 

― Sólo jódeme, no me importa, Derek.

Lo siguiente que el agente supo es que estaba a cuatro sobre una cama que huele demasiado a suavizante de tela y que, si él lo percibe, no quiere ni imaginar cómo podría estar asaltando la nariz del lobo. Quizá estaba tan despreocupado de algunos detalles como él, lo sabe porque los dedos del alfa están moviéndose certeramente en su interior, dilatándole con apasionada impaciencia al mismo tiempo en que la lengua de Hale delinea la columna vertebral de Stilinski, gruñendo aquí y allá cuando una oleada de excitación sacude su anatomía. 

― Voy a hacerlo, Stiles. 

Advierte cuando saca sus dedos y reemplaza aquella presencia con la de su pene, presionando la cabeza contra el dilatado anillo que se expande y se contrae con movimientos reflejos. 

― Sí, sí, sí joder. ¡Derek~! 

Gimotea con los pulmones clamando por oxígeno, su interior lleno con la erección de su amante. Tan placenteramente doloroso que se pregunta, por un instante, si hoy está más grande y duro que antes. Porque lo ha sofocado y juraría que lo tiene haciendo estragos en sus entrañas. 

― ¿Estás bien? 

― Sí. Muévete. 

Hale se inclina sobre la espalda de Stilinski, dejando que su pecho se apoye en la sudorosa y caliente piel mientras se sujeta de la cabecera de la cama y comienza a mover sus caderas adelante y atrás, embistiendo con fuerza con cada estocada, gimiendo en el oído del castaño. 

Luego de eso hubo gemidos roncos rebotando por toda la habitación, algunas exclamaciones sucias de uno a otro y mucho, mucho calor. Y semen, sí, mucho de ello también, porque ambos se correrían en dos o tres orgasmos durante el resto de la noche. 

…

Parrish parpadea varias veces después de los intensos minutos devorando y siendo devorado por la boca de Stilinski. Parece que los segundos caen más lentos en el tic tac que puede escuchar en algún sitio de la estancia en el departamento del mayor. La niebla brumosa de placer y confusión abandona su mirada y finalmente puede enfocar su entorno. 

Está acostado en el único sofá en forma de L que decora la estancia, la silueta borrosa de Stilinski sentado a sus pies, con la mirada fija en algún punto en el muro del frente. Quizá la fotografía familiar que reposa ahí, probablemente de cuando Stiles era un niño de cinco o seis años. La hermosa mujer de cabello castaño que sonríe con felicidad a la cámara, y un gesto similar en el rostro del hombre con quien acaba de besarse. 

Las náuseas trepan rápidamente por su pecho, cuando se levanta tropezando con todo y apresura sus pasos al baño, suelta todo en el excusado. Hay una red de sollozos atorada en su pecho después de eso. Que se liberan cuando el tibio calor de la mano de Stilinski cae sobre su espalda proporcionándole suaves caricias. 

― Lo siento, Noah. Lo siento, lo he jodido tanto. ― Gimió entre sollozos, con gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. 

― ¿De qué te estás disculpando, Jordan? 

― ¡Acabo de hacer todo eso! ¡Mancillando el recuerdo de tu esposa! 

― He superado la muerte de Claudia desde hace años, Jordan. No pienses que hiciste algo para empujarme a besarte como lo hice en contra de mi voluntad. Yo quise también. 

― No es verdad. Estás siendo todo amable porque te dije todo sobre mi celo. Esto apesta, es tan estúpido. 

― Jordan, escucha. ― Le llama con tono firme, no eleva la voz, pero es lo suficientemente seria como para que los ojos azules del muchacho se fijen en él. ― No debes sentirte culpable de ninguna manera. No estoy faltándole al respeto a la memoria de Claudia. No estoy engañando a nadie. Te besé porque quise. 

― Estabas mirando fijamente esa fotografía. 

― No por culpa. Estaba pensando, sí. Pensaba en cómo mi futuro parecía estar cambiando tanto ahora. Cuando me casé con Claudia tenía planes, Jordan. Pero todo lo que tengo es a Stiles, y lo amo. Ese muchacho me saca canas verdes, pero lo amo. Y no eres el primer hombre que me atrae. 

Parrish jadea ante eso. Sintiéndose inquieto y celoso. Noah Stilinski ha gustado de otros. Mierda, no. Él es suyo. Frunce el entrecejo y sus fosas nasales se expanden con marcada furia. El mayor sonríe con un toque de nerviosismo. 

― ¿Quizá no debí mencionar eso? ― Dice. 

Y parece que su voz es suficiente para sacar a Parrish de su hilo de pensamientos. Agita la cabeza de un lado a otro queriendo sacudirse esos pensamientos posesivos. Porque no, Noah no es suyo. 

― ¿Estamos bien, Noah? 

― Lo estaremos, Jordan. Ahora, no te compliques tanto, lava tu boca y vuelve conmigo a la sala, tomemos un trago. Debe haber un cepillo dental nuevo detrás del espejo, tómate tu tiempo. Y, si me di cuenta apropiadamente, también podrías tomar una ducha, te prestaré algo de ropa de Stiles que queda por ahí, también puede que encuentre algunos bóxer sin usar para ti. ― Stilinski palmeó el hombro del rubio, indicándole con un gesto que se adelantaría a la estancia. 

Parrish arrugó la nariz cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente había vomitado y no bajó la palanca. Se encargó de eso, usó un poco de desodorante ambiental y luego miró detrás del espejo sobre el lavabo por un cepillo dental nuevo. Le gustó incluso la pasta dental, no era demasiado picante y le dejó un agradable sabor fresco en la boca. Finalmente, con un suspiro derrotado, se desnudó y metió bajo la regadera, era tan jodidamente vergonzoso darse cuenta de que se había corrido en su ropa con solo besarse con Noah. 

― Espero no haber hecho alguna estupidez como frotarme contra él. ― Gimió bajo el chorro de agua, consciente entonces de que el olor a excitación en el cuarto de baño era únicamente suyo. ― Supongo que a Noah no debe excitarle besarse con alguien que podría ser su hijo. ― Dijo para sí, como si apenas estuviera asimilando parte de lo que el hombre le confesó. 

Sí, dijo haberse sentido atraído por hombres antes. Incluso dijo que estaba bien con él, pero no es como si hubiera dicho que lo encontraba a él atractivo, o que podía ignorar el gran sesgo de edad entre ambos. 

― Estoy perdido aquí. No importa qué, terminaré con el corazón demasiado roto si sigo adelante. 

Su tren de pensamientos es detenido por los ligeros golpecitos en la puerta. 

― Entraré para dejarte ropa limpia, ¿bien? 

― Sí. 

Escucha la puerta abrirse, un paso y el rumor de ropa siendo depositado sobre la tapa del sanitario. Luego la puerta cerrándose nuevamente. 

Al salir de la ducha, encontró ropa, que adivina es un pijama de Stiles. Es algo holgado pero muy cómodo, incluso obtuvo ropa interior nueva. 

Cuando volvió a la estancia, Noah ya se estaba tomando un trago de whiskey, y había otro vaso servido sobre la mesa de centro. Él se sentó, sintiéndose nervioso y avergonzado por lo sucedido. Miró rápidamente la misma fotografía en el muro frente a ellos. No quiso mirar demasiado o probablemente tendría náuseas de nuevo. 

― Entonces, lo que dije allá, es verdad. Y eres atractivo, Jordan. Me di cuenta el día que nos conocimos en la unidad. Y antes de que te hagas ideas extrañas, no, no me refiero a muchos hombres como atractivos. Puedo reconocer cuando son guapos o apuestos, pero cuando los encuentro atractivos, es porque siento algo. 

― ¿Como qué? 

― Como el tipo de interés que me hará llevar mis ojos a ese hombre incluso sin razón. El otro día te sorprendiste porque dije que realmente te prestaba atención. Supongo que soy bueno ocultando mi interés si no te diste cuenta. Incluso cuando Stiles me preguntó por ti, sabía bien qué responderle. Porque te estaba mirando, Jordan. 

Hubo entonces otro silencio. 

Parrish pensando en que, además de ofrecerle besos y abrazos, realmente ofrecerlos; estaba implicando que estaba interesado en él. Probablemente no el tipo de interés jodidamente romántico que siente él, pero bueno, podía ser un buen comienzo. 

Stilinski bebió de su vaso, dejando que el menor de los dos asimilara sus palabras. De todas formas, él también estaba pensando en un detalle que no mencionó. La impresionante diferencia de edad. 

― Quiero quedarme esta noche, Noah. 

El susurro de Parrish es lo suficientemente alto y claro para que Stilinski lo escuche. El mayor asintió. Las mejillas del cerbero se colorearon. 

― Pero, no para dormir juntos. ― Añadió. 

― Lo que quieras está bien, Parrish. Siempre que te sientas bien. 

…

A la mañana siguiente, los seis se reunieron. El delta arrugó la nariz ni bien entró en el piso. Claramente todavía apestaba lo suficiente a los aromas sexuales y armonizados de Buckley y Díaz como para que su naturaleza lobuna se sintiera cómoda. Sin embargo, apenas unos minutos ahí fue suficiente para que el aroma del resto de la manada se asentara y se equilibrara. 

― Entonces, Jordan, creo que te debemos una disculpa. ― El agente Stilinski dijo de pronto, justo después de que todos desayunaron y estaban a punto de tomar sus propios caminos. 

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? 

― Dormiste en casa de mi papá, ¿verdad? 

― Stiles. ― El detective Stilinski le llamó en tono de advertencia. 

― No estoy diciendo que esté en contra, solo quiero aclarar aquí algunos puntos. Porque realmente creo que fue nuestra culpa. Más o menos, probablemente más mía que de ustedes. 

― ¿Qué? 

― Estoy vinculado con todos, pero soy un mago, no un hombre lobo ni un cerbero. Soy un mago, entrenando todavía sobre todas las cosas mágicas que puedo hacer. Así que, puede ser que haya empujado a través de nuestros vínculos las emociones que estaban en su punto máximo anoche. Eso, por supuesto, es el gran enlace entre Buck y Eddie, y obvio, Derek y yo estábamos retozando juntos. Y, en medio de todo el placer sexual, pude notar que el calor de Jordan estaba por encima, algo así como si estuviera en celo. 

― ¿Quién estaba en celo? ― Hale preguntó, porque, bueno sí, Parrish había olido diferente, pero no precisamente a excitación desbordada esa mañana. 

― Jordan. 

― No hablen de mí como si no estuviera justo frente a ustedes. ― Gimió el cerbero, claramente acalorado desde que la charla comenzó. ― Y, de todas formas, ya me sentía en celo desde temprano. 

― Porque nosotros cuatro ya estábamos acumulando tensión sexual. ― Dijo el agente. 

― ¿Estás diciendo que lo que pasó con Jordan fue nuestra culpa? ― El SEAL preguntó, no imaginando lo que pudo ser para el cerbero ser conductor de toda la energía sexual que compartió con Buck. 

― Básicamente. 

― ¡Diablos! Jordan, lo siento. No teníamos idea. ― Exclamó Buckley, invadiendo el espacio personal de Parrish con mirada ansiosa. 

― Sé que no. 

― ¿Cómo controlamos esto, Stiles? ― Hale preguntó, porque realmente no le apetece tener que restringir su actividad sexual, no cuando ha encontrado sumamente gratificante y vinculante tener sexo con su novio. 

― Bueno, he deducido que esta reacción se debió a que una vez que la mayoría de las piezas en esta manada encontraron su lugar exacto, nos volvimos más poderosos, con nuestro vínculo empujando demasiado del eslabón solitario que es Jordan. 

― Eso suena extraño, ¿estás insinuando que le buscamos pareja porque estaba solo? Sin ofender, detective Stilinski. ― Díaz dijo, poniendo en palabras la confusión que también tenían Buckley e incluso Hale. 

― No me ofende, hice lo que hice porque fue mi decisión. 

Parrish simplemente no sabía qué hacer o dónde esconderse. Esto estaba siendo terriblemente avergonzado. 

― Puede ser interpretado de esa manera, sí. Ya que somos una manada nueva, con pocos miembros y las dinámicas giraron en torno a relaciones románticas, y sexuales claramente, el vínculo debió identificar que ese era el fin actual de la manada. Así que, de alguna manera, logramos que la naturaleza cerbero de Jordan entrara en celo. El celo animal es la mejor forma de encontrar pareja, o consuelo. Sí, fuimos los catalizadores, y él el conductor. O algo así. 

― ¿Y esto va a repetirse a partir de ahora? 

― No, Buck. Pueden sentirlo, ¿verdad? Los vínculos de la manada se estabilizaron. Papá, ¿estás saliendo con Jordan? 

― Él no está. ― Parrish dijo, adelantándose a su compañero. 

El detective Stilinski volvió a mirarlo. Casi estudiando la expresión del más joven. 

― No, no estamos saliendo. Pero estoy bien con acompañarle si la situación se presenta de nuevo, no confío en que cuide de sí mismo y cualquiera pueda aprovecharse. Ayer perdió la noción de todo a su alrededor, solo concentrado en, bueno, lo que estábamos haciendo. 

― Ustedes no tuvieron sexo, ¿o sí? 

― Stiles. ― Su padre lo llamó con tono de advertencia. De nuevo. 

― Bueno, ¿qué quieres que piense si te pones todo dubitativo para decir lo que estaba haciendo? ― Dijo, encogiendo los hombros como si aquello fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. 

― A diferencia de ustedes, todavía conozco el pudor, Stiles. 

― Detalles. 

― Como sea, ¿algo que debamos hacer para prevenir que Jordan vuelva a pagar las consecuencias de nuestra actividad sexual? ― Hale sostuvo la mirada de su novio cuando él le sonrió con picardía. 

― Mientras mi papá esté disfrazando su atracción por Jordan con disposición a apoyarle, no hay nada particular por hacer. Como dije, los vínculos en la manada se estabilizaron, tú deberías entenderlo mejor que yo, Derek. 

― Los vínculos contigo y con Jordan son difíciles de entender, como hombre lobo puedo pasar a través del vinculo con otros lobos e incluso con humanos como tu padre, con facilidad. Pero con Jordan como cerbero, y ahora tú como mago, son más complejos. 

― No me lo habías dicho. 

― Me estoy dando cuenta ahora mismo conforme hablamos. 

― Bien, bien. Entiendo. Creo que fue solo una serie de eventos coincidentes, con Eddie liberado de la maldición y aceptando finalmente su amor por Buck, y tú siendo alfa de la manada en una relación apasionada conmigo; las cosas se acumularon y desencadenamos el celo de Jordan. Pero ahora que todo está asentado, supongo que no debería suceder de nuevo. 

La conversación fue dejada ahí. Con la advertencia sobre Parrish para hacerles saber si sucedía de nuevo. Al final, se reunieron para comer todos juntos, Hale recordando que ahora su manada estaba compuesta de seis miembros. Pero consciente de que todavía podía sentir con fuerza los vínculos que lo atan a su manada original, su familia. 

…

― ¿Qué estás leyendo? 

― Mh, un expediente. 

Hale se asoma por encima del hombro de Stilinski. 

― ¿Los tomaste prestados? ― El capitán pregunta, dejando que su voz revele la implicación de la última palabra. 

Porque, obviamente, Stilinski ha jaqueado, otra vez, la base de datos de la CIA. ¿O era el servicio secreto? 

― Esta información es tan cruda, que tengo náuseas. 

― ¿Por qué? 

― Derek, este es un proyecto al estilo “Jason Bourne”, o, ya sabes, el “Legado Bourne”. 

― Stiles, te sigo con las referencias, pero no con la exactitud que debes estar pensando. Vine aquí porque de pronto mi nariz fue asaltada por tu olor a ira. 

― ¡Claro que estoy enojado! ¡El gobierno está experimentando con sobrenaturales! Como, al estilo de X-Men, ya sabes. Y puedes perfectamente meter aquí a Los Vengadores también. 

― Ok. ― Hale finalmente se sentó frente a su novio en la mesa del comedor, acercándole una taza de té. ― Explica. 

― Bien, vale. Escucha, cuando la CIA se acercó a mí y me propuso hacerme cargo de este proyecto, se aseguraron de hacerme creer que era debido a que la investigación era mía y tenía parámetros ineludibles para detectar sobrenaturales con base a ciertas líneas de seguimiento. Eran no invasivas pero sí ilegales en muchas formas. 

― Habías dicho que no. ― Hale gruñó con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. 

― No prestes atención a detalles insignificantes ahora. ― Dijo, haciendo lo posible por restar importancia. ― De todas formas, la CIA consintió todas las demandas que hice, incluso sacando a algunos de los mejores militares en las fuerzas especiales solo para que pudiera trabajar con ustedes en manada. Por cierto, ¿puedes creer que son tan idiotas que no logran entender todo el concepto de manada cuando se los explico? Ellos siguen pensando que ustedes se ceñirán a comportamientos animales, por más que les digo que no es posible pensar en ustedes como sobrenaturales con dos identidades interactuando una sobre la otra continuamente. 

― Son idiotas, sin duda. 

― Sí, ¿es tan difícil entender que ser hombre lobo no significa que eres hombro y lobo? De verdad, quiero culpar de muchas formas a las leyendas y mitos. Incluso a la televisión y malos libros en venta. 

― Bien, deja eso de lado. Continúa explicando. 

― Cierto, sí. ― Stilinski deslizó un par de carpetas más cerca, justo frente a su novio. ― Sabía que no podía ser el único en el mundo al tanto de los sobrenaturales e investigando previamente por su cuenta, pero lo que el gobierno está haciendo, es colaborar incluso con gobiernos de otros países, experimentando con ellos sin la más mínima ética. 

Hale observó con imperturbable expresión las fotografías de una de las carpetas, leyendo luego algunos informes en la otra. 

― ¿De dónde obtuviste esta información? 

― CIA. 

― Ellos sabrán que los tomaste, Stiles. 

― No me importa. Derek, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto. 

Hale asintió. No muy seguro de tener la fuerza y capacidad para enfrentar lo que, obviamente, está detrás de ello. 

― Hay que hablar con los demás. 

…

Una vez que expusieron la situación a la manada, Díaz estaba particularmente ofendido. Fue el único más afectado, cuando Hale preguntó si estaba bien, él fue sincero. 

― Uno de mis primos desapareció cuando yo era adolescente. Parte de mi familia creía que simplemente había huido, otros creíamos que lo habían tomado. Seguimos su rastro a lo largo de casi todo el país, hasta las fronteras a través del Río Bravo. Había indicios de un ser mágico, creímos que un brujo, pero Javier aseguró que era más poderoso que uno. Si me lo preguntan, atrapar a sobrenaturales no sería fácil para un humano, incluso bien entrenado como un militar de fuerzas especiales, otros sobrenaturales deben estar cooperando con el gobierno. 

― Espera, no es eso lo que el gobierno espera que hagamos ¿verdad, Stiles? 

― En este momento, sí lo creo Buck. En algún momento seguramente tratarían de utilizarnos para ayudar a capturar a otros, probablemente acusándolos de ser malos o algo. 

― SOCOM justo acaba de solicitar nuestra presencia para mañana. ― Hale dijo, guardando entonces su móvil en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. ― Sin ti, Stiles. Fue explícito, no me agrada. 

― Claro que no te agrada. Y puedo imaginar lo que están haciendo. Ellos sospechan que estoy ocultando información. 

― ¿No es más probable que sospechen que robaste algunos de sus expedientes, hijo? 

― No, no papá. Es decir, sí, es probable que a estas alturas sepan eso. Pero más allá, creo que sospechan de mi condición mágica, seguro pretenderán obtener la información de ustedes. 

― O provocarte para obligarte a mostrarte. 

…

Cuando la manada fue convocada por el Mando de Operaciones Especiales (SOCOM), la sede es una oficina en el Pentágono, están ahí importantes mandos del departamento de defensa, e incluso del servicio secreto. Previeron que algo así sucediera, Stiles lo había mencionado, y Hale ha estado aprendiendo que las deducciones de su novio suelen ser acertadas. 

― Capitán Hale, teniente Díaz, teniente Buckley y detective Parrish, es un gusto conocerlos al fin. 

― Señor. ― Dijeron los cuatro con tono respetuoso, pero reservado. 

― Tengo aquí un reporte bastante detallado del entrenamiento de manada que ha dirigido el agente federal Stilinski. Con resultados muy interesantes, debo decir. 

Los sobrenaturales no se miraron entre sí, pero había un entendimiento tácito que venía de sus sentidos y el instinto. A pesar de la serenidad y la franqueza en la voz o la expresión corporal del Teniente General, había un titubeo en sus latidos que dejaba entrever el secreto detrás de sus palabras. 

― Inicialmente pensamos fortalecer sus habilidades y conformar un grupo de avanzada superior a toda nuestras Fuerzas Especiales, pero, representan un riesgo. 

La ceja de Hale se elevó finamente. Díaz sonrió con ironía, Buckley contuvo una maldición entre dientes, Parrish tensó los puños. 

― Así que, teniente general, ¿qué exactamente vinimos a hacer aquí? 

― Serán llevados a otro lugar. 

― Un laboratorio para realizar experimentos con nosotros, querrá decir, teniente general. ― Siseó Díaz. Los cuatro sintiendo cómo hormiguean las yemas de sus dedos, con sus garras queriendo revelarse. 

Parrish como cerbero podía incluso ser más peligroso que un hombre lobo alfa cuando era acorralado o amenazado de alguna manera. 

Los cuatro sobrenaturales analizaron a su alrededor, estos son solo humanos, pero lucen bastante tranquilos para saber que los tienen delante. 

― ¿Cómo pretenden someternos? 

― Capitán Hale, por favor, no lo ponga en esas palabras. 

― Teniente general, no necesitamos hacer alarde de nada. Sabemos lo que están haciendo, y que no trabajan solos. Lo que no entendemos es por qué alejar a Stiles, ¿piensan usarlo para encontrar a otros? Porque, deje advertirle, una vez en manada, los miembros se esfuerzan por mantenerse vivos y unidos, todos. 

― Capitán Hale, ¿unió a un humano a su manada? 

― Así es. 

― Imposible, solo se reúnen entre iguales. ― Dijo otro hombre, los sobrenaturales asumen, por su vestimenta, que es un agente del servicio secreto. 

― Somos una manada especial. ― Dijo Hale. 

― Sin duda lo son. ― Dijo alguien más. 

Alguien que, de hecho, entraba recién en la oficina. Díaz se tensó de inmediato, sus rasgos lobunos manifestándose por instinto. Hale, Buckley y Parrish se levantaron, tanto para contener a Díaz como para analizar más de cerca al intruso. 

Un hombre de mediana edad, piel tostada, ojos claros, cabello entrecano, vestido de traje. Pulcramente blanco, incluso su calzado. Su olor era parecido al del agente Stilinski, por lo que, un mago. O un druida, Hale no estaba seguro. 

― No has cambiado, Edmundo Díaz. 

― Te conozco. 

― Claro que lo haces. Estuviste cerca de atraparme cuando me llevé a tu primo Matías. Una pena que no tuvieras suficiente conocimiento entonces, incluso tu tío Javier pudo alcanzarme, pero no tenía el poder para detenerme. Ahora, sin embargo, estoy sorprendido, ¿una manada con dos alfas? ¿finalmente te sometiste a otro, Edmundo? 

― ¿Quién eres tú? ― Buckley preguntó, permitiendo que sus propios rasgos lobunos se manifestaran. Porque, en serio, no tolera que nadie se meta con la naturaleza alfa de su novio. Derek es el alfa de la manada, sin duda y le tiene esa lealtad. Pero Eddie es su alfa. 

El sujeto se rio. Miró tentativamente de Buckley a Díaz y sonrió con malicia. 

― Así que rompiste la maldición, Edmundo. Y encontraste un compañero, además. Entonces, ¿quién lo hizo? De ninguna manera pudo ser ese brujo mediocre, ni juntando a todo el aquelarre en Catemaco lo consiguieron cuando lo intentaron. ¿Quién fue, Edmundo? 

― ¡Vete a la mierda! 

― Suficiente, Amael. Haz tu trabajo. 

― Por supuesto, mi trabajo. ― Amael escupió las palabras, mirando con desdén a los generales y agentes especiales en la oficina. ― No olvides quién da realmente las órdenes aquí, teniente general. 

El hombre, que claramente había presenciado suficientes batallas como para no dejarse intimidar fácilmente, todavía sostuvo la mirada de Amael con calculada indiferencia. 

― Cyfyngiad. ― Dice, con apenas una floritura de mano. 

Pero el efecto que esperó, no sucedió. Ya que los sobrenaturales aún tenían conciencia y movimiento. No han sido alcanzados por su hechizo restrictivo. 

― Imposible. 

― Al parecer no. ― Dice otra voz, justo cuando la puerta de la oficina es abierta con tal fuerza que casi es arrancada de su sujeción en el muro. Los muros de vidrio que cambiaban su densidad gracias a tecnología de punta, se oscurecieron como si niebla ocupara el espacio en su estructura. 

― Agente Stilinski. ― Uno de los hombres lo nombra, pero por alguna razón Amael solo escucha un rumor sin sentido. Advierte que el recién llegado no quiere rebelar su identidad. 

― Director adjunto Haspel. 

― Tú, eres un mago. ¡Cómo no lo advirtieron antes! ― Amael exclamó, reclamando la falta a los personajes del gobierno. 

― ¡No lo sabíamos! 

― ¡Llafnau! ― Amael conjuró un centenar de cuchillas que flotaron alrededor de su cuerpo un segundo antes de lanzarse contra los sobrenaturales, un ataque frontal que se concentró en Stilinski. 

― ¡Bacadh! ― Stilinski gritó, y una barrera que parecía entretejida de cristal se levantó alrededor de su cuerpo. No pudo, sin embargo, hacer lo mismo por su manada. Maldijo entre dientes cuando se dio cuenta de las heridas que abrieron cortes profundos en ellos. 

Heridas que comenzaron a sanar de inmediato. Pero que no deberían haber estado ahí por principio de cuentas. Stilinski detesta no tener control sobre sus poderes aún. Pero al menos tuvo la decencia de salvar el pellejo a tiempo. 

― Sliseagan deighe. ― Amael atacó de nuevo. 

Esa vez con una especie de astillas de hielo tan pequeñas y filosas que podrían incrustarse más allá de la piel y alojarse incluso en venas y otros puntos vitales de un cuerpo. 

― Óra diakopís. ― Stilinski congeló entonces el tiempo. Deteniendo todo a su alrededor. Manada y enemigos. ― Aposynthéto. ― Dijo, con sus dos manos levantadas. Y entonces las astillas de hielo se desintegraron hasta no ser ni polvo. ― Kairós. ― Murmuró, y así el tiempo siguió su curso. 

Amael no fue tonto, se dio cuenta de que estaría en desventaja. Intuye que el mago no controla su magia, pero tenía instinto suficiente y vínculos de manada como para reaccionar contra cada uno de sus ataques y, probablemente, devolvérselos. Así que tomó la mejor decisión, escapar. Lanzó algo contra el suelo, y el polvo que se erigió sobre él se lo tragó haciéndolo desaparecer.

Los representantes del gobierno miraron todo aquello con asombro. Stilinski sonrió, no contaba con la presencia de Amael, pero al final las cosas resultaron más o menos como lo planearon. 

― Entonces, esto es lo que van a hacer, teniente general. ― Hale comenzó. 

Sus ojos rojo carmín brillando con mayor intensidad, como si fuera efecto de su conexión con Stiles. Quien se paró a su lado, con Parrish, Buckley y Díaz detrás de ellos. 

― No pueden amenazarnos. 

― No lo hacemos. Pero tenemos solicitudes. Aquí. ― Dijo, extendiendo una carpeta sobre la fina mesa. ― Analícelo. Hable con quien tenga que hacerlo. Queremos una respuesta mañana a primera hora. Y, teniente general, estamos dejando las instalaciones en Rock Creek, pero no el territorio, ahora es nuestro. 

Dijo, y cuando la manada retrocedió, los humanos se quedaron en su lugar, incapaces de enfrentarlos. No saben tampoco si Amael volverá a trabajar para ellos. Pero, saben también, no es la única carta bajo la manga. 

…

A primera hora del día siguiente, en las oficinas centrales del FBI, cinco militares se presentaron buscando al agente federal Stilinski. 

― Bienvenidos, espero que sus superiores hayan explicado puntualmente la naturaleza de su presencia aquí. 

― Ellos lo hicieron, agente Stilinski. Nos uniremos a la manada Hale con una condición. 

― Mh, capitán Wick, por favor hágala. 

― Queremos ser parte de la toma de decisiones. No iremos a ninguna parte sin estar seguros de que será una batalla ganada. 

― Haremos eso, capitán Wick. 

― Bien. ¿Dónde está el capitán Hale y los demás? 

― En nuestro nuevo hogar. ― Stilinski sonrió. 

Y luego los llevó hasta un nuevo edificio cerca de Rock Creek, la manada estaba en la amplia terraza, preparando una parrillada. La manada que conocieron en Fort Bragg ahora estaba aquí para unirse a ellos. El capitán Wick siempre al frente, con Renner listo para cualquier enfrentamiento. 

― ¿Es verdad que los boinas verdes nunca se relajan? 

Buckley dijo, cerveza en mano y una quesadilla con algunos trozos de carne asada en un plato. Díaz gruñó áspero en la garganta. Hale mantuvo atención a cada movimiento. Parrish estaba junto al detective Stilinski encargándose de la parrilla. 

― Estoy arrepintiéndome de la decisión tomada. ― El teniente Alex Gideon dijo. Ese con aire inglés que parecía incapaz de encajar con la personalidad de la manada. 

― ¡No hay vuelta atrás! Vamos, vamos, entren y relájense. Se supone que estamos haciendo esto para que comiencen a darse los vínculos entre nosotros. 

― ¿Cómo sabían que aceptaríamos? ― Preguntó el teniente Luke Alonso, atrapando la cerveza que Díaz le lanzó sin aviso. 

― Nos conocimos lo suficiente en Fort Bragg, tienen buen corazón. Son adecuados para esta manada, vamos a ser algo así como una mezcla de súper héroes al estilo Vengadores y X-Men. ― El castaño dijo, rondando la parrilla en espera de un buen trozo de carne y salchicha. 

― Como dije, arrepentido. ― Suspiró Gideon, frunciendo la nariz cuando Buckley le ofreció una cerveza. ― Tomo buen vino solamente. 

― ¿Cómo sobrevives en la milicia? ― Buckley preguntó con un gracioso mohín de disgusto, bebiendo un largo trago de cerveza y celebrando la sensación en la garganta, casi como si con eso quisiera convencer al teniente Gideon del buen sabor de la cerveza.

Aquello no funcionó, sin embargo, Gideon aceptó con entusiasmo el trago de whiskey que le extendió el detective Stilinski. De quien han leído el expediente, pero que conocen en persona por primera vez. 

― Entonces, ¿incluiste a tu padre en la manada, agente Stilinski? ― El teniente John Smith preguntó, uno de los dos militares afroamericanos que imponían con su sola presencia, y que en ese momento se estaba ofreciendo amablemente a apoyar con la parrilla mientras acepta una cerveza que Parrish extendió cuando se le unió, tomando el sitio que el detective Stilinski dejó momentáneamente para ir por el vino. 

― ¿Qué? No, yo no. Derek es el alfa. ― Respondió, señalando a su novio con un movimiento de cabeza, desde que está sentado junto a él en las cómodas sillas rústicas de exterior. 

― Lo hice, sí. ¿Representa un problema? 

― Para nada. Estamos conscientes de los cambios entre la manada, capitán Hale. ― Wick se apresuró a decir con tono conciliador. 

Sí, están aquí para unirse a la manada Hale de la misma forma que antes, cuando estuvieron en Fort Bragg; como miembros temporales. Así que el capitán Wick sigue sintiendo la responsabilidad de mediar entre los comentarios mordaces y ocasionalmente inadecuados, de algunos de sus compañeros. Claramente, él es el alfa entre ellos. El agente Stilinski está más que satisfecho, y se asegurará de aplaudir la decisión de su amante en esto. 

Porque sí, ha sido el alfa Hale quien ha solicitado expresamente esta adición cuando planearon el actuar ante SOCOM y el enfrentamiento que tendrían por ende con la CIA y el Servicio Secreto. 

― No es requisito tener pareja en la manada, ¿verdad? ― Renner miró suspicazmente a la manada Hale. 

― No me digas, lo supiste por los aromas. ― Gimió el agente Stilinski, como si realmente le fastidiara ser el único (omite a su padre) incapaz de percibir esos detalles, a menos que deliberadamente usara su magia para ello. 

― Sí. Tu olor y el de Hale se ha mezclado así de profundo. Es lo mismo entre Díaz y Buckley. Por otro lado, no estoy seguro de lo que sucede ahí. ― Añadió, señalando descaradamente a los detectives. 

― Nosotros no, no… ― Parrish tartamudeó sin tener idea de cómo explicar esto. 

Porque sí, con Noah son algo, algo intermedio entre amigos y pareja. Amantes, probablemente, en un sentido tan literal que no se siente bien. Habían compartido besos y una cercanía demasiado íntima en tanto se estabilizó su celo, lo que no tomó más de dos días, pero se habían sentido como toda una vida y ahora no se imaginaba precisamente renunciando a ella. 

Sin embargo, su compañero detective definitivamente ha estado cerca. Tan cerca cada día desde entonces que no sabe si han permanecido en ese algo como para asegurarse de que no caerá de nuevo en celo, o si solo está dejándose llevar y realmente lo está mirando. 

― Nosotros estamos en medio de citas, capitán Renner. ― Fue justamente el detective Stilinski quien respondió. 

Honestamente incluso resolviendo la duda de Parrish.  
Duda que, de todas maneras, sigue ahí como una presencia ilusoria que todavía no puede aceptar como realidad en su corazón. 

― Bueno, estamos conformando una manada extraña. Muy extraña, pero agradable. ― El comentario del capitán Wick, de alguna manera, dio por terminado el tenso análisis de relaciones románticas en la manada. ― Así que, ¿cuál es el régimen de entrenamiento? 

La original manada Hale sonrió. Incluso el agente Stilinski lucía particularmente interesado por mostrar el régimen de entrenamiento de la manada. Hoy en día, actualizado de manera tal que estaban genuinamente puliendo sus habilidades sobrenaturales y fortaleciendo los lazos de manada. Para poder actuar como unidad. 

…

Han transcurrido cerca de 10 días desde el suceso en el Pentágono con autoridades de SOCOM, la CIA y el Servicio Secreto. 9 días desde que la manada se amplió con la presencia de Wick y los otros militares. Días en los que se han ido adaptando unos y otros con una favorable aceptación como manada. 

Ha anochecido desde hace al menos un par de horas, pero el agente Stilinski todavía estaba estudiando algunos libros que Hale le consiguió a través de su familia. Felizmente acostado en su cama, desnudo, con esa sensación relajada postcoito que aletargaba algunos de sus sentidos, pero maximizaba su concentración. 

― He querido preguntarte algo desde hace días, Stiles. ― Hale dijo, metiéndose en la cama, con simples bóxer y el cabello medio húmedo. Obviamente se ha duchado, solo. Su novio le reclamará más tarde. 

― ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho, Derek? ― Pregunta, cerrando el libro con un separador marca Star Wars. 

― Estuvimos ocupados. Quería que la manada se instalara apropiadamente antes, y después darle la bienvenida a Wick y los demás. Además, sabes bien que los entrenamientos con ellos son divertidos. 

Hale y Stilinski compartieron una sonrisa cómplice. Porque claro que sí, ha sido divertido, realmente divertido (desde la perspectiva de hombres lobo, gracias), entrenar todos juntos. La manada ahora tiene auténticos encuentros cuerpo a cuerpo que llevan al máximo todas sus habilidades, y todos los días hay al menos pantalones deportivos para desechar por el maltrato que reciben (por alguna pervertida razón a los hombres lobo les encanta entrenar con el torso desnudo, pantalones y pantalones cortos deportivos y un aura intimidante de poder que es bastante sexy, a ojos del agente Stilinski, que se gana más de un gruñido receloso de su novio cuando sus aromas son algo picantes). 

También han estado entrenando con diversos armamentos, e incluso Diaz junto con Smith y Wick han ideado ya modificaciones a algunas armas, para funcionar mejor con sus naturalezas lobunas. 

― Vale, entiendo. Entonces, dispara. ― Dijo, haciendo un gesto con sus manos, sonriendo bobamente. Porque, la verdad, ponerse serios repentinamente después del sexo. Solo Derek. 

― En el Pentágono, no sentí nada diferente en nuestros tatuajes, ¿lo hiciste a propósito? No sentí el vínculo vibrando con la manada, como si te hubieras mantenido distanciado a propósito. 

― Tienes razón, lo hice. ― Stilinski dijo, y no fue necesario esperar que su novio preguntara, su mirada lo estaba haciendo. ― Era suficiente con que el gobierno supiera que también soy un sobrenatural. Pero no quería, de ninguna manera, que se dieran cuenta de cuán unido estoy a ustedes. Eso nos habría puesto en un peligro aun mayor, y estoy seguro de que el gobierno hubiera apresurado un plan para someternos. Lo está haciendo ahora, eso es seguro, pero al menos no les dimos todas las variables. Y en mi defensa, es de las pocas cosas mágicas que realmente controlo a voluntad, necesitábamos esa ventaja. 

― Está bien, entiendo Stiles. Eres mi novio, ¿recuerdas? Tu vínculo con la manada es similar al mío que soy el alfa. Solo, quería saberlo. 

― Sí. Mierda, lo siento. Confío en ti, Derek. 

― Sé que sí. Tener puntos muertos aquí o allá en nuestros planes puede ser benéfico para la manada. Solo, después de ello preguntaré cosas, Stiles. 

― Ok, bien. Sí, estoy bien con eso. 

― ¿Algo más que necesite saber por ahora? 

― No, bueno sí. He estado comprendiendo mucho sobre mi vínculo con la manada últimamente. Por ejemplo, los tatuajes que compartimos, no creo que estén en nuestros cuerpos al azar. 

― ¿Cómo cosa del destino?

― Tal vez. Es decir, ustedes definitivamente debieron tatuarlos por razones muy particulares, e incluso elegir el diseño y todo. Pero yo, cuanto más pienso en ello, más siento que había un motivo ulterior. Y sabes, cuando papá se hizo ese tatuaje, yo… pude sentir algo ahí, pensé que era solo conexión padre e hijo, pero tal vez estaba destinado a estar ahí, porque ese tatuaje de dragón fue el vehículo para mi magia el día que lo ayudé con lo de Parrish. 

― ¿Necesitas que debes investigar más? 

― Definitivamente sí. Pero los libros que podría ayudar en la causa no son francamente fáciles de encontrar. Estos libros de tu familia son como oro puro, sabes.

― Lo sé, Stiles. Pero, mi familia tiene una colección, bastante privada. Podrías echarles un vistazo. 

― ¿De verdad? Eso me encantaría. ¿Pedirás que te envíen más entonces?

Hale aclaró su garganta y dejó que haya un minuto de silencio entre ambos. Solo mirándose el uno al otro. Luego, Stilinski suspiró, anunció que volvería en breve y tras unos minutos, regresó con unos sándwiches y un par de botellas con agua frutal. Extendió el plato con los sándwiches sobre la cama, y dejó una botella de agua cerca de su novio. 

― Quiero presentarte a mi familia. ― Hale dijo de pronto, haciendo que Stilinski prácticamente escupa el bocado en su boca. Con suerte, solo logró detener el masticar y luego tragar con algo de dificultad, bajando la comida con un buen trago de agua de sabor. ― ¿Es demasiado pronto? 

― No, no. Quiero decir, ¿por qué de pronto quieres que los conozca? 

― Conozco a tu padre, Stiles. 

― Porque es manada ahora. 

― Lo conocí antes de eso, lo sabes. Mira, entiendo si conocer a mi familia es demasiado. 

― No, en verdad no. Solo, me pilla por sorpresa. ¿Crees que me vayan a aceptar? ¿O me harán la vida imposible hasta que termine contigo? Lo que, te aclaro desde ahora, no va a suceder, sin importar cuán miserable hicieran mi vida, nadie haría que renunciara a ti, Derek. 

Hale esbozó una sonrisa, luego se estiró y tomó un beso de labios de su novio. Stilinski lo siguió cuando se alejó, alzando los labios en trompetilla cuando el lobo simplemente lo empuja a su sitio presionando sus hombros. 

― Quiero que vengas y eches un vistazo en la biblioteca familiar por ti mismo. 

― ¿Está bien alejarnos de la manada? No parece que estés hablando de ir todos en una especie de vacaciones con tu familia. 

― La manada está bien. Confío en Eddie para tomar el liderazgo en nuestra ausencia. 

― Tu mano derecha, ¿eh? ― Dijo, con un toque de burla dibujándose en su cara. 

― Cállate, come y luego descansa. Haremos los preparativos más tarde. ― Dijo, mirando la hora en el reloj de la mesa de noche, cerca de las dos de la mañana. ― Sí, no más lectura para ti, Stiles. ― Añadió, sacándole el libro del regazo y guardándolo en el cajón de la mesa en su lado. 

Stilinski protestó, apenas un poco. Terminaron los sándwiches y luego realmente se acostaron, cómodamente abrazados y entre besos perezosos, se quedaron dormidos. 

…

Entonces estaban ahí, compartiendo un momento de relajación en el departamento del detective Stilinski, otra vez, como cada semana, pasa de las siete de la tarde y en cualquier momento decidirán qué preparar para la cena compartida que terminará con al menos algunos besos húmedos en la cocina, la sala de estar o el modesto balcón. Claro, siempre y cuando lograban cuajar un día libre entre el trabajo en el departamento de policía y la manada. 

Esa tarde, Stiles y Derek habían salido de viaje, y Noah parecía bastante cómodo y tranquilo, pese a que el viaje de su hijo y el lobo alfa era visitar a la familia Hale. Como en plan, conocer a la familia. 

― ¿Café, cerveza? ¿Agua? ¿Té? Oh, espera, descarta el té, lo he terminado la semana pasada y aun no voy al súper. 

― Café está bien, Noah. ― Responde con una sonrisita, tentado de ofrecer acompañarle al súper el día siguiente en cuanto terminen el trabajo en el departamento de policía; pero descartando la idea, al menos de momento. 

― Entonces, ¿quieres mirar algo en la televisión? Ya sabes que puedes sentirte en casa mientras preparo el café. ― Ofreció. 

Pero en lugar de que Parrish fuera y se sentara en la estancia, lo siguió hasta la cocina, sentándose en una de las sillas del modesto comedor al otro lado de la isla al centro. Observa a su compañero moverse por la estrecha cocina, encendiendo la cafetera y asegurándose de colocar el café suficiente para un par de tazas. 

― ¿No te sientes raro, Noah? 

― ¿Con qué? 

― Eres el único en la manada que vive independiente. 

― No sé, se siente como si ustedes estuvieran en una especie de hermandad de la universidad, o algo así. 

― ¿Con Wick ahí? 

― Bruce no es tan mayor como yo. 

― Tampoco eres tan mayor. ― Parrish sonrió con un toque de coquetería que le ha salido inconscientemente. 

― Mi hijo es algo así como el mago de la manada. No, nada mayor con ese dato a cuestas, eh. ― Dijo, preparando las tazas, azúcar y leche para el café del menor. 

― Pero te has vinculado bastante bien con todos, como humano, generalmente es difícil establecer vínculo con una manada, sobre todo si la misma manada acaba de constituirse o es tan peculiar como la nuestra. 

― ¿Eso es bueno? 

― Lo es, Noah. Significa que tienes una gran presencia. Que hay cierta esencia en ti, como una chispa mágica que facilita la vinculación. 

― ¿No es solo por aceptación? De Derek como alfa en este caso. 

Parrish mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando firmemente esa aseveración. Stilinski espera a que continúe lo que asume, será la explicación. 

― Ya era sospechoso cuando funcionó con Stiles, pero percibimos algo en él desde que lo conocimos. Cuando se reveló su naturaleza mágica, se aclararon las cosas. Pero contigo, sí, lo dejamos pasar como simple acuerdo de nuestro alfa Derek, pero es más que eso. Es decir, funciona con otros hombres lobo, incluso con cualquier otro ser sobrenatural, pero con un humano, no es tan sencillo. Las manadas no se conforman de esa manera. Es como es, hombres lobo con hombres lobo, si hubiera otros cerbero como yo, instintivamente me movería hacia ellos, como los brujos se buscan cada determinado tiempo en Catemaco y otras regiones del mundo. Es algo primario. Cualquier sobrenatural buscará a otros como él y se reunirá en grupos, manada. 

― Vaya, realmente es interesante todo esto. Me siento como si fuera alguien genial cuando lo pones en esas palabras. 

― Eres extraordinario, Noah. ― Apenas terminó de decir, inevitablemente sus mejillas se calentaron con timidez. 

Stilinski sonrió, sirviendo finalmente el café, ambas tazas, azúcar y leche en una bandeja que lleva a la mesa. Parrish toma una taza y agrega un poco de azúcar, junto a un buen toque de leche, revuelve con cuidado y olfatea profundamente antes de dar el primer sorbo, exhalando con entusiasmo al final. 

― Te encanta. ― Stilinski señala, bebiendo de su café amargo con cuidado, porque está demasiado caliente. 

― Lo hace. Gracias, por todos estos momentos, Noah. 

― Serían mejor si saliéramos a cenar en algún restaurante en la ciudad, al cine, a un bar o incluso el teatro. Estas citas no se sienten como citas, Jordan. 

― Pero todavía me gustan, y se sienten como citas. ― Dice, encogiendo los hombros y tomando más de su café. 

Ya tuvieron esa charla. Noah todavía no se sentía lo suficientemente confiado de salir y tener citas como cualquier otra pareja. Porque todavía le molesta un poco la edad, y lo increíblemente atractivo que es Jordan, por lo que podía salir con alguien mejor. Más joven, más atractivo; aunque definitivamente no tan buen detective ni miembro de la manada como él. sí, Tiene sus buenos puntos a favor. Sin embargo, no deja de ser complicado romper los esquemas y simplemente lanzarse. Porque esto no es equivalente a un caso que le tiene con la mente bien abierta y la adrenalina en sus venas empujándolo en la autoconservación, particularmente cuando salen a atrapar a los malos. 

No, esto es diferente. Este es Jordan Parrish, su compañero detective de apenas veintiocho años de edad. No necesita perseguirlo porque fue de hecho él quien lo atrapó. Tampoco necesita mente abierta, porque Jordan ya cubrió todas las partes. En realidad, solo requiere un poco de valía, el tipo de valentía que es más difícil de reunir y enfrentarse al mundo con sus estúpidas normas sociales que dejan mucho qué desear. 

― ¿Qué pasa? ― Parrish le pregunta, descarrilando así de fácil su tren de pensamientos. Porque le mira así, como si fuera la única persona importante en el mundo, el centro de su universo o el motor de sus días. 

― Estoy pensando tonterías cursis en realidad. ― Responde, con una sonrisa dolorosamente honesta. 

― ¿Estoy de algún modo ahí? 

― Por supuesto que lo estás, Jordan. 

Parrish aclara la garganta por puro reflejo. Francamente sorprendido por la franqueza y el peculiar flirteo. Porque entiende que eso está haciendo Stilinski. Le coquetea, muy a su manera. Con simples palabras y gestos, en un aire anticuado que solo consigue acelerarle el corazón. 

― ¿Me vas a decir esas tonterías cursis? 

― Todavía no, pero lo haré. Tenlo por seguro, Jordan. 

Esa seguridad de la que el mayor habla se cristaliza más tarde, cuando terminan de lavar las tazas y han sacado algunos ingredientes del refrigerador para preparar la cena. Preparación que es interrumpida cuando Stilinski le quita el cuchillo de la mano y lo deja cerca del lavatrastes, al otro lado de la isla; Parrish engancha sus ojos en los de su amante, quizá buscando en ellos la motivación que lo mueve. 

Es un poco halagador darse cuenta de cuán cálidos son los ojos claros de Noah mientras rodea su cintura con un brazo y engancha la otra en su nuca, enterrando sus dedos en el corto cabello, cepillando más cuero cabelludo que nada. 

― Salgamos, Jordan. 

― ¿Qué? 

― Vamos a cenar fuera. ― Dice. 

Y cierra la invitación con un beso que sabe a café con leche y algo más que siempre está ahí, que se siente como una segunda capa de sabores en la boca de Parrish. 

― Pero… 

― Sin peros, estoy tomando el coraje que estaba ahí desde el principio. Y para que quede claro, es una cita. En plan novios, si quieres, Jordan. 

Parrish se emociona tanto que hay fuego en sus ojos. Lo más literal imaginable, ese rasgo cerbero que se cuela y se manifiesta con ese toque amarillento y naranja nadando en sus pupilas, emulando un lago de fuego crepitante, tan hermoso que Stilinski se queda mirándolo solamente un buen par de minutos. 

― No tienes miedo de mí, ¿verdad? 

― No. Sé que no tengo razón para eso. 

Parrish sonríe ampliamente. Luego le besa con ganas. Como si no hubiera nada más importante que ellos dos en ese preciso instante. Y se siente muy bien. la forma en que sus lenguas se enredan y danzan juntas un baile sensual que los lleva a las orillas de un páramo de lujuria en el que ambos quieren sumergirse, pero que pueden posponer. Porque sí, cena. Cita. La primera como novios. 

…

Díaz está revisando algunos documentos que Smith y Alonso obtuvieron antes desde la base en Fort Bragg. misiones que SOCOM y la CIA están considerando ejecutar con fuerzas especiales completamente humanas. Contra datos que no hablan precisamente de humanos también. 

― Creemos que serán un cebo. ― Gideon señaló. 

― Es probable, no parece que al gobierno le importe mucho sacrificar algunos peones en el tablero. ― Buckley dijo, tras haber revisado la información en su tableta. 

Díaz continuaba con la vista en la suya, repasando una vez más la misma información. 

― ¿Quieres que intervengamos, Bruce? Esa podría ser exactamente la intención. ― Finalmente dijo, levantando la mirada y dejando caer su pesada mirada en el capitán Wick. 

― Estamos conscientes de que podría ser una trampa. Aunque no fue precisamente fácil obtener esa información, todavía hay altas probabilidades. Así que estábamos pensando en enviar solo a un par de nosotros. 

― Todavía, Bruce. No creo que debamos entrar sin más. Así sean solo dos de nosotros, asegurar el bienestar de cada miembro en esta manada es primordial. 

Díaz pudo notar cierta tensión en los cinco militares, pero Wick es un hombre inteligente, con experiencia más que suficiente y claridad. 

― Entonces, ¿alguna idea? No parece que esto sea algo que debamos dejar pasar, Eddie. 

― No, no. Intervendremos, pero de otra manera. 

― ¿Con magia? Porque Stiles no está, teniente. 

― Sin magia. Pero con algo a lo que estamos más acostumbrados. John, puedes hacer ese otro tipo de magia ¿no es así? 

― La CIA se dará cuenta, no de inmediato, pero lo hará. 

― Exacto. Alárgalo tanto como puedas, lo suficiente para que podamos advertir la intención de estas misiones, y si es necesario, sacas a nuestros hombres de ahí. 

― Me gusta el plan, teniente Díaz. ― El teniente Smith sonrió con toda la cara, el blanco de su dentadura y la membrana en sus ojos resaltaron en aquel gesto. 

John Smith era un boina verde como pocos, con una habilidad extraordinaria en el manejo de sistemas informativos. Un hacker con habilidades que otros podrían envidiar, mucho más hábil que el agente Stilinski, casi en la cúspide de los hackers ubicados alrededor del mundo, superado por tres o cuatro hombres y mujeres que, hasta donde se sabe, están al servicio de estados unidos, Rusia y China. Se despidió del grupo y anunció que se pondría a trabajar de inmediato en ello. Sabe que necesita generar un plan para su hackeo, uno que le dé tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que el alfa Díaz ha solicitado. 

Smith infló el pecho con algo de orgullo y regocijo personal, probablemente movido por ese deseo que todo hombre lobo dirigido por un alfa siente pulsar en las venas, en el vínculo de manada. Porque es útil a la causa, a la sobrevivencia de la manada, a una representación más poderosa. 

― ¿Qué hacemos el resto, Eddie? 

― ¿Recuerdan que hablamos de lo que pasó en el Instituto Smithsoniano? 

― Sí. 

― Hay que investigar eso, el departamento de policía no está dejando a Jordan y Noah avanzar con ese caso. Y ya me cansé de esperar. 

― Estamos en ello, Eddie. ― Wick indicó a Gideon, Alonso y Renner seguirle. 

Cuando solo Buckley y Díaz se quedaron en la sala, usada como salón de reuniones, el rubio estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Díaz elevó una ceja con curiosidad. 

― ¿Qué? 

― Se te da bastante esto, Eddie~. 

― ¿Qué cosa? ¿Delegar? 

Buckley asintió, reptando por encima de la mesa hasta alcanzar a su amante, sentándose a horcajadas en su regazo. 

― Cuando Stiles sepa que andas gateando sobre la mesa, te mandará limpiar a conciencia. 

― No estamos teniendo sexo sobre la mesa. 

― Todavía lo hará, lo sabes. 

― Bueno, en tal caso. ― Buckley mordisqueó el mentón de su morocho novio. ― ¿Deberíamos ensuciar para que valga la pena el castigo? 

Diaz respondió su pregunta levantándole en vilo para casi de inmediato dejarle sentado en la mesa, sus bocas enfrascados en un duelo lascivo de dominio. Beso tras beso, mordida tras mordida, los lobos comenzaron a buscar también la desnudez del otro, logrando deshacerse de las prendas superiores justo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. 

― Soy Franco, tengo al director de la CIA en el teléfono, solicitando hablar con el capitán Hale. ― El capitán Renner dijo al otro lado de la puerta. 

Díaz siseó, Buckley lanzó una maldición baja. Se soltaron a regañadientes y sin molestarse en vestirse con la prenda superior, Díaz se limitó a abrochar sus pantalones mientras se dirige a la puerta y atiende a Renner. 

Buckley se tumbó sobre la mesa unos momentos, necesitaba tranquilizarse. Alcanzó a enterarse de la risita burlona de Renner. Pero no le importó, porque se han ido conociendo y hay cierta confianza vibrando en el vínculo de manada. 

…

La casa Hale es, nada particularmente fuera de este mundo. Stiles prácticamente se había imaginado una mansión o una villa, algo más elegante y no una casa tan, de campo como la que se abre paso al final del sendero. Londres era una ciudad que inspiraba elegancia, romanticismo, modernidad y antigüedad en perfecto equilibrio. Pero la residencia Hale, era más como cualquier casa de campo en California, según los recuerdos del castaño. De todas formas, espera tener tiempo para hacer algo de turismo, se ha estado informando del municipio Richmond upon Thames durante el vuelo, y quiere al menos visitar el Río Támesis. 

― ¿Decepcionado? 

― Sorprendido. Realmente sí, imaginaba algo diferente. Pero me gusta, mucho más de lo que había pensado que sería, Derek. 

― Perfecto, vamos. 

Con las manos entrelazadas, la pareja sigue el camino tras dejar el auto en el costado, bajo la sombra de un frondoso roble. Hay otros tres autos y una camioneta distribuidos a los costados, cada uno de ellos debajo de un roble. 

― Esta casa es en realidad como la casa de vacaciones de la familia. Pero desde que a papá le dieron un cargo en las oficinas en el centro de Londres, mamá quiso seguirlo, y mis hermanos se sintieron atraídos por las universidades de aquí. Por lo que terminaron haciendo vida londinense. Además, alguna rama de la familia, al menos un siglo atrás había asentado el territorio Hale aquí. El Parque Richmond de alguna forma fue cedido a la familia por la realeza. 

― ¿En serio? ― Stilinski preguntó, sus preciosos ojos marrones abiertos de par en par. Porque, honestamente, ¡increíble!

― No estamos estrechamente vinculados con la realeza ya. 

― ¿Estrechamente? Eso significa que todavía hay algo ahí, ¿verdad? 

― A la realeza no le gusta saber que mi padre es agente de la CIA. 

― Lo que me deja con un montón de preguntas más ahora, Derek. Hemos estado trabajando con la CIA desde que nos conocimos, pero lanzamos una advertencia severa el otro día en el Pentágono, ¿no afectamos a tu padre? 

― El gobierno estadounidense le tiene suficiente respeto. 

Stilinski achicó la mirada, deteniéndole a unos metros de la puerta principal. Inhaló profundamente, sorprendiéndose del agradable aroma a pino y pasto, incluso a pan horneado y chocolate. Por supuesto que huele bien, la residencia Hale es la única en kilómetros, rodeada de naturaleza, verde y fresca, llena de vida. 

― ¿Respeto o miedo? 

― Ambas, probablemente. 

― Derek. ― Le llamó, con ese tono que significa que no va a conformarse con esa respuesta. 

― Creo que es mejor si mi madre te explica, Stiles. ― Dijo con sencillez. 

El castaño suspiró. 

― Ok, vamos. 

La residencia Hale está compuesta de muros de ladrillos desnudos, dos plantas, una chimenea. Ventanales de piso a techo en lo que podría considerarse un ático, bonitas cortinas ocultando su interior. Las puertas parecen de caoba, y hay plantas de diversas flores coloridas a su alrededor. 

― Espera. ― Stilinski dice, justo en el porche de entrada. ― Dijiste hermanos antes, ¿no tienes solo dos hermanas? 

― ¿En serio, Stiles? Mi padre es agente de la CIA, ¿crees que en verdad mi expediente está completo ahí? 

― ¡Por qué no me dices esas cosas antes! ― Reclama, no con enojo, pero sí con un toque de indignación. 

― Mis dos hermanos son un dolor de cabeza más persistente que el temperamento de mis hermanas. 

― ¡Somos blancas palomitas! ― Escucharon una exclamación simultánea, seguido de unos pasos apresurados que terminan cuando la puerta principal se abre de par en par. 

― ¡Tardan demasiado, Derek! ― Espeta una de ellas, la más joven parece, bonita figura, largo cabello castaño, ojos color miel, piel tersa, vestimenta con un toque rebelde, poco maquillaje y aretes discretos. 

― Ella es Cora. ― El delta dijo con simpleza, entrando en la casa con soltura, todavía su mano enlazada a la de su novio. 

― Y yo soy Laura, es un gusto conocerte al fin, Stiles. ― Se presentó la segunda hermana. Mayor por dos años en relación a Derek, según sabe el castaño. Aunque justo ahora está dudando de toda la información que, supuestamente, había conseguido después de mucho hackear bases de datos federales. 

― Hola, gusto en conocerlas, Cora, Laura. ― Estrecha la mano de cada una. 

Sorprendido por la belleza que irradian ambas. Comienza a sospechar que el gen Hale es enteramente crudo en belleza. Laura es un poco más alta que Cora, pero ambas todavía son lo suficientemente altas como para entrar en el rango del 1.70; Laura también tiene cabello largo y oscuro, aunque un poco más ondulado. También viste más sobria, usa un poco más de maquillaje y joyería. 

― ¿Y sus maletas? ― Cora pregunta, mirando detrás de ellos, asomándose incluso al porche. 

― En el auto, saldré por ellos después de saludarlos a todos. ― Derek dijo, continuando el camino casa adentro, torciendo a la derecha y siguiendo un pasillo hasta una puerta que conduce al patio trasero. 

Patio conformado por cuatro corredores, en donde, Stilinski advierte, hay habitaciones destinadas, probablemente, a diversas funciones. Quizá incluso como recámaras. Francamente, no le importaría si duermen ahí fuera. Hay un asador en el centro del patio, también mesas de madera gruesa y algunos troncos que deben funcionar a modo de bancos; además de varias personas alrededor, preparando probablemente la comida, dada la hora actual, poco más de mediodía. 

Alrededor del asador están dos hombres jóvenes, tal vez los hermanos misteriosos. Tan guapos que Stilinski sonríe con un toque de culpa cuando su novio le gruñe al oído con celos. De otra puerta sale una mujer, bella y con porte elegante, ella debe ser la madre de su novio. 

― Cariño, finalmente llegan. 

― Mamá. ― Derek abraza a su progenitora con entusiasmo, olfateando el cuello de ella por un segundo, dejando que el familiar olor sacuda su cuerpo. ― Éste es mi novio, Stiles Stilinski. 

― Que gusto conocerte, Stiles. Bienvenido a nuestra casa. ― El recibimiento es amable, y hace sentir cómodo al castaño. 

La madre de su novio es hermosa, como era de suponer. Su cabello es castaño oscuro, probablemente largo como el de sus hijas, pero actualmente peinado en un estilo hogareño con un prendedor sobre la cresta en la nuca, un par de mechones discretos colgando en la sien a izquierda y derecha. Lleva un vestido cómodo, de color blanco o quizá perla, con un bordado colorido en el final de la falda. 

― Un gusto conocerla también, Sra. Hale. ― Se apresura a decir, esperando no haberse quedado callado demasiado tiempo, solo admirando la belleza de su suegra. 

― Llámame Talía, cariño. ― Corresponde, sonriendo con alegría. 

― Está bien, Talía. ― Responde, sonriendo con un toque de torpeza. 

― Eso es mejor. Ahora, deben estar cansados del viaje. Tomen un par de horas para ducharse y estirar los cuerpos, comeremos más tarde, en tanto mi esposo llega también. Te presentaré al resto de la familia entonces, ahora solo ignora esas miradas que están lanzando. ― Talía dice con una sonrisa divertida, escuchando los murmullos y gimoteos de la familia curiosa. 

Derek no lo piensa dos veces, arrastra a Stiles casa adentro y escaleras arriba. Tiene toda la intención de seguir el consejo de su madre. 

― Podrías haberme presentado al menos a tus hermanos, y había tres o cuatro personas más ahí~. 

― Más tarde, realmente quiero una ducha y tumbarnos en la cama a descansar. 

…

La llamada del director de la CIA con el teniente Díaz no lo dejó satisfecho. Pudo notar la resistencia para hablar con él en lugar del capitán Hale. Pero cuando Díaz atendió presentándose como segundo al mando, el hombre no tuvo más remedio que ofrecerle a él la tregua que ni siquiera habían buscado. 

― La CIA no está de acuerdo con las medidas que está tomando SOCOM. Pude percibir que le molesta la intervención del Servicio Secreto. 

― Es una lucha de poderes.

― Sí. Pero esa lucha es un arma de doble filo para nosotros, Derek. 

― Está bien, vamos a ir con la tregua por ahora. Pero mantengamos abiertas todas las posibilidades. No bajaremos la guardia en ningún momento. Pon a Gideon en eso, ese hombre sabrá llevar una reunión con el director Haspel, necesitamos engatusarlo sin presionar todas sus alarmas a la primera. 

― Bien, hablaré con él. 

― Stiles y yo estaremos regresando en un par de días, ¿bien? 

― Seguro. Diviértanse chicos. 

Cuando Díaz cortó la llamada con Hale, llamó de inmediato a Gideon, transmitiendo el mensaje del alfa de la manada. Había un regusto incómodo en su pecho, él debería haber tomado las decisiones sin tener que recurrir a decírselo al moreno, pero algo había tirado de su conciencia y cuando se dio cuenta, ya había realizado la llamada. Asume que es su sitio en la manada, asentándose como auténtico segundo al mando, leal al alfa Hale. O algo como eso, y de cierto modo, es una mierda. 

― Estás frunciendo tanto el entrecejo, que me estás poniendo de nervios, Eddie. ― La voz de su amante le saca de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera sabe en qué momento Buckley entró en la oficina, o si le llamó antes de entrar siquiera. 

― No estoy… ― Díaz se mordió el labio para no seguir. ― Sí, me siento un poco malhumorado. A pesar de que en cierta forma estoy acostumbrado a seguir órdenes, ya sabes, en mi equipo SEAL, tener que comunicarle a Derek lo que sucede y que él tenga que decir qué paso seguir, no sé, no me agrada. 

― Eres un alfa, Eddie. Y esto es una manada. Supongo que debe ser natural para tu instinto querer asumir el comando. 

Todo lo que Díaz hizo fue emitir un gruñido, resplandecer sus ojos rojos un segundo, mostrar su naturaleza alfa por otro par y luego tumbarse en la silla del intento de oficina. Tendría que hablar de nuevo con la gente de SOCOM en unos minutos. 

Buckley suspiró, sabe que su novio está tenso. Que este peso sobre sus hombros le gustaría más si no tuviera que renunciar a eso una vez que Derek regresara. Probablemente no tendría que hacerlo. Tiene alguna idea, pero cree que es mejor hablarlo con Stiles antes de mencionarlo. 

― ¿Quieres conocer a mi familia? Aunque, ya sabes, es solo mi hermana Maddie. Su esposo y dos críos que son un dolor en el culo. ― Buckley dijo, intentando tener algo de humor, despejar la tensión de su novio. 

― No podemos dejar las cosas por aquí, Buck. 

― Ya lo sé. En realidad, me llamó mi hermana. Está viniendo de visita la próxima semana. Así que, ¿quieres conocerlos? 

Díaz observa a su amante. Se da cuenta porque lo deja salir con facilidad, del olor a felicidad, vergüenza, anhelo y preocupación. Claramente esto es algo grandioso para Buckley, y él no es nadie para quitarle la oportunidad de reunirse con los suyos; de acercarse y solidificar vínculos fuera de la manada. 

― Por supuesto, me encantará. Pero, no saben sobre esto ¿verdad? Hombres lobo y el resto de la historia. 

― Ellos no. ― Buckley asiente, entendiendo la dirección de la conversación. ― He pensado reunirnos en algún restaurante familiar, y tal vez rentar un departamento por una semana. Maddie, Chim y los pequeños estarán por aquí solo ese tiempo, pero creo que sería raro de muchas maneras invitarlos aquí. 

Díaz asintió. 

― ¿Quieres encargarte de rentar un departamento? ¿O prefieres que sea algo de ambos? 

― ¿Estarías dispuesto a buscar un sitio conmigo? 

― Claro que sí, Buck. 

Las mejillas de Buckley se sonrosaron, de la misma manera en que sus ojos claros se llenaron de un brillo particularmente hermoso. 

― No estoy diciendo que no me guste la manada, o que no quiera hablar de esto con Maddie en algún momento. Solo, creo que no ahora. ¿Alguna vez has tenido este tipo de preocupación, Eddie? Aunque sé que en tu familia los lobos son nacidos, también sé que hay humanos, entonces, ¿hay este tipo de disyuntiva ahí? 

Díaz le miró fijamente por unos instantes.  
Había una seriedad casi dolorosa en sus ojos. Buckley quiso ser capaz de retirar su pregunta, pero asume que es un poco demasiado tarde ahora.  
Díaz asiente un tiempo después. 

― Sé que no hablo mucho de mi familia, Buck. Y que quieres conocer más de ellos. Es solo que mi familia no es unida, los hombres lobo hemos terminado alejándonos, buscando otras manadas para asentarnos o vivir en solitario. No es divertido ser un lobo solitario. En la milicia podía sentir a otros, convertidos como tú, nunca algo como Wick y el resto; pero saber que estaban ahí, ayudaba. SEAL fue la mejor opción para estar lejos de casa y no sentirme solo. 

Buckley asintió. 

― ¿Es más difícil para los nacidos? Es decir, no me sentía solo después de haber sido convertido. 

― ¿No te buscó quien te convirtió? 

Buckley negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Díaz frunció el entrecejo. 

― No es un comportamiento común que los hombres lobo convertidos sean dejados por quien los mordió. ¿Cuándo fue tu mordedura? ¿Lo elegiste? 

― Esto es increíble, después de todo conocemos tan poco el uno del otro. ― Dijo, como un pensamiento que necesitaba tener voz en ese momento. 

― Lo sé. Pero nos amamos, ¿no es así, Buck? ― Díaz dijo, con un toque de reserva en su voz. 

― ¡Claro que nos amamos! De eso ni pizca de dudas. ― Exclamó, invadiendo el espacio personal de su novio mientras se sienta en su regazo y entierra la nariz en su cuello, oliendo su aroma hasta saciar la repentina necesidad de vínculo. ― Mierda, la silla es incómoda. ― Se queja casi de inmediato, odiando lo poco cooperadora de la ergonómica silla. 

― Buck, la mordedura. ― Dijo, acariciando la espalda y los hombros de su novio. Besando su cuello y mordisqueándole el mentón. 

― Sí, sí. No lo elegí, simplemente pasó. Todavía estaba trabajando en la estación de bomberos entonces, una llamada rara que terminó empeorando a medida que tratábamos de sacar a la gente de un edificio en llamas. Ahí estaba esta mujer, que parecía sufrir demasiado y cuando la sujeté para sacarla, creo que instintivamente me mordió. Quizá defendiéndose. No sé, la verdad es que nunca pensé sobre ello. Y en ese momento había prioridades, no fue hasta que el fuego fue controlado y el turno pudo terminar que, mientras revisaba el traje para ver el daño, me percaté de la rasgadura en el antebrazo. 

― Donde te mordió. 

― Sí. La mordida estaba ahí, había traspasado el material del uniforme y herido mi brazo. Pero, no dolía. ― Añadió, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras recuerda el evento. ― Limpié la herida, la vendé y al día siguiente todo había cambiado. 

― ¿Cuándo supiste lo que había pasado? 

― ¿Al día siguiente? ― Dijo con cierta mirada escéptica. ― No estás escuchando, Eddie. 

― Me refiero a cuándo supiste que eras un hombre lobo. 

― Oh, oh. Fue luna llena un par de semanas después. Ahí tuve suficiente claridad. Por supuesto, en realidad desde el día después de la mordida me di cuenta de que algo estaba muy mal conmigo. Todos mis sentidos estaban captando todo alrededor con tanta facilidad que dio miedo. Con suerte estaba descansando. Así que me quedé en casa todo el día, y al siguiente no mejoró. El trabajo se puso peor, fui una especie de manojo de nervios y me suspendieron por unos días. Luego pasó la luna llena y me enlisté en el ejército. 

― Acabas de resumirlo todo, Buck. 

― No es una historia increíble. 

Díaz examinó la expresión de su amante. Había algo en sus ojos que le dejó saber que en realidad no le gustaba hablar de los detalles de su conversión. Así que, era justo, Díaz lo asumió, tener secretos era válido incluso si se aman como lo hacen. 

― Entonces, ¿buscamos lugar para quedarnos durante la visita de tu hermana y su familia? 

― ¡Sí, hagamos eso!

Y así fue como se perdieron en páginas en la web buscando posibles lugares para rentar temporalmente. 

…

Conocer a la familia Hale fue abrumador. De muchas formas. Entendió que los hermanos de Derek no eran hijos de sus padres. En realidad son manada, adoptados por sus padres desde temprana edad, por lo que realmente crecieron como hermanos. Las circunstancias fueron peor de lo que hubiera querido saber, la madre de ellos había renunciado a la maternidad en cuanto descubrió que eran hombres lobo. El padre se quedó con la custodia, pero fue asesinado por un grupo de cazadores cuando los chicos tenían apenas cuatro años. Eso fue más de un par de décadas atrás. 

Constantine y Lester fueron entonces arropados por la manada Hale, y no mucho después adoptados formalmente. Crecieron como cinco hermanos, aunque sangre Hale solo corría en las venas de Derek, Cora y Laura. 

― Entonces, son cuates. No gemelos idénticos. 

― Sí. 

Derek respondió mientras salían de la ducha, han dormido por cerca de una hora y finalmente, más descansados del viaje, decidieron ducharse para poder unirse a la comida en el patio trasero de la casa. 

― Dios, deja de estar celoso. Puedo admirar el atractivo de las personas y no por eso voy a enamorarme de ellos, Derek. 

El lobo gruñó en respuesta. Stilinski se rio de buena gana, los celos de Hale eran tentadoramente seductores. 

― Entonces, ¿sigue siendo Cora la menor? 

― Sí. Laura tiene 35, Lester y Constantine cumplen 28 este año, Cora tiene 24. 

― Al menos soy mayor que Cora. Entonces, ¿la edad en tu expediente es correcta? 

― Sí, tengo 32, Stiles. 

― Honestamente, cuando leí tu expediente la primera vez, juraba que debía haber un error. ― Hale elevó una ceja con aire interrogante, entonces ya estaban cambiándose con ropa limpia. ― Aparentabas al menos mi edad. 

― Los hombres lobo envejecemos más lento. 

― Qué envidia. ― Gimoteó. 

― Como sobrenatural probablemente también tú, Stiles. 

― ¡Genial! 

― Vamos, estoy seguro de que comenzaron a comer sin nosotros. 

― Espera. 

― ¿Qué? 

― ¿Di una buena impresión a tu madre? Es decir, apenas la saludé y luego me arrastraste a descansar, Derek. 

― Mamá lo sugirió. 

― Aún así. 

― Stiles, está bien. Mamá está encantada contigo. 

― Bien, vale. Sí, vamos. 

Regresar a la actividad familiar se siente bien. Talía los recibe de inmediato con una sonrisa y les invita a servirse lo que deseen. Hay suficiente comida y platillos como para sentirse en un restaurante con buffet de lujo. Mientras comen, Derek le va presentando al resto de su familia. Constantine y Lester le dan un agradable apretón de manos y le aseguran que si Derek se comporta como idiota, ellos pueden darle una lección. Derek le gruñe a sus hermanos. 

― Ellos realmente me caen bien. 

― Cállate, Stiles. 

El castaño se ríe de buena gana. Luego conoce al tío Peter, que da un poco de miedo y le coquetea descaradamente hasta que Talía, su hermana, lo manda a comportarse con una voz que estremece incluso a Stilinski. 

― Perdónalo, no sé dónde dejó sus modales. 

― Está bien, Talía. 

― Así que, no pude evitar darme cuenta de algunas cosas. Voy a preguntar, pero si es incómodo o no es el momento para responder, entonces todo bien, ¿de acuerdo? 

― Claro. ― Dijo, aclarando su garganta y dejando a un lado su plato de comida. De todas formas, ya estaban en el postre. 

― Los tatuajes en tu cuerpo, huelen a magia. Derek no ha querido decir mucho sobre ti, entonces ¿eres un mago? 

El castaño miró de hito en hito a Talía y a Derek. Su novio estaba serio, pero no como si estuviera enojado o incómodo. Simplemente estaba ahí, dejando que él decida cuánto quiere compartir con su familia. La gran manada Hale, una de las más antiguas según le contó Derek mismo. Y de las pocas familias unidas que quedan en el mundo. Ya lo había imaginado durante su investigación en su pared de “Lo salvaje” antes de iniciar toda esta osadía en la manada que la CIA pretendió usar a su favor. Bien, el gobierno estadounidense en lo general. Pero, no era momento de perderse en sus pensamientos. Los Hale eran dignos de confianza. 

― Sí, lo soy. 

Talía asintió, conforme con la respuesta sencilla del joven mago. 

― ¿Sabes que eres el compañero de vida de mi hijo Derek? 

― Sí. Aunque no hemos hablado a detalle sobre eso, lo sé. Y él se lo dijo también a mi padre cuando se presentó como mi novio con él. He leído bastante al respecto, hubo un libro de la familia Hale que ayudó. 

― Imaginamos que sería útil. Entonces, ¿han completado el ciclo? 

Stilinski y Hale intercambiaron una mirada. 

― No. ― Respondieron a la par. 

Talía asintió. 

― Eso está bien. No hay prisa. Siempre que estén juntos, el vínculo de compañero de vida no se tensará como para provocar dolor alguno. 

El castaño asintió, pero selló los labios porque aunque tenía preguntas, todavía sentía que había demasiados ojos y oídos alrededor. 

Talía sonrió con aire comprensivo. 

― Hablaremos con más calma y en privado cuando Kenneth llegue. 

― Oh, sí. Eso me encantaría. 

― Bien, bien. Después de comer tendremos un poco de diversión. Estoy segura de que vas a disfrutarlo, Stiles. 

La significativa mirada de Talía hizo sonreír a Stiles inconscientemente. Curioso por lo que eso podía significar. Además, Derek había gruñido bajo y lanzado una maldición mientras que Laura, Cora, Constantine y Lester reían divertidos en distintos puntos del patio. 

La diversión prometida por Talía no decepcionó en absoluto.  
Se divierten tanto, que Stilinski incluso tiene la oportunidad de ver a su novio en una pelea bastante dinámica contra sus hermanos y hermanas. No se atacan con la intención de herir, solo como una especie de demostración de poder. Cora, Laura y Derek son claramente alfas, no así Constantine y Lester, pero ellos todavía compiten casi a la altura. Trabajan en colaboración y eso los vuelve un arma poderosa. 

Los golpes van y vienen entre los cinco, Derek se ve calmado, casi con más experiencia que sus hermanos. Entonces Laura y Cora se unen con la intención de superarlo y someterlo. Constatine y Lester se dan cuenta y se apartan un momento, tampoco se trata de ser todos contra el delta. 

El moreno gruñe cuando se percata. Es una especie de sonido diferente que vibra en su garganta con regocijo, como si provocar a sus hermanas fuera digno de orgullo. Al margen, Talía observa con mirada serena y porte firme, elegante. El resto de la familia lanza vítores y motiva a todos, no toman un lado ni otro, empujan la creatividad de los cinco Hale en el centro del natural espacio de pelea en los jardines laterales por el costado derecho de la casa. 

Hay un momento en el que Derek es empujado hacia abajo, sus rodillas tocan el piso, pero se niega a dejar que el pecho siga la gravedad del firme agarre, Laura lo tiene sujeto por el brazo izquierdo y la nuca. Cora intenta doblegarle las rodillas con un barrido, pero Derek salta y en el impulso se deshace del agarre de Laura. Sus hermanas lanzan un bufido y la naturaleza lobuna de ambas se muestra con un chasquido de dientes y colmillos, ojos rojo carmín y poderosas garras. 

Derek les muestra su naturaleza alfa también, aunque el rojo de sus ojos parece más intenso, y sus colmillos más amenazantes con garras intimidantes. El rugido que resuena desde su garganta es incluso más poderoso que los que había emitido antes con su familia. Sus hermanos no le temen, francamente no; pero encuentran esta apariencia y este rugido casi tan determinado como el de su madre. 

El gruñido lobuno de la líder alfa de la manada. 

― Bueno, vamos a ver si ese poder puede contra nosotros. ― Lester se une a sus hermanas, hay un toque de diversión en el tono de su voz, y un brillo juguetón en los ojos de Cora. 

Laura sonríe, aunque parece más reservada, mientras ve a Constantine agruparse detrás de ellos, listo para unirse a la pelea si es necesario. 

Stilinski piensa que un 3:1 no es para nada justo, pero de pronto se encuentra a sí mismo entusiasmado con la idea de que su novio se imponga a sus hermanos. Vale, no imponerse, solo presumir un poco. 

― ¿Orgullo por tu compañero de vida, Stiles? ― La voz de Talía susurra en su oído. Y hay una sonrisa complacida adornando su boca con apenas lápiz labial. 

El mago asiente, una enorme sonrisa ocupando toda su cara. Y lo siguiente que sabe es que el tatuaje del triskel en su espalda baja se siente cálido y de alguna manera, poderoso. Al mismo tiempo, el triskel entre los omóplatos de Derek brilla en un tono carmesí por unos instantes, y cuando recibe el ataque de sus hermanos, sus movimientos son más fluidos que nunca. Casi como una danza natural que sigue el flujo de los propios movimientos de sus hermanos y los usa contra ellos, sin apenas sudar. Se divierte, sonríe y disfruta del reto deliberado de fuerza, estrategia y poder cuando los cuatros se unen en su contra. 

…

Amael no es la mayor de sus preocupaciones. Pero colabora con quien sí. Un mago que ha estudiado y conoce prácticamente todas las artes mágicas. Se hace llamar Amazarac, justo como un demonio de la Mansión Lunar que ha bajado a la tierra para traer calamidad en los corazones de las personas. Su objetivo es tener control sobre todas las criaturas sobrenaturales. Es hábil y poderosa, pero no lo suficiente como para ejecutar su ambicioso plan por cuenta propia. 

Necesita de otros como Amael, necesita del gobierno incluso. Se ha esforzado en llenarles la cabeza de ideas egoístas, impulsando sus hechizos en cada cabeza desde la CIA hasta las fuerzas especiales en SOCOM. Infectando lenta pero precisamente desde dentro todo el sistema. 

― Este mago que enfrentaste, ¿obtuviste su nombre? ― Amazarac, mujer demonio de piel canela y cabello rojo sangre con destellos plateados, preguntó a Amael. 

Amael negó. 

― Debió usar algún hechizo de autoprotección. 

― Por supuesto que lo hizo. Un mago no nace cotidianamente, y menos uno tan poderoso. Lo quiero, Amael. ― Amazarac sonrió con perversa determinación. 

Las puntas de sus dedos se movieron como si acariciara el viento, chispearon pequeños rayos azul metálico entre ellos, como emulando la intención de su pensamiento. Diversión, ambición, deseo. 

― Dudo que puedas tenerlo, Amazarac. Tú y yo juntos todavía estaríamos en desventaja, sobre todo si su manada está ahí. 

― ¿Un mago en manada? Eso francamente es nuevo. Los hombres lobo ocasionalmente eligen un druida como emisario, no un mago, o bruja. Ellos se repelen de forma natural. 

― No este mago. Estoy seguro de que debe ser compañero de uno de esos hombres lobo en el Pentágono. 

― Averígualo. En tanto, es tiempo de llamar a mi querida hermana Adriel. ― La risa socarrona que resonó en el recinto, casi conseguía que el mismo Amael sintiera escalofríos. 

Excepto que no los tuvo, porque era de la misma calaña que Amazarac. 

…

Tras conocer al padre de Derek, quien había considerado el líder de la manada, Stilinski no puede evitar sorprenderse tras descubrir que el alfa líder es Talía. Aunque Kenneth se ha desenvuelto de muchas maneras como el líder, Talía es quien tiene la última palabra, lo que tampoco es igual a una anarquía, por el contrario, hay una comunicación absoluta. 

― Lamento tanto que la noche nos haya alcanzado antes de que pudiéramos conocernos. ― Kenneth dijo, sentándose a la mesa del comedor para la cena. La familia extensa se había marchado, quedando únicamente la familia central. 

― El trabajo en las oficinas de la CIA debe ser agotador. ― Stiles dijo, casi con prudencia. 

― De hecho, la CIA está tratando de expandir un programa que al parecer fue acuñado por ti en estados unidos, Stiles. 

― Oh, mierda. ― Farfulló, sellando los labios en una fina línea cuando se percató de la maldición que acababa de soltar sin más. 

Los Hale se rieron sin discreción. 

― Las maldiciones son bienvenidas en nuestra casa. Modales y temperamento pueden coexistir, Stiles. 

― Todavía, me disculpo, Kenneth. 

― Dios, me agradas. Derek, eres afortunado por haber obtenido a Stiles como compañero de vida. El destino te quiere, hijo. 

― ¿Gracias? ― El moreno dijo, elevando una ceja de esa forma que transmite más bien egocentrismo y molestia a partes iguales. ― Como sea, papá, tenemos algunas preguntas para ti, ¿eso está bien? 

― Por supuesto. Aunque si respondo honestamente a todo lo que seguro quieren saber, tendremos que pensar en mudarnos de regreso a Estados Unidos, querida. ― Kenneth miró a su esposa. Talía le sonrió, encogiendo los hombros y sirviendo un poco de puré de papas en su plato. 

― Si tus hijos quieren quedarse, ¿podrán hacerlo? 

― Claro que sí, tienen vida aquí. Pero me temo que todavía les pediré mantener un perfil bajo al menos un tiempo. 

― Entonces está bien, querido. Nueva York es agradable. 

― Tal vez podríamos adquirir algún sitio en Washington. 

― Kenneth, querido ¿vas a hostigar a Derek solo porque estás encantado con Stiles? Tan impropio de ti~. 

― Para que quede claro, papá. De ninguna manera quiero tu atención en mi novio. ― El moreno gruñó. 

Para sorpresa de Stilinski, que solo iba de un lado a otro mirando de hito en hito a los progenitores y Derek. Porque, están bromeando ¿verdad? Nada de qué preocuparse aquí con su suegro, ¿cierto? 

― Oh dios, Kenneth, estás asustando a Stiles. Esas bromas son viejas, además. Justo como tú. ― Talía dijo, con una sonrisita divertida que no se contagió todavía al castaño. 

― No soy viejo, apenas tengo cincuenta y tantos. ― Bufó, inflando pecho y queriendo lucir un atractivo que, francamente, está ahí pero no es tan atrayente para Stiles como lo es Derek. 

― Papá, solo déjalo. ― Fue entonces turno de Laura para gruñir. 

Y fue entre gruñidos, risas y bromas absurdas que la cena transcurrió. Constantine y Lester se unieron a su hermana Laura cuando el progenitor se convirtió en el blanco de las bromas relacionadas con la edad y la resistencia. Cora hacía muecas de desagrado y ocasionalmente soltaba sus propios comentarios sobre lo traumada que estaría si de pronto su padre se pusiera en plan “semental” y terminaran teniendo un hermano a su edad. 

La charla sobre la seriedad de la visita en la casa Hale no parecía cercana para Stiles. 

…

Desde que han decidido salir formalmente, Parrish todo lo que quiere es poder presumirlo en todas partes. Pero el trabajo no era una opción, y la manada simplemente lo ha descubierto ya. Por el olor tan equilibradamente mezclado entre los dos. Las burlas de Renner y Alonso eran un dolor de cabeza constante. Aunque no lo hacían con saña, eran solo el par de tontos diciendo que lo supieron desde que se unieron a la manada, que terminarían siendo un par de tortolos empalagosos que les provocarían caries. 

― ¿En qué piensas, Jordan? 

― Nada en particular. 

Stilinski lo miró fijamente. Parrish le sostuvo la mirada. El mayor suspiró, sabiendo que lo que sea que esté en el pensamiento de su novio, no es nada de lo que preocuparse. 

― Solo, estoy feliz por esto. Nosotros. ― Dijo, quizá queriendo aclarar las cosas antes de que pudiera prestarse a malos entendidos. ― Aunque los chicos de la manada suelen molestarme por eso. 

― ¿Ellos lo hacen? 

― Murmuran cosas que saben que de todas formas voy a escuchar. ― Gimió, la mirada de ambos atenta a la vigilancia que tienen en curso en ese momento. Es cerca de medianoche y el clima es frío, de una forma agradable.

― Oh, entiendo. ¿Qué son, niños? ― El mayor dijo, una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. 

― Creo que lo son, muchas veces. ― Parrish admitió, compartiendo la sonrisa con su novio. ― Escucho algo. 

― ¿Debemos salir? 

― No. Todavía no. ― Luego Parrish inclinó el rostro, ajustando el ángulo de sus oídos hacia el edificio que estaban vigilando del otro lado de la calle. 

La conversación en el piso del frente se estaba calentando. Había desacuerdos y algunos gruñidos, pero no eran lobos. Solo personas perdiendo el temperamento. Personas, en fase de transformación. 

― Algo no está bien, Noah. 

― Qué. 

Lo siguiente que supo fue que la discusión se detuvo abruptamente. Había demasiado silencio. Y el siguiente sonido que escuchó reverberó del fondo de su garganta. Un rugido animal demasiado extraño para sus oídos, pero al mismo tiempo tan familiar que le hizo sentir cómodo con él. 

― ¡Jordan! 

Excepto cuando Noah le estaba llamando a voz en cuello y había un toque de miedo y preocupación deslizándose en su tono. 

Cuando consiguió enfocar lo suficiente, se dio cuenta de que su naturaleza cerbero estaba revelada en pleno. Las serpientes de fuego adorando su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, el fogón en sus pupilas y el ardiente calor en sus venas que no le provocaba dolor alguno, que se sentía cómodo en su torrente sanguíneo. 

Parrish parpadeó varias veces, intentando enfocar el resto de sus sentidos, asegurándose en el transcurso de no haber herido de ninguna manera a su novio. Noah tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada severa en su rostro. 

― ¿Qué está pasando, Jordan? 

― No lo sé. ¿Han salido del edificio?

― No, nadie. 

Parrish cerró los ojos, buscando hacer retroceder su naturaleza cerbero, resoplando cuando se percató de que no podía. 

― ¿Jordan?

― No sé lo que es, pero siento una fuerza externa frustrando mi control. 

― Mierda. ¿Sientes algo más? 

Parrish volvió la mirada hacia Stilinski. 

― No creo que vaya a atacarte. A ti no. 

― ¿Entonces? 

Parrish sintió otro rugido gestándose desde sus entrañas. 

― ¿Jordan? 

― Tenemos que irnos, Noah. ¡Ahora! ― Exclamó, justo cuando sintió que su columna vertebral se ponía rígida y un frío descomunal asaltaba sus huesos, concentrándose a la altura de su tatuaje en la nuca. La sensación apenas duró un segundo, tiempo suficiente para registrarla. 

Stilinski encendió de inmediato el motor y aceleró. La vigilancia tendría que esperar. Conforme fueron alejándose del edificio, Parrish pareció tener el control de su naturaleza, empujando los rasgos cerbero lejos de su apariencia. Sus ropas de todas formas estaban rasgadas en todas partes, pero, curiosamente, el asiento o cualquier otra parte del auto con que Parrish tuvo contacto, estaban intactas. 

― ¿A dónde, Jordan? 

― Con la manada. 

…

Stiles se despierta en medio de la noche, con una inhalación profunda como si alguien intentara arrebatarle el aliento y él luchara por el vital oxígeno. A su lado, Derek se despierta de inmediato, su naturaleza alfa se revela por inercia ante el arrebato de su amante. 

― ¿Stiles? ¿Qué pasa? ― Pregunta, porque por sus sentidos puede saber que físicamente no está en peligro. Pero su instinto reconoce que algo sucede. Lo puede percibir en el vínculo con la manada. 

― Tenemos que volver pronto. 

― ¿A Washington? 

― Sí. 

― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sientes, Stiles? 

― Alguien intentó romper el vínculo con uno de los nuestros. El vínculo se mantuvo firme, pero presiento que la distancia está en nuestra contra. Derek, tenemos que volver cuanto antes. 

― Está bien, está bien. Stiles, solo quiero que hablemos con mis padres antes de marcharnos. Prepárate, voy a despertarlos. 

Así fue como justo cuando el alba despuntaba en el horizonte bañando el bosque alrededor de la residencia Hale, que Kenneth llevó a su oficina a Stiles y Derek. Talía estaba ahí para respaldar la conversación y tomar decisiones. Después de todo, sí, líder alfa. 

― Entonces, ¿por dónde quieren comenzar, chicos? 

― ¿Qué quiso decir anoche con que la CIA quiere expandir un programa acuñado por mí? ― Stilinski sabe que tiene otra prioridad, pero ciertamente esto también era importante. Lo podía sentir en el flujo de su magia salpicando de inquietud cada fibra de su ser. 

― Lo que comenzaste con Derek y los otros, por supuesto. Tienen la idea base sobre el funcionamiento de los sobrenaturales como manada. Claro que la CIA olvida el pequeño detalle de que no todos los sobrenaturales se reúnen o conviven en manada. Sin embargo, la CIA parece tener plena certeza únicamente de hombres lobo y algunos sobrenaturales con tendencia mágica. Has dejado fuera todo lo demás en tus informes previos a la aparente emancipación que encabezaron hace algunas semanas en el Pentágono. 

― ¿Cómo supiste, papá? No lo había compartido con nadie. 

― La CIA no lo reservó, Derek. 

― De hecho, intentaron sacar información de nosotros. ― Talía dijo. Mirando con cierta dureza la carpeta sobre el escritorio en la oficina. El escudo de la CIA adornaba el centro de la superficie. 

Los rasgos de Derek se endurecieron de inmediato también. Tenso de pies a cabeza, un gruñido vibrando en su garganta. 

― Relájate, Derek. Ellos no obtuvieron nada. 

― ¿Qué tipo de interrogatorio? ― Preguntó, mirando inquisitivamente a su padre. Todavía sin relajarse. 

Stilinski pudo percibir algo más ahí. En la actitud de su novio y la severa mirada de Talía. Kenneth era el único aparentemente relajado. No, relajado es el término incorrecto. Luce más como si estuviera resignado. Algo pica bajo su piel, el castaño intenta ignorarlo y aguarda la respuesta de su suegro. 

― Papá. ― Derek siseó, demasiado tenso para esperar más de un minuto. 

Kenneth suspiró. 

― Me pidieron llevar a Talía y Peter. 

― ¿Lo hiciste? 

― Derek. ― Fue entonces Kenneth quien siseó, revelando por un segundo su propia naturaleza alfa. 

El moreno se relajó de inmediato, cediendo su naturaleza y murmurando una disculpa. El castaño asumió que esa era una forma de decir que no, Talía y Peter no habían pisado las oficinas de la CIA en Londres. 

― Ellos sin embargo no se conformaron e intentaron invadir nuestro territorio. ― Añadió. 

Y fue cuando la luz llegó a los ojos de Stilinski, sobre todo cuando Derek chasqueó los colmillos y Talía se acercó para apaciguarlo de una forma en que, asume, solo un líder alfa hace. Presionando un firme agarre contra la garganta de su hijo, apenas un segundo es suficiente para que Derek retroceda su naturaleza alfa de nuevo. 

― No hubo bajas, Derek. De su lado tampoco. La CIA tuvo que recular con su gente y respetar nuestra tierra. 

― También creemos que estaban tratando de probar nuestro poder. Y los vínculos de la manada. Hablaste muy bien sobre los vínculos en uno de tus primeros reportes, Stiles. Pero no lo suficiente para que la CIA entienda el valor de fondo de ellos. 

― Lo lamento, Talía, Kenneth. No era mi intención exponerlos, a ustedes o a cualquier otro hombre lobo o sobrenatural en el mundo. 

― No te estamos culpando, Stiles. ― Aclaró Talía con tono suave. ― Sin embargo, veo en tus ojos y huelo en tus emociones que algo más les preocupa. 

― Alguien intentó romper el vínculo de uno de los nuestros hace unos instantes. Stiles y yo volveremos de inmediato a Washington. Pero, me gustaría que vinieran con nosotros. ― El moreno mira alternativamente a su madre y a su padre. 

Hablaron de esto antes, pero no necesariamente para marcharse ya. Quizá puedan considerar esto como un viaje de ida y vuelta. No como una mudanza arbitraria. 

― ¿Cómo se sintió eso, Stiles, hijo? ― La pregunta de Kenneth tiene mucho sentido. 

Stiles intenta explicarlo apropiadamente, para falla en el camino. Es algo que de pronto no puede describir, solo sabe que la sensación estuvo ahí, que fue tan desagradable como casi perder una parte de sí mismo. El mago entiende que así es como funcionan los vínculos de manada. Al menos lo son para los hombres lobo, él como mago, o Jordan como cerbero y su padre como humano, realmente no imaginó que sería tan poderoso también dada sus naturalezas. 

― El sujeto a quien enfrentaron en el Pentágono, ¿dirías que fue un brujo? ¿un mago menos poderoso que tú? 

― Druida. ― Fue el moreno quien respondió. 

― Un druida. 

― Uno que está entendiendo el balance de la forma incorrecta. ― Siseó. 

― Pero antes, lo de Jordan. No fue él. ― Stilinski respiró profundo, como buscando en el centro de su equilibrio la respuesta. 

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ― Talía preguntó. 

― Había un rastro diferente de magia. No lo sentí en Amael esa vez. 

― ¿Amael? ― Los ojos de Kenneth centellaron en carmín una vez más. 

― Sí. Ese fue el nombre que emplearon para nombrarlo. 

― ¿Lo conocen? ― Derek miró a sus padres. 

Kenneth y Talía contaron una historia de hace mucho tiempo. Cuando ellos eran pareja, pero no habían pensado en hijos aún. Hablaron sobre las dificultades que enfrentaron los suyos, algunas manadas de hombres lobo se aliaron para enfrentar un enemigo común. Que resultó estar compuesto por tres personajes. 

Amael, Adriel y Amazarac. No son exactamente druidas, aunque nacieron probablemente como uno y después desviaron sus caminos por senderos más oscuros. Emergieron con el tiempo como Demonios de Mansión Lunar. Sus manadas, lideradas anteriormente por otros alfas, sus padres, los padres de otros hombres lobo en todo el mundo, enfrentaron a estos demonios lunares por décadas, un siglo tal vez. Los demonios lunares son considerados inmortales, la alianza de manadas nunca descubrió una forma de erradicarlos del mundo. Solo lograban debilitarlos lo suficiente para obligarlos a recluirse. 

― La última vez que nuestras familias los enfrentaron fue al menos hace cuarenta años, Kenneth y yo éramos adolescentes. No los combatimos por ser menores, siempre se envía a los más experimentados y poderosos. 

― ¿Cómo los enfrentan? ― Stilinski preguntó. 

Y se arrepintió cuando Talía respondió. 

― Hasta la muerte. Simplemente peleando con lo que tenemos. Es por estos demonios lunares que los hombres lobo, particularmente los natos como los Hale y algunas otras pocas familias alrededor del mundo, somos consideradas en peligro de extinción. Los hombres lobo transformados nunca serán capaces de cargar con responsabilidades como esta. Si nos quedamos sin legado, el mundo queda desprotegido. 

― Entonces, ¿por qué les interesa Jordan? 

― ¿Qué naturaleza tiene tu amigo? 

― Cerbero. ― Derek respondió. Los engranajes calzando en su pensamiento. 

― Claro que sí, un perro infernal que tiene conexión directa con el inframundo. Con la muerte. ― Kenneth maldijo entre dientes al comprender. 

― Tienen que irse cuanto antes. Necesitan estar con su manada. ― Talía dijo, mientras busca algo en su teléfono móvil, probablemente contactará a otras manadas. 

― Reservamos un vuelo, pero todavía llegaremos hasta mañana. ― Derek frunció el entrecejo, experimentando la ansiedad por la seguridad de su manada. 

― Stiles, cariño. Eres un mago puro, estoy segura de que entiendes lo que eso significa. 

Stilinski resopló con frustración. Claro que lo sabe. 

― Es, he leído un montón. Practiqué algunos hechizos y probé con el control de los elementos. Pero, todavía soy demasiado nuevo en esto. Algunas cosas como la teleportación ni siquiera la he contemplado. 

― Stiles, cariño. Sabes que para los sobrenaturales todo depende del control de sus poderes, ¿verdad? ― La mujer vio al castaño mover la cabeza en afirmación. ― Entonces, Stiles, debes saber también que el control viene de la autoconfianza y de la confianza que otros también depositan en ti. Si tienes confianza, tendrás control. No debes temer el resultado de tu magia. Debes creer en ella. 

Stilinski todavía se veía indeciso. Talía se acercó a él, sujetó sus hombros y tras depositar un beso en cada mejilla, le susurró al oído simples palabras, cargadas de un profundo afecto y seguridad. 

― Confío en ti, Stiles. 

Y las mismas le fueron dichas por Kenneth. Incluso por Derek.  
Stilinski tomó varias respiraciones, agitó las manos como soltando la tensión y tras varios intentos, finalmente lo dijo. 

― Ok, sí. Puedo hacer esto. Yo, lo haré. 

…

En Washington, Parrish y Stilinski entran en el edificio como bólido, prácticamente corriendo, pulsando el botón del ascensor con prisa, como si alguien o algo los persiguiera de cerca. Ambos estaban sudando en este punto, más Stilinski que Parrish. Cuando llegaron al piso donde el resto de la manada estaba contemplando la posibilidad de salir a buscarlos, al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí hubo una sensación de alivio que atribuyeron a los hechizos de protección que Stiles había puesto ahí desde hace un tiempo. 

― ¿Alguien los siguió? ― Preguntó Eddie. 

― No que nos diéramos cuenta. Pero estaba ahí la sensación. ― Parrish respondió. 

― ¿Llamaron a Stiles y Derek? ― Stilinski se movió a una de las ventanas, mirando el exterior con recelo. Sirenas y el peculiar barullo nocturno de la ciudad era lo que le devolvía el ruido que se filtraba por el acrílico. 

― Lo hicimos, ellos dijeron que estarían en camino tan pronto como pudieran. Jordan, Noah, ¿qué pasó allá afuera? 

― Algo tiró de mi vínculo y de mi naturaleza. La presión fue tal que por un momento creí que no lo controlaba. 

― ¿Es alguien de quienes vigilaban? ― Wick preguntó entonces. 

― No. Al principio pensé que sí, pero los sujetos que estábamos vigilando no tenían este aroma. Nunca había percibido este olor antes. 

― ¿Qué tipo de aroma, Jordan? ― Eddie instruyó. 

― Olía a naturaleza y a rocío, muy parecido al olor de una noche de luna llena, con un rastro de oscuridad que me provocó náuseas. Si Noah no hubiera estado ahí, no sé si hubiera escapado del control que estaba tratando de poner en mí. Quien quiera que sea. 

― ¿No fue el mismo sujeto que en el Pentágono? 

― No, su olor no era el mismo. Era otro sobrenatural. 

― Entonces, o no contaba con tu vínculo de pareja con Noah, o no fue lo suficientemente poderoso para cumplir su objetivo. Cualquiera que sea la opción, nadie sale hasta que Stiles y Derek regresen y podamos reagruparnos. 

…

Stiles ha dibujado símbolos en el piso, cada uno de ellos parecen bastante complejos de imitar sin el correcto entrenamiento. Pero a él le tomó apenas cinco minutos culminarlos. 

― Bien. ― Aclara su garganta y miró alternadamente a la familia Hale. ― Los veré en Washington después. 

― Espera. ― Derek se mete en el medio de los elaborados símbolos. ― Voy contigo. 

― ¡Qué! 

― Es importante que ambos lleguemos cuanto antes, Stiles. 

― Derek, no sé si pueda empujar tanto mi confianza. Puedo ocuparme de mí y cualquier variación en el hechizo, pero no estaré tranquilo si me preocupo por ti. ¿Si te mando a otro lugar? ¿Si te lastimo de cualquier manera? 

― Confío en ti. Y confío en nuestro vínculo. Stiles, somos compañeros de vida. 

El mago gimoteó, pero luego suspiró y asintió. Le indicó quedarse cerca, cuando Derek sujetó sus manos con las propias, Stiles tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse por lo ridículamente cursi que parecía esto en ese momento. 

― Cierra los ojos para mí hasta que te lo indique, Derek. 

― Bien. 

― Entonces, los esperamos en nuestra casa más tarde. ― Dijo, mirando de hito en hito a Talía, Kenneth y los hermanos Hale. 

Después de eso tomó una respiración profunda, dejó su magia fluir y recitando algunas palabras en un idioma antiguo, sintió el flujo del tiempo y el espacio moviéndose alrededor de ellos, y apenas unos instantes después, la sensación de vértigo, perder el piso bajo sus pies y finalmente un tirón que casi los arroja contra el suelo al aparecer en la estancia del hogar de la manada. 

― ¿Stiles? ¿Derek? ― Buck es el primero en darse cuenta de la repentina presencia de los dos. 

El resto de la manada irrumpe de inmediato, parpadeando con aire confuso al par de cuerpos sobre quienes flotan espirales de humo blanco. 

― ¡Bien, estrellita para mí! ― Exclamó Stiles, antes de desvanecerse en brazos de su pareja. 

Hale le levantó en brazos para llevarlo al sofá amplio, recostándolo ahí. Parrish de inmediato apareció con una manta que colocaron sobre el castaño. 

― ¿Derek? ― Noah apremió, acercándose a su hijo, verificando de todas maneras sus signos vitales mientras espera que Hale explique lo que ha pasado. Claramente mágico. 

― Stiles nos trajo, temía equivocarse, pero aquí estamos. Eso significa que está fortaleciendo su control. Estamos aquí porque sentimos que algo andaba mal con Jordan, ¿qué pasó? 

Parrish relató de nuevo lo sucedido, Hale les mandó entonces investigar todo cuanto pudieran sobre demonios de mansión lunar, tanto en la red como cualquier indicio en libros o contactos que puedan tener de manera personal. Díaz se retiró a su habitación para hablar con su abuela y con Javier. Parrish y Buckley no tenían idea de a dónde dirigir sus esfuerzos, por lo que siguieron las indicaciones de Hale cuando les entregó unos libros familiares. 

Más tarde, todos durmieron algunas horas y sobre las siete de la mañana, Buckley y Alonso se metieron a la cocina para preparar comida para todos. 

Stiles despertó al poco, estiró el cuerpo y limpió los residuos de sus ojos. Parpadeó varias veces y luego se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Derek. Al parecer lo trajo aquí en algún momento entre la llegada y su desmayo. Miró por la ventana, consciente de la claridad filtrándose por la suave cortina, y luego buscó su móvil en la mesita de noche, el reloj en la pantalla marcó las 6:23, y afuera olía increíble. 

― ¿Cómo te encuentras? ― La pregunta fue inmediata, apenas Hale abrió la puerta de la habitación sus ojos alfa parecían estar escaneando su estado físico. 

― Estoy bien, descansado y todo. Dormí bastante. 

― Es normal, usaste una magia que no habías practicado, además usaste el doble de la energía que habrías empleado solo en ti. Eddie llamó a Javier y él dijo que estarías recuperado solo con el descanso. 

― Bueno, Javier tuvo razón. Me siento renovado. Y con hambre. ― Añadió con una sonrisa tímida. 

― Sí, el desayuno estará listo en unos minutos. La ducha está lista, si quieres tomar una. Dejé ropa limpia en el baño para ti. 

― Está bien, haré eso Derek. ¿Cómo está Jordan? 

― Bien. Todos están bien, pero estoy seguro de que alguien nos acecha desde anoche. Puedo sentirlo, pero cuando Eddie, Bruce y yo salimos para revisar los alrededores, no olimos, vimos ni escuchamos nada. 

― Debe estar protegiéndose con algún hechizo. Sin embargo, el instinto de una manada puede ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse alerta, por eso tienen la impresión. Hablaremos más de esto en el desayuno. 

Mientras conversan, a ninguno le incomoda el hecho de que Derek acompañe a Stiles hasta la ducha, o que el lobo se siente en el inodoro mientras el mago se lava bajo el chorro de agua tibia. 

― Nos estábamos preguntando si sientes algo en tus tatuajes. 

El castaño lo medita por unos instantes. 

― No realmente. ¿Ustedes sí? 

― No, pero Jordan dijo que cuando lo atacaron anoche, tuvo una sensación efímera de frío descomunal, como si pudiera congelarse en cualquier momento. 

El castaño trató de filtrar la información entre los numerosos bites de información en su cerebro. Pero cuanto más pensaba, más opciones descartaba. Hale permaneció callado, advirtiendo que la mente de su novio estaba procesando sus palabras. 

― Nuestros tatuajes están estrechamente relacionados con nuestra naturaleza. Jordan es un perro del infierno, por lo que es probable que el hechizo que intentaron usar contra él sea de naturaleza opuesta. 

― ¿Hechizos de hielo? 

― No exactamente. Hechizos de viento y agua. Es necesario combinar ambos elementos para obtener ciertos efectos como las temperaturas extremas. ― Terminando de lavar su cabello, el castaño frunce el entrecejo, luego algo hace clic en su cabeza. ― Tus padres mencionaron que Amael fue inicialmente un druida, ¿cierto? Los druidas mantienen el equilibrio con la naturaleza, ¿no es así? 

― Sí, pero también dijeron que Amael y los otros no son druidas, son demonios de mansión lunar. 

― Exacto. Comienza a tener algo de sentido para mí, Derek. Amael ya me había mostrado control sobre los elementos con los hechizos que usó en el Pentágono. Sin embargo, no debe ser el más poderoso de los tres. Me parece que lo que debemos investigar son los hechizos que conectan a un druida con el inframundo. 

― ¿Eso por qué? 

― Si fueron por Jordan de entre toda la manada, eso significa que lo que les interesa es el poder cerbero, y lo que ese poder puede ofrecerles. 

― ¿Despertar a los muertos? 

― No lo sé, Derek. Un cerbero es un guardián de las puertas del infierno. Solo un guardián. Recuerda, impide que los muertos salgan y que los vivos entren. Pero el cerbero no decide quién entra o sale, solo vigila lo que ya está ahí. 

― No tiene mucho sentido para mí, Stiles. 

― Lo sé. ― El castaño bufó. ― Faltan variables. Necesitamos averiguar esas variables. 

― A menos que dejemos entrar al enemigo, no veo muchas opciones para eso, Stiles. 

― ¡Tienes razón! Dejarlos entrar. ― Exclamó, asomando finalmente detrás de la puerta corrediza que apenas dejó ver el contorno de su silueta mientras se duchaba. 

― ¿Stiles? 

― ¿A qué hora llega tu familia? 

― Por la tarde. 

― Perfecto. Mientras más grande y leal la manada, más fuertes somos. 

― Stiles, ¿estás pensando en dejar que atrapen a Jordan? 

― ¡No! No, no. No es eso, Derek. Pero pienso que podemos engañarlos, lo suficiente para que puedan revelarnos más al menos. 

― ¿Engañarlos? 

…

La idea de Stiles es descabellada. Nadie está de acuerdo cuando lo explica. Sobre todo su padre. Noah frunce el entrecejo tan pronunciadamente que su hijo teme que pueda lanzarle un puñetazo en cualquier momento. 

― No. 

― Papá. 

― Estás sugiriendo que Jordan se ponga en riesgo. ¡Tú te estarías exponiendo, Stiles! 

― Todos ustedes estarán ahí para mantenerme anclado a la realidad. Papá, no tenemos muchas opciones, y no podemos avanzar si no tenemos todas las variables del problema. 

― Noah, la manada se trata de confianza, lealtad, camaradería. Compartimos todo, si uno de nosotros no confía en el otro, la manada se debilita. No estoy diciendo que no te preocupes por ellos, se trata de tu hijo y tu pareja. Pero, también necesitas confiar. 

Las palabras de Hale parecen llegar a algún sitio en el pensamiento del detective Stilinski. Reacio con la idea, acepta a regañadientes. Lo que deja a la manada con tiempo suficiente para prepararse. Después de todo, estarán ejecutando esta misión al alba del día siguiente. 

― Ven conmigo, Noah. Te mostraré el armamento. ― El capitán Wick se llevó al detective con él al piso superior, donde han almacenado todo el fusil letal de la manada. 

En tanto, el mago tenía que comenzar a preparar los diagramas y otros símbolos que necesitaría. Y prepararse mentalmente también. Parrish, por su parte, fue mandado a conectar con su naturaleza cerbero y practicar tanto control como pudiera. 

Díaz y Buckley hablaron sobre la situación actual y la próxima llegada de Maddie. Se habían planteado cancelar todo, porque obviamente tienen las manos llenas en esos momentos. Pero Derek y Stiles sugirieron lo contrario. Cuanto más actuaran con normalidad, más podrían llegar a ejercer cierta sensación de comodidad en el enemigo. Si se relajaban lo suficiente, la trampa que estaban elaborando podría funcionar mejor. Así que los dejaron ir para que se instalaran en su departamento temporal, a unas calles del edificio. 

― Puse un hechizo de protección que me vincula a ustedes a través de nuestros tatuajes, si algo va mal, lo sabré de inmediato. Así que solo vayan y llenen su nidito de amor con sus aromas. ― El comentario del castaño casi lograba hacer sonrojar al SEAL, aunque lo consiguió plenamente con el Ranger. 

Así pues, mientras la pareja salía para finalmente personalizar un poco el departamento rentado con prisas el día anterior, el resto de la manada cumplía con sus propios cargos. 

El detective Stilinski estaba honestamente fascinado con el armamento que Wick le estaba presentando. Fusiles de todo tipo, con mira infrarroja y una serie de modificaciones que lo tenían un poco confundido y otro tanto encantado. 

― Entonces, ¿estas armas ya pasaron por las manos de Stiles? 

― Así es. Algunas ventajas mágicas que se activan sin que él tenga que estar inmediatamente presente son muy necesarias. Particularmente si queremos defendernos de otros sobrenaturales al parecer tan capaces como Stiles. Entonces, ¿con qué te sentiste cómodo? 

El detective paseó de nuevo la mirada por la mesa al centro de lo que era básicamente todo el piso convertido en galería. Ahí fueron mostradas las armas que Wick consideró adecuadas para el detective, tomando en consideración su constitución física, su condición humana y sus reflejos en acción. 

Después de practicar con todas las armas, el detective se equipó con un par de pistolas glock coyote y una MP9 con láser, un fusil MP15 calibre 22, un cuchillo militar y varios cargadores para cada tipo de arma en el bolso. 

El capitán Wick sonrió complacido con las elecciones del detective. Le palmeó el hombro y la confianza que el hombre vio en el militar le hizo ver con absoluta claridad lo que Hale mencionara antes. De pronto pareció entender el concepto de manada con solo este compañerismo con el capitán. 

Alrededor de las 7 de la tarde, Hale avisó que su familia estaba por arribar al edificio. Díaz y Buckley regresaron para poder conocer a la manada original de su alfa. 

Buckley jadea involuntariamente cuando, tras llegar un poco tarde, se da de frente contra los Hale gloriosamente acomodados en la estancia. Tanta belleza le abruma, y de inmediato se siente cómodo con Laura y Cora, probablemente porque le recuerdan a su hermana. Talía le saluda con un beso en la mejilla, y los gemelos junto a Kenneth le ofrecen un fuerte apretón de manos. 

― No nos topamos muy a menudo con hombres lobo convertidos, así que perdona si intentamos dejar en ti alguna marca de nuestro propio olor. Como eres manada de Derek, nos sentimos en esa confianza. ― Laura dijo con tono alegre, apretando junto con Cora al rubio en un sofá doble. 

― ¿No conocen a otros convertidos? ― Curioseó. 

― No. Son más raros de lo que podrías pensar. Es decir, ya es increíble que la manada de Derek esté compuesta mayormente por hombres lobo convertidos. 

― Hay suficientes de nosotros en la milicia. ― Dice de pronto Díaz. Un poco inquieto pero no lo suficiente como para sentirse posesivamente celoso por su amante. Él se da cuenta por el aroma de las hermanas Hale que no tienen ningún interés romántico o sexual con su compañero. 

Laura asintió. 

― Papá lo ha mencionado. Honestamente nuestro gobierno está siendo un imbécil. 

― ¿Por qué? 

― Bueno, Evan y tú probablemente llegaron a la milicia sin ninguna idea de cómo el gobierno ha estado intentando detectar a los sobrenaturales y reproducirlos. Es probable que el estudio de Stiles para la CIA les haya dado claridad en algunas cosas, pero no es como si fuera lo primero que emprenden en lo sobrenatural. 

― Algunos sobrenaturales en la milicia fueron puestos ahí como humanos, y obligados a convertirse cuando el gobierno vio el potencial. ― Kenneth añadió a la explicación de su hija. 

― Solo los alfas podemos convertir a otros. 

― Es verdad, Eddie. Pero Derek y tú no son los únicos alfas en la milicia. Incluso el capitán Wick, un alfa peculiar por lo que veo y huelo. ― El patriarca Hale miró al mencionado. ― No eres un lobo nacido, y aunque hay carmesí en tus ojos, no tienes el mismo poder de un alfa como nosotros. ¿Tenías manada antes de unirte a la milicia? 

― No, señor. 

― ¿Siempre has tenido ojos rojos? ― Fue Talía quien preguntó, rondando cerca del capitán Wick, examinando con más detenimiento sus rasgos. 

― Sí, señora. 

Talía lo evaluó un minuto más. La forma en que la alfa lo miraba, casi intimidó al capitán. Esta era sin duda la presencia de una alfa con legado. El gran legado Hale. 

― Entraremos en detalle una vez trabajemos con la prioridad. Stiles, Derek nos explicó tu plan mientras estábamos de camino. Debo decir que me parece arriesgado, pero la mejor opción sin duda. Kenneth, mis hijos y yo te apoyaremos como consideres necesario. 

― Gracias, Talía. 

…

Someterse voluntariamente a tal nivel de estrés debía considerarse masoquismo puro. El mago había dormido esa noche en intervalos, su mente yendo una y otra vez a todos los escenarios posibles en la labor entre manos. 

Pero finalmente estaban ahí.  
Listos para ejecutar. 

Kenneth había usado sus influencias en la CIA para arrinconar a SOCOM y ofrecer a la manada Hale una misión. En tanto esto pareciera lo más normal, la telaraña podría atraer a los otros directamente. 

La manada se movió por tierra en camionetas oscuras que bien podrían parecer de equipo SWAT, enfundados en sus respectivos uniformes. Avanzaron de noche, para evitar llamar demasiada atención. A bordo de dos camionetas van Derek, Jordan, Noah y Wick, con la adición de Laura, Cora y Lester en la del frente; en la otra Eddie, Buck, Smith, Gideon, Alonso, Renner, con la adición de Constantine. A Eddie le sorprendió que solo un Hale fuera con ellos, pero de alguna manera siente que ambos equipos están equilibrados de esta manera. 

En otra ubicación han arribado ya Stiles junto con Talía y Kenneth. El joven mago dispuso algunos diagramas dibujados con magia sobre trozos de papel que no es común, huele como a pergamino y algo más, incluso los lobos alfa no pueden identificar a ciencia cierta lo que es. No mucho después, el castaño se sacó la ropa, quedando únicamente en bóxers. Además de los tatuajes previamente dibujados en su piel, había por el resto de su cuerpo otros símbolos. No permanentes, los lobos alfa lo saben. 

― ¿Listos? ― Stiles preguntó a los lobos. 

Talía y Kenneth asintieron, colocándose delante y detrás de él. 

― Muy bien, en cualquier momento esto podría ponerse como el infierno, así que, ¡cuídense! 

Las camionetas arriban a su destino, un barrio de bodegas y edificios en su mayoría dedicados a algún tipo de negocio ilegal. Algunos de estos edificios están abandonados desde hace años y hasta décadas, tomados simplemente por indigentes y drogadictos. O peor aún, demonios de mansión lunar con personas indefensas a su merced 24/7. 

Los dos grupos bajan de las camionetas con sigilo y astucia, apegándose al plan inicial aprendido a rajatabla. Vestidos con uniformes militares y armados hasta los dientes (bastante literal, desde que la mayoría son hombres lobo) se dispersaron entre las calles compuestas de edificios con aspecto sucio, abandonado y lúgubre. El alba estaba por despuntar en el horizonte, la luna dejándole paso al sol. Esperaban que, de alguna manera, estos demonios de mansión lunar se vieran afectados por la ausencia de la luna, pero realmente no tenían sus esperanzas depositadas en ello tampoco. 

La idea era usar a Parrish como señuelo, y mientras los demonios intentaran aprovechar el golpe para su beneficio, Stiles estaría realizando un hechizo de sincronización mental, bastante similar a lo que podría considerarse telepatía. Lo que había sacado del joven mago una larga y muy detallada explicación relacionada con Charles X. Xavier, Jean Grey y otros súper héroes de cómics de los que algunos en la manada captaron su referencia, pero fueron descartando a medida que se convertía en mera verborrea y poca información útil. 

Tras el largo desarrollo de los eventos previos, estar ahí y separarse en pequeños grupos tenía los nervios de todos crispados, pero mantenidos sobre suficiente control como para no alertar al enemigo. La manada usó el olfato y el oído para determinar la cantidad de personas ocultas en los edificios y su estatus. La mayoría eran humanos, indigentes y drogadictos. Pero también captaron olor a sobrenatural, a hombres lobo y otras criaturas que solo Laura pudo identificar debido a su experiencia en la manada Hale y siendo la mayor de todos. 

Gárgolas. La reacción generalizada de la manada fue sorpresa y disgusto. La mayoría de ellos nunca ha enfrentado una gárgola. Y era como si temieran que en cualquier momento apareciera una criatura grotesca sobrevolando encima de ellos listo para tratar de descuartizarlos. Laura mencionó algo sobre atacar con la nobleza de un guerrero y la manada sintió que había algo de sentido en ello. 

Parrish y el detective Stilinski se apartaron más del resto de la manada. Esa era la intención, ofrecer cierta vulnerabilidad y esperar. Esperar que la suerte estuviera de su lado y la inteligencia de Stiles brillara como diamante en bruto. 

Parrish se dio cuenta de que algo comenzaba a acecharlos desde distintos puntos en los edificios. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando su oído captó el movimiento. Pasos sigilosos se movieron en al menos cinco sitios diferentes. Rodeándolos. 

― Noah. ― No fue necesario añadir más. 

El detective Stilinski supo de inmediato que el pequeño infierno sería desatado en cualquier segundo. La tensión en la voz de su amante fue el interruptor decisivo. 

Luego todo fue caos, y una lucha contrarreloj. Cinco criaturas se lanzaron al vacío saltando desde pisos superiores en los edificios, cayendo alrededor de ellos y atacándolos de inmediato. El detective Stilinski accionó su MP15 por instinto (humano, pero todavía efectivo, gracias), las balas no hacían más que rebotar contra los cuerpos de las criaturas. En apariencia eran casi humanos, excepto por la piel de un tono grisáceo claramente a prueba de balas. 

Cuando una de estas gárgolas lo atacó, su tatuaje de dragón brilló y su cuerpo reaccionó por inercia. Las garras en las manos de la criatura podrían haber rasgado piel y músculo, pero chocaban contra lenguas de fuego que emergían directamente de su tatuaje. La forma en que estas criaturas chillaban era tortuoso para sus oídos, y se preocupó de que esto molestara todavía más a Parrish, cuya naturaleza cerbero estaba en su esplendor siendo la mejor defensa contra las gárgolas que se han apiñado a su alrededor. 

La misma situación estaba enfrentando el resto de la manada. Atacados, no solo por gárgolas sino también por otros hombres lobo e incluso vampiros. Era surrealista. Las armas podían herir y hacer retroceder a lobos y vampiros, pero eran nada contra las gárgolas, e incluso cuando la manada usó sus propias garras, fuerza y velocidad, todavía tenían una ligera sensación a desventaja en poder. 

En tanto, Amael acechó más de cerca el sitio donde Parrish estaba accediendo a más de su naturaleza y finalmente había conseguido derribar a una de las gárgolas, destrozándole el cráneo y encendiéndole fuego a un cuerpo que se reduce a cenizas en cuestión de segundos. Las otras gárgolas retroceden por un instante, como si recién reconocieran la fortaleza del cerbero. 

Pero atacan de nuevo sin recato, todas las gárgolas a la vez. El cuerpo de Parrish básicamente explota. Su necesidad de proteger a Noah se revela de una forma bastante cursi pero efectiva. Porque de ninguna manera iba a permitir que estas criaturas hirieran a su amante. La naturaleza cerbero parece alcanzar entonces la cúspide de su revelación, con serpientes de fuego crepitando a su alrededor, emanando de él como si fueran hilos que varían entre el rojo, azul pálido y naranja. 

Las gárgolas retrocedieron instintivamente, emitiendo gruñidos tan ladinos que dañarían el oído de cualquiera, particularmente hombres lobo. Pero el cerbero no se vio afectado en absoluto. Se veía imponente, con una fortaleza y un poder que simplemente doblegaría a cualquiera con un gramo de miedo y sentido de supervivencia. 

El detective Stilinski estaba vibrando de emoción al verlo. Sonrió con entusiasmo cuando la mirada de su amante lo buscó a su costado; las comisuras de sus labios se alargaron con suficiencia y un toque de altanería cuando un círculo de fuego fue dibujado alrededor suyo. 

― No salgas de ahí, ¿de acuerdo? 

― Siempre que no te tomes la eternidad para sacarme de aquí, Jordan. 

El cerbero tuvo la decencia de sonreír con una galantería que casi le provocó una erección al detective. Encargarse de las gárgolas entonces pareció menos difícil. No fue tan rápido ni vertiginoso como podría haber esperado el detective, pero estaba presenciando la forma tan majestuosa con que su hombre se estaba encargando de las criaturas. 

No era una historia diferente para los otros grupos. Los hombres lobo de hecho tenían una ligera desventaja junto al cerbero, que claramente tenía un poder superior y era entendible por qué los demonios lunares estaban interesados en él. La gruesa piel de las gárgolas hacía más complicado cada ataque, y eso era mucho decir considerando que las garras y los colmillos de los hombres lobo solían ser más letales que muchos metales usados por los humanos para espadas, cuchillos y navajas militares. 

Sin embargo, los hombres lobo también tenían una ventaja. Trabajo en manada. La sincronía y la simplicidad de sus movimientos estaban dando frutos contra las gárgolas. Derribándolas lenta pero seguramente, una vez que una gárgola caía, era seguro que no volvería a levantarse. 

Pronto también se dieron cuenta de que gran número de las gárgolas, hombres lobo y vampiros al acecho, eran nada más que marionetas, una vez que encontraban el símbolo de enlace al brujo que las produjo, se desvanecían en ceniza y humo, dejando detrás apenas trozos de pergamino inactivos. 

Como si solo pretendieran tenerlos ocupados.  
Lo cual, por supuesto, estaban logrando.  
Pero había sido considerado en el plan. 

En su lugar, el mago ha accionado la siguiente fase de dicho plan, los tatuajes celtas en su cuerpo brillaron en un tono platinado y azulino, corrientes eléctricas repiquetearon por todo su cuerpo como manifestación de su magia. En ese momento el mago ni siquiera requirió recitar hechizo alguno, todo cuanto necesitaba era concentrarse y dejar fluir su poder. 

Persiguiendo la esencia de los demonios de mansión lunar, Stiles pudo sentir también todo rastro de energía residual perteneciente a todos los sobrenaturales, como finos hilos, algunos conectados entre sí y con él, por supuesto, es el vínculo de manada y de la manada extendida. Los hilos que no están vinculados con él tienen un color pálido, casi transparente, mientras que los que se unen al centro de su alma es brillante y de múltiples colores, como si representaran la esencia de cada uno de ellos. Entre todos, hay un hilo color carmín cromado que, lo sabe, pertenece a Derek, porque es más firme, brillante y poderoso. 

Cuando identificó los hilos de Amael, fue cuestión de seguir ese hilo de color negruzco para encontrar a Adriel y Amazarac. Fue este último el que más difícil fue de enganchar a su flujo mágico, porque básicamente lo estaba repeliendo. 

Pronto los hilos de los tres demonios lunares comenzaron a agitarse con más vehemencia, con la flexibilidad de una criatura huyendo del fuego que puede hacerlo cenizas, o del relámpago que puede exterminar su vida con una descarga. Stiles se centró más, explotando a través de los tatuajes el poder mágico que viene con cada uno de ellos. 

El triskel que le da serenidad y control, que fluye en las energías y las nivela. El árbol de la vida para tirar del vínculo entre los mundos (la mística y la naturaleza). El círculo celta que parece facilitar el fluido de su magia, que le brinda una concepción única de la eternidad y el renacimiento y que, por supuesto, representa tan bien al cerbero. Y el pentagrama estrella, que le permite sentir con claridad la presencia de todos los elementos de la naturaleza, tierra, fuego, aire, agua y vida. 

Y es justo el momento en que los tatuajes de Derek, Jordan, Buck y Eddie brillan con luz propia simultáneamente, que la magia de Stiles fluye a través de ellos y multiplica todas y cada una de sus habilidades. 

En el mismo instante, Talía y Kenneth finalmente actúan también. El lugar donde resguardan la vida de Stiles es asediado por un grupo táctico compuesto solo de humanos. Ellos saben que no pueden matarlos, así que atacan asegurándose de herir en puntos no vitales, pero suficientemente dolorosos como para doblegarlos o noquearlos. Los integrantes del grupo táctico los supera en número muy pronto, y están comenzando a usar artillería pesada. 

Stiles, conectado a todo ser vivo dentro del perímetro de la batalla, podía darse cuenta de los daños causados. Su manada (todos ellos) estaba comenzando a ceder a la presión del enemigo. Excepto por Derek, Eddie y Jordan, que probablemente tenían simplemente más experiencia, poder o… ¡Oh! Stiles se permitió una sonrisa interna cuando se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban manejando mejor el flujo mágico a través del vínculo. Se percató de que, por el contrario, el resto de la manada parecía reacio a tomar ventaja del vínculo mágico, como si temieran que eso pusiera un peso innecesario sobre sus hombros. 

Así que el mago empujó en cada hilo vincular con su manada y proporcionó en un vibrante mensaje el confort y la seguridad de que no ponían en peligro el plan, o su vida. 

― La manada es más fuerte cuando cada miembro confía entre sí. Confíen en mí, y terminaremos con esto en un minuto. 

El minuto probablemente se multiplicó por mucho más, pero todavía obtuvieron el resultado esperado. 

Los demonios lunares no tuvieron más remedio que revelarse. En parte porque estaban perdiendo, pero también porque Stiles los había obligado a hacerlo con un hechizo que hizo flotar en sus pensamientos después de que consiguió positivamente crear un puente telepático con Amazarac, la más poderosa y claramente estratega de la triada. 

Tuvieron un ligero contratiempo cuando Amazarac se reveló justo donde se encontraba Stiles con Talía y Kenneth. El matrimonio Hale casi fue doblegado bajo el poder de Amazarac cuando Derek irrumpió en el edificio (una de las tantas bodegas alrededor) y arremetió con toda su fuerza contra la mujer. 

― ¿Crees que pueden derrotarme? ― Ella gruñó y unos cuantos movimientos de manos bastaron para que los Hale salieran disparados alrededor.

Talía cayó en el piso, pero Kenneth y Derek chocaron directamente contra muros a los costados. Amazarac sonrió con burla, dando media vuelta para encarar a Stiles. El mago no se ha movido de su lugar, en medio de un complejo sistema de símbolos mágicos que estaban activados y brillando en diversos colores y tonalidades. Cuando Amazarac pensó que tendría la batalla ganada, el puente telepático empujó en su pensamiento confundiendo su entorno. 

Fue tiempo suficiente para que los Hale se levantaran y atacaran de nuevo. Otra vez arremetiendo con fuerza contra el demonio, ella sin embargo no era fácil de someter. Se necesitó más fuerza de la que los Hale hubieran considerado, además de haber gastado mucho de ella en las batallas anteriores. Las heridas recibidas sanaron rápidamente, pero todavía significó que drenó suficiente poder de cada uno de ellos como para no estar al cien ahora. 

Amazarac se reía, como si realmente estuviera disfrutando de las embestidas. Por cada vez que los Hale intentaron conectar asertivamente algún golpe, ella los mandaba volar o simplemente los empujaba contra el piso con una risa estridente vibrando en su garganta. 

Stiles, por supuesto, estaba enfureciendo lentamente por cada golpe que su manada recibía. La ira bullendo y crepitando en su interior, arremolinándose a través de su magia en sacudidas violentas de ondas de poder que amenazaban con desbordarse más allá de la barrera mágica levantada a su alrededor. 

Más allá, el resto de su manada seguía en batalla contra gárgolas y otros sobrenaturales, sangrando y gruñendo por la causa. Stiles no estaba feliz, pero sí orgulloso. Ni un solo miembro de la manada estaba retrocediendo un solo centímetro, gastando cada gramo de poder en defender y atacar. 

Podía sentir el vínculo con su padre, atrapado en un círculo de fuego que Parrish erigió a su alrededor, lo sentía inquieto, vibrante, ansioso por unirse a la batalla. El tatuaje de dragón en su antebrazo brillaba casi con magia propia. Casi, porque no era más que el vínculo de manada vibrando a través de él, tomando algo de la magia del castaño y compartiéndola de padre a hijo. 

― Hazlo, papá. Yo estoy contigo. ― Él dijo, empujando el pensamiento a través del vínculo y notando cómo el círculo de fuego del cerbero se desvanecía cuando el propio Parrish estuvo consciente del deseo de su amante. 

Noah sonrió con renovada energía, el tatuaje de su antebrazo se erigió entonces como un auténtico dragón que se elevó primero hacia el cielo, pero luego descendió en picada y serpenteó entre calles y bodegas arrasando con todo a su paso. Se le unieron las fuerzas del cerbero y el poder alfa de los hombres lobo, formando una danza envidiable de precisión y muerte. 

Amael y Adriel lanzaron maldiciones y desataron su ira, revelándose en pleno y atacando simultáneamente. Los hombres lobo cayeron primero, excepto Eddie y Buck. Parrish tampoco fue sometido, pero Noah se vio obligado a retroceder, con el dragón envolviéndolo en su centro mientras se agita en círculos a su alrededor como un escudo protector que no permitiría ser alcanzado. 

Con Amael habían tenido aquel primer encuentro en el Pentágono y tenían una idea vaga del tipo de magia capaz de usar. Pero el otro demonio, Adriel, era un misterio para ellos. Aún así se reunieron, espalda contra espalda los dos lobos y el cerbero, con Adriel y Amael delante y atrás, con un poder mágico que todavía era capaz de hacerse notar. 

El vínculo de manada no flaqueó, sin embargo. Era tan fuerte como hace unos minutos, y podían sentir la energía de Stiles fluir a través de sus tatuajes. Amael atacó primero, pero apenas un segundo después le siguió Adriel. El embate fue tempestuoso, los lobos y el cerbero sintieron el golpe mágico como una ola aplastante de poder, los tatuajes de cada uno erigieron una barrera protectora, pero no duraría para siempre. Lo cual tampoco era la idea, tenían un plan, todavía podían seguirlo aún si improvisaban un poco en el camino. 

Noah trató de seguir los movimientos de los demonios con la mirada, frotándose los dedos con paciencia, como si estuviera conteniendo algo en las yemas de ellos. Eddie, Buck y Parrish estaban en posición, listos para atacar en cuanto la barrera finalmente cediera. Los ojos de Eddie eran de un profundo carmesí, los de Buck brillaban más; pero los ojos de Parrish eran lava pura, como las entrañas de la tierra y el eufemismo del infierno que su naturaleza custodia. Noah se permitió una sonrisa, apenas perceptible pero ahí, bailando en sus labios. 

No está desestimando el poder del enemigo frente a ellos, es que confía en el poder de su manada. Y esa creencia, esa voluntad, esa confianza, era todo lo que la magia necesitaba para canalizarse. 

Era también lo que Amazarac estuvo esperando con inusitada paciencia. Cuando el poder del mago convergió con el de su manada, apareció ahí, la mínima pero esperada grieta que el demonio aprovechó para lanzar su propio hechizo. O al menos el cierre de uno que solo requirió una palabra para concretarse. 

Stiles se percató de inmediato, cómo su magia era absorbida por Amazarac y alimentaba a Adriel y Amael. El mago sonrió, los demonios torcieron el rostro en expresiones de disgusto antes de que sintieran un tirón y el hechizo se sobrecargara antes de desmoronarse como ceniza en un tornado. 

― No creíste en serio que tendría un plan para esto, ¿verdad? ― Stiles dijo, sus ojos brillando de un profundo color púrpura mientras apagaba su magia. 

Amazarac lo observó con cautela. La sobrecarga anterior todavía había dejado en su cuerpo más magia de la que nunca sintió fluyendo en sus venas. Y está segura de que es igual para Amael y Adriel. 

― No intentes engañarme, puedo ver con claridad cuán agotado está tu cuerpo. Incluso si quisieras hacer más magia, no podrías soportarlo. Acepten la derrota. 

― Oh, querida. ― Stiles dijo con marcado sarcasmo. 

Y justo cuando Amazarac comenzó a recitar un hechizo, probablemente letal; sintió el fuerte empuje en su espalda, justo a la altura de su nuca. Había un dolor gélido conectado a su columna vertebral. 

― Nunca le des la espalda a un lobo. ― La voz del joven Hale sonó en su oído. 

E incluso si Amazarac quiso lanzar algún ataque o un hechizo de resurrección, no tuvo tiempo ni poder. No, porque la magia que Stiles permitió que le robaran fue entregada voluntariamente e iba enmascarada con un hechizo de contención. El cuerpo de los demonios lunares fue de hecho una prisión tan humana como nunca pudieron esperar, incluso si los dejaran vivir, estaban incapacitados para hacer magia. De cualquier manera, matar era la mejor opción. 

Derek tiró con fuerza, extirpando limpiamente la columna vertebral de Amazarac, sus garras soltaron la estructura de hueso y cartílago, con sangre goteando de sus afiladas uñas, dejando un hedor a azufre en el lugar. El cuerpo de Amazarac cayó sin vida al instante, francamente repugnante a ojos de Stiles, aunque parecía algo más cotidiano para su amante lobo. 

― Eso fue asqueroso. 

― Lo fue. ― Admitió Hale, soltando sus rasgos alfa y mirando alrededor, donde sus padres ya estaban de pie, con heridas menores casi terminando de sanar. ― ¿Los demás? ― Preguntó, mirando directamente a su novio. 

Stiles le sonrió con aire victorioso. 

― Todos bien, Derek. Hemos ganado. 

Más allá, John Stilinski se deja sostener por su amante, Parrish le besa la frente y le ofrece una de las sonrisas más brillantes que pueda recordar. Está agotado, cuando Stiles interrumpió su flujo de magia a través del vinculo con la manada extendida, en realidad dejó una tarea sobre los hombros de su padre, mantener el flujo hacia Parrish, como cerbero, una vez que los demonios lunares cayeran él tendría que jugar la última carta y encerrarlos en algún lugar del infierno desde donde no pudieran volver. Por eso el hormigueo constante en las yemas de sus dedos, cuando Stiles rompió el contacto, toda la magia se descargó a través de ellos como una llamarada crepitante que rodeó al cerbero dándole mayor potencia a su naturaleza y abrir una ventana a las entrañas del infierno. 

Por su parte, Buck y Eddie se encargaron de Adriel y Amael, haciendo exactamente el mismo movimiento que Derek, extirpando de un solo golpe sus columnas vertebrales. Las almas de los demonios fueron arrojadas al infierno y sus cuerpos mortales incinerados por las llamas del cerbero. 

Talía y Kenneth se abrazaron unos instantes antes de volver sus miradas al resto de su familia y manada. Stiles no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que esos minutos parecieron un consuelo necesario para la pareja, a pesar de la victoria, todavía hubo riesgos y heridas físicas que sanar. Por un momento se preguntó si Derek tal vez requería algo similar, incluso él mismo. Encontró pensando en ello demasiado tiempo, hasta que los brazos del lobo Hale arroparon su cuerpo con cariño y un beso cálido aterrizó sutil en su frente. 

― Terminó, Stiles. Volvamos todos a casa, merecemos un descanso. ― Hale se movió, cambiando el abrazo por un agarre cariñoso en su cintura, tirando de él camino afuera de la bodega. 

El resto de la manada estaba ahí, ropas rasgadas, sangre y heridas sanando, pero sonrientes. La sensación de la victoria flotando alrededor. El grupo táctico que había participado de una batalla en la que no deberían haber tenido cabida, sería atendido por los grupos de emergencia que estaban arribando al lugar, las sirenas se escuchaban a pocos minutos de distancia. 

La manada no lo pensó, tomaron sus vehículos y se marcharon, dejarían que SOCOM, el FBI, la CIA y todo el puto gobierno se encargara del desastre dejado atrás, ellos han cumplido con su parte, se han encargado del problema de raíz y no meterían más las manos en esto. 

El camino fue ligero y silencioso, nadie se quejó, hubo varios miembros tomando una siesta, evidentemente drenados de energía, o el uso de un poder al que no estaban acostumbrados, desde que Stiles estuvo usando su magia para darle a todos mayor impulso de defensa y ataque. 

Stiles se permitió dormitar en el asiento de copiloto, a su lado, Derek estaba conduciendo uno de los vehículos, atrás, Parrish y Noah miraban el paisaje pasar. Despiertos y contentos, con las manos entrelazadas y la sensación de victoria todavía en los labios. Derek miró de soslayo a su amante cada tanto, probablemente asegurándose de que estuviera cómodo o vigilando el grado de profundidad en su sopor, hasta que el sueño venció al castaño y el lobo se permitió una sonrisa sincera. 

…

Después de la misión cumplida, SOCOM, la CIA y el FBI se pusieron en contacto con la manada, querían un informe detallado de las criaturas que enfrentaron, y más detalles aún de las personas que participaron. Por supuesto, no había sido precisamente aprobado que la familia Hale interviniera como lo había hecho, y el capitán Wick junto a los suyos no estaban diciendo nada. 

El delta ignoró las exigencias del gobierno, y decidió que su manada merecía un descanso. Se despidió de Wick, Smith, Alonso, Gideon y Renner con entusiasmo. 

― Tenía planeado hacer esto antes, pero luego tuvimos esta situación y no hubo oportunidad. Pero aquí está. Serán bienvenidos a la manada si alguna vez deciden establecerse. ― Les dijo, el alfa Hale estaba atraído por la facilidad con que esta manada extendida, como había comenzado a llamarlos Stiles, se entendía en medio de un conflicto sobrenatural. 

― E incluso si no, todavía son bienvenidos cuando quieran. ― Añadió el mago, sonriendo cuando su novio frunció el entrecejo. ― Y si necesitan ayuda con lo que sea ahí afuera, no importa si SOCOM o quien sea, se opone, pueden pedir nuestro apoyo. 

― Por supuesto. Nuestro contacto no está limitado a ser no o no ser de la manada. 

― Estamos conscientes de ello, capitán Hale, agente Stilinski. Por ahora volveremos a nuestra base, pero mantengan la línea abierta, siempre podríamos necesitar un poco de apoyo aquí o allá. ― El capitán Wick estrechó la mano de ambos. 

Y el resto se despidió de cada uno antes de salir del edificio. Afuera, Díaz y Buckley estaban recargados en los automóviles que llevaría a los militares de regreso. 

― Buen viaje, chicos. 

― Es una pena que no puedan quedarse, podríamos celebrar esta noche con algo de buen vino y deliciosa cerveza. 

― En otra ocasión, muchachos. 

…

De vuelta al interior de la casa, Kenneth y Talía estaban ahí, sus hijos se marcharon directamente a un hotel, en tanto la familia Hale encuentra una residencia apropiada para ellos ahí. 

― Quién sabe, los chicos podrían elegir vivir por su cuenta. Hablaremos de ello más adelante. Por ahora, siéntense, queremos hablarles de dos cosas importantes. ― Talía sonrió con agradecimiento cuando Stiles le ofreció una taza de café, igual que a Kenneth.

Derek y Stiles tomaron sitio en el sofá delante de ellos. Kenneth tomó entonces la palabra primero. 

― Sobre este hombre, el capitán Bruce Wick, el hecho de que sea un alfa a pesar de haber sido convertido en hombre lobo, puede indicar que es un alfa especial. Un alfa forjado por voluntad, e indudablemente por la confianza del resto de la pequeña manada que son los otros cuatro. Sin embargo, no está destinado a funcionar como una manada formal, en el campo de batalla la dinámica les dará ventaja, pero si cualquier grupo de cazadores descubre la verdad sobre él, podrán derribarlo con la misma facilidad que cualquier beta. 

― ¿Hay alguna razón por la que ahora tengamos que preocuparnos por cazadores? 

― Los cazadores siempre han estado ahí. Probablemente no lo han sentido porque la milicia ofrece cierto grado de seguridad. Sin embargo, ahora que el gobierno está metiendo la nariz tan astutamente, estoy seguro de que veremos más alianzas entre facciones gubernamentales y familias de cazadores. 

― No es buena noticia para nosotros. 

― No, no lo es. 

― Entonces, ¿debería intentar más fuerte convencerlos de unirse a la manada? 

― Tu manada, Derek, les dará el equilibrio y el vínculo necesario. De otra manera, el riesgo para ellos es mayor. 

― Entiendo. Hablaré con el capitán Wick en cuanto pueda. 

Conforme, fue Talía quien tomó la palabra a continuación. 

― Stiles, sabemos que la CIA y el FBI mantienen particular atención en ti. 

― Ellos lo hacen, no quitan el dedo del renglón. Desean que les hable más de la dinámica de la manada. También quieren saber detalles como fortalezas y debilidades. No les he dado nada, y la pequeña escena que hicimos la última vez en el Pentágono probablemente los mantenga a raya un tiempo, pero sabemos que terminará siendo un motivante mayor más adelante. 

Talía asintió. 

― Es algo seguro, Kenneth tuvo algo de esa presión en Londres. No darán su brazo a torcer, así que confiamos en que se mantengan firmes. 

El castaño todavía quería preguntar exactamente cuáles eran las tácticas de la CIA para obtener información, de un hombre lobo entre todos los sobrenaturales. Luego añadió cazadores a la ecuación y se dio una idea. Sus entrañas ardieron en rabia, ajeno a la realidad todo lo que podía hacer era aproximar el pensamiento, y con su inteligencia, con lo que sabe de la agencia, no duda que la palabra tortura está estrechamente relacionada con todo. 

― Stiles. ― Derek susurró en su oído, acariciando con su nariz la línea de su cuello. ― Tranquilízate. ― Dijo, y fue el tono de su voz, la tenue caricia y la facilidad con que sus manos se encontraron entrelazando sus dedos, que el mago apagó la ira en sus entrañas. ― ¿Estás bien? 

― Sí, yo… solo, me enoja tanto lo que implica. 

El matrimonio Hale ofreció una sonrisa de agradecimiento, en nombre de lo que los suyos han tenido que sufrir probablemente desde que el azar metió la nariz y la identidad de los hombres lobo quedó al descubierto. Él mismo le dio herramientas a la CIA, sin quererlo de esa manera, pero lo había hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

― Bien, dejando eso a un lado un momento. Es importante que sepas algo sobre el vínculo de pareja que tienes con Derek. Y las implicaciones de ser su compañero de vida. 

Stiles tragó hondo, se acomodó mejor en su sitio y escuchó atentamente lo que Talía tuvo para decirle. Entre la información recibida entendió que este vínculo los uniría para siempre, también entendió que una vez completado el vínculo, el pico de la libido en ambos se dispararía, buscarían procrear a pesar de ser imposible desde que ambos son hombres. 

Por un momento Stiles se atrevió a preguntar si era cien por ciento seguro que un embarazo masculino no sucediera. Kenneth y Talía solo dijeron que, al menos, ellos nunca han sabido de uno, ni hay registros en la biblioteca familiar que den indicios de ello. 

De todas formas, Stiles se dijo que no usaría protección con Derek aún en ese pico. Posible o no. En el mejor de los casos, había añadido Talía, se puso sobre la mesa la posibilidad de adoptar cachorros, tal como ellos hicieron con Constantine y Lester. No es que haya muchos de ellos esperando encontrar una familia, una manada; pero cuando pensaran en familia, revisarían las opciones. 

…

En su propio departamento, el detective Stilinski todavía tenía el archivo del caso Smithsoniano sobre la mesa, Parrish había querido que durmiera, pero insistió en que algo no terminaba de asentarse en la investigación previa. 

― Por qué no lo hablamos con la manada mañana, Noah. Es tarde, y en verdad luces agotado. 

― Descansé en el camino, Jordan. 

― No es suficiente. Vamos, ¿tanto te inquieta? Porque si es así, probablemente debamos volver con la manada entonces. 

― No. No, está bien. Sí, vamos a descansar. 

Cuando la pareja se preparó, el dormitorio se sintió pequeño y caluroso. No en un mal sentido, era simplemente como si la temperatura del cerbero continuara alto, como si una parte del calor infernal se hubiera aferrado a su piel. 

Ninguno quería preocuparse o tomarlo como una mala noticia. No tenía por qué serlo, es naturaleza del perro infernal después de todo. Se encontraron debajo de las sábanas con entusiasmo, los besos y las caricias se presentaron de inmediato. No, definitivamente no era un mal calor, por el contrario, podría ser más que bueno y bien recibido. Incluso si una hora más tarde las mantas eran arrojadas al piso y el aire acondicionado encendido al máximo. 

…

Un par de días y la llegada de Maddie y su familia sería un hecho. Y era necesario darle más vida al departamento que Buckley y Díaz habían conseguido cerca del edificio de la manada; ciertamente fue Díaz quien le ayudó a rentar uno que estuviera amueblado y luego mudaron algunas cosas para que pareciera un hogar en el que se han estado acurrucando juntos durante meses. Así que, claro, ese par de días de distancia entre la visita de la familia de Buck, lo destinaron para tener sexo y toqueteos creativos por todo el departamento. Para impregnar sus olores, y para familiarizarse también. 

Un par de días casi parecía no ser suficiente, pero tras encargarse de esos estúpidos demonios de mansión lunar, al menos era un alivio saber que no tenían preocupaciones inmediatas por la seguridad de la familia de Maddie. Bien, no erradicaron el problema con los demonios, pero los debilitaron lo suficiente para reagrupar el plan. 

Derek les había ordenado a todos tomarse un descanso, así que la manada se dispersó por unos días. Eddie casi está seguro de que Hale lo hizo por ellos. 

― Es mejor alfa de lo que podría haber esperado. 

― ¿Estás hablando de Derek, Eddie? 

― Sí. 

― Tú también eres un gran alfa, lo sabes ¿verdad? 

Díaz sonrió, porque entiende bien lo que su novio quiere decir, y aprecia muchísimo su apoyo incondicional. 

― Lo sé, Buck. Gracias por decírmelo también, es muy agradable. 

― Bueno, puedo elevar tu autoestima un poco más, si quieres. ― Buckley sonrió coqueto, comenzando a desvestirse de camino al baño principal. 

Díaz lo siguió de cerca, emulando sus movimientos y encendiéndose al ver los definidos músculos de su amante. 

…

Después de una ducha que tomó más tiempo una vez que los lobos decidieron tener sexo ardiente, húmedo y desenfrenado ahí, ambos se dispusieron a terminar de acomodar la habitación de invitados, había dos de ellas en realidad. Eddie había insistido en que debía estar la pareja en una y los hijos en otra, privacidad y todo. Con suerte el departamento era más que idóneo para eso. 

― Sin embargo, cuando Maddie pregunte, y lo hará créeme, sobre por qué tenemos un departamento con tantas habitaciones, serás tú quien le explique esto. 

― ¿Hay algo malo en tener un departamento amplio cuando solo vivimos tú y yo en él? 

― No, pero Maddie es desconfiada por naturaleza, y sé que ha notado que algo va diferente conmigo, con nosotros. Por, ya sabes, la manada. 

Díaz asintió, aunque no estaba seguro de la forma de pensar de su cuñada. Lo solucionaría llegado el momento. Lo que sería, de hecho, al día siguiente. 

― Entonces, iremos por ellos al aeropuerto ¿verdad? 

― Sí. Ella quería simplemente tomar un taxi y llegar por su cuenta, pero quiero recibirlos ahí. 

― Te sientes nostálgico, es lindo Buck. 

― No he visto a su familia en un tiempo. 

Díaz sonrió. Luego añadió que, curiosamente, esa actitud era muy propia de las manadas. 

― Eventualmente extrañaríamos al resto de la manada si no nos viéramos a menudo. 

― ¿Por eso estamos compartiendo edificio? 

― Bueno, eso también es por logística, pero también por dinámica de manada. 

― Así que, vamos a deshacernos de este lugar una vez mi hermana y su familia regresen. ― Buckley dijo con cierto tono aprehensivo, ni siquiera fue una pregunta, fue toda una afirmación, como si la idea de renunciar a este lugar que ya estaba impregnado con sus aromas, lo ofendiera personalmente. 

― Buck, mírame. ― El otro lobo dirigió sus ojos claros a los de su amante. ― No, no tenemos que renunciar a este lugar. Puede ser nuestra guarida secreta. ― Añadió, sonriendo galante, seductor. 

Buckley se rio de buena gana, farfullando incoherencias entre labios antes de inclinarse y atrapar la boca de Díaz con sus labios, mordisqueando y chupando sin recato alguno. 

― Te amo, Eddie. 

― También te amo, Buck. 

…

Esa tarde, mientras Eddie y Buck probablemente se habían reunido ya con la hermana del beta, el resto de la manada se encontró en el piso de la manada Hale-Díaz. Básicamente era una formalidad para presentar al matrimonio Hale con el detective Stilinski, una formalidad en la que Parrish se sintió inquieto pero no incómodo, y donde también tuvo oportunidad de conocer más de los hermanos de Derek. Todos ellos eran encantadores, divertidos, inteligentes y carismáticos, con un imán que parecía llevar la marca Hale y le brindaba la misma confianza que Derek como su alfa. 

― Entonces, ¿Noah es bueno en la cama? 

Bueno, bien. Obviamente habría preguntas incómodas y sumamente indiscretas. 

― ¡Laura! ― La voz firme de su madre sonó clara en la estancia, a pesar de que ella estaba charlando con el hombre en cuestión y supuso que podría salirse con la suya. 

El detective sonrió con ironía, Stiles se había ahogado con su propia saliva y su amante le estaba dando palmaditas en la espalda como apoyo. Por otro lado, Kenneth suspiró mientras miraba el techo, Cora, Constantine y Lester se estaban riendo como desquiciados. 

― Solo es curiosidad, el hombre es sexy, ¡pero está saliendo con un cerbero! Quiero decir, su estamina… 

― ¡Laura! ― Fue su hermano quien rugió una advertencia entonces. 

Ella levantó las manos en señal de rendición, mientras que Parrish sonreía acalorado y Noah parpadeaba cómicamente. 

― Señorita Laura, usted no debe preocuparse por mi vida sexual. Le agradeceré que encuentre temas menos íntimos para dialogar con Jordan, o cualquiera en la manada. ― Añadió, agitando la mano para enfatizar su punto. 

― Bueno, toda la diversión ha sido sacada de la mesa, pero estoy de acuerdo. Entonces, ¿algún soltero en el departamento de policía que puedas presentarme? ― Dijo, volviendo su atención al cerbero. 

Cora de inmediato mostró interés en la información que pudiera resultar. Mientras que los gemelos farfullaron y comenzaron a señalar a sus hermanas. 

― Dirías que fueron criadas por lobos. ― Comentó Talía con un toque de diversión. 

El detective finalmente sonrió también. 

― Por qué Derek es el único más serio de ustedes, es lo que no entiendo. 

El nombrado apenas emitió un gruñido bajo, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro sin querer entrar en detalles. Todavía dedicaron algunos minutos a contar anécdotas sobre su infancia y adolescencia, cómo las experiencias habían definido su personalidad y la manera en que había afectado de formas diferentes a cada uno de los hijos Hale. Parte de la charla fue bochornosa, pero Derek enfrentó los recuerdos con valentía, sonriendo continuamente mientras Stiles se reía a carcajadas y golpeaba su hombro o le hacía caras graciosas. 

Finalmente hablaron sobre las opciones de vivienda. Como el matrimonio Hale predijo, el resto de sus hijos tomaron caminos diferentes, aunque aún en la ciudad. El matrimonio ha encontrado un par de casas de interés a quince minutos de distancia. Cora y Laura se mudarían juntas a un departamento a poco más de veinte minutos, mientras que Lester y Constantine han elegido departamento de soltero, con un par de pisos de distancia entre ellos en un edificio a cinco minutos alrededor de sus hermanas, lo que todavía los dejaba bastante cerca de la manada Hale-Díaz, como finalmente Derek y Stiles anunciaron que serían identificados. 

― Entonces, hay algo más que queremos hablar, y sé que Eddie está atendiendo a su cuñada, sin embargo, el tema es importante, ¿crees que él podría tomarse un par de horas? ― Talía dijo, mirando seriamente a su hijo y al castaño. 

Incluso Noah y Jordan se tensaron involuntariamente. 

― Lo llamaré, ¿debe ser inmediato? 

― Lo más pronto posible, Derek. ― Añadió Kenneth. ― Sería ideal que Buck escuchara también de primera mano, pero ya que su hermana es importante, Eddie podrá ponerlo al tanto más adelante. 

Derek asintió, tomó su móvil y llamó al alfa Díaz. 

Eddie estuvo reacio a dejar a su novio y al resto de la familia Buckley, pero pudo darse cuenta por el tono de voz del moreno que no le pediría volver si pudiera esperar al menos unos días. Así que aseguró que estaría allí pronto. 

― Lamento tener que dejarlos, pero será solo unos momentos. ― Dijo, apreciando la inquisitiva mirada de su cuñada. 

― Bueno, espero que no sea nada grave, hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarte, Buck puede ser honesto y tener la lengua bastante suelta, pero todavía hay misterios que me gustaría resolver. ― Maddie comentó con una mirada traviesa. 

Buckley farfulló incoherencias, sonrojándose tenuemente de las mejillas y señalando que también tenía cosas para preguntar sobre su vida hogareña con Chim. El hombre, paramédico de emergencias y esposo de su hermana, simplemente se rio con carisma, dejando que uno de sus hijos cayera con entusiasmo en su regazo mientras preguntaba si podían sacar papel y colores de su maleta para dibujar. 

En tanto el matrimonio se encargaba de atender el interés de sus hijos, adorables, sobra decir, Díaz se dejó acompañar por su novio hasta afuera, como si tuviera que asegurarse de que subía sano y salvo al auto. Tener que decirle a su novio que dejara de procuparse no fue fácil, notó también la inquietud atravesar los ojos de Buck y tuvo que pedirle que esperara pacientemente. 

― No debe ser grave, así que no hay por qué entrar en pánico, Buck. 

― Pero… 

― Solo parece algo que debemos saber cuanto antes, probablemente para tomar medidas preventivas. Sabes que SOCOM, la CIA y el FBI todavía nos tienen en la mira, y estoy seguro de que el Servicio Secreto debe estar haciendo la debida presión también. Así que relájate y disfruta de Maddie y los demás, ¿bien? Volveré para la cena. 

― Sin secretos, ¿lo prometes? 

― Sin secretos, Buck. Tengo que ir. 

Con un beso rápido en la entrada del departamento, Díaz se dirigió al edificio de la manada. Los padres y hermanos de Derek estaban ahí, también Parrish y Noah, la reunión definitivamente debía ser importante. 

― Así que, sabemos que el gobierno y otras agencias, tanto nacionales como internacionales, saben de la existencia de los hombres lobo y otras criaturas sobrenaturales. 

Kenneth comenzó, y a partir de ahí él y su esposa Talía, ocasionalmente Laura y el propio Derek, estuvieron aportando sus conocimientos respecto a todo lo que implicaba esto. 

Hablaron de los inicios a la persecución de los sobrenaturales, descubiertos desde siglos atrás, siendo los cazadores el principal enemigo, sumado ahora gobiernos y otras agencias internacionales cuyo único objetivo es, por un lado; encontrar, estudiar y destruir a los sobrenaturales; mientras que otras facciones buscan aprovechar sus poderes con fines políticos, económicos y siniestros. Hablaron de textos tan antiguos como la antiquísima cultura egipcia y la trascendental china, retazos de historias que bien podían considerarse mitos o leyendas. Era todo un mundo, si Stiles era honesto consigo mismo, y francamente se encontró enamorado de tal conocimiento, deseando más de lo que le estaban ofreciendo. 

― Así que, es una mina de diamante en bruto la biblioteca Hale, ¿verdad? ― El castaño dijo de pronto, sus ojos brillantes y su ritmo acelerado, claramente emocionado. 

El matrimonio Hale se permitió una sonrisa divertida, Laura bufó cómicamente y Derek volvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido. 

― ¿Es con lo que te has quedado, Stiles? 

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó confundido, parpadeando como para centrarse de nuevo. Lo cual logra, con suerte. ― ¡No! Estoy escuchando absolutamente todo, Derek. Solo, estoy seguro de que saben cuán valiosos deben ser todos esos libros y textos de la biblioteca familiar. 

― Sí, sí. Dios, te veo buscando hechizos para tener mas tiempo y leer todo ahí. 

― Estoy pensando que debe haber algo posible, me sentiré como Dr. Strange. 

― No quiero saber. 

― Tonto. 

El intercambio de palabras es interrumpido entonces por Díaz. 

― Súper emocionante, veo a Buck siendo ligeramente atraído por tu entusiasmo Stiles, pero debe haber más ¿cierto? 

― Hay. La manada Hale es de las últimas en todo el mundo con la gran mayoría de sus lobos nacidos de esa manera. En términos generales podrías decir que los hombres lobo estamos en peligro de extinción, al menos si lo ponemos en perspectiva. Hemos sobrevivido gracias al anonimato, pero los gobiernos están exponencialmente conscientes de nuestra existencia, así como otros sobrenaturales como Jordan. ― Añadió Kenneth, mirando al joven detective. ― Y por supuesto, como tú Stiles. 

― Estamos conscientes de que el gobierno ha estado reclutando sobrenaturales, principalmente hombres lobo, para hacer experimentos con ellos. algunos más invasivos que otros. Durante el tiempo en que Derek y Stiles se reunieron con ustedes en Londres algunos de nuestros chicos hicieron esta investigación relacionada con el Smithsoniano. Pusimos en pausa todo eso cuando los demonios lunares hicieron acto de presencia, tal vez deberíamos retomar. ― Díaz señaló, preguntándose si tal vez habían cometido un error al dejar aquello de lado. 

― Está bien, nosotros podemos ayudar. Constantine y Lester estarán fascinados, y ocasionalmente a Laura le gusta infiltrarse como una clase de espía. ― Talía comentó, el orgullo era evidente en su tono de voz. 

― Tengo mis dones. ― Dijo ella, sonriendo a las palabras de su madre. ― Si ustedes nos dejan echar un vistazo a lo que reunieron, la familia está más que dispuesta a involucrarse. 

Entonces todas las miradas se dirigieron a Derek. Después de todo es el alfa de esta manada Hale-Díaz, Eddie opina y asume el liderazgo cuando el moreno se ausenta, pero después del enfrentamiento con los demonios lunares, simplemente aceptó su lugar como alfa bajo el liderazgo de otro alfa. No significa que en jerarquía esté por debajo exactamente, era una cuestión de estrategia. Los recursos y conocimientos de Derek les daban una gran ventaja como manada. 

― Contactemos con Wick y los demás, tomaremos decisiones una vez que dialoguemos apropiadamente acerca de eso. ― Derek dijo, y la mirada de su novio fue directamente a él con un brillo que desató un aroma muy particular. 

Todos los lobos en la sala arrugaron la nariz, Talía, Cora y Laura sonrieron cómplices, Kenneth prácticamente parecía orgullos, mientras que Díaz prefería dar por terminada la reunión y volver con Buck, arrojarlo a la cama y llenarse de caricias y besos, cuando menos. 

Por su parte, incluso Parrish como cerbero fue sensible al aroma de las hormonas del mago flotando por ahí. Noah podía estar ajeno como sobrenatural, pero conoce a su hijo lo suficiente como para darse cuenta. Acaba de lanzarle a Derek el tipo de mirada que dice “eres tan jodidamente sexy que quiero tener sexo caliente contigo ahora mismo”; bien, tal vez no era del todo esperable que el detective Stilinski conociera tan a detalle las reacciones de su hijo, así que lo admitirá, parecía que algún rastro del vínculo mágico persistía cuando las emociones del mago eran particularmente efusivas. Vibraban en su alma de tal manera que podía darse ideas bastante acertadas de sus pensamientos y emociones. 

― No estoy haciendo nada en particular, Stiles. ― Farfulló el lobo, frunciendo graciosamente el entrecejo. 

Su instinto estaba más que de acuerdo y dispuesto en complacer a su pareja, pero era algo demasiado íntimo para que todos se estuvieran enterando de la facilidad con que su amante se excitaba por él. 

― Bueno, no puedo decir lo mismo. Cuando te comportas así yo solo… ― El castaño hizo gestos con sus manos, con una fluidez casi hipnotizante, pero todavía no era como si fuera demasiado explícito o que el resto simplemente tuvieran que entenderle. ― ¿Hay mucho más para decir? Porque, y no intento ser grosero, justo ahora realmente apreciaría algo de tiempo a solas con mi alfa. 

Derek gruñó áspero, un sonido profundo y grave resonando en su garganta. Sus ojos brillaron en carmín brevemente, el resto de su cuerpo serpenteo con sutiles movimientos en una especie de danza seductora, de una forma bastante salvaje. Como el lobo que acecha y corteja a su pareja. 

― Oh dios, ¿en serio, Stiles? ― Fue su padre quien exclamó con recelo. 

Está bien, él respeta y entiende la vida emocional y sexual de su hijo. Solo, no espera tener que lidiar con ello delante de la manada. O la manada extensa, como quiera que deba ser llamado esto ahora que los padres y hermanos de Derek se han mudado a la ciudad. 

― ¡Oye! No he tenido mi tiempo de calidad con Derek desde que terminamos con esos demonios. 

― Dios, no puedo creer que he criado un hombre incapaz de contenerse un poco. 

― Me estoy conteniendo. ― Refutó. Nadie le creyó. 

― Entonces, acerca de este vínculo de pareja entre ustedes dos, habíamos hablado de esto antes. ― Comenzó Talía. Eludiendo sutilmente el tema, por algo que probablemente sea menos sexual, pero todavía muy emocional. 

Luego hubo una serie de informaciones que iban desde la compatibilidad a niveles que no podían ser explicados en términos humanos, pero eran tan sencillos como seguir el instinto de hombre lobo. Stiles preguntó si era igual para otros sobrenaturales o incluso para seres humanos perfectamente mortales. 

El matrimonio Hale dijo que el vínculo de pareja era impredecible, poco común pero bastante profundo y equilibrado. Existen referencias de vínculos entre supernaturales de la misma especie, pero también los había de supernaturales de diferentes especies y también siendo una parte sobrenatural y otra humana. Las referencias solían coincidir con eventos relacionados a guerras o desequilibrios de naturaleza mágica, también se sabia de referentes hacia la supervivencia de una especie u otra. 

― Entonces, el vínculo entre Derek y yo está ahí por todo esto del acecho de gobiernos y otras agencias internacionales, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, mencionaron antes que los hombres lobo, y otros sobrenaturales, básicamente están en peligro de extinción, pero no es como si pudiera dar a luz a nuestros cachorros. E incluso si existiera la posibilidad, ¿nuestros hijos serían hombres lobo? ¿Magos? De todas formas, dijiste que un embarazo masculino es imposible, ¿cierto? No estoy diciendo que me negaría, en este punto creo que estaría dispuesto a considerar seriamente la opción, tanto si soy yo quien se embaraza como si lo fuera Derek, pero no es cuestión de ilusiones ni fantasías, ¿verdad? 

― Definitivamente no conocemos registro alguno de embarazos masculinos, Stiles. 

― Aunque soy un mago puro, quiero decir que soy como el tipo más genial de todo el mundo. 

― ¿Por qué suena como si estuvieras decepcionado? 

― En parte lo estoy. Quiero decir, amo a Derek y sé que me ama, somos compañeros de vida y todo el asunto, pero no podemos engendrar. Por supuesto que me decepciona la idea de no poder tener hijos que sean sangre de nuestra sangre. 

― Existen opciones. 

― Lo sé, pero en las opciones está el hecho de que serían sus hijos o los míos, sangre de mi sangre, o sangre de su sangre, no ambos, ¿entienden? 

― Lo hacemos. 

― Y es lo mismo para Eddie y Buck. Es decepcionante. 

― Ciertamente lo es. 

Stiles abrió la boca nuevamente. Su mirada aterrizó en Parrish. De pronto se encontró incapaz de referirse a él en este punto. No porque le desagradara la idea de tener un hermano, o varios. En verdad, era el contrario. Su padre era feliz con Parrish, y el cerbero con Noah; pero ahí radica la pesada verdad. 

Hubo luego un silencio necesario. Como si hubiera sentimientos que necesitaban asentarse para todos. Noah podía entender a su hijo, él ya tiene la dicha de ser su padre, pero ahora que está con Jordan, la idea de no poder tener un hijo con él, deja una estela de decepción y añoranza en su corazón. Claro, pueden adoptar, pueden optar por la subrogación, pero todavía entendía el punto de Stiles. 

― Lamento arruinar el ambiente. 

― Tus incertidumbres, miedos y deseos son importantes, Stiles. ― Derek dijo, entrelazando sus dedos con cariño. ― Hablaremos de ello apropiadamente más adelante, ¿bien? Ahora, si no hay nada más que debamos abordar de inmediato, ¿podríamos retomar esta conversación cuando el resto de la manada pueda participar?

― Por supuesto, Derek. 

El matrimonio Hale y Laura se despidieron de todos, salieron en pocos minutos y luego fue turno de Díaz para despedirse. Había una sombra en su expresión que Stiles lamentó haber sido causante parcial de la misma. No es como si hubieran pensado en hijos o familia con prontitud, pero era una realidad a posteriori sobre la que simplemente cayeron demasiado pronto. 

Los detectives Parrish y Stilinski no se sintieron con ánimos de marcharse, así que tomaron la habitación del cerbero, casi agradeciendo que estuviera insonorizada, como el resto de los dormitorios. Sabe que es innegable abordar la fibra sensible tocada. Hoy o mañana, realmente no importa, pero saben que en ese momento todo cuanto quieren es compartir la cama, y estar cerca del alfa de la manada. 

…

Al volver al departamento, Díaz no pudo evitar que Buck percibiera su estado de ánimo, consiguió apenas hacerle saber que no estaba sucediendo nada grave inmediato, solo pequeños acuerdos que se tomarían en cuanto Wick y los demás pudieran volver. 

― ¿Qué no me estás diciendo, Eddie? Si es algo que no deberíamos hablar aquí porque temes que mi hermana o Chim escuchen, podemos salir. 

Díaz frotó suavemente los brazos de su novio, le besó lenta y significativamente por minutos. No está evadiendo el tema, es solo que el final de la conversación también lo ha dejado sensible. Es verdad que nunca podría tener hijos propios con Buck. No se decantaría por la subrogación porque sería injusto, de una forma o de otra. Adoptar parecía más encomiable, pero todavía no tenía idea de qué pensaba su amante. 

― Eddie. ― Buckley suspiró, apoyando su frente en la del otro. ― Qué pasa. 

― Te amo, Buck. ― Dijo simplemente, retomando los besos cálidos cargados de emociones a flor de piel. 

Buckley no insistió. Su instinto estaba claro, su novio necesitaba esto. Amar y ser amado. 

Afuera la noche era más que profunda. Pasaba la medianoche, aunque hace unos instantes todavía escuchó movimiento en la habitación de invitados, ahora había solo silencio. 

― Debimos aceptar la propuesta de Stiles sobre insonorizar la habitación principal. ― Buckley dijo de pronto, elevando el mentón para ofrecer su cuello a la boca apasionada de Díaz, respirando entrecortado y jadeando conforme la excitación se abre paso a través de su cuerpo. 

― Sí, así que ¿puedes aguantar y no gritar mientras te llevo al paraíso? ― Preguntó. 

Y había un tono juguetón en su voz. Buckley frunció los labios en un gracioso mohín de inconformidad. Díaz lo atrajo en un abrazo apretado, dejando que sus cuerpos se froten con sutiles movimientos de pelvis. 

― Oh, dios. No sé, Eddie~ ng~. 

Las manos de Díaz se movieron con pericia, acariciando y desnudando con paciencia, como si no pudiera más que disfrutar este momento. Como si fuera imprescindible adorar a su amante. 

― Más de prisa, Eddie. ― Gimió en su oído, acercándose lo suficiente como para frotar sus pelvis, endureciendo la entrepierna de ambos. No que necesitara un gran incentivo, estaban ahí desde antes. 

― No, confía en mí, Buck. ― Murmuró, rozando sus labios con la deliciosa boca del otro con cada palabra, alargando el momento en que un beso se formara. 

Y fue perfecto.  
Resulta que sí.  
Que probablemente ellos no eran una pareja mística como Stiles y Derek.  
Pero todavía lo eran todo el uno para el otro.  
Todavía había sido el amor de Buck el que había roto su maldición.  
Y ese mismo amor, la razón por la que no se rendiría nunca a los pies de nadie. 

Las prendas fueron olvidadas en el piso, haciendo un curioso montón de tela caliente plagada de sus aromas, mezclándose y flotando en la habitación como una especie de aromatizante natural que incentivó el deseo de ambos. 

Cuando estaban desnudos, Díaz levantó en vilo a Buck, dejándolo luego sentado en un escritorio que tenían ahí, todavía no tenía uso alguno, salvo para ocasiones como esta. En este punto comenzaban a sospechar que sus naturalezas lobunas habían decorado la habitación con fines meramente sexuales. No se estaban quejando, gracias. 

― Eddie~. ― Jadeando el nombre de su amante, el rubio arañó la musculosa espalda, en tanto su novio permanece inclinado sobre su cuerpo, lamiendo su pecho con caricias sinuosas de lengua y dedos traviesos. 

― Eres tan, perfecto, Buck. ― Musitó contra la tibia y húmeda piel de su vientre, delineando los pectorales con la punta de su lengua, sonriendo por cada estremecimiento, por cada movimiento involuntario al ritmo de la respiración alterada. ― Shh, recuerda que Maddie y Chim están al otro lado del pasillo. 

― Dios, eres tan malvado. ― Gimoteó mordiéndose los labios, cambiando luego por el dorso de su mano. De cualquier manera incluso si perforaba la piel sanaría rápido. 

El olor de su sangre estimuló, de una forma inexplorada hasta el momento, la libido del alfa, cuya nariz se arrugó al percibirlo. La cara de Eddie estuvo en un instante delante de la de su novio, Buck notó los ojos encendidos de su amante y liberó su mano, había un rastro de sangre en sus colmillos, que no se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que crecieron. 

― Mierda, deja de provocarme, Buck. ― Gruñó. Completamente excitado, llevando su lengua por los filosos colmillos para probar las finas gotas de sangre que permanecían en ellos. 

La herida en el dorso de Buckley había sanado, pero el mismo rastro sanguíneo fue limpiado con la lengua de Díaz mientras la respiración y el ritmo cardíaco de ambos se desordenaba. 

― Y tú deja de torturarme, Eddie. ¡Dios, solo fóllame~! ― Exclamó, mordiendo el mentón del alfa para mantener el rugido de anhelo lo suficientemente bajo. 

Díaz gruñó, un sonido sexy retumbando en su garganta mientras se erguía y posicionaba entre las piernas de Buckley, de esa manera los fogosos besos compartidos fueron lo suficientemente calientes como para encender un fogón en una montaña congelada. Hubo mucha saliva, jadeos, mordiscos y besos con sabor a hierro. 

Las manos de Buck subieron y bajaron por la espalda de Díaz, presionando con sus uñas para dejar marcas, pero sin llegar a sangrar, no aún al menos, podía sentir el instinto lobuno demasiado cerca del límite en su pensamiento, amenazando con asumir el control. A Eddie no le importa, puede seguirlo e imitarlo. El único problema era lo ruidosos que se podrían poner y el hecho de que tienen visita. No solo sufrirían vergüenza por ser pillados en plena faena, sino que era altamente probable que se percataran de que un par de animales salvajes estaban participando del encuentro sexual. 

Ambos lobos entonces decidieron con solo unas miradas que se controlarían. No podían dejar que el instinto se hiciera cargo. Así que Díaz levantó en vilo a Buckley de nuevo, las piernas del rubio se enredaron en su cadera con fuerza, fascinado por la fuerza y el poder de sus músculos. Poco después fue empujado sobre la cama, las suaves mantas se sintieron agradables al tacto con la febril piel. 

Hubo más roces de piel contra piel en tanto ajustaban sus posiciones. Estaban lo suficientemente excitados como para esperar, por lo que darse placer mutuo era trascendental. Adoptaron entonces la posición 69 sobre el lecho, ambos de costado, con el rostro enterrado entre las piernas del otro. 

Buck relamió sus labios antes de comenzar a lamer y besar el impresionante falo de su amante. Eddie gimoteó ronco por cada atención, enfocando sus caricias en el miembro del rubio y más allá, al orificio entre sus bien torneadas nalgas. Hubo respiraciones laboriosas, gemidos bajos y maldiciones entre dientes. Era tan complicado tener sexo en silencio. 

― Lo juro, mañana mismo le diré a Stiles que insonorice la maldita habitación. ― Buckley farfulló, llenándose la boca con el pene de su amante para no gritar porque su alfa estaba empujando tres dedos en su interior mientras le chupaba como si la vida le dependiese de ello. 

No, el sexo recatado estaba tan lejos de sus estándares de competencia. 

…

No es que Parrish no hubiera pensado en algún momento en ello, era solo que su relación con Noah era realmente nueva y burbujeante de muchas maneras. La conversación con el matrimonio Hale había tocado fibras sensibles. 

― Jordan, deberíamos hablar sobre esto. 

― ¿Realmente? No creo que… ― Suspiró, dejándose caer en la cama, con la vista en el techo y las manos en su vientre plano. ― No es como si estuviéramos pensando en familia aún, Noah. Tenemos poco saliendo. 

― ¿Crees que nuestra relación un día va a menguar? ― El hombre preguntó. 

El cerbero se dio cuenta de inmediato del dolor que estiló en su tono de voz. Se maldijo mentalmente y se levantó de un salto. Acercándose cautelosamente a su novio. 

― ¡No! Yo, te amo Noah. ― Declaró, su voz varonil titubeó, pero todavía consiguió un efecto en el mayor. Los ojos claros de Noah se clavaron salvajemente en él, de una forma muy buena, desatando mariposas en su estómago y un calor abrasador en sus venas. 

― Entonces no intentes salir por la tangente. Puedes decir que no hablemos de esto porque no estás pensando en familia, pero no pongas por excusa que el día de mañana no estaríamos juntos. 

― Lo siento. Estoy. No lo sé, Noah. Es confuso, y triste. ― Admitió. 

Entonces Noah lo abrazó, la nariz del menor se enterró en su cuello, olfateando ahí como el cachorro herido que teme la ausencia de su humano. 

― Está bien, lo hablaremos cuando sea momento. Solo quiero que sepas desde ahora, me gustaría tener familia contigo. Criar a tus hijos como si compartieran mi sangre. O adoptar y criarlos como si fueran de ambos. No hago distinciones siempre que tú también los quieras. 

― Todavía no sé cómo actuar con Stiles, ¿sabes? Es como, un hermano o un buen amigo. Pero, he pensado en casarme contigo. ― Dijo, sus ojos buscando el rostro de su amante en busca de una reacción. 

― Me gustaría, en un tiempo no muy lejano. ― Admitió, sonriendo con cariño, como si fueran sus palabras las únicas que podrían darle al cerbero la tranquilidad que necesita. 

Parrish devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose en efecto más confiado y ligero. 

― ¿Crees que el resto de los chicos lo van a entender? En el departamento de policía, quiero decir. 

― Jordan, lo que ellos digan no harían que cambie de opinión. Pero sí, creo que ellos entenderán, y se burlarán amistosamente de nosotros por un tiempo. 

― Me gusta la idea de ser tu esposo, pero todavía no me imagino pensando en Stiles como una especie de hijastro. 

― Entonces no necesita serlo. Ustedes pueden ser mejores amigos, casi hermanos postizos. No te preocupes por esas etiquetas. 

― Pero ¿no significaría eso que nuestros hijos dejarían de ser sus hermanos? 

― Stiles podrá verlos como tal si es lo que quiere. Solo digo que no debes forzar tu relación con él en términos de parentesco si eso no se da. Dejemos que el tiempo nos indique el camino. 

Parrish asintió, suspiró y luego simplemente empujó a su amante en la cama, colándose a su lado y acurrucándose contra su cuerpo. 

― Gracias, Noah. ― Susurró, dejando luego una serie de besos perezosos pero cargados de emoción en labios de su amante. 

El hombre respondió cada uno de ellos con prontitud, enroscando sus manos en la silueta de su novio mientras se acoplan como las piezas de un rompecabezas perfecto. 

― Vamos a dormir, hablaremos de ello cuando sea necesario, ¿bien? 

― Sí. Bien. 

…

Cuando Hale comenzó a desnudarle, Stilinski no se opuso en absoluto. Tampoco parecían necesarias las palabras, sobre este consuelo que viene del tacto, pero nace en el alma.  
Hale sabe que su pareja está sensible, que su mente no ha dejado de pensar en lo que hablaron. Incluso él entiende cuán valioso debía ser el vínculo, el fin reproductivo que estaba entrelazado a ellos, y al que no podrían darle el seguimiento que quisieran. 

Porque todavía estaba la posibilidad de la subrogación. Un hijo de cada uno no sonaba realmente mal. Pero lo entiende. Entiende que la carga genética de esos hijos todavía llevaría una parte que no es de uno ni de otro. Adoptar parecía más franco, podían enfocarse en niños que necesitaran un hogar, en cachorros que necesitaran una manada. 

― No pienses, Stiles. ― Susurró en su nuca, valiéndose de la posición a espaldas del castaño mientras juegan amorosamente a desnudarse. 

― No puedo evitarlo, Derek. No habíamos hablado realmente de esto, pero ahora que sé por qué unirnos parecía tan importante para el destino. Yo solo, no lo puedo evitar. 

― Puedes, y vas a hacerlo. Concéntrate en este momento, en nosotros dos, Stiles. 

Hale se esforzó al máximo, acariciándolo sinuosamente, buscando despejar su mente de cualquier pensamiento que no estuviera enfocado en las sensaciones, en las emociones y los sentimientos de esto. Stilinski poco a poco se dejó llevar, permitiendo que el calor del lobo aletargara su cerebro de esa manera que solo él puede hacer. 

De un momento a otro Stiles estaba arrodillado en el piso, con el estómago descansando sobre el lecho, sus piernas separadas y el rostro de Derek enterrado en su trasero. Las fuertes manos del lobo mantienen abiertas sus nalgas, la lengua intrépida jugando en los anillos carnosos de su cavidad anal. 

El dedo índice de cada mano enganchado a los bordes de su agujero, de manera que permanezca abierto, hay suficiente de su saliva escurriendo ahí, algo de lubricante también. La nariz del lobo se acerca al palpitante canal e inhala profundamente varias veces, sus ojos se oscurecen de carmesí y hay profundos gemidos resonando desde su caja torácica hasta su garganta. Lame sus labios y vuelve a perforar la atractiva entrada con su lengua, empujando las paredes interiores en un masaje alucinante que tiene al mago temblando de placer, sudando y gimiendo contra las mantas de la cama. 

― Derek. ― Jadeó, levantando el mentón con la mirada desenfocada. ― Joder, Derek~. 

El lobo simplemente gruñó, podía ser una señal de que estaba escuchando, o una advertencia de que callara porque de todas formas no iba a cumplir ninguno de sus deseos, no cuando claramente está disfrutando de comerlo de dentro hacia afuera. 

― ¡Derek~! Mierda, tú, deja de jugar en mi culo. 

Hale apartó el rostro del trasero de Stilinski, permitiéndose un gruñido inconforme en tanto estiraba la columna y su torso se unía a la espalda del castaño. La elevada temperatura de sus cuerpos los hizo temblar a ambos con placer. 

― Tu culo estaba encantado, Stiles. Palpitando tan gloriosamente alrededor de mi lengua. ― Dijo en su oído, mordisqueando trozos de piel en la línea de su cuello, la nuca y los hombros. 

― Bueno, mi culo está esperando palpitar alrededor de tu pene, así que ponlo en mí cuanto antes. ― Exigió, agitando las caderas para frotar en la abertura de sus nalgas el miembro erecto de su pareja. ― Derek~ por favor~. 

Hale lanzó otro gruñido. Pero así, arrodillado entre las piernas de su pareja, y con tan atractiva vista, no podía más que complacerlo. Separó nuevamente las nalgas con sus manos, y perfiló la punta de su falo en el dilatado ano, la cabeza fue prácticamente succionada con los movimientos de contracción y dilatación con que estaba palpitando la cavidad. 

Otra serie de gruñidos salvajes vibraron en la garganta del lobo. Empujó su pelvis lentamente, penetrando el exquisito cuerpo del mago con paciencia, saboreando centímetro a centímetro el placer de la fusión de sus anatomías. La forma en que las paredes constreñían alrededor de su miembro aturdió sus sentidos lo suficiente como para que el instinto se deslizara y sus uñas crecieran como garras. 

Hubo una ligera presión en sus caderas que alertó al castaño. Stiles se percató del ligero cambio en la anatomía de su pareja, pero no retrocedió ni le advirtió nada. No le tiene miedo, y está seguro de que Derek jamás le haría daño alguno. 

― Sigue, Derek. Fóllame con todo lo que tienes. 

Algunas cosas podían ser peligrosas.  
Stilinski lo comprobaría cuando no pudiera mover ni un músculo al día siguiente. 

…

Pese a que esto era algo sobre lo que ha tenido curiosidad continuamente desde que se conocieron, Buckley no estaba seguro de sentirse feliz con la perspectiva de visitar a la familia Díaz en California, donde aparentemente residen sus padres. El resto del linaje está desperdigado por México e incluso el resto de Latinoamérica, le había dicho Eddie alguna vez, entre esas contadas palabras que revelaba de su familia. 

Pero ahí está, revisando opciones de vuelo, trazando una especie de viaje paradisiaco por varias ciudades en el país vecino. Díaz está fuera, atendiendo una reunión en SOCOM junto con Wick, Derek y Talía Hale. No es que le moleste, han estado trabajando de esta manera desde hace casi seis meses. 

La manada se había sentado y tenido reuniones exhaustivas para definir el curso a seguir para protegerse del gobierno. O los gobiernos de otras naciones. Así que lentamente fueron llegando a acuerdos. Aceptaron colaborar con algunas agencias, siempre que fuera bajo sus términos. La CIA, el FBI, el Servicio Secreto y otras agencias internacionales fueron sacadas del trato, aceptarían misiones con SOCOM siempre que ellos decidieran que valía la pena, o cuando la manada tuviera sus propias pistas al respecto. Como alfas representantes, Eddie, Bruce, Derek y Talía eran quienes solían encabezar las reuniones. 

Hasta hoy, la verdadera identidad y el potencial de Stiles continuaba siendo celosamente protegido por la manada. Otros sobrenaturales sospechaban que un mago poderoso estaba entre las filas de la manada Hale, pero nadie ha tenido suerte para identificarlo. Por supuesto, Stiles se ha estado encargando de ello personalmente, algunos hechizos bloqueadores de memoria estaban permanentemente activos siempre que salía al campo. 

La manada se ha estabilizado, son ahora la más poderosa a nivel mundial. Otras manadas han buscado establecer alianzas, incluso a través del matrimonio, lo que ha provocado más de alguna dificultad cuando osan presentar prospectos amorosos a cualquiera de los lobos ya emparejados. Todavía reía divertido cuando recordaba la última vez, hace casi un mes, cuando una manada china propuso a una de sus hembras para el alfa Derek Hale, Stiles lo había perdido completamente (en su defensa, acababan de regresar de una misión particularmente sensible, rescatando cachorros de un campamento en américa del sur) y lanzado un hechizo que más pareció una maldición. La manada en cuestión se marchó con el rabo entre las patas y una sarta de maldiciones que de todas formas nadie entendió porque el castaño los había convertido en ratas. 

Como sea, la cosa es que la manada está muy bien. Ya no viven todos en el mismo edificio, son Stiles y Derek quienes viven ahí, la manada se deja caer a menudo, particularmente para entrenamiento, y solo cuando no están trabajando. Eddie y Buck se han quedado con el departamento y es su auténtica guarida. Maddie y Chim se habían ido hace meses con sendas sonrisas, complacidos con la vida que lleva la pareja. 

Y justamente porque su hermana y cuñado los habían conocido, Buck sentía que tal vez no sería tan malo conocer a la familia Díaz. A pesar de saber que Eddie no lleva la mejor relación con prácticamente ningún miembro de su familia nuclear, todavía quiere conocer a la abuela Isabella, quizá a sus suegros, tal vez algún cuñado. 

― Dios, siento que me voy a arrepentir~. ― Gimoteó para sí. 

― Qué estás haciendo, Buck. ― La voz sonó en su pensamiento y eso le hizo saltar con una maldición. La risa de Stiles hizo eco en su mente. 

― No, no Stiles. No puedo acostumbrarme a que tengas este puente telepático conmigo. ― Gimoteó con aire desesperado. 

El mago estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados con un montón de hechizos mágicos que le crispaba los nervios casi a diario. 

― No lo digas como si fuera solo contigo. Está ahí con los otros también. Ya sabes, nuestra poderosa manada. 

― Y por qué suele ser a quien más “visitas”. 

― Porque eres el que hace que mi tatuaje se encienda más a menudo. Así que lidias conmigo por hacer cosas tontas. No es algo que Eddie quiera, y lo sabes. 

― Pero quiero conocer a su familia. 

― Bien, invita a la abuela Isabella. Incluso al buen Javier. Solo, esas otras rutas que tienes consideradas, pregúntale primero a Eddie. Cuando ustedes dos discuten el vínculo se tensa y es ruidoso. 

― Bueno, al menos no se calienta y deja pasar emociones lujuriosas. ― Espetó con tono ofendido. 

Stiles farfulló algo como “tienes un punto ahí”. Ciertamente ha avanzado, su magia es casi imparable hoy en día, lo que no lo hace precisamente un maestro del control, por el contrario, todavía está aprendiendo algunas cosas, particularmente en torno a los vínculos de manada. Ya sufrió un severo trauma cuando el vínculo le hizo darse cuenta y casi sentir las emociones lascivas de su padre mientras tenía sexo con Parrish. 

― Como sea, solo es un consejo, habla con Eddie antes de preparar una sorpresa que no deje a ninguno con buenos sentimientos. 

― Sí, tienes razón. Entonces, ¿cómo va la reunión? 

― No lo sé. Pero el vínculo se siente tranquilo, si no hay reporte en una hora, Kenneth entrará en acción. 

― Bien, espero que no sea necesario. 

Siguieron charlando unos minutos más, hasta que se desviaron y terminaron planeando una reunión de manada que solo estuviera llena de comida, bebida y música. Sin negocios ni planes para misiones nuevas. 

Así fue como Eddie encontró a Buck al día siguiente, tras volver del viaje a SOCOM. Las buenas noticias ya habían sido dadas, las negociaciones iban viento en popa, cada paso tomado con calma y considerando todos los ángulos, eran precavidos, desconfiaban del gobierno incluso cuando parecía que solo querían optimizar recursos y proteger al país. 

El camino todavía era largo, pero estaban avanzando favorablemente. 

― Qué es esto, Buck. 

El Ranger suspiró. La expresión de su amante lo decía todo. 

― Quiero conocer a tu familia. 

― Conoces a mi abuela. 

― Solo por videollamada. 

― Bien, entiendo. Podemos visitarla, o invitarla a venir. Pero, el resto de los destinos, Buck. 

― Lo sé, familia que no quieres visitar. Yo solo, pensé que tal vez ahora las cosas podrían ser diferentes. 

Díaz suspiró, agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro y luego fijó su mirada en su amante. 

― No lo son, Buck. No te lo dije, pero intenté contactarlos antes, hace un par de meses. Las cosas en mi familia se pusieron peor desde que supieron que estoy en el grupo líder de sobrenaturales que negocia con gobiernos y agencias internacionales. Los parientes sobrenaturales lo consideran una traición, mis parientes humanos solo quieren quedar fuera. 

― Eddie, lo siento. 

― No tienes por qué. No sabías, no había querido decirte porque no esperaba empañar aún más el recuerdo o la idea de la familia Díaz. Pero esa es la verdad. 

― Está bien. Entiendo, solo era una idea. Pero, me gustaría visitar a tu abuela, también al brujo Javier. 

Díaz se rio entre dientes. Su mirada divertida. 

― Veracruz es un buen lugar, probablemente podríamos encontrar algunos días y una excusa para vacacionar. 

― Tal vez. Eso me encantaría, Eddie. 

…

Casi dos años después, la manada Hale-Díaz era reconocida a nivel mundial como la más poderosa. Otras manadas y sobrenaturales buscaban alianzas con ellos, sus treguas nunca fueron entregadas sin un análisis exhaustivo a cargo de Stiles, Lester, Laura, Gideon y Javier, los cerebros de la manada. 

Gobiernos, organizaciones no gubernamentales, algunas incluso con actividades ilícitas, magnates y todo tipo de personajes poderosos alrededor del mundo solían encabezar la lista de petición de audiencias con los alfas. Era la única manada en el mundo liderada por varios de ellos. Talía, Derek, Eddie y Wick han desempeñado un papel sin precedente como alfas, con el consejo de sus consejeros y el respaldo del resto de los miembros. 

Han sido meses agotadores, pero también satisfactorios. Eddie y Buck habían tenido oportunidad de realizar el viaje planeado, y terminaron en medio de una especie de ritual que los casó en Veracruz, Javier había estado divertidísimo por la falta de conocimiento de los lobos. 

Parrish y Noah estaban comprometidos, pero todavía no fijaban fecha para una ceremonia formal. Mientras que Stiles y Derek estaban ahí, tomando sus votos bajo la luz de la luna, en medio del bosque y siguiendo una antiquísima tradición de manada para contraer matrimonio. 

Hubo pocas palabras y algunas mordidas. También magia real y un nuevo tatuaje que se dibujó en el pecho de los recién casados. Tatuaje que apareció casi instantáneamente en cada miembro de la manada. 

― Como un corazón salvaje. ― Talía dijo, admirando el tatuaje en el pecho desnudo de su esposo. 

Kenneth sonrió a su esposa, luego alzó el mentón y lanzó un aullido eufórico. Talía lo imitó al segundo, y el resto de los miembros lobunos de la manada los siguieron. Hubo un concierto de aullidos y vítores haciendo eco en la noche. El aire se sentía cálido, como un escudo protector flotando alrededor de la manada. 

― Te amo, Stiles. 

― Derek. También te amo. 

Hay sonrisas compartidas y promesas silenciosas. Metas programadas y sueños pendientes. Una larga vida por compartir, nuevos miembros por adoptar o concebir. La manada todavía podía ser más grande, más fuerte y armoniosa. 

…

Un corazón salvaje es aguerrido, apasionado, determinado, poderoso.  
Un corazón salvaje es vulnerable, está agrietado, pero lucha sin descanso.  
Una manada con corazón salvaje es la base de un futuro diferente, de una vida sin aburrimientos ni pausas innecesarias. 

Una manada con corazón salvaje es el reflejo de la más primitiva humanidad.  
Y el instinto más cercano a la luna. 

FIN

¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!  
Espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado la historia, tanto como yo disfrute escribiendola.

Si les gustaría saber algo más de las parejas, no duden en compartirlo. Bien podría darme el gustito de escribir algún bonus~ 

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
